El amor por encima de todo
by Ambarnena
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocen desde pequeños y se separan para seguir sus carreras soñadas, que pasa cuando se reencuentran pero ya uno de ellos no es el mismo, que pasa cuando el odio no te deja ver tus verdaderos sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pero si la historia en la cual van a interactuar ;)

**Capitulo 1**

Por fin cumplí mi sueño, estudiar artes culinarias en París, ahora que tengo mi titulo me toca volver a la realidad que deje atrás hace 3 años y enfrentar los nuevos retos de una nueva vida. Mis maletas están listas y ya le entregue la llave de mi departamento al casero, ahora al aeropuerto para comenzar una nueva etapa. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y esta es mi historia.

Cuando era pequeña, vivia en un pueblo pequeño llamado Forks en Washington D.C, vivia con mi padre y tenia muy buenos amigos, crecí con 2 de mis mejores amigas, Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale, Alice tenía un hermano llamado Edward, siempre me gusto pero nunca se fijo en mi, siempre le gusto mi prima Tanya, ella era una adolescente muy hermosa, con cabellos rubios y lascios hasta la cintura y un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para nuestra edad. La verdad nunca me importo que Edward nunca se fijara en mi, mis ojos se posaron en un chico hermoso llamado Jacob Black, desde el primer momento fue amor a primera vista y mas nunca nos separamos. Todos fuimos muy amigos durante la secundaria, pero al graduarnos llego el momento de separarnos, fue muy duro para todos, pero sabiamos que ibamos a estar bien, que siempre estariamos en contacto.

Alice y Rosalie fueron juntas a Harvard y alli conocieron a sus medias naranjas, Jasper Withlock y Emmet McCarthy, Edward fue a Darmouth con Tanya y Jacob y yo nos fuimos juntos a Nueva York, el fue a NYU y yo me enliste en el Instituto de Artes Culinarias, mi sueño, mas que ir a la universidad era convertirme en una famosa chef y tener mi propio restaurant, y yo se que tenia lo necesario para hacerlo.

Jacob y yo rentamos un apartamento y vivamos felices los dos, un día conversando, le dije que queria extender mis estudios y que queria tomar una beca que estaba ofreciendo el instituto a sus mejores estudiantes para irse a Paris a reforzar los conocimientos y aprender nuevas técnicas, el siempre me apoyo en todo, pero al saber que tal vez me iria del pais, no se sintio tan comodo con la idea. Semanas después de aplicar para la beca, recibi la excelente noticia de que me habian aceptado, y que después de la graduación, estaria agarrando un avion para Paris, no aguantaba las ganas de salir corriendo y decirselo a Jacob, el ya estaba por terminar su carrera en antropología y parte de la beca incluia alojamiento, así que en lo que se graduara podría irse conmigo a Paris, mi vida estaba tomando el rumbo que queria, y no podia estar mas feliz por eso.

Cuando llegue al apartamento para sorprenderlo, la sorprendida fui yo…

"Que es esto?" Sumamente sorprendida y llevandome las manos a la boca

"Quise sorprenderte y prepare la cena, ademas, te tengo otra sorpresa aparte de esta"

"Y eso que era yo la que te queria sorprender"

Jacob habia decorado todo el comedor con rosas rojas, velas en la mesa, saco la mejor vajilla que teniamos y preparo la cena, que por cierto olia delicioso.

"Espero que te guste" dijo

"Yo se que si me va a gustar, y a que se debe la ocasión?"

"Todo a su tiempo mi querida Bella, disfruta tu cena primero y luego te cuento, lo que si quisiera es que me digas cual es tu sorpresa"

"Mi sorpresa?"

"eso fue lo que dijiste cuando entraste, que tu eras la que me queria sorprender"

"Es cierto! Lo habia olvidado! Bueno, te tengo excelentes noticias"

"Que serà?"

"Bueno…. Me dieron la beca para Paris!"

"En serio? Es increíble amor!"

"Si, y lo mejor de todo es que te puedes ir conmigo! El alojamiento esta incluido, no tendriamos que preocuparnos por buscar donde vivir, yo me puedo ir primero y cuando termines los creditos que te faltan, nos podriamos reunir allá, no es maravilloso?"

"Es increíble de verdad! Me alegro mucho por ti, y si de verdad quieres que vaya contigo, pues ya tengo las maletas hechas jejejeje"

No pude aguantar las ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo, así que me levante de la mesa, me sente en su regazo y empece a besarlo como loca…

"Te amo Jacob"

"Y yo a ti Bella"

Empezamos a besarnos como nunca, cada vez con mas pasión, hasta que el se detuvo y me separo de su abrazo, _que demonios…_

"Bella, espera"

"Que pasa?" estaba muy confundida, no podia entender que sucedia

"Ya que estamos en esta onda, y se que si seguimos besandonos así, la cena se acabo, quiero darte mi sorpresa"

"Ok…."

"Espera aquí"

Jacob se levanto de la mesa y me coloco en el sofa, lo vi dirigirse al dormitorio y mi mente empezo a dar vueltas, es la primera vez en todos los años que tenemos juntos que se separa de mi cuando nos besamos. Sin darme cuenta, regreso al comedor y se arrodilla frente a mi en el piso…

"Jacob…." Ella suspiro

"Bella, en los ultimos 7 años que hemos estado juntos, como pareja, me he dado cuenta de que eres la mujer mas especial que he conocido, has hecho todo lo posible por hacerme feliz, me has cuidado, me has mimado y me has dado todo sin quejarte o decir nada malo de mi nunca, no se si soy lo suficiente para una mujer como tu, pero quiero intentarlo y necesito que me des la oportunidad de ser mejor para ti, Bella, quieres casarte conmigo?"

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte mientras escuchaba sus palabras, que pensé que se me iba a salir del pecho, y cuando abrió la pequeña caja que tenía en sus manos, mi corazón dejo de latir, mi respiración se paró y lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, no podia creer lo hermoso que era ese anillo que tenia frente a mi, le di la orden a mi cerebro para que lo agarrara, pero mi cuerpo no respondia, lo unico que podia hacer era mirarlo fijamente con adoración…

"Bella, estas bien?"

Levante la vista para verlo a los ojos, queria decirle que si, que estaba inmensamente feliz, pero nada salia de mi boca, esto era algo que no me esperaba

"Que me dices? Aceptas?"

Con la poca fuerza que encontré, moví la cabeza para decirle que si

"Si!" Grito con mucha emoción, sacándome de mi trance

Sacó el anillo de su caja y lo puso en mi dedo, no podia creer lo perfecto que era y como se ajustaba a mi dedo, me agarro por los brazos para levantarme y me abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, al sentir su calor, fue como si mi cuerpo se descongelara y mis miembros empezaron a hacer caso a las ordenes que enviaba mi cerebro, así que antes de que me volviera a congelar, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y nos besamos como si tuvieramos años sin vernos, con una pasion y una necesidad de el uno del otro que se volvio casi incontrolabe, y por supuesto, el tenia razón, la cena se acabó, terminamos comiendo otra cosa en el dormitorio, ese sin duda, era el día mas feliz de mi vida, por ahora.

* * *

A/N: Si les gusta por favor envienme sus criticas y recomendaciones, es mi primera historia y es importante para mi ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: La felicidad tiene nombre de mujer**

Desde que tengo uso de razón, Tanya siempre ha estado conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas. Durante la secundaria éramos inseparables, siempre ganábamos los títulos en los bailes y éramos una de las parejas mas envidiadas. Al terminar la secundaria nos dimos cuenta que nos podíamos estar separados, éramos el uno para el otro, así que decidimos aplicar juntos para Darmouth y lo logramos, yo quería estudiar literatura y convertirme en un escritor famosos y hasta tener mi propia compañía de publicidad y edición de libros, mientras que Tanya quería estudiar periodismo y convertirse en una gran columnista de modas, a los que todos los diseñadores quisieran acudir para tener un poco de publicidad. Eramos ambiciosos pero teniamos todo para lograrlo.

Cuando estabamos listos para mudarnos a la universidad, mis padres me dieron de regalo de graduación un apartamento, no querian que viviera en el campus de la universidad, ademas que asi tendrian a donde llegar cuando fueran de visita. Aprovechando ese regalo, le pedi a Tanya que se mudara conmigo, pero prefirio quedarse en los dormitorios porque le daba vergüenza con mis padres, ahora, unos años después, puedo ver claramente porque no queria mudarse conmigo.

Después del primer año de carrera, las cosas entre nosotros iban de maravilla, o eso pensaba yo, asi que tome una de las desiciones mas importantes de mi vida, proponerle matrimonio.

"Edward, a donde me llevas?"

"Es una sorpresa, por que no te relajas y me dejas hacer lo que tengo que hacer"

"Muy bien, confio en ti"

Después de rodar un rato, la lleve a nuestro restaurant favorito, era un sitio hermoso y muy elegante y costoso, tal cual le gustan a Tanya, ibamos tan seguido que ya nos habiamos hecho amigos de los dueños, ese dia habia cobrado unos favores muy especiales para que la velada fuera inolvidable.

"Por que tanto misterio si veniamos para aca? Siempre venimos"

"Lo se, pero hoy va a ser una noche diferente"

Nos sentamos en la mejor mesa que tenian, ordene una botella de champaña y disfrutamos de una cena maravillosa, cuando terminamos de comer comenzo el acostumbrado show de medianoche, esta noche era un homenaje a frank sinatra.

"Amor estoy un poco cansada, sera que nos podemos ir?"

"Espera un poco, tengo una sorpresa para ti"

"En serio?" Su cara se iluminò como niño en jugueteria

"Si, ahora espera que viene lo mejor" Tome su mano y la besé

El imitador de Frank Sinatra termina su cancion y hace un alto antes de comenzar la otra

"Buenas noches damas y caballeros, espero que esten disfrutando de el show de esta noche. Hoy tenemos una petición muy especial y se que todos la van a disfrutar, quisiera llamar al escenario a mi gran amigo el sr. Edward Cullen"

Los comensales comienzan a aplaudir y me acerco al micrófono observando la cara de expectación de Tanya, siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención, y esta noche lo iba a ser mas que nunca.

"Buenas noches damas y caballeros, esta noche es muy importante para mi y no encontre mejor manera para hacer esto que asi, creando un espectáculo"

Todo el mundo empieza a reir y luego esperan que continue mi presentacion, asi que decidi bajarme del escenario y caminar hacia donde se encontraba Tanya

"Esta noche me acompaña una mujer que ha sido mi apoyo durante casi 6 años, ha sido mi amiga, mi confidente y el amor de mi vida, por eso esta noche, que estamos celebrando nuestro aniversario, he decidido que ya es hora de movernos mas alla, por eso, delante de toda esta gente y en este sitio tan especial para nosotros, quiero pedirte que me concedas el honor de ser mi esposa"

Solte el micrófono, me arrodille frente a ella y saque una caja de terciopelo rojo de mi bolsillo, lo abri y le mostre el anillo mas ostentoso y brillante que pude conseguir, perfecto para ella,

"Que me dices? Aceptas?"

Se llevo las manos a la boca por la sorpresa al ver la magnitud del anillo y con lagrimas en los ojos, lo tomo en sus manos, y se lo coloco en el dedo, levanto la mano para admirarlo y luego mirandome fijamente a los ojos me dijo.

"Por supuesto que acepto!"

Todos en el restaurant se levantaron para aplaudirnos, mientras que ella y yo nos fundiamos en un abrazo que parecio una eternidad. Al salir de alli nos fuimos a mi departamento a celebrar como es debido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Nada es para siempre**

Los meses pasaron y Jacob y yo nos dedicamos a terminar nuestras carreras, recoger nuestras cosas para la mudanza y organizar el matrimonio, gracias a Dios por Alice, esa pequeña duende tenia un don para resolver las crisis y preparar una boda en tiempo record. Jacob y yo queríamos una boda en Diciembre y queríamos casarnos en Forks, donde estaban nuestras familias y amigos, así que Alice tenía aproximadamente 5 meses para organizar todo. Un día, nos encontramos hablando por teléfono y cuadrando la lista de invitados…

"Oye Alice, sabes si Edward y Tanya van a ir? He tratado de comunicarme con ellos, pero no he podido?"

"Es que Tanya no te ha dicho?"

"Decirme que?"

"Edward rompió con ella"

"Que? Pero si se iban a casar, ella me dijo que el le había propuesto matrimonio"

"Lo hizo, pero para serte honesta, no quisiera hablar de eso en este momento, es tu prima y todo, pero lo que le hizo a mi hermano no tiene nombre"

"Será por eso que no quiere hablar conmigo? Voy a tener que seguir intentando"

"Bueno, creo que eso responde a tu pregunta, dudo mucho que Edward vaya a querer ir a tu matrimonio, ha estado muy amargado desde entonces y dudo que quiera ir a un sitio donde este tu prima"

"Tienes razón, de verdad lo lamento mucho Alice"

"No lo lamentes, no fue tu culpa, además, ustedes 2 no tienen nada en común, no parecen familia"

"En eso tienes razón"

Cuando termine mi conversación con Alice, decidí que debía llamar a Tanya y pedirle que me contara que había pasado, tenia que ser algo muy vergonzoso para que no me lo hubiera contado, éramos muy unidas mientras crecíamos, así que no entendí que había pasado, cuando llame a casa de mi tía Carmen, mi prima Kate atendió el teléfono y me contó todo lo que había pasado entre Tanya y Edward, y realmente era muy vergonzoso. Edward le había propuesto matrimonio a Tanya el mes pasado y hace una semana fue a verla a su dormitorio y la encontró con otro hombre, eso fue devastador para el y lo entiendo, yo no soportaría ver a Jake en la cama con otra mujer. Al terminar la conversación con Kate me sentí muy mal por Edward, quería hablar con el pero no tenia forma de comunicarme con el, después de la secundaria, perdimos contacto, lo poco que sabíamos el uno del otro era a través de Tanya, y era mejor así, si quería darme una oportunidad con Jacob, tenia que alejarme de mi enamoramiento de Edward, así que le mande un texto a Alice.

_-Hable con Kate, ya supe lo que paso, lo lamento muchisimo, por favor dile a Edward que lo siento y que condeno el comportamiento de Tanya, un beso_

_B_

Mi celular sonó…

_-Gracias B, se lo haré saber, nos vemos pronto. A_

Los meses pasaron y ya teníamos todo listo y nos encontrábamos en Forks. El día antes de la boda, nos reunimos con la familia y amigos para cenar. Al día siguiente todos estaban nerviosos, corriendo de un lado a otro, mientras yo me encontraba en mi lugar feliz, un lugar en el fondo de mi mente donde nadie me perturbaba, donde podía ser yo y no entrar en pánico por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, me iba a casar. Cuando estábamos en la iglesia, ya estábamos todos listos, esperando que me indicaran que debía salir de la habitación y colocarme en la puerta para caminar al altar, todo era perfecto, me encontraba en calma y en paz conmigo misma y feliz de que todo estuviera saliendo tan bien. Decidí acercarme a la ventana para admirar el cielo y verificar que no estuviera lloviendo, cosa extraña en Forks, cuando vi algo que hubiera sido preferible no ver. En todos mis años de vida nunca me había sentido como me sentía en ese momento, sentí que alguien había metido su mano en mi pecho y me había arrancado el corazón de un tajo, no podía respirar, no me podía mover, me congele. En ese momento quería arrancarme los ojos y volverme ciega, nunca pensé que el día de mi boda vería a mi futuro esposo besándose escondido detrás de un árbol, con una de mis damas de honor, sentí que iba a explotar de tantas emociones que pasaban por mi cuerpo en ese momento, pero lo peor fue cuando corrieron agarrados de la mano y se fueron en la limosina, en MI limosina, la que yo pague para que nos llevara a la recepción y luego al aeropuerto, allí fue cuando no pude contenerme mas y explote.

Como pudo hacerme eso? Como pudo irse con Jessica? Desde cuando me estaba engañando? Soy tan estúpida que nunca lo vi venir? Donde estaba yo cuando todo esto paso? Alice entró de repente a la habitación y se paralizó al verme, y me desconcentro de mis pensamientos…

"Bella, no… no encontramos a Jacob" Dijo ella muy nerviosa, sin saber que decir ni que hacer.

"No lo vas a encontrar"

Las palabras salieron de mi boca como cuchillos entre mis dientes, lo único que quería era gritar del dolor, pero no quería que nadie me viera llorar, yo no servia para inspirarle lastima a la gente, y ya hoy iba a tener una dosis de lastima que me iba a durar para el resto de mi vida.

"Que quieres decir? Sabes donde esta?" preguntó

Como pude me recompuse y salí de la habitación rumbo a la iglesia llena de familiares y amigos, que estaban a punto de ser testigos de la mayor humillación de mi vida. Cuando llego a la puerta de la iglesia veo a mi padre, el se acerca a mi y levante la mano para señalarle que no se acercara, si dejaba que alguien me tocara o me consolara de alguna manera, eso iba a significar mi final, y quería permanecer fuerte delante de estas personas, aunque después no pudiera ni caminar del dolor. Respire profundo, mire hacia el altar y emprendí el camino hacia el frente de los invitados, con mi hermoso vestido blanco y mi velo en la cabeza, sola y dirigiéndome hacia el lugar donde mi novio debía estar esperándome sonriendo. Al llegar al altar, respire profundo y me voltee hacia los invitados. Aclarando mi garganta y sacando valentía de donde no la tenia, me dirigí a ellos….

"Alice que esta pasando?" Pregunto Charlie

"No tengo idea, lo unico que se es que no consigo a Jacob y Bella me dijo que no lo iba a conseguir"

"Como?" Preguntó angustiado,hasta que escucho la voz quebrada de su hija.

"Muchas gracias a todos por venir y acompañarnos en este día que se suponía iba a ser el mas feliz de mi vida, y digo se suponía porque a partir de este momento no hay boda, la boda se cancela"

Todos los invitados se sorprendieron y empezaron a cuchichear, así que iba a tener que hablar más alto para que escucharan lo que tenia que decir, especialmente la familia de Jacob.

"La boda se cancela porque no hay novio, el novio decidió que hoy era un buen día para escaparse con una de las damas de honor, así que sin novio no hay boda, muchas gracias a todos por venir, y sus regalos serán devueltos lo mas pronto posible"

Al terminar mi discurso sentí las piernas como gelatina, tenia que salir de allí lo antes posible antes de que alguien me viera vulnerable y dolida, así que empecé a caminar y vi la cara de Charlie que estaba a punto de salir y matar a alguien, así que para buscar fuerzas busque a Alice, pero fue peor, estaba llorando desconsolada por verme así, así que ya no pude contenerme y todo quedo en negro…

"Se le informa a los señores pasajeros, que estaremos arribando a la ciudad de París en 5 minutos, se les agradece permanecer en sus asientos y ajustar sus cinturones de seguridad"


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Desamor**

Al pasar de los meses, después de mi super propuesta de matrimonio, segui insistiendole a Tanya que se mudara conmigo, ya no había nada que lo impidiera, nos ibamos a casar el proiximo año, ya tanto su familia como la mia lo sabian, asi que no había nada de que avergonzarse, pero siempre me decia que no, que no quería vivir conmigo hasta que nos casaramos y que quería salir de su casa de velo y corona, entendia su punto pero la verdad estaba frustrado, quería a mi prometida conmigo todos los dias a toda hora. Un dia revisando el correo, entre un grupo de facturas encontre un sobre que me llamó mucho la atención, un sobre de un material muy delicado y hermoso, con una escritura muy delicada con el nombre de Tanya y mio en el frente, al abrirlo me doy cuenta que es una invitación de matrimonio.

**"_La familia Swan y la familia Black se complacen en invitarlos muy cordialmente a la boda de sus hijos_**

**_Isabella Marie Swan_**

**_Jacob Black_**

**_A ser celebrado el dia 17 de diciembre de 2008 en la iglesia central de Forks a las 2 de la tarde._**

**_Contamos con su asistencia"_**

Wow, Isabella se casa, era algo de suponerse, ella siempre estuvo muy enamorada de Jacob y nunca se alejaba de el, igual que Tanya y yo, aunque no voy a negar que siempre sentí una especie de atracción por ella cuando éramos adolescentes, pero tanya siempre acaparo mi atención y no le hice caso a ese enamoramiento de niños, no voy a negar que me da un poquito de celos, pero igual no es importante, tengo a mi lado a la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo y que pronto se convertira en mi esposa.

Decidi ir a ver a Tanya al campus, ya que sabia que estaba libre de clases a esta hora, y asi podia aprovechar y mostrarle la invitacion al matrimonio de Bella, la cual muy gentilmente Alice me hizo llegar, agarre las llaves de mi coche y me dirigi a la universidad. Al llegar estaciono mi coche y me dirijo a su dormitorio, al estar frente a la puerta levanto mi mano para tocar y escucho risas dentro de la habitación, pense que estaba con su compañera, en eso escucho que las risas estan mas cerca, de repente se abre la puerta dejandome ver la peor imagen de mi vida, algo que nunca hubiera querido ver jamas.

"Edward!" Grita Tanya con sorpresa

"Que demonios significa esto?" Fue lo unico que pude articular entre dientes y controlando mi furia

"Ehhh… yo mejor me retiro, adios Tanya" Dijo el chico con el que acabo de encontrar a mi prometida

"Edward dejame explicarte por favor" con lagrimas en los ojos

"Que me vas a explicar? Que mientras yo hacia el papel novio enamorado tu me estabas viendo la cara de estúpido! Que no fui suficiente para ti?" Ya veia rojo en ese momento

"Amor por favor, entra a la habitación, vamos a hablar,si? Dejame explicartelo todo por favor"

"QUE ME VAS A EXPLICAR, AH? Si esta todo muy claro,ahora entiendo porque no querias mudarte conmigo, necesitabas tu nindito de amor para revolcarte con tus amantes,ah? De verdad no puedo creer que hayas caido tan bajo, cuando te ofreci todo, Tanya, TODO!, que ciego fui, te quiero fuera de mi vida para siempre! Y puedes hacer con ese anillo lo que te plazca, no quiero saber nunca mas nada de ti, ESTAS MUERTA PARA MI!"

Y con esa me fui y la deje llorando desconsolada en la puerta de su dormitorio mientras pasaba furioso por entre el grupo de curiosos cuyo morbo se alimentaba a costa de mi desgracia. Cuando llegue a mi coche sentí una impotencia tan grande por no tener a quien golpear, obviamente no estaba en condiciones de manejar, pero estaba solo, no tenia a nadie que me ayudara a pasar por esto, todos mis amigos y mi familia estan en Seattle, asi que no me quedaba de otra que aguantar como un hombre, terminar lo que vine a hacer aquí y empezar una nueva vida, concentrado en mi carrera y en mi familia, adios a la traidora de Tanya y a todas las mujeres, todas son unas traidoras, uno las trata bien, les ofrece de todo y asi pagan, pues de ahora en adelante pobre de la mujer que se cruce en mi camino, hoy nace un nuevo Edward, un Edward que desprecia a las mujeres y que de ahora en adelante solo las usara para su beneficio personal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5. Un nuevo comienzo**

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto en Paris, sentí una sensación de alivio que no puedo describir, había puesto Km. de mar y tierra de por medio entre Jacob y yo y estaba por empezar un nuevo capitulo en mi vida, sin dramas y haciendo lo que en verdad me gusta, cocinar. Al llegar al apartamento donde íbamos a vivir juntos, sentí una opresión en el pecho que casi me corta la respiración, pero me regañe a mi misma y decidí que es tiempo de cambiar, ya todo queda atrás y los próximos 3 años de mi vida van a ser diferentes, ningún otro hombre me va a hacer lo que me hizo Jacob, el fue el primero y el ultimo.

Gracias a Dios por esta beca, cuando entre en mi nuevo departamento no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era una apartamento hermoso, con muebles blancos y cremas, todo perfectamente organizado y combinado, como si la mano de Alice hubiera tenido algo que ver en esto, la sala tenia los ventanales mas grandes que haya visto en mi vida y conducían a un pequeño balcón con la vista mas espectacular que hubiera podido imaginar, la Torre Eiffel, maravillosa, en toda su gloria frente a mi. Estaba maravillada, pero al mismo tiempo triste por no tener con quien compartir este momento tan importante. Los próximos 3 años iban a ser muy difíciles para mi

Al pasar de los meses me dedique cien por ciento a mi carrera, a aprender todo lo que pudiera y a ser la mejor en todo, hice muchas amistades y muchos hombres de mi clase se notaban interesados en mi , pero estaba muy dañada, Jacob había dejado una marca muy grande en mi corazón y no estaba preparada para que llegara alguien nuevo y la abriera de nuevo, y yo se que nunca llegaría la persona que cerraría esa herida para siempre, asi que para que molestarme en dejar entrar a alguien si el desenlace iba a ser el mismo. Un dia llegue tarde de mis clases y encuentro una pequeña sorpresa en la puerta de mi departamento, o mejor dicho 2

"BELLAAAAAAA!"

Gritaron ambas abalanzándose sobre mi y dándome el mejor de los abrazos que alguien tan sola como yo puede recibir, y si, dije ambas, Alice y Rosalie vinieron a verme.

"Que hacen aquí?" Sorprendida

"Que crees tu? Pues vinimos a verte, o es que no podemos visitar a una amiga?" Dice Alice

"Si quieres nos vamos?" Dice Rosalie con su típico tono sarcástico

"Ni se les ocurría, no tienen ni idea de lo feliz que estoy de verlas, no se imaginan lo que las extrañe"

"Y nosotras a ti"

"Ahora déjanos entrar, tenemos horas aquí sentadas en el piso, ya me duele mi hermoso trasero"

"Rosalie tan simpática como siempre" no pude contener la risa

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y ambas perdieron el habla al ver la vista maravillosa que tengo. Esa noche nos pusimos al día, teníamos cerca de un año que no nos veíamos, a pesar de que hablábamos seguido por teléfono y por Chat, no era lo mismo. Ambas estaba a punto de terminar sus carreras en diseño de modas y habían decidido comprar una casa y mudarse juntas, con lo que no contaban era con que iban a conocer a los hombres de sus sueños y que ellos querrían mudarse con ellas, así que decidieron comprar una casa entre todos con espacio para los 4 mas 2 cuartos adicionales para las visitas. Esa noche hablamos de muchas cosas y me sentí de nuevo como en casa. Pasaron los días y las lleve a cuanto sitio turístico se me ocurrió y las ayude a empaparse con la moda para que cuando estuvieran de vuelta pudieran utilizarlo como influencia. Un día estábamos sentadas tomándonos un café y no aguante la curiosidad, tenia que preguntar.

"Como esta Edward?

"Ya esta un poco mejor" respondió Alice, con la preocupación en los ojos

"Pero?" Pregunte

"Ha cambiado mucho, no es el mismo, tu prima lo dejo en muy mal estado"

"Puedo entenderlo perfectamente" Dije con un tono de melancolía

"Se ha vuelto un miserable"

"ROSALIE!" Grito Alice

"Pero si es verdad! Ha salido con mil mujeres desde lo que le paso y a todas las trata mal, se acuesta con ellas y las deja al día siguiente, tu tienes idea de cuantas llamadas recibe cada vez que esta de visita? Te lo juro que si escucho una llamada mas preguntando por el lo mato"

"Rose tienes que tratar de entender, lo que le paso no es nada fácil"

"Lo que te paso a ti tampoco lo fue, y yo no te veo brincando de hombre en hombre haciéndoles la vida imposible, utilizándolos y botándolos como trapos viejos, por Dios, a ti te dejaron en el altar, el ni siquiera tenia fecha!"

"Ouch! No me quieras tanto"

"Lo siento, pero es que me desespera"

"Y ahora te va a desesperar mas" Dijo Alice casi en un suspiro

"Que quieres decir?" Inquirió Rosalie bajando la mirada a la altura de Alice

"Edwardsevaamudarconnosotros" Dijo lo mas rápido que pudo

"QUE?"

"Creo que lo que oíste Rose, Edward se va a mudar con ustedes" Dije riéndome para mis adentros, imaginándome como van a ser sus vidas de ahora en adelante

Pasamos el resto de la tarde conversando y divirtiéndonos a costa del sufrimiento de Rosalie. Llegamos al departamento y las chicas comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, al día siguiente regresaban a los Estados Unidos y tenia que llevarlas temprano al aeropuerto, otra vez sola por los próximos 2 años de estadía que me quedaban en Paris. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Viviendo mi vida**

Ha pasado un año desde que Tanya y yo rompimos, me ha buscado, me ha llamado y perseguido, como le hago entender que para mi esta muerta?, que ya no me interesa? He salido con mil mujeres desde que terminamos y si les digo la verdad, me he divertido como nunca, ahora entiendo lo que dice mucha gente, por que comprometer tu vida con una sola persona cuando hay cientos de miles de peces en el mar, de todos los tamaños, gustos y colores, me siento como un niño en Disney World.

Me he acostado con varias, lo cual ha sido bueno porque después de haber estado con una sola mujer toda mi adolescencia creo que todavía tenia mucho por aprender, me he conseguido mi porción de locas, de enamoradizas, de psicópatas y de algunas, que como yo, fueron engañadas y solo quieren pasar el rato y vivir la vida, no puedo creer que haya desperdiciado 6 años de mi vida con la misma mujer, sin haberme dado cuenta lo que otras me podían ofrecer, que estúpido soy, menos mal que me di cuenta a tiempo.

Ahora comienza otra nueva etapa en mi vida, ya me gradué y es hora de vivir la realidad, ya no tengo mas nada que buscar aquí así que es hora de mudarme, nueva ciudad, nuevas conquistas, creo que eso me va a gustar.

"Alo?"

"Hola hermanita"

"Edward que alegría escucharte!"

"Te tenia abandonada lo se, pero te tengo buenas noticias"

"A ver, que será?"

"Bueno, como ya me gradué he decidido mudarme"

"Excelente! Así terminas de alejarte de esa loca"

"Bueno en parte es por eso y en parte es porque ya no tengo mas nada que me interese aquí, ya conocí a todas las mujeres del campus, ya salí con todas, ya me divertí y no tengo a nadie nuevo a quien conocer, necesito cambiar de aires"

"Edward por que haces eso? Tu no eres así, como puedes dejar que lo que te hizo esa mujer te afecte tanto como para que cambies totalmente la forma en que fuiste criado, las demás mujeres no tenemos la culpa de lo que una te hizo"

"Todas las mujeres son iguales, las únicas excepciones son Rosalie, tu y Esme, todas las demás son iguales y se merecen hombres que las traten como yo"

"Bella también es una mujer decente y merece cariño y respeto"

"Yo tengo muchos años que no veo a Bella, ni siquiera se en que clase de mujer se convirtió y por lo que escuche salio igualita a la prima, dejando al novio en el altar y cancelando la boda el mismo día, típico de esa familia"

"Bella no es para nada como Tanya, ni siquiera parecen familia, además, no hables de lo que no sabes, tu no estuviste allí y no sabes lo que en realidad paso, así que te agradezco que no hables así de ella"

"Ya que no se de que hablo porque no me lo cuentas entonces"

"Porque es un asunto muy doloroso y no esta en mi divulgarlo, si alguna vez se llegan a encontrar, que sea decisión de ella compartir esa experiencia contigo"

"Dios me libre de encontrarme con ella algún día, no quiero saber nada de los Denali, ni de Bella ni de sus primas, esa familia esta muerta para mi" Comenzaba a sentir como se llenaba mi boca de veneno al pronunciar los nombres de esa familia que me echo a perder la vida.

"Esta bien, no te molestes, volvamos al tema que realmente nos interesa, a donde te vas a mudar?"

"El punto realmente no es adonde me voy a mudar, es con quien me voy a mudar"

"Ok…Con quien te vas a mudar?"

"Contigo!" Con un tono muy alegre y casi cantando

"Como?" Hasta el perro de al lado escucho el grito.

"Lo que oíste, contigo, me voy a Seattle a vivir con ustedes, su casa es suficientemente grande, hay espacio para mi y además quiero estar con mi familia, gracias a Tanya pase muchos años separados de ustedes y ya es hora de estar juntos de nuevo"

"Edward estas seguro? Mira que somos 4 y se que Rosalie no va a estar muy contenta" Con tono preocupado

"Honestamente al diablo con lo que piense Rosalie, tu eres mi hermana y quiero estar contigo, no puedes decirme que no"

"Esta bien, hablare con ella, pero eso si, en esta casa hay reglas y el hecho de que seas mi hermano no te exonera de cumplirlas"

"Claro que si, hablaremos de ellas cuando me mude, te amo hermanita, me muero por verte"

"Si seguro, yo también" Con tono de derrota "Si es que Rosalie no me mata primero"

Al terminar mi conversación con Alice decidí empezar la mudanza y mostrarle el apartamento a algunas personas que estaban interesadas en comprarlo. Los meses siguientes pasaron muy rápido, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en un avión rumbo a Seattle para empezar mi nueva vida.

Después que me mude y me dieron una clase magistral con las reglas de la casa, me dedique a buscar trabajo, necesitaba empaparme con mi carrera y aprender todo lo que pudiera para tener mi propia editorial, y ser el editor mas importante del país, ambicioso si, pero mi carrera es lo único verdadero en mi vida y que ninguna mujer podrá echar a perder nunca. Después de mucho buscar, encontré trabajo como editor júnior en una revista importante y allí empezó mi viaje.

* * *

A/N: Muchisimas gracias a quienes dejaron sus comentarios y me agragaron como su autor favorito e historia favorita, de verdad no se imagina como me siento de que les guste, sorry que ayer no pude montar nada pero es que no estuve en mi oficina y alli es donde tengo los borradores de la historia. Aqui les dejo otro capitulo y viene mas por ahi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Tomando decisiones**

Los años pasan volando cuando te diviertes y la pasas bien, venir a Paris ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida y le he sacado el mayor provecho del mundo, pero como todo lo bueno siempre tiene que acabar, creo que mi estadía en Paris ha llegado a su fin. A la mañana siguiente, tenia una cita con el director del instituto para discutir los detalles para la finalización de mi beca.

"Noc, noc, buenos días Cheff" Dije asomando la cabeza por la puerta

"Buenos días Bella, que alegía vegte" Dijo con un muy marcado acento francés

"Igualmente Cheff"

"Bueno Bella, supongo que conoces las gazones de nuesta geunion de hoy?"

"Si, la culminación de la beca"

"Pues si, es un poco tisgte pog el echo de que has sido una estudiante maravillosa"

"Muchísimas gracias, de verdad he disfrutado la experiencia como nunca y agradezco cada día por la oportunidad que me dieron"

"Nosotgos también estamos muy agadecidos contigo pog todo, por eso te tengo una pospuesta"

"Así? Que será?"

"Que te pagece si te quedas con nosotos y fogmas pagte de nuestro staff de maestros Cheff?"

"Oh!... eh… no se que decir!" La cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas, no podía creer lo que me estaban ofreciendo

"Pog que no lo piensas y luego me comunicas tu decisión?"

"Esta bien, eso haré, muchas gracias por la oferta"

"De nada, es lo mínimo que te podía ofeceg"

Y con esa Salí de la oficina mas rápido que un rayo, esto de verdad no me lo esperaba, tenia que llegar a casa rápido y llamar a Alice para contarle

"Alice te tengo un noticion"

"Que pasa?"

"Me ofrecieron un puesto en la academia como maestro Cheff"

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Eso es maravilloso Bella!"

"Si verdad?" Espero Alice no note el tono de duda en mi voz…pero que estoy pensando, es Alice

"Pasa algo? No te siento muy entusiasmada"

"Si lo estoy, pero esta oferta me cambia los planes"

"Que quieres decir?"

" tu sabes que mis planes siempre han sido volver a los estados unidos y abrir mi propio restaurant, ese siempre ha sido mi sueño, yo realmente no sirvo para enseñar a otros"

"En esa parte no te discuto, pero es una buena oportunidad, además podrías abrir tu propio restaurant allá"

"Eso si es muy difícil, no tengo los recursos aquí, en cambio allá si, y los tengo a ustedes"

"Awwww, bella nos extraña, nosotros también a ti"

"Pues entonces no tengo mas nada que pensar, me regreso a los estados unidos"

"YEYYYYYYYY!"

"Ahora tengo que buscar es en donde vivir"

"Sonara un poco loco lo que te voy a decir, pero que te parece si te vienes a vivir con nosotros?"

"Que?"

"Si, vente a Seattle, aquí estamos todos y te podemos ayudar en lo que necesites y puedes vivir con nosotros hasta que consigas tu propio lugar, si es que algún día te quieres ir jejejeje"

"Y que hay de Edward, el esta viviendo allá y si se molesta porque voy? Tu sabes que el nos odia a mi familia y a mi"

"El ni se va a enterar que estas aquí, siempre esta fuera, además, esta es mi casa y tu eres mi mejor amiga, como mi hermana, así que se lo va a tener que aguantar, si no le gusta, se puede mudar, igual estamos a punto de sacarlo de aquí"

"Jajajajaja así de mal se estará portando, pues bueno, si así lo quieres, en un par de meses nos veremos"

"Ahhhhhhhh! No puedo esperar"

Al terminar de hablar con Alice, llame al director del instituto y le di mi respuesta, mi tiempo en Paris termino y es hora de empezar a vivir la vida que de verdad quiero tener, Seattle aquí voy!, lo único que me da temor es volver a ver a Edward, no lo he visto desde la secundaria y después de lo que paso con mi prima, se que me odia a mi también solo por el hecho de que somos familia. Habrá cambiado mucho? Física y emocionalmente? Que voy a sentir cuando lo vea de nuevo? Esto es una locura, ya me esta dando un ataque de ansiedad y no he ni empezado a hacer las maletas, además, que importa si te odia, ni que fueras buscando tener algo con el, y si de verdad se convirtió en lo que Alice me cuenta, pues mejor me hago la loca y ni lo miro, ya me hicieron suficiente daño como para dejar que otro lo intente, así que métete en la cabeza,"Edward Cullen no existe, no es bueno para ti así que ni lo mires" Ese va a ser mi mantra mientras viva en esa casa


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Noticias**

**APOV**

Después de mi conversación con Bella me sentia eufórica, pero al mismo tiempo muy ansiosa, yo sabia que todos iban a estar muy felices de que Bella volviera y viviera con nosotros, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que Edward iba a estallar de la rabia y yo no iba a poder hacer nada para controlarlo, a los dos los amo y no puedo escoger a uno por encima del otro, la verdad no se que voy a hacer.

"Hey Alice" Dijo Rosalie entrando a la sala de la casa

"Hey Rose"

"Por que esa cara?"

"Tengo noticias y necesito tu ayuda en algo"

"Cuentame"

"Acabo de hablar con Bella y en un par de meses esta de regreso en los Estados Unidos"

"Ahhhhh! No puede ser! Que emoción! Sabes a donde va a ir? Va a volver a Forks con su padre?"

"No, viene a Seattle"

"Eso es maravilloso! Vamos a estar todos juntos de nuevo"

"Si, de hecho le ofrecí que se mudara con nosotros hasta que consiga su propio lugar"

"Excelente! Me encanta la idea de que viva con nosotros, de verdad la extraño mucho y hace falta por aquí, lo que no entiendo es el porque de tu cara de preocupación"

"Edward"

"Que tiene el que ver con…. Oh! Ya entendí"

"Si, el va a ser un problema y va a formar un escandalo cuando se entere de que Bella viene a vivir aquí"

"Uy, tienes razon…. Y si no le decimos nada"

"Rose, el no es ningún idiota, esta casa es grande pero tampoco lo suficiente para tener a Bella escondida sin que el se de cuenta"

"No me referia a eso, que tal si le decimos que viene alguien a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo, pero no le decimos que es ella"

"Como si no se fuera a dar cuenta, Rose deja de echarte tantos productos en el cabello, te estan comiendo las neuronas" Dije en tono de juego

"Si eres tonta! El tiene muchos años que no la ve, ella ha cambiado mucho físicamente, se desarrolló muy bien y no se parece en nada a la niña desgarbada que era en secundaria, y si yo digo que es un familiar mio se que no se va a acercar a ella"

"Realmente la idea no es tan mala, pero y si no funciona y se da cuenta de que es ella?"

"Pues asumiremos y resolveremos cuando eso pase, mientras tanto ese es el plan"

"Espero que Bella acepte seguirnos la corriente"

"Pues le tocara"

* * *

**EPOV**

Después de un largo día de trabajo y de coquetear con todas y cada una de mis lindas compañeras de trabajo, incluyendo a mi jefa, es hora de volver a casa, a darme un largo baño y pasar un rato con mi familia. A pesar de vivir allí casi no los veo, si eres descarado Edward, como los vas a ver si casi nunca estas?, es cierto las nenas me tienen muy ocupado jejejejeje. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa, deje mi monólogo interno para después, me baje del auto y entre a la casa y los encontré a todos reunidos en el salon.

"Hola chicos, que hay de nuevo?"

"Menos mal que llegaste, tenemos un asunto que discutir" Dijo alice

"Ok… suena serio, que será?"

"Bueno Edward, le estaba diciendo a los muchachos que vamos a tener a una invitada viviendo con nosotros por un tiempo"

"Dijiste una invitada, así como en mujer,sexo femenino?"

"Jajajajaja yo sabia que eso era lo primero que el iba a notar de todo lo que le dijiste" Dijo Emmet carcajeandose como solo el lo sabe hacer

"Si, una chica, estabamos discutiendolo y queríamos saber si estaban todos de acuerdo"

"Claro que si, siempre y cuando sea una muñeca sexy yo no tengo ningun problema, hasta si quieres podemos compartir el cuarto" Dije con movimiento de cejas incluido

"Si eres cerdo, mas te vale que te comportes porque la persona que viene es de mi familia, es mi prima y espero que mantegas tus cochinas patas alejadas de ella" Dijo Rosalie con un tono un poco amargado, típico de ella cuando se dirige a mi

"Es familia tuya? Pues creeme que ya perdí todo el interés, si es amargada y frígida como tu pues no tengo nada que buscar"

"Edward, cuidado con lo que dices de mi novia" Dijo Emmet con tono serio

"Disculpa hermano, a veces se me olvida que estas saliendo con la reina de hielo"

"Ahora si te parto los dientes" Dijo Rosalie abalanzándose sobre mi

"Rose tranquila, no le hagas caso" Dijo emmet agarrándola por los brazos

"Bueno, si eso es todo pues me retiro, necesito un baño, tengo una mezcla de perfumes baratos encima y necesito cambiarme, ya me estan empezando a marear"

"Eres un cerdo" Dijo Rose entre dientes

"Igual me quieres"

Le lanzo un beso mientras me doy la vuelta para tomar mi merecido baño. Carne fresca para esta casa, hmmm, suena interesante, y el hecho que sea familia de Rose lo hace mas intersante aún, creo que se va a convertir en mi próximo reto personal, ya las mujeres de mi oficina no son divertidas, ya cayeron todas, la única que todavía sigue siendo intersante para mi es mi jefa Victoria, así que esta nueva inquilina va a hacer mi vida un poco mas divertida, mientras que ella me rogará por una noche conmigo, (suspiro), las mujeres son tan predecibles.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Edward es un asco, no puedo creer que se haya convertido en esto"

"Tranquila Rose, tan bien lo hace para molestarte" Dijo Jasper sentandose al lado de Alice y acariciandole el cabello

"Lo que yo no se es como piensan que va a funcionar ese plan de ustedes de que Edward no se de cuenta de que es Bella" Dijo Emmet

"Tu viste las fotos recientes de Bella, casi no pudiste reconocerla, si no la hubieras visto el día de su boda tampoco la hubieras reconocido"

"En eso si tienes razon"

"Bueno, es hora de cenar quien tiene hambre?"

Y con esa pues todos a comer


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Retornando a casa**

El vuelo se me hizo corto recordando todas las cosas que sucedieron hace 3 años atrás, creo que necesitaba recordarlo todo antes de volver a pisar suelo norteamericano, espero que todo no haya quedado en stand by y que ahora que regrese, todo siga como lo deje, no voy a permitirlo. A partir de ese día deje atrás a la Bella inocente y tonta y me convertí en una Bella emprendedora y con ganas de salir adelante y dejar todo lo malo atrás y eso es lo que busco. No podía esperar salir del avión y encontrarme con Alice, hace 2 años que no la veo, después que me mude a Paris fue a verme con Rosalie y fue uno de los mejores momentos que pasamos juntas. Ella dice que el motivo del viaje fue para cuidarme, y ayudarme a superar lo que paso con Jacob, solo por ese gesto ahora la quiero mas, como a una hermana. Ella me ofreció quedarme en su casa hasta que consiga un lugar propio donde vivir, quiero montar mi propio restaurante, y eso me va a llevar mucho tiempo y dinero. Ella consiguió una casa bastante grande y no quería vivir sola con Jasper en un sitio tan grande, así que Rosalie y Emmet se mudaron con ellos y Edward decidió mudarse con ellos también, me pregunto si ya habrá superado lo de Tanya. Alice me comento que se convirtió en un ser amargado que odia a las mujeres, espero que no me odie a mi, ahora que vamos a compartir el techo por un tiempo, pero honestamente lo dudo mucho. No podía esperar para verlos.

Al salir del avión, fui a buscar mi equipaje y allí estaban mis amigas, mis hermanas esperando por mi, no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar y corrí a abrazarlas….

"Llegaste! Por fin!" Dijo Rosalie

"Te extrañamos mucho" Dijo Alice casi estrangulándome

"Yo también las extrañe, no se imaginan cuanto"

"Tienes que contarnos todo"

"Claro que si Rose"

"Espero que me hayas traído los vestidos que te pedí, dime que si anda" Dice alice con ojitos de perrito llorón.

"Claro que si, pero vas a tener que esperar para verlos jejeje"

"Vámonos a casa, no puedo esperar"

Y así cada una agarro una maleta y nos fuimos al estacionamiento, al montar todo en el carro nos dirigimos a casa….

"Es bueno regresar a casa, pensé que iba a ser mas difícil, pero su bienvenida me hizo bien"

"De verdad nos alegra mucho que estés de regreso, y mas que compartas la casa con nosotros" dijo Rosalie

"Es cierto, y hablando de compartir, Alice, le dijiste a Edward que voy a vivir con uds.? No quiero que la casa se vuelva un campo de batalla por mi culpa"

"Eh…. La verdad la verdad… sabe que alguien viene"

"Pero…?"

"No sabe que eres tu"

"Alice!"

"Tranquila, el ni se recuerda quien eres tu"

"Ese no es el punto, tu me dijiste que es un odia mujeres y si se recuerda de quien soy yo se va a poner furioso", por cierto, gracias por decir que soy fácil de olvidar" se me salio un puchero

"Tonta, claro que no eres fácil de olvidar, pero recuerda que el no te vio mas nunca después de la secundaria, y has cambiado físicamente, además, recuerda que el solo tenia ojos para Tanya"

"Tienes razón. Que quieres decir cuando dices que es un odia mujeres?"

"Bueno, no es que las golpea ni nada por el estilo, pero ya no le interesa tener una relación con ninguna, sale, conoce mujeres, las usa y luego las dejas, las usa como si fueran muñecas de trapo y luego las desecha"

"Eso es horrible!"

"La verdad si, las enamora, las engatusa y luego que se acuesta con ellas se desaparece, esto ha sido por años" Dijo Rose entre dientes

"Y yo que pensé que yo seguía mal por lo de Jacob, pero el me gano"

"Y por cierto, mas nunca supiste nada de el?" Pregunta Rosalie

"No desde aquel día que llamo para pedirme que le regresara el anillo"

"Ese idiota"

"Que hiciste por fin con el añillo?" Pregunta Alice

"Pues obviamente no se lo devolví, lo vendí y compre el pasaje para venirme y los vestidos que tanto me pidieron, así que denle las gracias por la ropa nueva"

Nos vimos las tres a la cara y nos empezamos a reír como nunca, tenia mucho tiempo que no me reía de esa manera, los músculos de mi cara y de mi abdomen estaban atrofiados por la falta de risa y de alegría que Jacob me quito ese día. Seguimos conversando hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la casa.

"Alice, esta es tu casa?" Dije con asombro

No podia mantener la boca cerrada, estaba extasiada viendo el tamaño de la casa, era una casa de 2 plantas, pero se mezclaba perfectamente con la naturaleza alrededor de ella, era una casa revestida de madera, parecía una cabaña, pero con el tamaño de una mansión.

"si, es NUESTRA casa, te gusta?"

"La amo, jajajajaja"

Empezamos a sacar las maletas del carro cuando Emmet y Jasper salieron a recibirme y a ayudarnos. Emmet viene corriendo hacia mi y no se donde meterme….

"Bella!" Me abraza y empieza a darme vueltas en el aire, creo que estoy a punto de vomitar.

"Emmet, necesito aire" Asfixiada

"Oh! Lo siento jejeje" me pone en el suelo y me abraza como un ser normal

"Me da gusto verte ,los extrañe" Me acerque a darles un abrazo a ambos

"Nosotros también te extrañamos" Jasper dice devolviéndome el abrazo

"Bueno niños a ayudar con las maletas que están bien pesadas y para adentro" dice Rosalie

Jasper se acerca a Alice y le susurra al oido…

"Edward esta en la casa, que le piensas decir?"

"Estoy contando con que no se recuerde quien es ella, con tantas mujeres que ha tenido últimamente espero de verdad que no la recuerde"

"Pues contemos con eso, ya andaba protestando de porque un familiar de Rose tenia que venirse a vivir para aca"

"Oh Dios"

Empezamos a caminar hacia la casa y en cada paso que daba quedaba mas maravillada de lo hermosa que era la casa, la mano de Alice se notaba en cada espacio de la casa, y realmente había espacio suficiente para que cada uno de nosotros estuviera cómodo. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oí a alguien bajando por las escaleras, mi corazón empezó a latir cada vez mas fuerte, tenia muchos años que no lo veía, pero siempre me gusto y siempre supe que me iba a gustar hasta el ultimo de mis días, aunque no pasara nada entre nosotros, Edward era mi amor platónico, cuando escuche su voz prácticamente me derretí…

"Así que ya llego nuestra nueva inquilina… Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edward Cullen"

Al oír esa voz maravillosa voz no pude contenerme y me voltee para mirarlo a la cara, al encontrar sus ojos conectados a los míos, sentí que literalmente deje de respirar y allí es cuando note que tenia su mano extendida hacia mi para saludarme, así que decidí extender la mía y devolverle el apretón…

"Mucho gusto… Be…"

"Tu? Alice que significa esto?" Con una furia impresionante en la voz

* * *

A/N: Un poquito de suspenso, como que Bella no es tan fácil de olvidar, no?


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: El dolor sigue alli**

**_"Mucho gusto… Be…"_**

**_"Tu? Alice que significa esto?" Con una furia impresionante en la voz_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ok, creo que si acordó de mi, mientras le gritaba a Alice me apretaba mas la mano, llego un punto en el que pensé que me iba a fracturar la mano…

"Alice que significa esto!"

"Edward cálmate por favor"

"Como quieres que me calme?" Dijo soltándome por fin la mano "Tu me dijiste que era un familiar de Rosalie que vivía en Paris"

"Bueno, hay parte de verdad y una pequeña mentira , yo estuve con ella en Paris cuando fui"

"Y es prácticamente de mi familia" Dijo Rosalie

"Disculpen pero de verdad no quiero ser una molestia para nadie, en serio, de verdad lamento todo esto" No aguantaba la vergüenza, quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara

"Pues deberías" grito Edward entre dientes

"Edward! Cierra la boca. Bella tu sabes que eres bienvenida aquí y puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, no le hagas caso a este gorila"

"Alice, en serio…."

"Déjala que se vaya, esta es igual que su prima"

Mi nivel de paciencia tiene un límite y yo tampoco es que soy una amante de los hombres después de lo que Jacob me hizo, pero tampoco pienso que todos son iguales, hay sus excepciones, aunque todavía no he encontrado la primera…

"Un momentito, mi prima y yo no tenemos nada que ver, ella hizo lo que hizo y yo no lo apruebo, nunca me pareció bien y yo nunca lo haría, pero tampoco es para que descargues tu frustración conmigo, ella y yo no somos iguales"

"Son familia, comparten la misma sangre, algo de zorra debes de tener tu también, o no?"

Hasta aquí llegue, en mi vida había cacheteado a alguien, ni siquiera a Jacob cuando me pidió que le devolviera el anillo, obvio, por teléfono era imposible, pero si lo hubiera tenido de frente creo que tampoco lo hubiera hecho, pero con Edward pues la sangre se me heló, recordé mi mantra, ,"**Edward Cullen no existe, no es bueno para ti así que ni lo** **mires**" y le deje mi mano bien marcada en su hermosa cara, como dije antes, soy una nueva Bella y ningún hombre va a pasar por encima de mi, por mas hermoso que sea.

"Esto es el colmo! Ahora me cachetean en mi propia casa!" Dijo enfurecido

"Tu te lo buscaste! No tienes ningún derecho a llamarme así, tu me conoces, crecimos juntos, tu sabes que no soy así" Ya la rabia a flor de piel

"Yo no se nada! Yo pensé que conocía a la basura de tu prima y mira lo que me hizo, el haberte conocido de pequeña no significa que te conozco ahora, estoy seguro que mas de un idiota se fijo en ti y tu lo dejaste como un trapo, no se suponía que a estas alturas deberías estar casada? Que pasó? Jacob no era lo suficiente bueno para ti o ya le habías sacado todo lo que podías?

Si antes me ponía roja de la vergüenza ahora estoy enrojecida de la rabia y luchando por evitar que se me salieran las lágrimas de indignación, no quería darle el gusto.

"Tu… tu….."

Cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo, sentí las manos de Jasper agarrándome y eso impidió que pudiera decirle lo que estaba pensado en ese momento…

"Tal como lo imagine, no tienes excusa, todas las Denali son iguales" Dijo entre dientes y mirandome con esos ojos que algun dia fueron lo mas verde que vi en mi vida y que ahora solo eran negros, llenos de odio y rabia.

Así me dijo y dando media vuelta subió las escaleras, mientras yo lo veía con los ojos llenos de furia y con las lagrimas a punto de salir, quería matarlo, con que derecho me hablaba así, que sabia el de lo que había pasado con Jacob para tomarse esas atribuciones, estaba que llevaba el demonio. Alice se acerco y me abrazó…

"Lo siento mucho, de verdad"

"Es un idiota" Le dije con la voz resquebrajada y derrotada

"Es un amargado resentido, el no sabe como ser feliz y quiere amargarle la existencia a los demás" Dijo Rosalie acercándose para darme un abrazo

"No te preocupes que voy a hablar con el" Dijo Alice

"No! Si alguien va a hablar con el voy a ser yo, pero no ahora, porque si no lo puedo como matar"

"Ja! Me gustaria ver eso jejejeje" Dijo Emmet muy divertido con la idea, hasta que le di una mirada matadora y la sonrisa desapareció de su cara.

Me ayudaron a subir las maletas a mi cuarto y decidí que seria bueno tomar un baño y relajarme después de un viaje tan largo y una bienvenida inesperada por parte de Edward, si quería hablar con el y hacerle entender que estaba de su lado y que no justifico la acción de mi prima, entonces podríamos tratar de vivir en paz bajo el mismo techo, lo único que quería era que nos lleváramos como cuando éramos niños, pero algo me decía que no iba a ser fácil.

* * *

**APOV**

Decidí ir a mi cuarto después de ayudar a Bella con sus maletas, me sentía frustrada por la manera en que Edward se comporto con Bella, a mi nunca me gusto Tanya para el, pero el se encapricho con ella, siempre quise que se fijara en Bella, cuando mi hermano era una persona normal, siempre pensé que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Siempre pensé que después de lo que sufrieron ambos hace 3 años, tal vez encontrarían alivio y compañía el uno en el otro, pero Edward acaba de cerrar esa puerta en mis narices, y después de la forma en q se comporto con Bella hoy, no voy a dejar que se acerque a ella ni para quitarle un insecto del hombro, no voy a permitir que la trate como trata a las otras mujeres con las que sale, Bella no aguantaría esa clase de maltratos de su parte.

"Lo que daría por tus pensamientos" Dijo Jasper entrando al cuarto

"Creeme que me pedirias un reembolso" Dije con tono deprimido

"Ay amor, era de esperarse que algo como esto pasara tarde o temprano"

"Si pero no esperaba que fuera de tal magnitud, Bella no se merecía que le dijera todas esas cosas, sobre todo cuando habló de Jacob, quería matarlo"

"Lo se cielo, creeme que yo también quería, pero en su defensa, el no sabe lo que paso, si lo supiera tal vez la comprendería un poco y no se metería con ella"

"Tal vez, pero no esta en mi decirselo, eso es parte de la historia de Bella y ella decide con quien la comparte, ya no se ni que pensar, siento que no conozco a mi hermano"

"Hay que darle tiempo, esta muy herido todavia aunque no lo quiera reconocer"

"Jasper han pasado 3 años ya!" Mi tono de desesperación no era nada normal

"Lo se, pero ella fue su primer amor, su primer todo, eso no se olvida de la noche a la mañana" Dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello

"En eso si te doy la razón,lo único que espero es que decida ignorarla, porque si le hace la vida imposible, vamos a vivir en el mismo infierno"

"Umjum"

* * *

**/N:A** Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora lo que publiqué, y espero leer sus comentarios, bueno o malos, lo que quieran igual sera bien recibido. Este es el último capitulo que voy a publicar por hoy, no voy a poder publicar nada durante el fin de semana porq me voy de viaje, pero igual voy a tratar de escribir otros y publicarlos el lunes, ya veran lo que piensa Edward y lo que piensa Bella de este primer encuentro, un beso y gracias por su apoyo.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: A peticion del publico aqui hay otro capítulo, es el mas corto que he escrito, pero que tanto puedo decir cuando es Edward hablando solo? Espero les guste y leo comentarios ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Indignación**

**EPOV**

Al entrar a mi cuarto después de esa escena, lo único que me provocaba era agarra mis maletas y salir corriendo, no podía creer lo que Alice me había hecho, primero me mintió diciendome que era una familiar de Rosalie, y luego, sabiendo lo que siento por todas las mujeres de esa familia se le haya ocurrido traerla a vivir aquí, precisamente AQUÍ, EN MI CASA! La indignacion que sentia no tenia limites, me dolian los huesos de los dedos por la fuerza con que los tenia apretados evitando meterle un golpe a alguien, de entre todas las personas que nunca espere que me traicionaran, la primera era Alice.

Acaso creyó que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que la mujer que tenia enfrente era Bella? Por Dios, en esa época es verdad, solo tenía ojos para Tanya, pero nunca por eso Bella se convirtió en un fantasma, yo sabía que nunca iba a poder olvidar esos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Es verdad que físicamente si cambió, ahora es una mujer en comparación con la niña que conocí, pero Tanya siempre me mostraba las fotos que Bella le enviaba, así que con mas razón la iba a reconocer, una mujer tan hermosa como ella no es fácil de olvidar…PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! Ya me estoy volviendo loco, como puedo considerar pensar que es hermosa cuando representa lo que mas odio en esta vida? A las mujeres y en especial a las Denali.

Tal vez deberia irme, recoger mis cosas y mudarme a mi propio sitio, y de hecho lo había pensado hace tiempo pero me gustaba estar con mi familia y no iba a permitir que esa mujerzuela me sacara de mi propia casa, claro que no, esta es mi casa y si alguien va a salir de aquí va a tener que ser ella, es mi casa y mi familia, ella no tiene que buscar nada aquí.

Decidí que iba a tomar un largo y relajante baño para tranquilizarme un poco, si ella y yo íbamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo por tiempo indefinido pues debería crear un plan de acción y así lograr que se largue de mi casa. Entré al baño, abrí la ducha y me metí debajo, dejando que el agua caliente corriera por mi cuerpo y me ayudara a relajar los músculos entumecidos por la rabia. Lo mejor que podía hacer al terminar el baño era arreglarme, llamar a Victoria y salir por allí, no podía estar un segundo mas en esta casa donde todos los que viven aqui son unos traidores, especialmente aquella que se hace llamar mi hermana y que hoy descubrí que es capaz de romperme el corazón.

Después de unos treinta minutos bajo la ducha, cerré las llaves, agarré una toalla, me sequé el cuerpo y la enrollé alrededor de mi cintura, al salir del baño agarré mi celular y llamé a Victoria

"Hello Sexy" Contestó con la voz mas seductora que he escuchado en mi vida

"Buenas noches, como se encuentra la mujer mas sexy del planeta?"

"Muy solita y abandonada" Con voz de niñita regañada y haciendo pucheros

"Bueno, pero eso lo podemos arreglar, que te parece si salimos esta noche, quieres?"

"Y eso? Siempre salimos los fines de semana"

"Es que necesito salir de mi casa y pensé en ti, que dices?"

"Bueno, estás de suerte, mi esposo esta fuera de la ciudad así que soy toda tuya"

"Excelente, será que aprovechando que tienes la casa para ti sola, le damos un buen uso a tu cama esta noche?"

"Y como cuando desarrollaste esa habilidad para leer las mentes? Eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando"

"Perfecto, en una hora te paso buscando para ir a comer y luego prepárate, porque con el postre que te voy a dar no vas a poder caminar como en 2 días, así que empieza a pensar en excusas"

"Edward!... no puedo esperar"

"Nos vemos ahora"

Al trancar la llamada y escuchar esa voz tan sexy, el pequeño Eddie no aguantaba, ya se imaginaba la noche tan excitante que iba a pasar. Mientras buscaba algo que ponerme alguien toco la puerta.

"Adelante"

"Se puede?" Asomando la cabeza por la puerta

Al escuchar esa voz tan melodiosa, me di la vuelta y me encontré con esos ojos que iban a protagonizar mis pesadillas de ahora en adelante

"Pero es que esto es el colmo! No tuviste suficiente hace rato?"

* * *

A/N: En el proximo capítulo, lo quepiensa Bella de lo que pasó


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Escarvando en las heridas  
**

**BPOV**

Después que los muchachos me ayudaron con las maletas y me dejaron sola en la habitación, lo primero que hice fue meterme en el baño, abrir la ducha, me quite la ropa y me senté a llorar como una loca, gracias a Dios el baño estaba dentro de la habitación, porque si no todos se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que me pasaba. No se cuanto tiempo estuve bajo la ducha pero la verdad no podía dejar de llorar, las lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de la regadera mientras me apretaba las costillas tratando de agarrar un poco de fuerza y de aire para evitar ahogarme con los sollozos que salían de mi garganta.

Las palabras de Edward, su manera de tratarme y de hablarme me hirieron de una manera que no pensé fuera posible, sobre todo viniendo de una persona que tenía muchos años sin ver ni hablar con él, pero lo que mas me dolió fue el odio que había en sus palabras y en sus ojos, unos ojos que hace años estaban llenos de vida y de amor por todos sus amigos y en especial por Tanya. Lo peor de todo el asunto fue el hecho de que sacara a colación a Jacob, escuchar ese nombre de nuevo y que saliera de la boca de Edward de esa manera, defendiéndolo y haciéndolo ver como la víctima fue lo que detonó mi rabia y la respectiva cachetada que le di.

Todavía sentía el hormigueo en la mano de lo fuerte que le di, en ese momento sentí que era justificada, sus palabras me llegaron al fondo del corazón y me sentí pisoteada, pero ahora, un poco mas calmada, me di cuenta de lo herido y dañado que esta Edward después de lo que le pasó, y hasta puedo llegar a ponerme en sus zapatos, después de todo yo pase por lo mismo y hasta se puede decir que peor, fui humillada delante de mi familia y amigos mas cercanos y de lo otro que me di cuenta, es que por la manera en que defendió a Jacob, se nota que el no sabe verdaderamente la historia de lo que pasó el día de mi fallido matrimonio, eso no justifica lo que me dijo, pero ahora que lo estoy viendo, pues entiendo las dimensiones del daño que le causó Tanya.

Después de verme la piel de los dedos arrugada como pasas, me di cuenta que era hora de salir de la ducha, obviamente el agua estaba helada, pero estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di ni cuenta. Agarré una toalla y me sequé un poco el cabello y luego agarré otra para secarme el cuerpo, me paré frente al espejo del lavamanos y al ver mi cara en el reflejo casi me desmayo, por supuesto tenía la cara hinchada de tanto llorar y se notaban las horas de vuelo que cargaba encima.

Al salir del baño busqué la ropa mas cómoda que encontré y me senté en el borde de la cama un rato, viendo la ropa que tenía en las manos y me puse a reflexionar en todo lo que había pensado mientras estaba en el baño y me di cuenta que al ver el sufrimiento por el que está pasando Edward, no estuvo bien que lo golpeara y debía disculparme, esa no era la mejor manera de comenzar a tratarnos de nuevo. Tenía un debate interno conmigo misma que ya me estaba provocando dolor de cabeza, por un lado mi subconsciente me decía que no debía permitir que me tratara así, que se merecía la cachetada, que el hecho de que le hubiera pasado lo que le pasó no significa que todas las mujeres debemos pagar por eso, especialmente yo que tengo años que no lo veo, pero por otro lado mi consciente me decía que no se la merecía, que pasó por una humillación muy grande y necesita tiempo para mejorar, y tal vez, si yo compartiera mi historia con el, él se suavizaría un poco y se pusiera en mi lugar y no me trataría tan mal y me entendería un poco, pero en eso entro mi subconsciente de nuevo y me dijo que el hecho de, no implica que, hace tres años que no estoy con nadie, no he tenido una relación sentimental, ni siquiera el comienzo de una en 3 años, he salido en citas pero nadie me ha interesado lo suficiente como para besarlo o acostarme con el, es decir tengo tres años sin saber lo que es un beso y sin saber lo que es tener una relación sexual, ya debo tener hasta telarañas, ya hasta se me debe haber olvidado como hacerlo, pero ha pesar de todo eso, yo nunca odié a los hombres, ni hice a ninguno pagar por lo que me hizo Jacob, así que no se justifica el comportamiento de Edward tampoco.

Después de vestirme, morderme las uñas, caminar de un lado a otro por el cuarto y morderme el labio hasta tenerlo del tamaño de un globo, decidí que era hora de ser la persona que me enseñaron a ser, tragarme el orgullo y meterme la lengua por el trasero, iba a ir a la habitación de Edward y me iba a disculpar por la cachetada. Abrí la puerta del cuarto y salí al pasillo, la habitación de el estaba al frente de la mía, así que no tenia que caminar mucho, cuando estuve parada frente a la puerta, las piernas se me volvían gelatina de los nervios, que le iba a decir? Como iba a reaccionar por el hecho de que le estaba invadiendo su espacio? Mil cosas me pasaron por la cabeza en un minuto, pero esto era lo único que podía hacer. Levanté la mano y toqué a la puerta

"Adelante"

Al oír esa voz aterciopelada, perdí el poquito de voluntad que tenia, pero ya estaba allí y no podía correr

"Se puede?" Asomando la cabeza por la puerta

"Pero es que esto es el colmo! No tuviste suficiente hace rato?"

Se que me dijo algo, pero no entendí porque mi mente se fue junto con mis ojos, directo al Dios griego que tenía frente a mí, una escultura de hombre hecha por la mano perfecta de Dios, un abdomen para morirse, un pecho típico de un nadador profesional, una V perfecta que terminaba justo en el sitio donde yo quisiera estar algún día…epa! Que te pasa Bella?

"Perdón pero se te perdió uno igualito a mi?" Dijo el sacándome de mi trance

"Uh?... Perdón, de verdad disculpa que te moleste"

"Que haces aquí? Que es que no fue suficiente lo que paso hace rato? Quieres mas?" Las palabras salían de su boca con mucha rabia

"No Edward, no vengo a pelear mas contigo"

"Entonces? Por que de resto no entiendo que estas haciendo aquí?"

"Vine a disculparme contigo"

"Ah si? Y mas o menos por que? Por colarte en mi casa y quitarme a mi familia? Por tener una zorra de prima como la que tienes? O por haberme golpeado en mi propia casa?" Dijo con tono disgustado

"Por la última, nunca debí haberte golpeado, es tu casa y te falte el respeto, soy mejor que eso y nunca debí haberlo hecho" Dije mirando al piso y mordiéndome el labio

"Es cierto, nunca debiste haberlo hecho, me irrespetaste en mi casa, pero si te soy sincero, no me como ese cuento de que lo lamentas, no te creo nada, todas las mujeres son iguales, hacen las cosas y después se lamentan, pues yo no te creo , esos ojos de perro regañado no funcionan conmigo, le habrán funcionado a Jacob cuando lo engatusaste, pero a mi no me producen nada"

"Edward por favor, no sigas sacando a Jacob a colación"

"Y por que? Es que acaso ahora te da vergüenza lo que le hiciste? Ahora te sientes mal por haberlo dejado plantado en el altar?" Con tono sarcástico

"Discúlpame?" No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, quien le había contado a el eso?

"Lo que oíste, que se que dejaste a Jacob plantado en el altar el día de su boda porque te vio besándote con uno de sus padrinos y se fueron juntos en la limosina"

"Quien te dijo eso?" Ya hiperventilando, esto ya era demasiado

"El mismo Jacob me lo dijo, un día lo encontré y me contó, y también me dijo como no le quieres devolver el anillo de compromiso, que vas a hacer con eso? Quedártelo como recuerdo de cómo le arruinaste la vida a ese pobre hombre?" Entre dientes

"Edward mejor cállate, no sabes de lo que estas hablando" Ya no podía respirar de la rabia y estaba empezando a ver rojo, no podía creer como Jacob había volteado toda la historia a su favor y Edward le creyó todo

"Claro que se de lo que hablo, eres tan falsa como Tanya, y ahora te agradezco que por favor salgas de mi cuarto, yo no tengo mas nada que hablar contigo"

La verdad no podía aguantar mas humillación, y antes de hacer algo de lo que me pudiera arrepentir después, decidí darme media vuelta e irme de allí, eso era demasiado. Salí del cuarto, cerré la puerta detrás de mi, me recosté de la puerta para agarrar fuerzas y controlar las lágrimas que estaban por salir y decidí hacer lo que mejor hago, cocinar, decidí preparar la cena para todos, eso me iba a ayudar a calmarme y a pensar, el maldito de Jake iba a pagar por esto, si fue capaz de decirle a Edward todas esas mentiras, que no le habrá dicho a otros, operación venganza Jake entra en fase de planificación.

* * *

**A/N: Ahora si, último capítulo del dia, mis neuronas necesitan un poquito de descanso, les prometo nuevos capítulos para el lunes, quiero comentarios y espero que estos últimos les hayan gustado, lo que viene es lo mejor.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Pesadillas**

**EPOV**

Mientras agarraba mi ropa y empezaba a vestirme, pensaba que de verdad ya esto era demasiado, primero invade mi casa, luego me golpea y luego entra a mi habitación como si nada ique a disculparse, no se quien se cree que es. De verdad que mientras ella está en esta casa esto va a ser un infierno para mí, pero voy a convertirlo en algo peor para ella. Al terminar de vestirme y agarrar un bolso con un cambio de ropa para mañana, salí de mi habitación rumbo a la salida de la casa, cuando estoy bajando las escaleras me llega un olor celestial que proviene de la cocina, es lo mas exquisito que he olido en mi vida y mi estómago comenzó a reaccionar, era una mezcla de hierbas, con mantequilla, olía a puré de papas, había un olor como de asado que me entraba por los poros y me hacia agua la boca, me dirigí a la cocina y escucho a las mujeres conversando, así que decidí molestarlas un poco.

"Oye Alice y cuando decidiste tomar clases de cocina?" –Entrando a la cocina

"Esta obra maestra no es mi creación, es de Bella"

"Oh!..."

Sorprendido voltee a verla y me encontré con esos ojos marrones que se que se vana convertir en mi tormento y decidí desviar la mirada, no podía aguantarla por mucho tiempo.

"Si quieres cenar… va a estar lista pronto" Dijo Bella con un susurro de voz, por mas que quisiera quedarme y comer esa delicia, no podía darle el gusto de que se diera cuenta que me moría de ganas por probar esa comida, así que me pase el suiche y volví a mi modo odia mujeres.

"No gracias, quien sabe que usaste para cocinar eso y luego me echas a perder la noche haciendo que me caiga mal"- Dije con desprecio

"Edward!, como se te ocurre decir eso tan feo? Discúlpate con Bella ahora mismo!"-Gritó Alice enfurecida

"Que pasen buenas noches, no me esperen despiertos, nos vemos mañana"-Dije dando media vuelta y dirigiéndome a mi coche

"Edward!"- Gritó Alice detrás de mi

"Déjalo Alice"- Escuché la voz de Bella desvaneciéndose detrás de mi

Cerré la puerta de la casa, me monté en mi Volvo y emprendí camino hacia la casa de Victoria. En el camino estaba pensando en todas las razones por las cuales Bella aceptaría vivir bajo el mismo techo que yo sabiendo cuanto la odio, será que quiere quitarme a mi familia, o será que me odia tanto también que decidió hacerme la vida imposible, o será que Tanya la mandó para que me espiara ya que no me puede perseguir como antes? Necesito averiguar por que esta aquí y que puedo hacer para que se vaya y no puedo permitir que su presencia me afecte, eso sería mortal para darme cuenta llegué a casa de Victoria, bajé del auto para abrirle la puerta del copiloto y en seguida me atacó los labios, después de darme uno de los besos mas apasionados de mi vida nos separamos.

"Hola hermoso" –Dijo con voz seductora

"Hola preciosa, lista para ir a cenar?" –Dije mientras le atacaba el cuello con mis labios

"Claro que si, pero si sigues haciendo eso creo que puedo cambiar de opinión y cenar en casa"- Dijo entre risas

"Jajajaja tienes razón, mejor Vámonos, estoy hambriento"

Cerré la puerta del carro y me dirigí al restaurant, no podía sacarme a Bella de la cabeza, ni su cara mientras repasaba todas las discusiones que tuvimos hoy, y la manera en que se mordía el labio para aguantar las lágrimas o esconder la frustración, esos labios tan provocativos que tanto quisiera probar…_"Un momento! Reacciona Edward, que te esta pasando?"_… en verdad , que me está pasando con Bella?

* * *

**BPOV**

Después que salí del cuarto de Edward fui a la cocina y saque de la nevera y la despensa, todos los ingredientes que pude conseguir para hacer un asado, necesitaba cocinar algo elaborado para poder despejar mi mente, en eso Alice entró a la cocina

"Hey, que haces?"-Preguntó mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos de la cocina

"Voy a preparar un asado, necesito despejar mi mente"

"Te entiendo, como te sientes?"

"La verdad? Nada bien, nunca esperé que la reacción de Edward fuera tan agresiva"

"Si te soy honesta yo tampoco, fue peor lo que pensé que sería"

"Luego de la pelea fui a su cuarto a pedirle disculpas por haberlo golpeado"

"Y que pasó?" –Preguntó expectante

"Volvió a insultarme"-Dije con decepción- Me dijo que no me creía nada y volvió a sacar a Jacob, por cierto? Tu sabias que se encontró a Jacob y éste le contó todo lo que pasó el día de la boda?"

"QUE?"

"Si, pero eso no es lo peor, Jacob torció toda la historia y le hizo creer a Edward que fui yo la que lo engaño y huí con uno de los padrinos, que te parece?"- Cada vez que recordaba esa historia la sangre me hervía dentro del cuerpo

"_Nooooooooo_… no puede ser! Que locura, ahora entiendo porque la reacción de Edward hacia ti es tan fuerte, el cree que eres igual o peor que Tanya"

"Si, yo también lo creo"- dije suspirando

En eso escuché su voz acercándose a la cocina

"Oye Alice y cuando decidiste tomar clases de cocina?" –Entrando a la cocina

"Esta obra maestra no es mi creación, es de Bella"

"Oh!..."

Su cara era de sorpresa, por que se sorprendería? Estudié cocina por Dios santo, o es que no lo sabía?. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí como si un imán me atrajera a su cuerpo, pero tenía que pelear contra eso, no aguantó mucho tiempo mi mirada y desvió la suya hacia Alice, los pensamientos regresaron a mi cerebro y decidí abrir mi boca

"Si quieres cenar… va a estar lista pronto"- Allí está lo dije, que sea lo que Dios quiera

"No gracias, quien sabe que usaste para cocinar eso y luego me echas a perder la noche haciendo que me caiga mal"- Dijo con desprecio

"Edward!, como se te ocurre decir eso tan feo? Discúlpate con Bella ahora mismo!"-Gritó Alice enfurecida

"Que pasen buenas noches, no me esperen despiertos, nos vemos mañana"-Dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la cocina

"Edward!"- Gritó Alice

"Déjalo Alice"- Esto es lo que pasa por tratar de ser civilizada.

"Cómo que lo deje?, no tiene ningún derecho de hablarte así" – Dijo con un tono de dolor en su voz

"Esta bien Alice, apenas es mi primera noche aquí, su maltrato hacia mi no va a cambiar de la noche a la mañana"

En eso entró Emmett a la cocina

"Huele a gloria en esta casa!" –Dijo aspirando profundo y acercándose a la comida

"Jajajaja, pues si quieres probar algo de esta gloria arregla la mesa para que todos podamos sentarnos a comer"

"Oh.. no me lo pidas dos veces.. A COMER MUCHACHOS!"- Gritó hacia las escaleras para que Rosalie y Jasper bajaran, mientras que Alice y yo nos doblábamos de la risa y recogíamos todo para llevarlo a la mesa. Todos nos sentamos a comer y disfrutamos de una cena tranquila y llena de anécdotas de la infancia y recuerdos bonitos.

"Y cuando vas a empezar a buscar sitios para tu restaurant?-Preguntó Jasper mientras masticaba

"Mañana tengo una cita con el corredor de bienes raíces que ayudó a Alice a conseguir esta casa, Alice lo puso en contacto conmigo y mañana vamos a ver algunos sitios"

"Riley? El es excelente, el nos ayudó mucho con la compra de esta casa, además, es un caramelo para los ojos"- Dijo Rosalie haciéndome ojitos mientras Emmett la miraba de reojo

"Jajajaja, lo tomaré en cuenta para cuando nos reunamos mañana"

"Deberías, hace rato que no te veo con nadie y el es muy buen partido, es muy apuesto, tiene un cuerpo que te caes para atrás, tiene dinero, es muy simpático, se viste como modelo de pasarela, tiene.."- Comentaba Alice cuando Jasper la interrumpió

"Ok.. suficiente, ya entendimos, Bella necesita un hombre y Riley es el hombre perfecto, podemos seguir comiendo?"- Dijo Jasper tomando otro bocado de comida

"Aw, mi Jaspy se puso celoso"- Dijo Alice agarrándole la cara y abrazándolo pegando mejilla con mejilla

Todos nos empezamos a reír con la pequeña escena de celos de Jasper y terminamos de comer en paz y tranquilidad. Recogimos la mesa, limpiamos todo y yo me excuse para ir a dormir, había sido un viaje muy largo que luego se convirtió en un día muy largo, estaba exhausta y necesitaba descansar. Apenas pegué la cabeza de la almohada me quedé dormida, para luego despertarme agitada y sudando, mis pesadillas regresaron, otras Jake para destrozarme la vida.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, volví, nueva semana, nuevos capítulos, le agradezco a todas las que leyeron, me dejaron comentarios y me agregaron a sus historias favoritas, esa es la motivación que necesito para completar esta historia, busco ideas para la venganza contra Jake, se oyen sugerencias y se leen comentarios, espero ver muchos, un beso ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**EPOV**

Después de recoger a Victoria en su casa, fuimos a uno de los mejores restaurantes italianos de la zona, siempre íbamos para allá por lo mucho que nos gustaba, ordenamos una botella de vino, comimos un delicioso plato de pastas y luego salimos de restaurant rumbo a su casa. En el camino, no hablé mucho, mi mente seguía vagando hacia Bella y el porque estaba en mi casa y cuanto tiempo me iba a tomar sacarla de allí, de nuevo, sin darme cuenta, ya habíamos llegado de nuevo a casa de Victoria, nos bajamos del coche y entramos en la casa.

La casa de Victoria era un espectáculo, era la casa que yo quería para mí, tenía muros de piedra que daban acceso al estacionamiento y a una puerta peatonal, adentro el jardín del frente estaba perfectamente podado con una fuente de piedra en el medio y muchas matas y flores de todos los tamaños y colores, la puerta principal era el doble del tamaño de Emmett y de madera de caoba pura con las manillas de hierro forjado, al entrar a la casa eras recibido por una estancia del tamaño de mi cuarto, con pisos de mármol, una mesa de centro y las escaleras para la segunda planta al fondo, a tu mano derecha se encontraba el comedor, con una mesa de caoba como la puerta con puesto para 12 personas, cuadros alrededor de las paredes y cortinas para atenuar la luz que entraba por el frente de la casa y una puerta al fondo que comunicaba con la cocina, para facilitar el acceso cuando tuvieran invitados, al fondo se encontraba la cocina, digna de un restaurant, toda blanca y con unos ventanales que dan hacia el patio trasero donde la experiencia de cocinar era mucho mas placentera, "Creo que Bella disfrutaría mucho esta cocina"- "De donde vino eso?, ya estoy perdiendo la razón". A la izquierda de la entrada, se encontraba el gran salón, muebles de cuero arruchado que parecían como nubes de lo acolchados que eran, una chimenea para las épocas de frió en Seattle, con una biblioteca que abarcaba toda una pared, llenas de pinturas y esculturas por doquier, mas al fondo se encontraba el estudio y cuarto de juegos, con un escritorio y otra biblioteca, una mesa de pool y un televisor y unos grandes ventanales que daban al jardín trasero y mostraban la fastuosa piscina, hecha con piedras y una cascada artificial, subiendo las escaleras se encontraban las habitaciones, 5 habitaciones y 7 baños. Caminamos hacia la habitación principal, nada que envidiarle a los grandes hoteles 5 estrellas, ni a los grandes palacios de emperadores, el cuarto era 3 veces el tamaño del mío, y el mío era bastante grande, tenia el baño dentro de la habitación, con regadera, y jacuzzi, y la cama era tan grande que toda mi familia cabía allí estábamos cómodos.

Cuando entramos a la habitación, Victoria me agarró por el cuello y empezó a besarme apasionadamente, a pesar de que mi mente no estaba con ella en ese momento, mi cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente y la agarré por la cintura y la besé tan apasionadamente como ella lo estaba haciendo. Cuándo empezó a desvestirme, abrí los ojos un momento y en vez de ver su cara a centímetros de mi, la cara que apareció fue la de Bella, me sorprendí tanto que tuve que echarme un poco para atrás y sacudir mi cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos.

"Que pasa bebé?"-Preguntó con preocupación

"Nada, solo que me maree un poco, eso es todo" –Dije tratando de agarrar un poco de aire y sentándome en el borde de la cama, Victoria se acercó a mi y se sentó a mi lado

"Que te pasa cielo?, has estado extraño toda la noche, donde está tu mente esta noche?"-Dijo acariciándome la nuca

"Es que han pasado cosas en mi casa y la cabeza me da vueltas"-Dije mientras recostaba los codos en las rodillas y enterraba mis dedos en el cabello

"Quieres hablar de eso?"- Me preguntó con voz tierna, exhale un suspiro y levante la vista hacia ella.

"Una amiga de mi hermana llegó de parís hoy y se está quedando en la casa y eso me está volviendo loco?"

"Por que? Te gusta esa muchacha?"-Preguntó con curiosidad, mas que por celos

"No esta fea, pero no me gusta, no la soporto, no la quiero en mi casa"- Empezaba a exasperarme

"Edward, si ni siquiera la conoces como puedes decir que no la soportas, además es amiga de tu hermana, no veo por que te pones así"

"Me pongo así por que es prima de Tanya!"-Dije levantándome de la camina y empezando a caminar por el cuarto

"Oh… ya entiendo"- Victoria sabía toda mi historia y el por que había decidido comportarme como me comporto con las mujeres, así que entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir

"No sé como voy a soportar estar en mi propia casa sabiendo que ella esta allí"- Me sentía derrotado

"Tranquilo, todo se va a arreglar, lo que tienes que hacer es ignorarla, pero algo me dice que vas a terminar enamorándote de ella"

"Pero que estas diciendo? Te volviste loca?"- Pero que le pasa?, pensé

"Edward, cielo, del amor al odio hay un solo paso, y si apenas llegó hoy y ya te tiene pensando en ella, para bien o para mal, eso solo quiere decir que ya estas jodido"- dijo con un tono de humor

"No le veo la gracia, y tu no te sientes ni un poquito celosa de que eso llegara pasar? Cosa que estoy cien por ciento seguro no va a suceder"

"Cielo claro que no estoy celosa, tu sabes muy bien el arreglo que tu y yo tenemos, tu sabes muy bien que yo nunca voy a dejar a mi esposo ni las comodidades y los lujos que me da, tu yo tenemos una relación abierta, tu puedes ir y acostarte con quien quieras y si te enamoras y no quieres estar mas conmigo no me voy a molestar, hay miles de peces en el mar cariño"

"La verdad, eres única, nunca había conocido a alguien como tu"

"Por eso es que estas conmigo y lo estarás hasta que quieras"

Y con esa se abalanzó sobre mi, besándome en los labios y quitándome la ropa lentamente, definitivamente por eso es que estoy con ella, una mujer seductora, que sabe lo que quiere y que no se da mala vida por nada ni por nadie, y con eso me perdí en sus labios y me olvidé por completo del demonio que vive en mi casa…creo


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Necesito ayuda, cuando lean el capítulo lean la nota al final, de verdad apreciaría mucho su ayuda, gracias ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 15: Un día especial**

**BPOV**

Al día siguiente, me desperté con un cansancio enorme, como si no hubiera dormido en una semana, el cambio de horario iba a hacer estragos en mi y aparte de tener de nuevo esas pesadillas donde veía de nuevo a Jake besándose con Jessica iban a ser mi perdición, pensé que ya estaban superadas, pasó mucho tiempo sin que las tuviera, definitivamente esto es culpa de Edward por haberlo traído de vuelta a mi vida. Como pude me levanté de la cama y fui al baño para tomar una ducha, y de repente recordé que hoy vería a Riley, el corredor de bienes raíces que me va a ayudar a conseguir un local para mi restaurante. Recordar eso me devolvió el ánimo e hizo que me sintiera mejor instantáneamente, además, Alice mencionó que es muy guapo, así que estoy emocionada por confirmarlo yo misma.

Al terminar la ducha, salí de la regadera, me sequé el cuerpo y me dirigí al closet a buscar el mejor atuendo que podía ponerme para un día tan especial como hoy, agarré unos pantalones negros de vestir, una camiseta de algodón blanca y mi chaqueta favorita, una chaqueta blanca y negra que llega hasta las caderas con un botón a la altura de la cintura y un lazo negro que se amarra al frente para darle un toque más femenino, agarré mis zarcillos y reloj, me perfumé, me peiné y en media hora estaba lista para mi día espectacular, gracias a Dios Edward no ha llegado a casa y no me puede echar a perder el día, agarré mi bolso y me dirigí a la cocina para buscar algo para desayunar, ya que no tenía mucho tiempo para preparar una gran desayuno. Al entrar a la cocina me conseguí a Rose sentada en un banco, tomándose una taza de café y leyendo el periódico.

"Buenos días"-Entrando a la cocina

"Buenos días Bella, wow y ese look?"-Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo-"A que se debe tanta elegancia?"

"Bueno.."- Dije sirviéndome una tasa de café-" Hoy tengo una cita con Riley para ver locales para el restaurant"

"AH! Que emocionante! De verdad espero que te vaya muy bien, Riley es excelente y siempre consigue los mejores lugares a los mejores precios, además, que como te dije ayer, está como quiere"-Me dijo entre risas y guiñándome el ojo

"Jejejejeje, lo tomaré en cuenta"

Seguimos conversando un rato más mientras comía, hasta que el timbre de la casa sonó, era hora de irme. Agarré mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con un hombre extremadamente guapo, alto, de tez blanca con trazos rosas, ojos azules y cabello rubio con reflejos rojizos, y vestido de traje tal cual salido de las pasarelas, y si mis años en París no me traicionan, vestía Armani. Las niñas tenían razón, creo que iba a ser un poco difícil concentrarme hoy con semejante muñeco a mi lado.

"Buenos días, Isabella?"

Oh… y tiene acento, he muerto y fui al cielo…

"Eh.. si.. pero puedes llamarme Bella"- Ya hice mi primer papel de idiota, hasta tartamuda me volví.

"Mucho gusto, Riley Biers"- Dijo extendiéndome la mano

"Hola Riley, mucho gusto en conocerte"- Dije tomándole la mano, me impactó la sensación de su mano en la mía, era demasiado suave para ser de un hombre, pero pensándolo bien, su trabajo consiste en verse lo mejor posible para atraer a sus clientes y tenía que darle la mano a muchos, así que debe ser normal que las mantenga tan suaves, después de todo no es nada agradable darle la mano a alguien y que la tenga carrasposa.

"Bueno, estás lista?, tengo varios sitios que se que te van a gustar"

"Si, estoy muy entusiasmada"

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y el puso la mano en la parte baja de mi espalda para conducirme hacia su auto, un gesto un poco personal para alguien a quien recién conoces, pero no importa, se sentía bien. Al ver el auto me paralicé, era un carro hermoso, un Audi convertible color azul plomo, hice una nota mental de comprarme uno cuando el restaurant me empezara a dar ganancias.

"Sucede algo?"- Preguntó

"No.. no.. es solo que tu auto me parece hermoso"

"Jajajaja, gracias, los beneficios de mi línea de trabajo"

"Espero que la mía me dé algún día para tener uno como ese"- Dije en tono de broma

"Jajajaja, ya verás que si"

Cuando retomamos el camino hacia su coche, escucho un auto venir por la entrada de la casa a toda velocidad y me frenó prácticamente en los pies, me quedé helada en el sitio, quien sería el idiota que maneja así en la entrada de una casa, cuando lo vi bajarse del coche con aires de grandeza me di cuenta, quien más sino él, Edward.

"Buenos días Bella"- Dijo con tono arrogante

"Qué? Tan desesperado estas de salir de mi que ahora hasta me echas el carro encima?"- Todavía estaba pasando el susto, pero trataba de disimular

"La verdad no había pensado en eso, pero no, no era mi intención, solo estabas un poco atravesada"

"Bella estás bien?" –Preguntó Riley con preocupación

"Eh..si, si, mejor vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde"

"No me vas a presentar a tu amigo Bella?,donde están tus modales?, no tienes ni 24 horas aquí y ya te conseguiste juguete nuevo?"- Me dijo entre dientes y clavando sus ojos en los míos

"Riley me das un segundo por favor?"- Dije sintiendo como me subía la sangre a la cabeza y sin quitarle la mirada a Edward de encima

"Seguro"- Se dirigió hacia su auto sin quitarnos las miradas de encima e inseguro de dejarme sola

"Por qué te interesa saber quien es él?"- Dije sintiendo como el veneno fluía de mi boca

"La verdad no me interesa, sólo me da lástima el pobre, no sabe en lo que se está metiendo al involucrarse con alguien como tu"-Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica

"Y como se supone que soy yo?"

"De verdad te lo tengo que explicar?"-Dijo con sarcasmo

"Primero, hasta donde yo se, tu y yo no somos ni amigos, así que te agradezco que no te metas en mi vida, segundo, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo ni lo será nunca y tercero, imagínate que no existo, tu no me conoces, yo no te conozco, si te he visto no me acuerdo, y llevamos la fiesta en paz, te parece?, tu fuera de mi camino y yo del tuyo" – Le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y haciendo de tripas corazón para no abalanzarme sobre él y besarlo, vivir aquí va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí.

"Pues si supieras que no me parece, he encontrado bastante divertido el hecho de molestarte, tal vez así te vayas mas rápido de mi casa"- Dijo relajado y acercando su cara a mi hasta que estuvo a solo centímetros de mis labios

"Púdrete"- fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir para salir de esa situación.

Y con esa me di media vuelta y me dirigí al coche de Riley sin mirar atrás, solo lo vi por el retrovisor del auto cuando nos íbamos alejando de la casa. Analizando lo que me dijo, me di cuenta de que me acababa de declarar la guerra, pero no me voy a dejar pisotear por él, será mi amor platónico de toda la vida, pero ya tuve suficientes humillaciones en mi vida y se acabaron con Jake, Edward no va a lograr acabar conmigo.

"Bella, estás bien?"- preguntó Riley mientras que dividía miradas entre mi cara y el camino.

"Si, si, eso no fue nada"

"Te ves muy tensa, quien es ese idiota?"

"Es Edward, el hermano de Alice"

"Hermano de Alice?, pero será adoptado porque los modales de Alice no son para nada como los de ese idiota, por que te dijo esas cosas tan feas?"-Dijo con tono preocupado mas que de curiosidad.

"Lo sé, pero es una larga historia, además, no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que te la cuente"

"Disculpa, de verdad no quise entrometerme, fue un error, de verdad disculpa"- Con la mirada fija en el camino

"Discúlpame tu Riley, no debí decirte eso, es que a veces me saca de mis casillas y me pone de mal humor, de verdad discúlpame, desde este momento no voy a dejar que lo que dijo me moleste mas"

"Esta bien, no te preocupes, además, tu bien lo dijiste, no nos conocemos, no tengo porque hurgar en tu vida así"

"No te preocupes, igual tengo la impresión de que vamos a ser grandes amigos"- Dije sonriéndole

"Lo sé, yo también lo siento"- Dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa

Y así nos dirigimos a la primera locación, ya el día empezaba a pintar mejor, era el momento de sacarme a Edward de la cabeza y enfocarme en mi momento, mientras mas rápido consiguiera un local, más rápido empezaría a funcionar todo y mas rápido saldría de esa casa y de la vida Edward para siempre. No se porque, pero al tener ese pensamiento sentí una pequeña puntada en el corazón, de verdad podría alejarme de él?

* * *

**A/N: Ok, necesito auxilio, la página no me deja montar los otros capítulos que escribí porque supuestamente sobrepasé mi limite de 15 capítulos, alguien me quiere explicar que significa eso? si alguien me puede ayudar se los agradecerìa mucho de verdad, quiero terminar la historia y el portal no me deja :(**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Volvíiiiiiiii! Yay! problema resuelto, gracias a quienes trataron de ayudarme, besitos a todas, aqui les va el capítulo**

**

* * *

Capítulo 16 : Confrontaciones**

**EPOV**

La mañana de hoy me cayó de la patada, amanecí exhausto por las actividades de la noche de ayer, Victoria a veces puede drenarme toda la energía, esa mujer es insaciable, con razón necesita tener mas de un hombre, gracias a Dios hoy es sábado y no tengo que ir a trabajar. Me levanté, tomé una ducha y recogí mis cosas. Al pasar por la cama encontré una nota de Victoria que decía que había ido a correr que no la esperara, que me llamaba luego, así que recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a mi casa, planeaba tener un día de relajación, en la piscina, leyendo algunos borradores que necesitaba para el trabajo.

Salgo de la casa, subo a mi auto y me pongo a repasar mentalmente las cosas que voy a hacer cuando llegue a mi casa, de repente recordé algo que no quisiera haber recordado nunca, Bella está en la casa, agh! No se que voy a hacer con mi vida ahora que ella vive allí, es mi casa y quiero disfrutarla, pero va a ser muy difícil teniéndola allí todos los días, amargándome la vida, Victoria está muy equivocada, a mi no me puede gustar Bella, no la soporto, solo por el hecho de compartir sangre con Tanya ya la hace despreciable para mi, tengo que dejar de pensar en ella o me voy a volver loco de verdad.

Cuando voy entrando al estacionamiento de la casa, la veo, se veía hermosa, tenía cierto brillo en la mirada y la ropa que llevaba le quedaba estupenda, con su cabello suelto, ondeando con la suave brisa de la mañana y el sol mostrando los trazos rojizos de su cabello, estaba embelezado viéndola, hasta que lo vi a él, quien era ese hombre que estaba con ella?, como es posible que apenas hubiera llegado ayer en la noche y ya estuviera saliendo con alguien, sin darme cuenta pisé el acelerador y cuando me di cuenta a tiempo para frenar, ya los tenía encima, pisé el acelerador a tiempo y la expresión de sus caras no tenía precio. Me bajé del auto para ver mejor la cara del tipo que la acompañaba, no lo reconocí, nunca lo había visto, pero al ver que tenía la mano en la espalda de Bella, empecé a ver todo rojo y allí perdí toda perspectiva de lo que estaba haciendo y empezó el tercer round de peleas desde que llegó.

Muchas de las cosas que me dijo eran ciertas, no la conocía y ella tampoco me conocía bien, pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer conocerla o de dejar que ella me conociera a mi. Estaba muy confundido, me pasaban muchas cosas por la cabeza y después de lo que me dijo Victoria, me sentía mas confundido, de verdad podría llegarme a gustar Bella? NO! Ella está prohibida para mi, ella comparte sangre con esa arpía de Tanya, son los mismo, comparten genes y lo que Tanya me hizo fácilmente me lo puede hacer Bella, y algo me dice que si ella lo hace, podría llegar a hacerme mas daño que Tanya, podía dejarme en peor estado del que ya estoy. Todo eso lo estuve pensando mientras la veía subirse al auto de ese idiota y alejarse, cuando ya estuvieron fuera de mi vista, me di la vuelta y entré en la casa, necesitaba distracción y rápido.

Después de desayunar y recostarme un rato, decidí ir a la piscina y llevarme los borradores de unos libros que estoy editando para la firma, me recosté en una de las sillas de extensión al borde de la piscina, me puse mis lentes de sol y comencé a leer, como a las dos horas, apareció el resto de mi familia.

"Ohhhhhh… pero miren quien decidió aparecer por casa este fin de semana"- Dijo Emmett muy divertido

"Cállate Emmett"

"Tenemos pensado pasar el día en la piscina, o te molesta?"- Preguntó Rosalie

"Esta es tanto mi casa como de ustedes, así que pueden hacer lo que quieran, no tienes porque hablarme así"- Dije levantándome de mi asiento

"No, solo pregunto, porque como ahora todo lo que hacemos te molesta"

"Eres imposible"

"Bueno, calma todos, voy a buscar unas cosas en la cocina para que hagamos una parrilla"- Dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a la cocina

"Donde está Bella? Esa mujer juro que cocina como los dioses, una parrilla hecha por ella debe saber a gloria" – Dijo Jasper saboreándose mientras se sobaba la barriga divertido y los demás reían

"Esta mañana la vi salir con su primera victima, el pobre no sabe lo que le espera con esa loca"

"Edward Anthony Cullen Masen!"- Gritó Alice

"Uyyyy… nombre completo, que hiciste Cullen?"- Dijo Emmett saliendo de nuevo a la piscina mientras llevaba las cosas para la parrilla hacia la barrillera

"No te permito que hables así de mi amiga!, esta claro?"- me dijo entre dientes

"Quien te manda a decirle que se quedara con nosotros, ahora que sufra las consecuencias, yo no la quiero aquí y voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que se vaya"-Le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos para que viera que tan en serio estaba hablando

"Sobre mi cadáver le vas a hacer daño, me escuchaste?"-Dijo Rosalie metiéndose entre Alice y yo

"Sobre el tuyo y el de unos cuantos más"

"Vas a tener que dormir con un ojo abierto todas las noches, porque te voy a hacer la vida miserable si le tocas un solo pelo a mi amiga"- Dijo Rosalie entre dientes.

"Tranquilos, tranquilos, vamos a calmarnos todos, aquí todos somos familia y tenemos que llevarnos bien, Rose, Edward tranquilícense y vamos a pasar un día divertido, juntos como una familia, que tenemos tiempo que no compartimos, ok?"- Dijo Jasper aliviando la tensión

"Está bien, vamos a divertirnos y a relajarnos que nos hace falta, voy a poner un poco de música"-Dijo Alice y se metió dentro de la casa

A los pocos minutos empezó a sonar música por las cornetas que daban hacia la piscina y nos relajamos, nos pusimos a tomar sol y a nadar en la piscina, cuando ya estaba empezando a relajarme y a disfrutar escuché la voz de mi demonio particular, enviado directamente del infierno para hacerme sufrir.

"Hola chicos!"

"Bella!"- gritaron todos


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Confrontaciones (segunda parte)**

**BPOV**

Riley me llevó a varios lugares, pero ninguno era realmente el que quería, ninguno me transmitió la sensación correcta, necesitaba un lugar que me dijera, este es, este es el lugar donde mi sueño se va a hacer realidad, además que los precios estaban un poco fuera de mi presupuesto. Después de dar tantas vueltas, decidimos parar para almorzar y me llevó a un pequeño restaurant de la zona.

"Y que te trajo a Seattle?, pudiste haberte quedado en París"- Dijo mientras revisábamos el menú

"Realmente, mi familia y mis amigos, de verdad los extrañaba, ya era hora de regresar"

"Y no estas casada, hijos?"

"Nope, estuve a punto de casarme, pero no funcionó"

"Y el hermano de Alice? Hay algo allí?"

"Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es que por la forma en que te miraba y te hablaba me dio la sensación de que estaba celoso de que yo estuviera contigo"

"Tú crees?.. nah! El me odia, dudo que llegue a ese punto de sentir celos"

"Bueno, del odio al amor solo hay un paso"

"Y tu? Una novia, una esposa, hijos?"- Decidí cambiar el tema, no quería hacerme ilusiones

"No, ni novia, ni esposa ni nada"

"Y eso por qué?, un chico tan guapo como tu debería estar quitándose a las mujeres de encima, no?" –_ Ok, que fue eso_?- "Perdóname, no se que me pasó?, a veces mi boca tiene mente propia"- Me puse roja como un tomate, no pude esconder la vergüenza

"Jajajaja, tranquila, vamos a decir que si es verdad, me llueven las mujeres, pero es a mí a quienes no le interesan ellas"

"Que quieres decir?, deben haber cientos de mujeres en este estado muy hermosas e interesantes"- Pregunté con curiosidad

"Vamos a ver, como te lo explico, a mi me atraen mas las personas del tipo opuesto, como el hermano de Alice, por ejemplo"- Me dijo muy cautelosamente y mirándome a los ojos esperando por mi reacción, la cual tardó en llegar

"Me, me estas queriendo decir…"

"Eso mismo, soy gay Bella"

"No lo puedo creer"- No podía entender como un hombre tan espectacular como el le gustaran los hombres, de verdad que mi suerte no cambia

"Jajajaja por que no lo crees?"- Dijo muy divertido

"Es, es que… es que, sin ánimos de ofender, eres muy guapo, te vistes espectacular, eres muy agradable, de verdad nunca me lo hubiera imaginado"

"Bueno, no todos los gay somos iguales, yo soy muy reservado pero nunca he escondido lo que soy, me gusta cuidarme y verme bien, no me gusta hacer espectáculos por ahí y respeto a los heterosexuales, no voy por ahí, agarrándoles el trasero ni besándome con cualquiera en el medio de la calle"

"Bueno saber eso…te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Claro, lo que quieras"

"Por qué decidiste contarme algo tan personal como eso? Apenas nos conocemos hace unas horas"

"Vamos a decir que siento algo hacia ti que no puedo explicar, como si tuviera la necesidad de protegerte y como si fueras a necesitarme en algún momento por algo personal, no sé, me transmites mucha confianza"

"Te puedo decir algo? Yo también siento algo parecido hacia ti, tengo la sensación de que vamos a llegar a ser grandes amigos"

"Yo también"- Me dijo sonriendo

"Si quieres te puedo dar el número de Edward?, ya sabes donde vive…"- Le dije guiñándole el ojo.

Me miró por unos segundos y no pudimos aguantar la risa, estar con Riley me relajaba, me sentía bien, de verdad lástima que no le gusten las mujeres, creo que el hubiera podido ser el que lograra que confiara en los hombres de nuevo y abrirme a una nueva relación, pero lamentablemente no será. Después de comer y hablar un rato más, decidimos que era suficiente por hoy y que buscaría otros sitios para llevarme y verlos, y le pedí que también buscara apartamentos para mudarme, ya sé que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo en esa casa.

Al llegar a casa escuché música y ruido, me asomé por la ventana del salón y los vi a todos en la piscina, hacia un bonito día, así que decidí que era buena idea pasar un rato con ellos, independientemente de Edward, así que subí a mi habitación, agarre mi traje de baño y me cambié, tenía mucho tiempo que no me lo ponía, pero era mi favorito. Era un bikini azul eléctrico y cuyo corte a las caderas hacía que mi cintura se viera mas pequeña, y las ballenas del sostén hacían que mis pechos se vieran mas grandes de lo que son, este traje de baño era bueno para mi autoestima. Agarré unos shorts de jean, una toalla y bajé a la piscina

"Hola chicos"- Entrando al patio

"Bella!"- Gritaron todos

"Como estuvo todo?, cuéntamelo"- Preguntó Alice agarrándome la mano y llevándome a las sillas al borde de la piscina

"Bien, vi muchos sitios pero la verdad ninguno era el indicado"

"Y Riley? Viste que es un bombón?"-Dijo Rose sentándose cerca de nosotras

"Eh… te digo la verdad? Está divino"- Todas nos echamos a reír, yo sabía que Edward estaba escuchando así que no le iba a dar el gusto de decir otra cosa de Riley, además, el hecho de que sea gay no es asunto de nadie

"Te lo dije! Cuando vas a verlo de nuevo?"-Preguntó Rose

"No se, creo que durante la semana, va a buscar nuevos sitios para ver"

"Excelente, cuando vayas a verlo de nuevo me tienes que decir para ayudarte a vestir y maquillarte"- Dijo Alice muy entusiasmada

"Seguro"- Si solo supieras jejejeje

Después de un rato de nadar, conversar y relajarme con los muchachos decidí salir de la piscina y acercarme al bar para recargar mi bebida, cuando voy a darme la vuelta para regresar, Edward estaba detrás de mi, viéndome fijamente a los ojos, con una expresión que no pude descifrar, necesitaba salir de allí, me sentía arrinconada y no soportaba la fuerza de su mirada

"Con permiso"- Dije tratando de pasarle por un lado y mirando hacia el piso.

"Muy productivo tu día con tu novio, no? – Dijo mientras me agarraba el brazo con fuerza para que no me fuera

"Eso no es asunto tuyo y suéltame el brazo"- Dije entre dientes y tratando de soltarme de su agarre

"Vi como te agarraba y me pareció que ya se conocían, de donde lo sacaste? Te lo trajiste en tu viaje?"-Me dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi

"Que me sueltes te dije" – Ya me empezaba a doler el brazo

"Te soltaré cuando contestes mi pregunta – Me apretó mas fuerte

"Suéltame o grito"-Ya empezaba a ver rojo, con que derecho me agarraba así y me preguntaba cosas personales

"Y quien va a venir, Emmett, Jasper?, creo que están muy entretenidos"

"No los voy a llamar a ellos, ROSE!"- Enseguida me soltó y se separó de mi

"Dime?"- Me respondió desde el borde de la piscina, viendo en mi dirección, cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba allí se levantó y empezó a acercarse

"Esta bien, te voy a dejar tranquila por ahora, pero Rose no va a estar siempre a tu lado como tu guardaespaldas"-Me dijo entre dientes

"No te preocupes que no voy a necesitarla, puedo defenderme sola"

"Algún problema aquí?"- Dijo mirando a Edward directamente a los ojos

"No, ninguno, solo quería saber si querías otro trago, Edward iba a agarrar una cerveza y se iba, verdad?"- Dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos, esta era la última vez que me iba a agarrar así

"Si, con permiso"- Agarró la cerveza y se fue a la piscina con el resto

"No lo soporto"- Dijo Rose

"Tranquila, ignóralo, eso es lo que voy a terminar haciendo yo mientras viva en esta casa"

"Ven, vamos a la piscina

* * *

**EPOV**

La imagen de Bella entrando al patio era como una visión, con ese traje de baño que acentuaba todos sus puntos fuertes, hacía que su cuerpo fuera como el de una diosa, pero mientras la admiraba no podía dejar de pensar en que estuvo todo el día con ese estúpido, como le ponía la mano en la espalda, la protegía, la sangre me hervía en el cuerpo, no podía permitir que ella estuviera con él, necesitaba saber quien era él y que quería con ella, y que quería ella con él. Escuché atentamente como ella le decía a Rose y a Alice lo "divino" que estaba, que tontería, era un hombre vulgar y corriente, con dinero y con acento, no se que le vio, pero lo que mas me llamó la atención era la parte en que dijo que habían ido a ver diferentes sitios, será que se van a mudar juntos?, no puedo permitirlo, si yo vivo una vida miserable por culpa de su prima, ella también iba a vivir una, no la iba a dejar ser feliz con nadie, así que cuando vi que se fue sola hacia el bar, decidí seguirla y confrontarla, necesitaba respuestas.

Al acercarme a ella por detrás, pude admirar su hermoso trasero, vi lo suave que era su piel y tuve que resistir las ganas de acariciarla, agarrar su cabello y enterrar mi nariz en el, cuando de repente se volteó y quedamos frente a frente, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, en ese momento se me olvidó todo lo que pensaba decirle.

"Con permiso"- Dije tratando de pasarme por un lado y mirando hacia el piso.

Allí fue cuando recordé lo que tenía que decirle

"Muy productivo tu día con tu novio, no? – Dije mientras le agarraba el brazo con fuerza para que no se fuera

"Eso no es asunto tuyo y suéltame el brazo"- Dijo entre dientes y tratando de soltarse de mi agarre

"Vi como te agarraba y me pareció que ya se conocían, de donde lo sacaste? Te lo trajiste en tu viaje?"- dije acercándome mas a ella, no podía evitar la ola de celos que sentía

"Que me sueltes te dije" – Me dijo mas fuerte

"Te soltaré cuando contestes mi pregunta – En eso la apreté mas fuerte, necesitaba respuestas, además, cuando me confrontaba me sentía mas atraído hacia ella.

"Suéltame o grito"-Me dijo desafiante

"Y quien va a venir, Emmett, Jasper?, creo que están muy entretenidos"- Le dije en tono burlón

"No los voy a llamar a ellos, ROSE!"- Gritó. En seguida la solté, no es que le tenga miedo a Rosalie, es que sabía que íbamos a tener otro problema y Emmett se iba a meter, cuando se trata de Rosalie, es mejor mantener a Emmett alejado.

"Dime?"- Respondió desde el borde de la piscina, viendo en dirección a donde se encontraba Bella frente a mi, cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí se levantó y empezó a acercarse

"Esta bien, te voy a dejar tranquila por ahora, pero Rose no va a estar siempre a tu lado como tu guardaespaldas"-Dije entre dientes

"No te preocupes que no voy a necesitarla, puedo defenderme sola"

"Algún problema aquí?"- Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos

"No, ninguno, solo quería saber si querías otro trago, Edward iba a agarrar una cerveza y se iba, verdad?"- Dijo Bella mirándome directamente a los ojos, había algo en ellos que me desafiaban, querían decirme algo pero no entendía que

"Si, con permiso"- Agarre la cerveza y me fui de vuelta a la piscina con el resto

Esta mujer me tiene descontrolado, la odio con todo mi ser, pero al mismo tiempo me siento demasiado atraído por ella, es como si fuera un imán, la quiero ver sola, no la quiero ver con nadie mas sino conmigo!...**Qué?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Estoy muy orgullosa de este capítulo, espero les guste porque este es el comienzo de todo lo que viene jejejeje**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 18: Verdades

**BPOV**

Llegó la semana y decidí que mientras Riley me llamaba para ver otros lugares, podía crear nuevas recetas y pensar en un menú para el tipo de restaurant que quería, pero antes de decidirme por un tipo específico, debía encontrar el local para saber que tipo de restaurantes habían en el área, quería algo diferente a los demás, algo que no se encontrara fácil, gracias a París, pude desarrollar varias técnicas y aprender a fondo diferentes tipos de cocina. La semana pasaba lentamente, no tenía nada que hacer, todos iban a sus trabajos y yo me quedaba sola en casa esperando por la llamada de Riley. La situación con Edward seguía igual, cada vez que nos cruzábamos por el pasillo me miraba feo, me decía cosas desagradables, yo opté por no darle cuerda e ignorarlo, como si no estuviera allí, cuando yo preparaba la cena no quería comer y se preparaba algo el mismo, decía que podía envenenarlo, Alice se molestaba pero a mi no me importaba, él era el que se lo perdía, todos adoraban mi comida.

A mediados de semana, Riley me llamó, había conseguido otros sitios y quería que los viera, nos pusimos de acuerdo y me fue a buscar de nuevo

"Hey, como anda todo?- Me saludó dándome un abrazo

"Muy bien! Vamos a ver esos lugares, tengo un buen presentimiento hoy"- Le dije sonriendo

"Vamos entonces"

Nos subimos a su coche y fuimos a ver diferentes sitios, varios no me gustaron, hasta que encontré uno que parecía salido de una revista, era un edificio de piedras con un gran espacio afuera para colocar el nombre del restaurant, era como de 2 pisos, con grandes puertas de madera y vidrio. Cuando entramos al local, casi me muero, el espacio daba como para unas 100 mesas, de diferentes tamaños, ya me lo imaginaba, una recepción y un cuarto para colocar los abrigos y una pequeña sala de espera con un bar para los que tuvieran que esperar por una mesa, mas adentro estaba la cocina, era lo más espectacular que había visto, muy espaciosa y abierta, con espacio como para 3 estaciones diferentes, iba a tener que contratar bastante personal para poder ocupar este espacio, el frezzer era del tamaño de un apartamento, ya podía visualizar allí todas las carnes, pescados y vegetales frescos que se iban a utilizar, definitivamente este es el sitio, no hay duda

"Quiero este"- Dirigiéndome a Riley

"El alquiler de este local es mas costoso que los otros que vimos"- Me dijo con cautela

"Cuanto es?"

"Son $2.000 mensuales"

"No importa, lo quiero"- Estaba convencida que este era

"Estás segura? Mira que estas empezando y los primeros meses son duros cuando te estas dando a conocer"- Dijo con preocupación

"Lo sé Riley y agradezco tu preocupación, pero tengo como cubrirlo sin problemas"- Decía mientras seguía admirando el lugar, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima

"Está bien, esta misma tarde hablaré con el dueño"

"Gracias!"- No pude contener la emoción y le brinqué encima para abrazarlo

El dueño del local iba a pensar en mi propuesta mientras le enviaba unos papeles que necesitaba antes de considerar alquilarme el lugar, así que todavía faltaba un pedazo por recorrer, de camino a casa veníamos conversando de lo mas relajados.

"Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"- Preguntó mientras conducía

"Claro, lo que quieras"

"De donde una mujer tan joven como tu, recién empezando su carrera, tiene dinero para alquilar un local como ese?"

"Jajajaja, sabía que me ibas a preguntar eso, mi abuela falleció cuando era muy niña, y me dejó una herencia que no pude tocar hasta que cumpliera los 21, cuando los cumplí me di cuenta que no me hacía falta tocarlos todavía, gracias a Dios tenía para cubrir mis estudios, así que dejé ese dinero en el banco ganando intereses y hasta el sol de hoy no lo he tocado, así que desde que mi abuela me lo heredó se ha triplicado, y hay una buena cantidad"

"Bueno saber eso, así me quedo mas tranquilo"- Dijo con alivio

"Yo tengo mis momentos de locura pero no son tantos, además, no acostumbro a actuar por impulso, lo que hago es pensado y a conciencia y porque se que puedo hacerlo, no me gusta dejar nada a medias"

"Una mujer hermosa y decidida, que sabe lo que quiere, me gusta eso, no fuera gay, créeme que ya me hubiera enamorado de ti"- No tenía nada que decirle y lo único que me quedo fue reírme, que decepción

"Y se puede saber por que no te casaste?, que pasó?"- Mas que curiosidad, había como una nota de interés en su voz

"Bueno, es un tema delicado para mi, pero creo que es hora de hablarlo, y quien mejor que tu, cierto?"

"Cierto"- Me dijo con una sonrisa

"Mi ex novio se llama Jacob, y fuimos novios por alrededor de 6-7 años mas o menos, el era todo lo que yo quería en un hombre, o lo que pensé que quería, era muy atento, siempre estaba pendiente de mi, me cuidaba, me trataba con mucho cariño, durante la universidad decidimos mudarnos juntos y nos llevábamos muy bien, el soportaba mis horarios y yo los suyos, un día recibí la noticia de que me había ganado una beca para París, y estaba muy preocupada porque no sabía como lo iba a tomar, el siempre me apoyo en todo, pero eso significaba el tener que irse conmigo y dejarlo todo, yo iba a esperar que terminara su carrera y nos íbamos, el día que le dije lo de la beca, él me sorprendió con un anillo de compromiso y me lo propuso, fue una propuesta sencilla, pero llena de sentimiento. En ese momento decidimos que nos íbamos a casar en diciembre y luego nos iríamos a París. El día de la boda, todo estaba listo, todos vestidos y yo me encontraba en una habitación esperando que mi padre me fuera a buscar, me asomé por la ventana para tratar de distraerme de los nervios y en eso lo vi, con una de mis damas de cortejo, besándose…"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo…."- Me interrumpió Riley

"Si, y no solo le bastó besarla sino que la agarró y se montaron en la limosina que había rentado y se fueron juntos"

"No puede ser, que bastardo, y tu que hiciste?"

"En ese momento quedé en shock, y lo que hacía, lo hacía por inercia, salí de la habitación, caminé hacia el altar y me enfrenté a todos mis invitados, les dije la verdad, que no había boda, que el novio había huido con una dama y después de eso no supe mas nada, dicen que me desmayé, la verdad no se como lo hice"- Todavía me provocaba dolor hablar de ese momento y Riley lo notó

"Lo siento mucho de verdad"- Dijo tomándome la mano con su mano libre

"Está bien, ya han pasado 3 años de eso, ya debería superarlo"

"No es tan fácil, fue una humillación muy grande"- Con voz consoladora

"La verdad si"

"Y no has estado con nadie después de eso?, me refiero a un novio o citas?"

"Salí algunas veces con algunos compañeros del instituto, pero no sentí nada con ninguno, no confío en lo hombres, después de 6 años creyendo conocer a uno, que quedará para los otros"

"En eso si tienes razón, y que hay de Edward?"

"Que hay de él?"- A que venía esta pregunta? Será que quiere salir con él? Eso sería muy divertido

"No te hagas la loca, he visto como lo miras, allí hay algo"

"De que estas hablando, el no me soporta, yo no lo soporto y eso es todo"

"Y se puede saber por que no te soporta?"

"Esa es otra historia que te la contaré otro día"

Ya habíamos llegado a casa, nos bajamos del auto y me acompañó a la puerta, y me dio un abrazo fuerte

"Todo va a estar bien, ya verás"- Me dijo al oído

"Lo sé, gracias por todo"

"Te llamo"- Me dijo mientras se alejaba

Abrí la puerta de la casa, dejé mis llaves y mi bolso en la mesa de la entrada y de repente sentí una mano que me agarró con fuerza por la cintura, me dio la vuelta y pegué la espalda contra una pared, y en cuestión de segundos sentí unas manos agarrándome la cara y unos labios presionando los míos con mucha pasión, allí ya no supe mas nada de mi.

* * *

**A/N: Haganme saber que les pareció, no se imaginan lo que significan para mi sus comentarios, aqui los dejo con un poquito de suspenso jejeje**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19: Negación**

**EPOV**

La semana se estaba convirtiendo en un soberano fastidio, después de la confrontación que tuve con Bella en la piscina, lo único que hacía era pensar en ella y en el ridículo de su novio, es imposible que sienta celos de ese tipo, ella no me interesa, ella esta ligada a un mal recuerdo de mi vida, por que tengo esta necesidad de estar con ella y no dejarla estar con nadie mas?, que me importa a mi lo que ella haga o deje de hacer con su vida?. Esa noche fue terrible, fue mi primera noche en casa desde que ella llegó, y el saber que solo estaba a un paso de mi habitación, lo complicaba todo aún mas, sentía como mi cuerpo reaccionaba con solo pensar en ella, en ese traje de baño azul, o cuando se mordía el labio, mi erección era tan grande que podía montar una tienda de campaña, y me dolía, necesitaba liberarlo de tanto estrés, y la única manera que tenía a la mano, era la ducha. Abrí la ducha y una vez que estuve dentro comencé el trabajo de liberación, con cada pensamiento de Bella en la piscina, corriendo, nadando, jugando con los muchachos y riendo hacía que mi mano fuera mas rápidamente a lo largo de mi miembro, hasta que una imagen de ella y yo besándonos hizo que saliera todo lo que tenía por dentro, fue la sensación mas deliciosa y gratificante que he sentido en mi vida, ni estando con Victoria me había sentido así, y eso solo lo lograba Bella y sin siquiera estar a mi lado, que poderosa sería la sensación si estuviera dentro de ella, como sería besarla, tocarla, hacerle el amor… y como por arte de magia, arriba otra vez, segundo round.

Salí de la ducha y traté de dormir un poco, tenía una semana fuerte de trabajo y no podía darme el lujo de que Bella me arruinara mis horas de sueño también. Sorprendentemente apenas pegué la cabeza en la almohada caí rendido, la descarga en el baño definitivamente me ayudo a relajarme. Cuando me levanté al día siguiente, me preparé para ir a trabajar y percibí un olor a comida que me llamaba, era lo mas exquisito que había olido, eran huevos, tocinetas, hasta el jugo de naranja lo podía oler, pero obviamente era hecho por quien?, exactamente, Bella, así que desistí, no quería darle el gusto de verme disfrutando su comida, me comería un muffin de camino a la oficina. Y así fue pasando la semana, en la oficina estaba de mal humor, no quería hablar con nadie, hasta que el miércoles no aguanté mas.

"No aguanto más"- Entrando de golpe a la oficina de Victoria y cerrando la puerta tras de mi

"Edward! Que te sucede?"- Dijo Victoria levantándose de su escritorio

"Te necesito, aquí y ahora"

Con una mano la agarré por la cintura y con la otra tiré todas las cosas que tenía en el escritorio y la recosté de el, dándome la espalda la incliné sobre el escritorio, le subí el vestido y le bajé la ropa interior, mientras que con una mano acariciaba su clítoris y probaba que tan lubricada estaba para mí, con la otra me abría los pantalones y liberaba a mi miembro, y sin pensarlo dos veces, entré en ella por detrás, con un solo movimiento y sin aviso.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!"-Gritó Victoria por la sensación- "Lo que sea que te pasa espero te pase mas seguido" – Viéndome por encima de su hombro mientras la penetraba una y otra vez

"No hables"-Le dije y seguía entrando y saliendo con movimientos firmes, mientras se acercaba mi orgasmo y sentía el de ella venir, apuraba el paso

"Edward, estoy cerca, no pares…"- Me decía mientras gemía

"Oh… Bella… Bella"- Y con eso me vine, y Victoria me siguió unos segundos después.

Después de recuperarme un poco y salirme de dentro de Victoria, me subo de nuevo los pantalones y ella, mientras se acomodada el vestido, se echa a reír.

"Ok… esa no es la reacción que yo esperaba después de lo que acaba de pasar!- Le dije un poco molesto

"Es.. es que… es que no te diste cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?"- Decía sin para de reírse y me estaba frustrando

"Eh… te acabo de coger, por detrás, en tu escritorio, en tu oficina, con todo el personal en el edificio, creo que si está claro que hice"- Estaba empezando a molestarme

"Aw.. pobre Edward, estas jodido"- Seguía riéndose

"Me puedes explicar que es lo que quieres decir, porque la verdad no estoy entendiendo nada"

"Edward, mientras me estabas cogiendo, como dices tu, me llamaste Bella"- Me lo dijo muy seriamente

"Qué?...no, yo no hice eso"- Le dije con un tono de incredulidad, yo no podía haber hecho eso

"Si lo hiciste, si no supiera lo que te está pasando con esa muchachita y por lo que hablamos el otro día, te hubiera dejado a mitad del acto, pero como no me importa, te seguí el juego, estabas pensando en ella mientras estabas conmigo"- me lo dijo muy relajada

"Eso no es cierto, yo no estaba pensando en ella y no la nombré, escuchaste mal"- Eso no podía ser cierto

"Bueno, como quieras, sigue negándolo, pero yo nunca te he mentido, ahora ve a trabajar, hay mucho trabajo y yo tengo que recoger ahora este desastre, por cierto, gracias por relajarme el día"- Me dijo mientras salía de su oficina y me guiñaba el ojo.

Salí de su oficina caminando como un zombie, sería cierto, nombré a Bella mientras estaba con ella?, esa mujer va a ser mi muerte, no solo entra en mi casa sino que ahora me sigue a donde voy, a mi trabajo, en mi tiempo libre, cuando hago el amor con otra mujer, Dios! Esto tiene que acabar, me la tengo que sacar de la cabeza.

Terminé el día como pude y me fui a casa, cuando llegué no había nadie, la casa estaba sola, ni siquiera Bella estaba, subí a mi habitación, me cambié de ropa y me dirigí a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, cuando voy bajando las escaleras, escuche un auto parándose en la entrada, decidí asomarme por un costado de la ventana y vi a Bella bajándose del auto de ese imbécil de Riley, la acompañó hasta la puerta y tuve que esconderme un poco para que no me vieran, se acercó a darle un abrazo y le susurró algo al oído, allí empecé a ver todo rojo, como se atrevía a susurrarle cosas al oído y a abrazarla así?, en eso se separaron y ella entró a la casa, cuando la vi que estaba dejando las cosas en la mesa de centro no me resistí y la agarré por la cintura con una mano, la voltee hacia mi y la pegué contra la pared de la entrada para que no pudiera escapar, cuando ya la tenía asegurada entre mi cuerpo y la pared, agarré su cara y la besé con todo lo que tenía, ya no podía aguantar, mi cuerpo la reclamaba, presioné sus labios contra los míos y comencé a besarla, sus labios eran suaves y carnosos y me llamaban, ella no opuso resistencia y empezó a mover sus labios al mismo ritmo que los míos, hasta que no aguanté mas el deseo e introduje mi lengua en su boca, encontrándome con uno de los sabores mas dulces del mundo, su boca sabía a frutas, así como su cabello olía a fresas y a lavanda, me dejé llevar por la sensación y empecé a besarla con mas pasión, hasta que sentí sus manos agarrándo las mías y tratando de quitarlas de su cara, con un solo movimiento las quitó y movió la cabeza de un lado, haciendo que ese beso maravilloso terminara.

"Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa?"- Dijo tratando de tomar aire y entre dientes

"Eh.. yo…"- No sabía que decir, no tenía aire y no tenía nada que decir, yo mismo ni siquiera sabía porque había hecho eso

"Y entonces? Tu crees que tienes derecho de andar besando a la gente por ahí sin su consentimiento? Quien te crees que eres?"- Estaba furiosa, su cara lo mostraba, pero sus ojos estaban confundidos, tanto como lo estaba yo

"Bella…yo…"

"Tu nada! Que sea la primera y la última vez que me pones una mano encima, te pasé la del sábado, pero esta no, invadiste mi espacio físico y te aprovechaste de mi, aléjate de mi Cullen!"- Me dijo furiosa, se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación

Me quedé en el sitio, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, no podía procesar lo que acababa de hacer ni porque lo hice, en vez de buscar algo de comer, me fui al bar y me serví un whisky, necesitaba calmarme y entender lo que había hecho, por que la necesidad tan grande de besarla?, eso nunca me había pasado, ni siquiera con Tanya que era el amor de mi vida, fue una locura, fue el mejor beso que he tenido en mi vida, es tan suave y tierna, y esos labios son una perdición, será que Victoria tiene razón y me estoy enamorando de Bella, eso no puede ser, eso no está en mis planes, yo no puedo enamorarme de ella, ella me va a hacer lo mismo que Tanya, ella ya está con alguien, me va a hacer daño, no puedo dejarla entrar en mi corazón y con la frustración que sentía agarré el vaso de whisky y lo tiré contra la pared, me senté en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos y tratando de respirar profundo, tenía que buscar la manera de salir de esto en lo que me estaba metiendo, o en lo que ya estaba metido.

* * *

**A/N: Espero les haya gustado, es mi primera escena de sexo, así que sean gentiles conmigo miren que me costo escribirla, de verdad espero les guste el capítulo y espero sus comentarios, besos.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20: Frustración**

**BPOV**

_"Con qué derecho me hace esto? Quién se cree que es para abusar de mi así?_" Era en lo único que podía pensar mientras subía a mi habitación y tiraba la puerta detrás de mi," _Debí haberlo golpeado de nuevo, se lo merecía, por que no le dije otra cosa, debí haberlo insultado!_" Seguí pensando mientras daba vueltas dentro de mi habitación, no podía pensar, no sabía que hacer ni como me sentía, estaba totalmente confundida, él me odia, no me puede ni ver, juró hacerme la vida imposible, pero de repente me agarra y me besa de esa manera, que quiere de mi?, es esa su manera de vengarse de mi?, pero al mismo tiempo no dejo de pensar en la suavidad de sus labios, la sensación de tener sus manos acunando mi cara, su aliento, su lengua jugando con la mía, AHHHHH! Este hombre va a ser mi perdición!.

Necesitaba aclarar mi mente y dejar que las emociones del momento se calmaran, decidí darme una ducha, no podía mantener el ritmo que llevaba mi cerebro, mi cuerpo estaba a punto de hacer corto circuito, por un lado, mi corazón no dejaba de latir a mil por hora, recordando ese beso maravilloso, pero por otro lado, mi cerebro no dejaba de lanzarme imágenes de todas las veces que Edward me ha insultado y despreciado en la ultima semana, y me repetía "Edward Cullen no es bueno, aléjate de él", no se que hacer. Me metí en la ducha y deje que el agua caliente me relajara, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, agarré el champú y empecé a lavarme el cabello, mientras me masajeaba el cuero cabelludo, no podía dejar de pensar que eran las manos de Edward las que acariciaban mi cabello, deseaba tanto que fuera él, y obviamente mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar con la idea, pero tenía que desecharla, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuve con alguien que yo creo que cualquier cosa me excita.

Al salir de la ducha, me puse ropa cómoda y me tiré en mi cama, mirando al techo comencé a pensar que iba a hacer ahora, yo no me iba a ir, él no se iba a ir, como lo voy a enfrentar cuando baje a cenar, o cuando lo encuentre en el pasillo o por alguna parte de la casa, no se como enfrentar esta situación después de lo que hizo, y no debería sentirme así, después de todo yo no hice nada, él fue el que me besó, y si quiere hablar de eso? que le voy a decir?, pues nada, tu no debes decirle nada porque tu no fuiste quien lo besó, tu no hiciste nada y el que debe asumir las consecuencias de sus actos es él. Definitivamente, conociéndome como me conozco, lo mejor que puedo hacer es ignorarlo, lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio. Me levanté de la cama, me sequé el cabello y decidí bajar a la cocina y preparar la cena, cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación para salir al pasillo, me paralicé, allí estaba, con la mano en la perilla de la puerta de su habitación, nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos paralizamos, nos quedamos así como unos 3 minutos y como pude, rompí el contacto visual y empecé a caminar en dirección a las escaleras.

"Bella…"- Me dijo muy suavemente

Me detuve, voltee a verlo y seguí mi camino hacia la cocina, no podía estar allí, no podía dejarlo que me dijera nada, porque sabia que en el segundo en que me dijera que lo sentía yo lo iba a perdonar, y no podía ponérsela tan fácil, tenía que sufrir, eso suponiendo que me fuera a pedir disculpas, el otro escenario que pasó por mi mente, es que comenzara el siguiente round de insultos y peleas, y la verdad no estaba de ánimos para soportarlo, había sido un día emocionante, lleno de buenas noticias, hasta que él me lo quitó, me quitó la alegría de haber conseguido local para mi restaurant, y eso no se lo iba a perdonar. Llegué a la cocina y saqué todo lo que necesitaba para preparar una lasaña, necesitaba relajarme, la ducha ayudó, pero no lo suficiente.

* * *

**EPOV**

Después de calmarme un poco, y recoger los vidrios rotos del vaso que rompí, por cierto, Alice me va a matar, decidí que debía recostarme un rato, estaba emocionalmente agotado y necesitaba pensar que iba a pasar con Bella de ahora en adelante después de haber hecho lo que hice. Las cosas iban a ser totalmente diferentes de ahora en adelante. Subí las escaleras y cuando iba a abrir la puerta de mi habitación escuché la puerta de su habitación abrirse y me paralicé, nos miramos fijamente pero nada salía de mi boca, quería decirle que lo sentía, que no debí haber hecho eso, aunque no fuera verdad, no me arrepentía para nada de haber besado esos labios maravillosos y haber sentido lo que sentí, pero tenía que hacer algo, esto iba a cambiar absolutamente todo entre nosotros, si antes estábamos mal, ahora íbamos a estar peor. Cuando abrí la boca y pronuncié su nombre, ella volteó, me miró y siguió su camino, sin decir ni una sola palabra y yo tampoco pude articular ninguna, entré a mi habitación y me tire en la cama, qué iba a hacer ahora?, en sus ojos había confusión, había pena y hasta frustración, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la forma como se sentía en mis brazos, como su rostro cabía perfectamente entre mis manos, como sus labios encajaban perfectos con los míos, fue la sensación mas fuerte que he sentido en mi vida y eso tiene que significar algo, pero que podía hacer ahora, no puedo hablarle porque no se que decir y seguramente ella tampoco querrá hablar conmigo, así que por ahora, como que la mejor estrategia es no hacer nada, ignorarla y dejar que pasen los días y que todo vaya pasando solo, cuando estemos mas calmados, a lo mejor podré sacar el tema y veremos que pasa.

Estuve varias horas acostado en mi cama, hasta que me llegó un olor que solo podía compararse como un festín para los dioses, Bella estaba cocinando, me di cuenta que no había comido nada desde el desayuno y mi estomago empezó a protestar, esta vez no podía ignorar la comida de Bella, iba a tener que comerla, no solo porque mi cuerpo me exigía alimento, sino porque estaba cansado de prepararme lo mismo de siempre mientras todos los demás disfrutaban de la gloria culinaria que era la comida de Bella, además, podía servir como una ofrenda de paz, el hecho de que me sentara a la mesa con todos y disfrutar de una comida hecha por ella, eso era lo que iba a hacer, no iba a hablar, esa iba a ser mi disculpa. Me levanté de la cama, me lavé la cara y bajé a cenar.

* * *

**BPOV**

Mientras la lasaña estaba en el horno, Alice y el resto de la familia llegaron y se reunieron conmigo en la cocina.

"Oh Dios, huele a gloria en esta casa"- Dijo Emmett frotándose la barriga

"Jajajaja si eres tonto"- Dije mientras terminaba de preparar un aderezo para la ensalada

"No, en serio, te aviso oficialmente que quedas contratada para el puesto de chef en esta casa, no necesitas un restaurante, te damos casa y comida gratis siempre y cuando nos cocines esas exquisiteces"

"Emmett!"- Dijo Rosalie, golpeándolo en el brazo- "Aunque eso si te digo, no vamos a dejar que te mudes de aquí nunca"

Todos se empezaron a reír y cuando la cena estuvo lista, entre todos arreglamos la mesa y servimos la comida

"Y Edward, será que hoy tampoco nos va a acompañar?"- Dijo Alice con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

"El no come mi comida, así que no creo que se siente a comer con nosotros hoy tampoco"- Dije con un tono de amargura en mi voz, recordando todas las veces que desprecio un plato, en eso oí la voz de la persona que va a llevarme al infierno con él algún día.

"Buenas noches a todos"- Dijo sentándose frente a mi, al otro lado de la mesa

"Vas a comer con nosotros, bro?"- Dijo Jasper mientras se servía.

"Si, hoy quisiera pasar un rato con ustedes, si no les importa"- Dijo casi en suspiros

"Claro que no!, sírvete, adelante"- Dijo Alice pasándole el bowl con la ensalada

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, lo tenia frente a mío, en toda su magnifica gloria, comiendo mi comida, que iba a decir?, le iba a gustar?, se la iba a comer?, la iba a escupir?, me iba a insultar y decirme lo terrible cocinera que soy?, podían pasar tantas cosas que ya empezaba a hiperventilar, hasta que Alice habló y me sacó de mi trance.

"Que tal tu día Bella? Pasó algo interesante hoy?"- Dijo mientras se metía un bocado en la boca

"Eh… bueno, realmente si pasó algo muy importante hoy"- Dije mientras veía la reacción de Edward por el rabito del ojo, se puso pálido y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"En serio? Cuéntanos, que estas esperando?"- Dijo Alice mientras brincaba en la silla

"Bueno, hoy fui con Riley a ver otros sitios.."- Vi como le cambiaba la cara a Edward y soltaba el aire que tenía aguantado por la tensión del momento- "…y conseguimos el sitio perfecto"- terminé de decir con una sonrisa en la cara

"De verdad?"-Dijo Rosalie- "Cuando podemos verlo?"

"Bueno, estoy esperando la respuesta del dueño para ver si acepta mi propuesta para alquilárselo, pero lo mas seguro es que me diga si"

"Excelente! Esto hay que celebrarlo"- Dijo Emmett levantándose de la mesa y buscando una botella de vino. Después de un rato de conversación, Alice habló

"Edward, estás bien? Te noto muy callado y tenso"- Dijo mientras le agarraba la mano

"Eh… estoy bien, es que he tenido mucho trabajo esta semana, ha sido difícil y no he dormido bien"- Dijo con una media sonrisa hacia su hermana y dirigiéndome una mirada fugaz

"Que les parece si limpiamos la mesa y vemos todos juntos una película en el salón?- dijo Jasper levantándose de la mesa

"Sí! Yo busco la película"- Dijo Alice y salió corriendo del comedor.

Entre todos recogimos los platos y guardamos lo que quedó de comida, mientras lavaba los platos, Edward me los iba trayendo y dejando en el lavaplatos, pero cada vez que pasaba me esquivaba la mirada, el ambiente entre los dos era muy tenso y no podíamos vernos a la cara. Cuando terminé de lavar los platos, me reuní con el resto en el salón y me senté en el piso entre las piernas de Alice y al lado de Emmet, que estaba entre las piernas de Rose, mientras que Edward estaba diagonal a mi, sentado en un sillón, durante toda la película sentí como sus ojos se posaban en mi, y cuando lo agarraba mirándome nos quedábamos enganchados el uno en la mirada del otro, cuando la película se terminó, fue el primero en levantarse y despedirse de todos para ir a dormir, esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: Decepciones**

**EPOV**

El resto de la semana pasó sin muchas eventualidades. Después de lo que paso con Bella, decidí hacerme la vista gorda e ignorarla, era lo mejor que podía hacer, no podía enfrentarla, no tenia el valor para hacerlo, cada vez que me la encontraba o me tropezaba con ella, regresaban los recuerdos del beso que nos dimos y no podía aguantar las ganas de repetirlo, ella estaba con Riley, no tenía derecho a entrometerme, ella no quería estar conmigo, pero por que yo sí quería estar con ella?. El teléfono de mi oficina sonó y me sacó de mis pensamientos, era Victoria pidiéndome que fuera a su oficina.

Cuando entré a su oficina, la encontré sentada en su escritorio, con los manuscritos que me había pedido que revisara la semana que Bella llegó a la casa.

"Toma asiento Edward"- Dijo con tono serio

"Pasa algo?"- Dije mientras me sentaba

"Pues si pasa algo, yo se que estas enredado con tu 'problema' con Bella, pero tienes que despertar, está empezando a afectar tu trabajo"

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Edward, los manuscritos que te di, no los revisastes bien, tienen errores, esta bien que se te escapen uno o dos, pero entre los tres borradores, hay alrededor de cincuenta errores en cada uno"

"Eso no es posible"- Dije tomando uno y viendo las marcas en resaltador verde, un color diferente al que yo utilizo

"Edward, tu eres uno de mis mejores editores y por eso voy a dejar pasar esto, pero tienes que reaccionar, estás dejando que afecte tu trabajo y eso no puede ser, tú no eres así, ha pasado algo?"- Dijo con tono de preocupación, y soltando un suspiro, empecé a contarle lo que paso el día que besé a Bella.

"Wow, eso no me lo esperaba, y ella que hizo?"- Preguntó mientras se reclinaba en su silla

"Nada, me dijo que era un abusador, que nunca debí haber hecho eso, y tiene razón, pro no pude evitarlo, me afectó mucho ver como abrazaba a ese tipo"- Dije con tono de frustración y pasándome las manos por el cabello

"Edward, te puedo decir algo, entre amigos?"

"Claro"

"Estás enamorado de ella"

"Qué?"- Le grité mientras me levantaba del asiento, esta loca o que? Como me va a decir que estoy enamorado?

"Tienes todos los síntomas, no dejas de pensar en ella, dices su nombre mientras tienes sexo con otra mujer, dejas que afecte tu trabajo, te dan ataques de celos, y ahora la besas y no sabes que hacer para remediarlo, estas enamorado, reconócelo"

"No, no lo estoy!, es una locura, ella representa todo lo que una vez tuve o creí tener con Tanya y lo perdí, ella representa todo lo malo y doloroso que hay en mi vida"- Le dije mientras caminaba por su oficina, y seguía agarrándome el cabello, un poco más y me lo iba a arrancar, estaba frsutrado.

"Hasta que no lo reconozcas, no vas a estar en paz contigo mismo, y si no lo estas no vas a poder hacer tu trabajo como debe ser, así que solo te voy a decir esto una sola vez, o arreglas tu mierda de una vez o no me va a quedar mas remedio que despedirte, esta bien?"- Dijo mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio

"De verdad crees que estoy enamorado de ella?"- Dije derrotado y tirándome en la silla frente a ella

"Qué piensas tu?"

"Que sí, que estoy total, completa y jodidamente enamorado de Isabella Marie Swan"

Cuando salí de la oficina de Victoria, no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras,** '**_**Estás enamorado de ella'**, _como pasó esto?, como es posible que todo el odio que sentía por ella se haya ido de la noche a la mañana?, y mas con un simple beso, ella no podía entrar en mi vida, yo no podía tener nada con ella, ella me va a hacer tanto daño como Tanya y no podría soportarlo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme de ella, si eso voy a hacer, me voy a disculpar, le voy a decir que no voy a molestarla mas y me voy a concentrar en mi trabajo y a volver a mi vida de antes, a partir de hoy, se acaba Isabella Swan.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Riley! Que sorpresa!"- Dije mientras abría la puerta de la casa

"Sí, se que debí haber llamado, pero te tengo una sorpresa y preferí decírtelo en persona"

"Qué sucede?"- Dije con ansiedad

"El propietario aceptó tu oferta y vamos a firmar el contrato esta tarde"- Dijo con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo, en serio? Que maravilla!"- Dije mientras me abalanzaba sobre él

"Pues si, así que anda a vestirte, yo te espero aquí"

"Voy corriendo..y Riley?"

"Sí?"

"Un millón de gracias por todo"

"No hay de que, ahora apúrate que no queremos llegar tarde"

Subí a mi habitación a cambiarme y a tratar de encontrar algo en mi closet apropiado para firmar el contrato que contiene mi futuro, no conseguía nada, donde está Alice cuando una la necesita?. Conseguí un vestido apropiado para la ocasión, unos tacones, un poco de maquillaje y a la calle. Me reuní con Riley y nos fuimos en su auto rumbo a la oficina del notario para firmar mi contrato de alquiler. Cuando llegamos y tuve el contrato frente a mí, no pude evitar la sonrisa que surcó mi cara de lado a lado, era mi momento, era mi vida en un pedazo de papel, agarré el bolígrafo que Riley me ofreció y estampé mi firma, sintiéndome la mujer mas poderosa del mundo. Al cerrar el negocio, Riley me llevo a comer y a celebrar. Cuando estábamos de regreso en casa le pregunté como iban los trámites para conseguir un apartamento

"Te digo la verdad?, ha estado un poco difícil la cosa, en realidad me dediqué mas a lo del local, pero ya que firmaste ya me voy a dedicar exclusivamente a eso"

"Muchas gracias de verdad, necesito salir de esta casa, lo siento mucho por mis amigos, voy a extrañar verlos todos los días, pero la situación con Edward es muy incómoda"- Dije mientras jugaba con mis manos en un gesto nervioso

"Nunca me contaste que fue lo que pasó entre ustedes"

"Otro día te lo cuento con calma, hoy es un día para estar feliz y esa historia no es muy agradable"

"Como quieras, cuídate mucho y estamos en contacto para lo del apartamento"

"Gracias, seguro que si"

Me bajé del auto y me fui hacia la puerta de la casa, cuando entré, vi en la mesa de la entrada un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, me acerqué a olerlas y vi que la tarjeta tenia mi nombre

"Bella, llegaste!, donde estabas?, te estaba buscando"- Dijo Alice bajando las escaleras

"Estaba con Riley, fuimos a firmar el contrato de alquiler"

"Ahhhh! Que emoción! No lo puedo creer! Ahora nos tenemos que sentar a pensar como vamos a decorar el lugar, yo puedo conseguir todo lo que necesites"- Dijo mientras me abrazaba

"Seguro que si, Alice"

"Por cierto, esas rosas llegaron hace un rato, son para ti"- Me dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo

"Sí ya me di cuenta"- Mostrándole la tarjeta que tenía en la mano

"Y quién te las envió?"

"No se, no he leído la tarjeta"

"Y que estás esperando?"- Empezó a brincar

Abrí el sobre y saqué la tarjeta, al leerla se me cayó el mundo, decía** '**_**Isabella, lamento mucho lo que sucedió entre nosotros el otro día, no fue mi intención, espero me perdones, sinceramente, E.C'**. _Esto era algo que no esperaba de él, significaba mucho para mí el gesto, pero no sabía que tan sincero era, necesitaba hablar con él.

"Entonces? Quién te las envió?"-Dijo Alice tratando de quitarme la tarjeta de la mano

"Eh.. Riley!, si Riley, por la firma del contrato"- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

"Pero si se acaban de ver"

"Sí, pero era una sorpresa"

"Que hermoso!, ves lo que te digo? Es tremendo tipo"

"Si, tienes razón, ahora con tu permiso, voy a cambiarme"

Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación y sentí la necesidad de tocar la puerta de la habitación de Edward, necesitaba saber que significaban esas flores. Me acerqué y toqué la puerta

"Adelante"- Dijo

"Se puede?"- Dije mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, en ese momento tuve el recuerdo del día en que llegué y vine a disculparme por la cachetada.

"Claro, adelante"- Dijo levantándose del sillón y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, estaba leyendo algo que parecía como un borrador de un libro

"Estás ocupado?"- Dije cerrando la puerta tras de mi

"No, solo revisando un trabajo"- Dijo señalando el libro

"Ok… vine a darte las gracias por las flores"- Dije mientras miraba el piso-"Están hermosas"- Dije mirándolo a los ojos y mostrando una media sonrisa

"De nada, son una ofrenda de paz por lo que pasó el otro día, no sabía que decir y pensé que esa era la mejor manera"- Dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello en un ademán nervioso

"Será que después de esto podemos intentar ser amigos, como antes?"- Dije en un intento desesperado por conseguir algo de él

"No Bella, no lo creo"- Dijo mirándome a la cara y toda su expresión cambió, podía ser como angustia?

"Por que no?"- Pregunté extrañada

"Porque tu simbolizas todo lo que un día tuve y perdí gracias a tu prima, yo no puedo ser tu amigo, no eres buena para mí"- Dijo en susurros la última parte, sentí como un dolor punzante me penetraba el corazón y tuve que cerrar los ojos muy fuerte para que las lágrimas no salieran

"Y entonces por que te tomaste la molestia de regalarme flores?"- Dije entre dientes, no quería que se diera cuenta del dolor que me estaba causando

"Por que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero eso es todo, ellas dijeron por mi lo que yo no podía decir con palabras"

"Sabes qué?"- Dije mirándolo a los ojos y sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con caer, así que tenía que ser rápida- "Toma tus flores y dáselas al alguna de tus amiguitas, ellas las apreciarán mejor que yo, y no te preocupes, muy pronto no tendrás que verme a la cara, pronto me iré y podrás volver a tu vida normal, sin recordatorios dolorosos de lo que mi 'sangre' por así decirlo, te produce"- Dije entre dientes

Me di la media vuelta y abrí la puerta y salí directo a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta, me senté en el borde de la cama y dejé que las lágrimas salieran, no podía contenerlas mas, el corazón me dolía al escuchar a Edward decir que no era buena para él, que le recordaba a su pasado doloroso con Tanya, eso era mucho para mí, y sobre todo por el hecho de saber, que después de todo lo que había pasado en los días anteriores después del beso, había reconocido ante mi misma, que me estaba enamorando de Edward Cullen. A las horas decidí bajar, me refresqué un poco y ví que todos estaban reunidos esperando por mí para celebrar la firma del local, todos brindamos y decidimos salir a cenar, Edward pasó por mi lado y me susurró al oído, "Felicitaciones" y con esa se alejó de mi y fue directo a su habitación, no pensaba ir con nosotros a celebrar.

* * *

**A/N: Un poco triste el capítulo, y el que viene les advierto que es peor y tal vez un poco largo, no me odien, pero no puedo reunirlos tan facilmente, los 2 tuvieron experiencias traumaticas en el amor, asi que ya veremos.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22: La fuerza de las palabras**

**BPOV**

Los días transcurrieron como si nada hubiera pasado entre Edward y yo, nos ignorábamos, no hablábamos el uno con el otro, cada vez que lo veía y sentía que el corazón me latía rápido, recordaba las palabras que me dijo**_ 'no eres buena para mi'_** y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para odiarlo de nuevo, pero cada vez que las recordaba, sentía como un pedacito de mi corazón se partía. Para distraerme, esperaba a que Alice llegara a casa y me ayudara a pensar en un estilo para mi nuevo restaurant, la llevé al sitio y casi cae desmayada, se enamoró inmediatamente del lugar y se nos ocurrió que lo que hacia falta en esa zona era un restaurant italiano, así que salimos de allí y empezamos a trabajar en el look del lugar. Unos días después, estaba en el salón, trabajando en el nuevo menú del restaurant, cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar, lo tomé y cuando vi el identificador de llamadas no reconocí el número, pero pensé que tal vez era un proveedor o cualquier otra persona involucrada con el restaurant, así que sin pensarlo mucho, atendí

"Alo?"

"Por fin te encuentro"- Dijo una voz ronca que no reconocí

"Quien habla?"- Pregunté extrañada

"Qué, ya tan rápido olvidaste mi voz? No tenemos tanto tiempo sin hablar"

"Jacob…"- Dije torciendo los ojos-" Como conseguiste este número?"

"Tengo mis maneras"- Dijo con arrogancia

"Que quieres? Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo"- Dije fastidiada, me estresaba hablar con el

"Pues yo sí, quiero mi anillo de regreso"

"Pues no te lo voy a dar"

"Es mío y lo necesito, le voy a proponer matrimonio a Jessica y necesito el anillo"- Dijo así como si nada, y yo sentí como si me hubieran dado una patada en el estómago

"Hay que ver que tu si eres poca cosa, vas a proponerle matrimonio a tu novia y vas a usar el anillo que le diste a tu ex novia, a la cual dejaste plantada en el altar por ella?"- Empezaba a sentir como los últimos 3 años de frustración salían de mi boca

"Eso no es problema tuyo, ella solo quiere un anillo y ya, y siempre le gusto el que te di, así que quiero mi anillo y ya!"

"Sabes qué? Ese anillo ya no existe, como era mío lo vendí y utilicé el dinero para algo útil, era lo mínimo que me podías dejar después de la humillación que me hiciste pasar!"- Años de frustración empezaban a salir

"Como? Me estas mintiendo, verdad? Como te atreviste a venderlo, ese anillo lo compré yo!"- ya empezaba a salir el veneno de su boca

"Pues si, lo habrás comprado tu, pero era para mi, así que hice con el lo que me dio la gana, anda y cómprale uno nuevo a tu novia y asegúrate de que en su cortejo, todas las damas sean horribles para que no la dejes plantada y huyas con ella como lo hiciste conmigo!"- Ya no aguantaba mas, tenia que sacar lo que llevaba por dentro

"Eres una estúpida! Seis años aguantándome tus tonterías y ridiculeces solo para poder salir del hueco donde vivía en la reserva, ver a todos por encima del hombro cuando paseaba de la mano contigo y demostrarles que yo valía, que era suficiente para salir con la hija del jefe de la policía, todos esos años calándome tu sueño ridículo de convertirte en una chef internacional, estabas tan enamorada que ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando salía con otras mientras estaba contigo, ja, que estúpida, es a mi a quien deberían dar un premio por aguantarte todos estos años"- Dijo con tono burlón al final, no sabia que decir ni que hacer con todo lo que estaba oyendo, no podía creer que habías estado tan ciega todos estos años, pensando que él realmente me amaba.

"Eres un miserable bastardo hijo de perra!"- No podía contener la rabia

"Bah, di lo que quieras, no me interesa, lo único que quería era mi anillo de regreso, pero como te lo robaste, ya no tengo mas nada que hablar contigo"

"Ojala te pudras en el infierno maldito infeliz!"

Y con esa tranqué el teléfono y lo tiré contra la pared, volviéndose pedazos. Estaba impresionada, no conseguía palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo, primero, viví una mentira por mas de seis años, con alguien a quien consideraba mi alma gemela, mientras éste me veía la cara de estúpida revolcándose con quien sabe cuantas mientras yo estudiaba, me engañó toda mi vida, no podía reaccionar, lo único que mi cuerpo procesó fue el sentarme de nuevo en el sofá, mirar fijamente por la ventana y dejar que las lágrimas cayeran solas, no supe mas nada de mi, no se cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro y alguien sentándose a mi lado en el sofá

"Bella, estás bien?"- Dijo con tono de preocupación, lo único que pude hacer fue voltear y encontrarme con esos ojos que han rondado mis sueños durante los últimos meses.

* * *

**EPOV**

Después de la conversación que tuve con Bella decidí concentrarme de nuevo en el trabajo, decidí dedicarme de lleno y recuperar mi estatus de estrella en esta empresa, seguía viendo a Victoria, pero ya era diferente, no siempre teníamos relaciones, básicamente estábamos juntos para hacernos compañía mutuamente. Mientras estaba en la casa, Bella y yo nos evitábamos, me dolía el corazón cada vez que veía su cara y recordaba la expresión de dolor que tenia cuando le dije que no era buena para mi, fue muy duro, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Mi vida se convirtió en rutina, de la casa a la oficina, de la oficina a la casa, de la casa a casa de Victoria y así sucesivamente, estaba increíblemente aburrido, hasta que algo pintaba diferente.

"Pasa Edward, siéntate"- Dijo Victoria señalando la silla frente a su escritorio

"Que sucede?"

"Bueno, como te has portado tan bien las ultimas semanas, tengo una sorpresa para ti"

"Así, que será?"

"Bueno, tenemos un nuevo cliente, alguien muy importante y quiero que tu lo manejes"- Dijo con una sonrisa

"Excelente, cuando empiezo?"- Dije con mucho entusiasmo

"Hay algo mas, el cliente pidió exclusivamente trabajar desde su casa, así que vas a tener que trasladarte, no te preocupes, nosotros te cubriremos todo"

"Eso es maravilloso, y adonde tengo que ir?"

"El cliente vive en Manchester, así que tendrás que ir a pasarte una temporada en Inglaterra"- Dijo un poco cautelosa, como esperando mi reacción, no sabía que decir, hasta que lo pensé bien y vi la oportunidad

"Cuando me voy?"

"Dentro de dos meses y tendrás que pasar allá el tiempo que sea necesario para que nuestro cliente pueda terminar el libro"

"No hay problema"- Dije con una sonrisa

Esto es justo lo que necesitaba, necesitaba salir de casa y poner tierra de por medio entre Bella y yo y esta era la mejor oportunidad que se me podía presentar, así que sin pensarlo mucho firmé el contrato con Victoria, y empezamos los tramites para mi partida dentro de dos meses.

Cuando terminé el trabajo, recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a casa, cuando entré todo estaba en silencio, dejé mis cosas en la mesa de centro y por el rabito del ojo vi una figura en el salón, cuando voltee a ver, me di cuenta que era Bella, estaba sentada en el sofá, con la mirada perdida y sin moverse, cuando me fui acercando, noté que estaba llorando, su cara estaba sin expresión, pero las lágrimas caían solas. Me acerqué un poco más, lentamente para no asustarla, le puse una mano en el hombro y me senté a su lado

"Bella, estas bien?"- Dije con tono muy suave, unos segundos después volteó y me miró fijamente a los ojos, éstos estaban llenos de dolor, sin vida, algo muy grave tiene que haberle pasado

"Bella, cariño, que sucedió?- Dije moviendo su cabello para atrás, por encima del hombro

"Para que quieres saber? Para burlarte de mi?"- Dijo con tanta rabia en su rostro que por un segundo me asuste, _que esta pasando? pensé_

"Claro que no me voy a burlar de ti, solo quiero ayudarte"- Hablaba muy suave y despacio para no alterarla

"Mentira! Tu no quieres ayudarme, tu lo que quieres es burlarte de mi como lo hizo Jacob, hacerme la vida miserable, pero te informo que ya te ganaron, otra vez Jacob se encargó de arruinarme la vida, así que puedes estar tranquilo.."- Dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá con los puños cerrados a los lados- "A veces he llegado a pensar que ustedes dos se confabularon en contra de mi el día que se vieron, si, ahora lo entiendo todo, pero como no se iban a aliar en mi contra si le creíste todo el cuento de la boda y lo que yo le hice, pues te digo algo, su plan funcionó, ya me hizo daño de nuevo, ahora faltas tu"- Dijo mientras se paraba frente a mi y se limpiaba las lágrimas

"Bella yo no me he aliado con nadie, no se de que estás hablando, yo no quiero hacerte daño"- Estaba empezando a frustrarme, no entendía nada

"Entonces que quieres? Me declaraste la guerra, luego me besaste, me pediste perdón y luego me dijiste que no querías que fueras amigos, entonces que quieres?"- Dijo levantando la voz

"Bella, cálmate por favor, dime que pasó?"- Traté de agarrarla por los brazos para calmarla pero se alejo de mi con un movimiento brusco

"No Edward! Dime de una maldita vez que demonios quieres de MI!"

"Tú quieres saber que quiero? Te quiero a ti!

* * *

**A/N: Chan chan chaaaaaaannn jejeje, les gustó? Leo comentarios, si no hay comentarios no les digo subo el prox capitulo jejeje, besitos ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Este capítulo es muy importante, me dejó agotada, espero lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios, besitos**

**

* * *

Capitulo 23 : Dejándose llevar**

**BPOV**

"_Tú quieres saber que quiero? Te quiero a ti!_

_Cómo?, de verdad escuché bien? _Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me sujetó la cara y me besó, tener de nuevo los labios de Edward sobre los míos era una sensación maravillosa, mientras me besaba sentía su necesidad de mi, sus ganas de estar conmigo, así que me dejé llevar, yo también lo necesitaba a él, así que pasé mis manos por debajo de sus brazos y lo abracé, lo apreté fuerte contra mi cuerpo mientas movía mis labios al ritmo de los suyos en perfecta sincronía, él soltó mi cara y pasó sus manos por mi cuello, luego mis hombros, bajando por mis brazos, hasta llegar a la altura de mi cintura, la cual agarró y lo impulsó a apretarme contra su cuerpo. El beso iba creciendo en intensidad, necesitaba un poco de aire, así que abrí un poco mi boca y él aprovechó para introducir su lengua en ella, la sensación de estar tan conectada a él era indescriptible, cada vez crecía mas mi necesidad por él, así que pasé mis manos por su cabello y lo agarré por la nuca, profundizando el beso, unos segundos después nos fuimos separando poco a poco, no quería hacerlo, pero necesitaba respirar, nos separamos y dejó su frente contra la mía.

"Bella…"- Suspirando

"Edward…"- Susurrando

"Eso fue increíble, pero…"- Dijo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y los apretaba

"Shhhh…"- Dije mientras le ponía mi dedo en la boca- "No digas nada, por favor no lo eches a perder"- Me sentía angustiada, necesitaba este momento mas que nada

"Bella, por favor escúchame, no quiero que las cosas entre nosotros se pongan peor de lo que ya están"- Levantó la cabeza para mirarme y pude ver en sus ojos la batalla interna que estaba librando consigo mismo, por un lado, el deseo de estar conmigo, el cual era muy evidente, y por el otro lado, la situación en la que estábamos, no estábamos en buenos términos y podía terminar peor, pero a mi no me importaba, lo necesitaba

"Edward, por favor, te necesito, no te imaginas cuanto"-Dije mientras le agarraba el rostro para mirarlo fijamente, y mostrarle son mis ojos, las ganas que tenia de estar con él

"Por favor no me hagas esto, es muy difícil para mi estar separado de ti, por favor no me pidas que esté contigo porque no me voy a poder negar"- Cada vez se sentía mas su frustración

"Entonces déjate llevar"

Lo agarré mas fuerte y lo besé, esta vez con mas pasión, sentí como de su pecho salía un gruñido y puso las manos por debajo de mi trasero para levantarme, entendí la seña y pasé mis piernas por alrededor de su cintura y me enganché mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello de forma frenética. Sentí como maniobraba para subir las escaleras, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estaba en su habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de él y me colocó en el suelo, se desprendió de mi agarre y me miró fijamente y pude ver la resolución en sus ojos, ya no había marcha atrás, él me necesitaba tanto como lo necesitaba yo a él. Se acercó con movimientos felinos, agarró el borde de mi franela y la pasó por encima de mi cabeza, dejando mi pecho al descubierto, menos mal que hoy se me ocurrió ponerme mi ropa interior favorita de encaje azul, sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi rostro, pasando sus finos y largos dedos por mis labios, siguiendo por mi barbilla hasta llegar a mi cuello, tuve que cerrar los ojos por la sensación y sentí como se acercaba a mi cuerpo y enterraba su nariz en mi cuello y en mi cabello, aspirando profundamente mi esencia.

"Exquisito"- Susurró en mi oído, lo que causó que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

Sus manos siguieron su recorrido, pasando por mis hombros y removiendo las tiras de mi sostén, y mientras lo hacía, iba dejando un rastro de pequeños besos por donde sus dedos ya habían pasado, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, no iba a poder permanecer mucho tiempo de pie. Sus dedos siguieron recorriendo mis brazos, mientras su nariz y sus labios pasaban por mi clavícula, concentrándose en la base de mi cuello y provocando que mi cabeza se echara para atrás para darle mejor acceso. Sus manos llegaron a mis costillas y se paseaban por mi espalda y cada vez que regresaban a mis costillas, sus pulgares jugueteaban con el borde de mi sostén tocando suavemente la base de mis senos, lo que causó que un pequeño gemido salera de mi boca, la sensación era muy fuerte, tres años sin que un hombre me tocara, era demasiado. Sus manos llegaron a mi estómago, causando pequeños pases de corriente que hicieron que tuviera que agarrarme de sus brazos para no caerme, insertó sus dedos índices en el borde de mis pantalones y empezó a hacerme caricias, para luego, con ayuda del resto de sus dedos, bajarlos lentamente y dejándolos caer, dejándome solo en ropa interior. Saqué los pies de los pantalones y él se separó un poco de mi, solo me veía de arriba abajo, su cara no transmitía nada, me estaba haciendo sentir incómoda y muy consciente de que estaba en ropa interior frente a él, moví mis brazos para cubrirme el pecho, pero el los agarró.

"No lo hagas"- Susurró- "Eres una mujer extremadamente hermosa para estar escondiéndote, eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida, eres perfecta"

Se acercó de nuevo a mi y poniendo una mano en mi nuca, comenzó a besarme, está vez con mas paciencia, había pasión en ese beso, pero se estaba tomando su tiempo, me estaba saboreando, al igual que yo lo hacía con él. No quería que este beso terminara nunca, pero decidí que si ya estaba expuesta ante él, entonces él tendría que exponerse ante mi. Mientras lo besaba, jalé su camisa por fuera de sus pantalones, y muy poco a poco comencé a desabotonar todos y cada uno de los botones hasta tenerla completamente abierta, pasé las manos por su pecho musculoso, sobé sus tetillas con la yema de mis dedos, causando que se estremeciera y luego seguí hasta sus hombros, quitándole la camisa hasta que ésta cayó al suelo silenciosamente, pasé las manos por sus espalda lentamente y lo apreté contra mi cuerpo. Podía sentir su erección a la altura de mi pelvis a través de sus finos pantalones de vestir, y eso provocó que todas mis inhibiciones salieran volando por la ventana. Comenzó a besarme el cuello y a mordisquearme las orejas asi que aproveché ese momento para soltar su cinturón y abrir sus pantalones, dejándolos caer suavemente. Volvió a besarme en los labios y me sujetó de nuevo por el trasero levantándome y yo volví a pasar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me llevó cargada hasta su cama, sentí como me iba bajando hasta que sentí el colchón en mi espalda y el peso de él, apoyando los brazos en la cama para no aplastarme.

"Eres la criatura más hermosa que he conocido"- Susurraba mientras removía hebras de cabello de mi cara

"Edward, te necesito"- Dije casi suplicando

"Y yo a ti"- Me volvió a besar y cuando sentí su mano pasando por mi espalda, me di cuenta de lo que quería hacer y arquee la espalda para darle acceso al broche de mi sostén, con un solo movimiento lo abrió y lo removió lentamente, dejando mis senos expuestos y completamente preparados para él

"Dios, eres hermosa"- Susurró sobre ellos y eso provocó un pequeño gemido de mi parte, lo tomó como una señal y empezó a trazar pequeños círculos con su lengua sobre mi pezón erecto, la sensación era increíble, lo hacía con tanto cuidado, lo lamía, lo mordía, jugaba con él y succionaba, era algo tan fuerte que tuve que morderme el labio para controlar el grito de placer que luchaba por salir de mi boca, luego se dirigió a hacer lo mismo con mi pezón derecho y con su mano derecha masajeaba mi seno izquierdo, tenía que distraerme con algo sino mi orgasmo iba a salir allí mismo, comencé a enredar mis dedos en su suave cabello cobrizo y a pasar mis uñas por su espalda. Cuando se cansó de jugar con mis senos, decidió bajar y en el camino fue dejando pequeños besos, mordisquitos y trazos con su lengua hasta que llegó al borde de mis pantaletas, allí se detuvo y comenzó a jugar con el borde.

"Definitivamente el azul es tu color"- Dijo sonreído. Abrí los ojos para verlo y me miraba fijamente con esa sonrisa torcida que me vuelve gelatina. Se levantó de la cama y agarró mi pierna derecha

"Que haces?"- Pregunté

"Tranquila, no voy a hacer nada que te haga daño"- Dijo

En eso agarró mi pie y empezó a besarme, subiendo por mi tobillo, mordiéndolo suavemente, siguió por mi pierna, se detuvo detrás de mi rodilla, y pasó su lengua por allí, causándome un pequeño escalofrío de placer, mientras subía por el muslo, mi cuerpo se iba tensando por la anticipación, se iba a acercando a la zona que había descuidado por tanto tiempo y era la que mas necesitada de atención estaba, estaba ansiosa por que llegara allí y me saboreara con su lengua maravillosa, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía muy nerviosa porque era una situación muy íntima y que no a cualquiera le parecía muy agradable. Siguió acariciando y besando mi muslo hasta que llegó a mi cadera, agarró el borde de mis pantaletas, y lentamente empezó a bajarlas, acariciándome lentamente con sus dedos en el proceso, levanté mis caderas y dejé que las removiera por completo, dejándome total y completamente expuesta ante él.

"No me canso de admirar lo hermosa que eres"- No podía contestar nada, mi mente estaba en otra parte, pensando en como se sentiría sentir su lengua dentro de mi y en los alrededores de mi parte mas sensible. Me arrastró un poco al borde de la cama y se arrodilló frente a mi, puso sus manos en mis muslos y separó mis piernas, abriéndose paso hacia mi sexo.

"Dios Bella, estás tan mojada, todo esto por mi"- Susurraba

"No tienes que hacerlo... si no quieres"- Dije con la respiración entre cortada, por un lado me sentía nerviosa, pero por el otro lado no podía esperar a sentirlo dentro de mi

"Shhhh… solo déjate llevar"- Inclinándose hacia mi entrada

Su aliento rozó mis partes y causó un gemido mas fuerte y cuando menos lo esperaba, pasó su lengua desde la base de los labios hasta mi clítoris, tuve que cerrar los ojos fuertemente y agarrarme del edredón de la cama, siguió pasando su lengua por todas las partes externas de mi vagina, pero se concentraba en mi clítoris, lo mordía, lo lamía, lo succionaba, hacía lo que quería con el, a veces, cuando me relajaba un poco, mordía la carne a los lados de la vagina y me llevaba al éxtasis. En un momento paró sus movimientos y abrí los ojos para ver que sucedía, estaba mareada de tanto placer.

"Quiero que te relajes"- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos y no pude hacer otra cosa mas que soltar un suspiro y dejarme llevar, que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Empezó a jugar de nuevo con mi vagina, pero esta vez con sus dedos, hasta que sin previo aviso, sentí como introducía uno de sus dedos dentro de mi.

"Ohhhh… Dios… Ohhhh… Edward"- No podía contenerme mas

"Dime si te molesta, no quiero hacerte daño"

"No… sigue por favor…mas…"

"Dios Bella, eres increíble…"- Introdujo otro dedo dentro de mi y empezó a bombear lentamente, ya a este punto estaba viendo estrellas, mi respiración se aceleraba y sentía como mi orgasmo venía formándose mientras él bombeaba y con su dedo pulgar rotaba mi clítoris.

"Edward… por favor… te necesito…"

"Déjalo que venga cariño, lo siento en la punta de mis dedos, déjalo salir, amor"- Y con esa exploté, se sentía como una ola de fuego que quemaba todo mi cuerpo, no podía controlar mi respiración y los dedos de Edward seguían dentro de mi, cuando los sacó sentí un vacío enorme.

"Como te sientes?- Dijo apoyándose a mi lado, yo no podía abrir los ojos y todavía temblaba mientras el orgasmo pasaba.

"No tengo… palabras"

Me voltee para tenerlo de frente y lo besé con toda la fuerza que tenía, podía saborearme a mi misma dentro de su boca, siempre pensé que era desagradable, pero con él, todo era increíblemente sexy, apoyé su espalda en la cama y me senté encima de él, sintiendo como su miembro palpitaba por la necesidad, decidí que era hora de que el también sintiera lo que me hizo sentir a mi, nunca lo había hecho, Jake nunca me provocó esas ganas, ahora entiendo porque, pero con Edward era otra cosa, necesitaba sentirlo de todas las formas posibles. Comencé a besarlo en el cuello cuando me separé de sus labios, conseguí un punto debajo de su oreja izquierda, que por su reacción, me di cuenta que había dado en el clavo, sus manos se aferraron mas fuerte a mi cintura, y su pene luchaba por salir de sus boxers, al mismo tiempo que soltaba pequeños gemidos. Fui bajando poco a poco, pasando mi lengua por sus tetillas, una zona muy sensible para él por lo que pude notar, seguí mi camino hacia abajo, mordiéndolo suavemente mientras el jugaba con mi cabello, cuando llegué a donde quería llegar, le mordí suavemente la punta del pene, a través de la tela de sus boxers

"Bella!... Dios…"- Dijo cerrando los ojos y apretando el puño.

"Ahora es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien"- Dije con voz seductora, no se de donde salió, pero este hombre estaba provocando cosas inimaginables en mi.

"No tienes que hacerlo… de verdad…"

Lo ignoré y agarré el borde la liga de sus boxers y liberé su pene del encierro, no podía creer que después de tantos años de imaginarme como sería por fin lo tenía frente a mi en toda su gloria, era mas perfecto de lo que me hubiera podido imaginar, realmente nunca me habían parecido atractivos pero este era clase aparte. Primero, su tamaño era digno de un semental como Edward, algo me decía que esto iba a doler, estaba tan erecto y tan listo para mi, que veía como se habían brotado todas sus venas y como pulsaban a través de la fina piel, podía ver como la punta brillaba al haber expulsado su lubricante natural, no aguanté mas, tenía que tenerlo, aunque fuera por una única vez. Lo agarré desde la base y pasé mi lengua por la punta, jugué con el como si estuviera lamiendo un helado de cono, levanté la mirada para ver la reacción de Edward y podía ver como se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba la colcha con los puños, al ver su reacción me motivó mas y e introduje la punta en mi boca.

"Maldición… Bella… Dios!"- No podía articular palabra, empecé a succionarlo poco a poco, hasta que me decidí y me preparé para terminar de introducirlo en mi boca, sabía que no iba a caber todo, pero iba a meter lo mas que pudiera y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrí mas la boca y lo introduje.

"Joder!... Bella, no voy a resistir mucho…Dios…"

Empecé a recorrer su pene con mi boca, pasaba mi lengua alrededor, cada vez que lo introducía de nuevo, lo succionaba y cuando lo iba a sacar, pasaba los dientes a través del largo hasta llegar de nuevo a la punta, él puso las manos en mi cabeza y suavemente guiaba mis movimientos de cómo quería que lo tocara, sentía como su orgasmo venía creciendo y como las pulsaciones en sus venas se hacían mas rápidas y evidentes.

"Bella… cariño… no voy a aguantar mucho tiempo"- Lo ignoré y seguí succionando, ya que estaba en esto iba a hacer el trabajo completo, quien sabe si esta sería la primera y última vez que iba a tener la oportunidad de probarlo, y en eso si darme cuenta, explotó en mi boca.

"Bella!... Owww… Bella…. Owww…"- Me tragué hasta la última gota de su ser y luego lo saqué de mi boca, me senté sobre mis pies y me quedé observando su rostro, emanaba una paz y una tranquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo, seguía temblando, pasando los efectos del orgasmo, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con los míos y me dio su sonrisa característica

"Eso fue increíble"- Dijo sin aire

"Realmente lo fue"- Die sonriendo. Me apoyé sobre él y comencé a besarlo con pasión, todavía no había tendido suficiente de él, y por la reacción en su parte baja el tampoco había tenido suficiente de mi. Rodamos por la cama y el quedó encima de mi de nuevo, me acarició de arriba abajo con sus manos mientras me besaba y pasó sus dedos por mi vagina.

"Creo que estas lista para mi"- Dijo mientras me besaba

"Te necesito"- Dije entre gemidos

"Qué necesitas, cielo?"- Dijo mientas me besaba

"Te necesito a ti… dentro de mi…"

"Y yo necesito sentirte"- Abrió mis piernas con un movimiento de las suyas y se posicionó en el medio, podía sentir la punta de su pene en mi entrada y no podía aguantar la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de mi

"Edward, te necesito…ahora, por favor"- Dije gimiendo y suplicando mientras enredaba mis dedos en su cabello.

"Tus deseos son mis ordenes"- Y con eso, con un solo movimiento de cadera, guió su pene con la mano hasta mi entrada, y cuando ya estuvo en posición, fue poco a poco introduciéndolo, primero la cabeza y luego poco a poco el resto, muy suavemente y con mucho cuidado, no tengo palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo, había pasado mucho tiempo, y el tamaño de Edward hacía las cosas un poco mas intensas. Cuando terminó de introducirlo nos quedamos quietos, abrazándonos y acostumbrándonos a las dimensiones del otro.

"Oh Dios, tan estrecha, tan cálida…"- Dijo susurrándome al oído

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez"- Dije con la respiración entrecortada

"Me gusta, se siente bien, se siente increíble"

"Si, se siente muy bien"

Poco a poco se fue moviendo, entrando y saliendo, lentamente para no hacerme daño, cuando ya estábamos completamente cómodos, empezó a acelerar el paso, sentía como crecía mi orgasmo con cada pulsación adentro y afuera, podía sentir el de él también por la manera en que aceleraba el ritmo, nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron, y solo se podía escuchar el sonido de nuestros gemidos y el golpe de nuestras caderas cuando chocaban la una con la otra con cada entrada.

"Bella…"

"Edward…"

"Bella… Owww…"

"Estoy cerca… muy cerca…Owww! …"

"Owwwwww! …."

Y así, en perfecta sincronía, los dos nos vinimos juntos, liberando los orgasmos mas poderosos que hubiera conocido, era la primera vez que tenía dos orgasmos en un mismo día, y solo él lo podía lograr. Nos quedamos allí, inmóviles, él encima de mi, y con nuestras respiraciones aceleradas, no quería separarme de él, no quería que esto terminara, quería tenerlo así para el resto de mi vida, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

"Estas bien?"- Dijo apoyándose sobre los brazos y mirándome a los ojos

"Perfecta, nunca me sentí mejor"- Dije con una sonrisa

"Fue maravilloso, no tienes ni idea de lo que me hiciste sentir"

"Si lo sé, porque yo también lo sentí"

Me besó en los labios una vez mas, se separó de mi y se recostó a mi lado, movió las sábanas y nos metimos dentro, pasó las manos por detrás de mis hombros y me acercó hacia su pecho, no necesitábamos decir mas nada, no había nada que decir, fue una experiencia maravillosa, nunca me habían hecho sentir tan querida y tan apreciada como él lo hizo, me acurruqué en su pecho, y dejé que mi cuerpo, mi mente y todos mis sentidos disfrutaran del momento, tenia el presentimiento de que no iba a durar mucho.

* * *

**A/N: Este capítulo fue muy dificil de escribir para mi, así que de verdad apreciaría sus comentarios, besos.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: Remordimientos**

**EPOV**

Mi cuerpo se sentía en completo éxtasis, había tenido mi cuota de mujeres en los últimos años, pero ninguna me hizo sentir lo que ella logró conmigo esta noche. Mi cuerpo pedía mas y mas de ella, y tenerla tan cerca de mi, tocarla, percibir el aroma de su cabello y su cuerpo y poder sentir su respiración, me tenían en la gloria. Sentí cuando se quedó dormida en mis brazos, y a pesar de que estaba exhausto, no podía dormir, no lograba sentirme del todo a gusto con lo que había pasado. No me malinterpreten, fue una experiencia maravillosa, llena de placer y sensualidad y con una mujer a la que realmente quiero y me importa, pero no era el momento correcto, algo había pasado entre ella y Jacob y siento que me aproveché de la situación, no era el momento.

Me levanté de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, no quería adelantar la conversación que lamentablemente tendríamos que tener, fui al baño, me lavé la cara, me refresqué y salí para buscar algo de ropa para ponerme. Después que me vestí, me senté en mi sillón de lectura y me concentré en observar a Bella dormir. Era una visión de ángeles, su espalda desnuda, su cabello revuelto y estirado sobre mis almohadas, era una imagen que tenía que grabar en mi memoria, porque iba a ser la última vez que la viera. Pasaron los minutos, tal vez horas, no lo sé, y vi como se movía en mi cama, iba a despertar, sentí un nudo en la garganta y el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, como iba a enfrentar esta culpa que llevaba por dentro, como iba a reaccionar cuando se diera cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho, empecé a sentir pánico cuando escuché su dulce voz mientras se sentaba en mi cama cubriéndose el pecho con las sabanas.

"Edward… Sucede algo?"- Preguntó con voz ronca

"Eh… como te sientes?"- Pregunté mientras me acercaba a la cama para sentarme frente a ella.

"Estoy bien, increíblemente bien"

"Que bueno"- Dije mirando al piso

"Edward, que sucede?"- Dijo poniendo sus dedos bajo mi barbilla para levantar mi mirada

"Bella… no se como decirte esto.."- No encontraba las palabras para decirle lo que sentía

"Me asustas"- Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos mientras esperaba por mi respuesta

"Bella, lo siento, de verdad, yo…"

"Edward, por favor, dime de una vez que sucede"- Se notaba la ansiedad en su voz

"Siento haberme aprovechado de ti"

"Qué?"

"No debí haberte incitado a esto, me aproveché de que estabas en una situación vulnerable y me aproveché de ti"- Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama

"Disculpa, pero tu no te aprovechaste de mi, si alguien lo hizo fui yo, te necesitaba y no me importó tu negativa"

"Bella, lo que pasó entre nosotros, fue maravilloso, pero nunca debió haber pasado"- Dije mirando por la ventana, no podía verla a los ojos

"Edward, por favor, no digas eso, te lo suplico"- Sentí como su voz se quebraba

"Bella, lo lamento, pero es así, tenemos que olvidar que todo esto pasó, dejarlo como un recuerdo, tu yo no somos buenos el uno para el otro"- Voltee y me encontré con su mirada, estaba llena de dolor y me partía el corazón.

"Por qué no me dices la verdad? Por qué no me dices las verdaderas razones de por qué no podemos estar juntos?"- Ya su voz se estaba transformando en rabia, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, no quería causarle mas daño

"Bella, eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente, he aprendido a apreciarte en las últimas semanas, pero yo no puedo estar contigo, estoy demasiado dañado por dentro como para hacerte pasar por esto"- Traté de acercarme a ella, pero dio un paso atrás, no quería que me acercara

"Esto es parte de tu venganza, verdad?" – Dijo entre dientes

"Qué quieres decir, de qué estas hablando?"

"Esto es parte de tu plan para vengarte de Tanya y de mi verdad?, que casualidad que el día que decides ser atento conmigo y mostrarme tu supuesto aprecio es el mismo día que recibo una llamada del miserable de Jacob, claro, ahora lo vi todo, que viene después? Vas a llamar a Tanya para decirle que me acosté contigo, que no solo la tuviste a ella sino que a mi también?"- Estaba roja de la rabia, no sabía que hacer, no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo

"Bella, tranquilízate por favor, ni Jacob ni Tanya tienen nada que ver con esto, esto es entre tu yo, ellos no tienen nada que ver" – Le dije mientras veía como recogía su ropa del suelo y se vestía.

"Que estúpida soy!"- Decía mientras se vestía- "Sabes que? Lo lograste, me enamoraste y me engañaste, presentaste ante mi el gran papel de tu vida, pretendiste que te gustaba, tus besos fueron muy bien interpretados, y mientras me hacías el amor, no se como, pero lograste que me conectara conmigo de una forma en que nunca me he conectado con nadie, te felicito Edward, conseguiste lo que quisiste, me metiste en tu cama, te burlaste de mi y ahora puedes alardear de eso con tu gran amigo Jacob, después de todo los dos son iguales"- se dio la vuelta e iba en dirección a la puerta de la habitación.

"Espera Bella, no puedes compararme con Jacob, él y yo no somos iguales, además yo no tengo ninguna amistad con él, no he hablado con él desde ese día que nos vimos hace tres años, no se porque te empeñas en insistir en eso, yo nunca te he mentido"

"Ah, no? Y lo que acabas de hacer? No me mentiste hace unas horas cuando me besabas y me desvestías, cuando me decías que era perfecta y lo mas hermoso que habías visto? Fingiste un amor que no sientes! Yo sé que te pedí que estuvieras conmigo, yo sé que también tengo culpa en esto, que yo accedí a esta locura, pero pensé que después de lo que vivimos podíamos tener una oportunidad de ver que podría pasar entre nosotros, nunca pensé que me desecharas así, como un pedazo de basura"- Ya las lágrimas empezaban a correr por su rostro, no sabía que hacer, no soportaba verla así, pero tampoco podía ofrecerle apoyo, no iba a tener la voluntad de dejarla, entonces pensé en algo que iba a terminar de alejarla de mi, me iba a partir en dos, pero tenía que hacerlo.

"Yo nunca te he mentido, pero si al caso vamos, aquí la única persona que ha mentido eres tu"- Tuve que hablar mas fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, pero era la única manera

"De que estas hablando?"

"De Riley, estas conmigo, te acuestas conmigo, me dices que quieres intentar algo conmigo, pero y donde queda tu novio, ah?, definitivamente tenía razón todo este tiempo, ustedes las Denali son todas iguales, unas traidoras"- No podía quitarle la vista de encima, ví como mis palabras hacían estragos en su cara, tuve que apartar la mirada, el dolor en su rostro se estaba haciendo insoportable.

"El y yo no…"

"No me mientas por favor, si he visto como se miran y se abrazan"- Me di la vuelta y le di la espalda

"Sabes que?, piensa lo que quieras, no vale la pena ya"- La escuché en susurros y unos segundos después escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y luego cerrarse.

"Lo siento, amor"- Dije para mis adentros

Lo que acabo de hacer me dolió mas a mi que a ella, de eso estoy seguro, tuve que decirle esas cosas para que se alejara de mi, yo no soy bueno para ella, ella merece alguien que la ame tanto o más que yo, pero que la ame bien, sin rencores de por medio, ni odios, alguien que la aprecie y la haga sentir bien, merece tener una familia y una vida normal con alguien que este bien, la sombra de Tanya siempre va a estar allí acechándome y ver a Bella todo el tiempo solo traerá esos recuerdos mas seguido, tiene que alejarse de mi, tiene que hacerlo. Me senté en el borde de la cama y dejé que las lágrimas salieran solas, tenía que llorar, tenía que sacarlo todo, tenía que sacármela del corazón, aunque no pudiera sacármela de la mente ni de la piel.

* * *

**BPOV**

Al salir de la habitación de Edward, sentí como mi mundo se caía a pedazos, sabía que esto no duraría, sabía que algo iba a pasar que iba a romper toda la magia de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, lo que nunca pensé es que fuera inmediatamente después de estar juntos. Tenía que salir de esa casa, no podía ver a Edward después de lo que había pasado y lo que me había dicho, no podía seguir allí, estaba desesperada. Agarré mi celular y tratando de calmarme un poco, llamé a la única persona que yo sabía que me podía ayudar.

"Riley? Por favor, ven a buscarme, necesito salir de aquí"

* * *

**APOV**

Regresando del trabajo, me di cuenta que la casa estaba a oscuras, aunque Jasper y los demás iban a regresar mas tarde, me pareció extraño porque sabía que Bella estaba allí y el auto de Edward estaba en el garaje, me estacioné y me bajé del auto. Entré a la casa y prendí las luces, escuché ruidos en la parte de arriba, definitivamente había alguien en casa, me dirigí a las escaleras para subir y me encontré con Bella, saliendo del pasillo, rodando una maleta… un maleta?

"Bella? Qué haces?"- Se paró en seco y pude notar que había estado llorando, subí corriendo las escaleras y me puse a su lado

"Bella, cariño, que pasó? Qué haces con esa maleta?"

"Alice, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo seguir viviendo aquí"- Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y cargando la maleta para bajar las escaleras

"Bella, espera, no te puedes ir así, por favor, dime que pasó, como puedo ayudarte?"- Empezaba a angustiarme, por que no quería contarme lo que estaba pasando?

"De verdad, fue un error haber venido a vivir aquí, nunca debí haber aceptado tu oferta, pero ya me di cuenta y me tengo que ir"

"Pero a donde? No tienes a nadie mas que a nosotros, a donde vas a ir?"- Estaba ansiosa, no entendía nada, porque este cambio repentino

"Voy a irme a un hotel, por favor despídeme de todos, después vengo por el resto de mis cosas"

"Pero como te vas?, no puedes irte así, por lo menos déjame llevarte a alguna parte, por favor, déjame llamar a Edward..."

"NO!"- Gritó de repente asustándome- "No lo llames, Riley viene por mi, no te preocupes"

"Pero por lo menos dime que pasó?"

"Ahora no puedo, por favor no me pidas eso, otro día te explico todo, pero hoy no por favor"- Me dijo llorando y aferrándose a mis manos como suplicándome que no le preguntara mas

"E… está bien, no te voy a presionar mas, pero prométeme que me vas a llamar cuando estés en el hotel, no me dejes esperando por favor"

"Te lo prometo"

En eso sonó una bocina y era Riley, Bella me dio un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y salió disparada por la puerta con maleta en mano, ni siquiera me dejó que la ayudara, la vi montarse en el auto e irse. Tenía que hablar con Edward, él era el único que estaba aquí que podría saber que estaba pasando. Subí a su habitación y toqué la puerta, no hubo respuesta, así que la abrí suavemente y entré. Estaba a obscuras, apenas entraba un poco de luz de la calle por la ventana de la habitación, caminé un poco mas y divisé la figura de Edward inmóvil, sentado en la cama con el rostro entre las manos.

"Edward?"- Me acerqué lentamente. Levantó la mirada y pude notar entre sombras que estaba llorando

"Qué pasó?"- Me senté a su lado mientras le acariciaba el cabello

"Algo que nunca debió pasar"- Dijo con la voz ronca de tanto llorar

"Por favor dime que pasó?, Bella también está así y no quiso hablar, se fue y no me explicó nada, que sucede?, me están asustando"- _Por qué no me explican? Pensé_

"Se fue? Bella se fue?"- Dijo exaltado

"Si"

"Pero para donde, ella no tiene a donde ir? Con quien se fue? Por que lo hizo?"- se levantó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por el cuarto

"No lo sé, Riley vino a buscarla y se fue, se llevó su maleta y…"

"Con maleta y todo? Se fue con Riley con maleta y todo?"- Dijo entre dientes

"Si, pero por favor cálmate, por favor explícame que es lo que está pasando por Dios!"

"Tu de verdad quieres saber?"- Dijo respirando fuerte

"Si por favor, no puedo ayudarlos si no me dicen"

"Bella y yo dormimos juntos"- Sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos por unos segundos, pero mi cerebro no procesaba la información.

"Qué?"- Susurrando

"Lo que oíste, Isabella y yo dormimos juntos, hicimos el amor en esa misma cama donde estás sentada y bajo este mismo techo!"- Dijo exasperado y halándose el cabello por la desesperación

"Pe… pero como?, si ustedes no se soportan, como es posible…?"- No entendía nada, no había señales de que estuviera pasando algo entre ellos.

"Cómo pasó no importa, el punto es que pasó y nunca debió haber pasado"- Dijo mas tranquilo, yo todavía no podía salir de mi asombro

"Lo que quiero saber, es que pasó después, por qué se fue así y por qué estás tu en este estado?

"Nos dijimos unas cuantas cosas después y terminó mal"- Dijo sentándose en el sillón de golpe

"Edward, que le dijiste?"- Tenía que preguntar, sabía como era mi hermano y lo que era capaz de decirle.

"Le dije que era igual que Tanya, que había engañado a Riley conmigo"- Dijo entre susurros

"Qué? Como se te ocurre, cómo…?"- Me interrumpió de nuevo

"Por que es la verdad Alice! Tiene novio y viene a buscar consuelo conmigo en mi cama"

"Ellos no son novios, si tuvieran una relación ya me lo hubiera dicho, no hay secretos entre nosotras"

"Como sea, está saliendo con él y se acostó conmigo, eso la hace igual que su prima, y ahora te voy a pedir que por favor salgas de mi cuarto, quiero estar solo"- Dijo levantándose del sillón y dándome la espalda

"Espero que no le hayas hecho daño, porque si pierdo a mi mejor amiga por tu culpa te juro que jamás te lo voy a perdonar"- Dije entre dientes

"Yo soy tu hermano, seria bueno que de vez en cuando te pusieras de mi parte"- Dijo sin mirarme

No pude responderle, tenía que procesar muchas cosas y asimilar la situación, necesitaba hablar con Bella, habían muchos blancos que solo ella podía llenar.

* * *

**A/N: Y esto es todo por esta semana :( el lunes vengo con mas, dejenme recuerditos para motivarme a escribir los proximos capitulos ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Lamento no haber podido subir nada ayer, pero tuve una emergencia familiar y no pude, pero hoy les traigo algo, a lo mejor no será mucho, porque hoy tengoi un examen en la universidad, y esta semana va a ser un poco complicada en mi trabajo, asi que tenganme paciencia y dejenme recuerditos ;)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 25: Heridas de guerra**

**BPOV**

En lo que salí de casa de Alice sentí un pequeño alivio en el corazón, tenía que dejar atrás las horas mas amargas y al mismo tiempo las mas felices que había experimentado en mi vida, por un lado, asimilar todas las cosas que me había dicho Jacob por teléfono, y entender el porque había jugado con mis sentimientos todos estos años, y por el otro lado, mantener vivo el recuerdo de la primera vez que hice el amor con Edward, una persona a la que realmente quiero y me importa, y que sé que me quiere y le importo aunque no lo reconozca, a pesar de todo lo que me dijo y la manera en que me trató, todavía su olor prevalece en mi piel, invadiendo todos mis sentidos, las zonas donde me tocó y besó todavía arden con la sensación de sus labios y manos, fue mucho mas de lo que hubiera podido imaginar y es algo que nunca olvidaré aunque me lo pida mil veces, este recuerdo es mío, estos sentimientos son míos y esta sensación es mía y de nadie mas, y nadie me lo va a poder quitar, ni siquiera él.

Riley se bajó del auto, metió mi maleta en la maleta del auto y emprendimos camino. Gran parte del camino lo pasamos en silencio, hasta que se hizo insoportable y tuve que hablar.

"A donde me vas a llevar?"- Dije con la voz agotada, estaba cansada de tanto llorar y sentirme mal

"A mi casa"- Dijo muy decidido

"Cómo? Por qué a tu casa? Por favor llévame a un hotel, no quiero incomodarte"- No podía permitir eso, ya me di cuenta que nada bueno sale de compartir la casa con amigos, aunque él no se sintiera atraído por mi y fuese nuevo en mi vida.

"Bella, tranquila, mi casa es bastante grande para estar cómodos allí, tiene 2 plantas, 3 cuartos, 3 baños, no te preocupes, vamos a estar muy bien allí, además vivo solo así que no tienes de que preocuparte"- Dijo muy relajado, admiraba eso de él, no se complicaba la existencia por nada

"En serio, no quiero imponerme, prefiero quedarme en un hotel"- Me ponía muy nerviosa ponerlo en esta situación, no quería inmiscuirlo en mis problemas

"No te estas imponiendo, yo te la estoy ofreciendo, así que quédate tranquila, además, se que no estás bien y no te quiero dejar sola en un hotel"- Dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre mi pierna. Al principio me dio escalofríos, pero después me relajé, definitivamente estaba necesitada de afecto, de contacto humano, a pesar de haber tenido una de las mejores formas de contacto íntimo con la persona amada, lo que pasó después me dejo una sensación de vacío tan grande que solo necesitaba sentirme querida y apreciada, y con ese solo gesto, Riley consiguió calmarme un poco.

"Esta bien, acepto, y gracias por ayudarme, de verdad lo aprecio muchísimo, no te imaginas cuanto, en este momento me siento muy sola"- Dije bajando la mirada y dejando que algunas lágrimas cayeran

"No te preocupes, siempre que me lo permitas voy a estar aquí para ti, pero si te voy a pedir que cuando te sientas preparada me cuentes lo que pasó, quiero ayudarte, pero si no se de que se trata no puedo"- Dijo mirándome a los ojos, había tanta compasión en ellos y tantas ganas de hacerme sentir bien que en realidad no podía negarle nada, definitivamente Riley llegó a mi vida para convertirse en mi ángel guardián.

"Esta bien, te lo prometo, cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a contar todo lo que quieras saber"- Dije sinceramente, era hora de que me desahogara, lo necesitaba, y tenía que ser con una persona externa, que no conociera a las partes involucradas, alguien que pudiera darme su punto de vista objetivo y aconsejarme sin estar inclinado a una parte o a otra y él era el indicado.

Seguimos el camino a su casa en silencio, y sin haber pronunciado una sola palabra de lo sucedido las horas previas, ya me sentía un poco mas relajada y calmada, ya podía pensar mejor las cosas, como iba a enfrentar la situación de ahora en adelante, que iba a hacer con mis amigos, como iba a encarar a Alice y contarle lo que había pasado sin morir de la vergüenza, y enfocarme de lleno a mi nuevo proyecto, encontrar las fuerzas y el empuje y dedicarme a mi sueño que por fin se empezaba a materializar, que se joda Jacob y si Edward decide que de verdad no soy suficiente para él y que de verdad no hay espacio para mi en su vida, pues que se joda también.

* * *

**APOV**

Las horas pasaron y no me di cuenta, después de hablar con Edward me fui al salón, me senté en el sofá y dejé que las lágrimas salieran, no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, la cabeza me daba vueltas, como podía ser que mi familia se estuviera desmoronando ante mis ojos y yo no lo hubiera visto venir, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, destrozada de nuevo y yo sin saber por que ni como ayudarla y mi hermano, sangre de mi sangre, destruido de nuevo y sin explicarme que hacer para apoyarlo y entenderlo. Me di cuenta de la hora que era cuando escuché la voz de Emmett y Jasper en la entrada de la casa y vi como iban prendiendo las luces, voltee hacia un lado y me encontré con la mirada de Jasper, que al darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal, vino corriendo para sentarse a mi lado en el sofá

"Cielo, que sucede? Por qué estás así?"- Dijo mientras me acariciaba el rostro

"Bella se fue de la casa"- Dije susurrando

"Cómo?"- Dijo Rosalie sentándose sobre la mesa de centro, frente a mi

"Bella se fue"

"Pero por qué?, Alice que sucedió?"- Dijo Emmett sentándose al lado de Rose y agarrándome las manos

"La verdad no lo sé, cuando llegué a casa ella estaba bajando su maleta, la detuve y traté de que me explicara pero no quiso, estaba muy nerviosa, no paraba de llorar, lo único que me decía era que lo sentía pero que se tenía que ir, no me explicó nada"- Dije viendo hacia el piso y dejando que las lágrimas corrieran de nuevo recordando ese momento.

"No puede ser, que le habrá pasado?"- Dijo Jasper preocupado

"Lo único que se es que tiene que ver con Edward, cuando llegué él estaba aquí y cuando Bella se fue subí a su habitación a hablar con él, también estaba muy mal, había estado llorando y no quería hablar conmigo, cuando me acerqué, me dijo que había dormido con Bella, pero que las cosas no terminaron bien"- trataba de entender lo que me había dicho, no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza, no podía entender como de la noche a la mañana habían pasado de insultarse a dormir juntos y ahora separarse de esa manera

"Esa basura! Seguro la maltrató, lo voy a matar"- Dijo Rose levantándose de la mesa y con lágrimas en los ojos y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras

"Rose, cielo, tranquilízate, no te comportes así, primero tenemos que saber que sucedió, y lo mas importante, tenemos que encontrar a Bella, debe sentirse muy mal"- Dijo Emmett agarrando a Rosalie y apretándola contra su pecho mientras lloraba

"Emmett tiene razón, ahora lo mas importante es saber donde esta Bella y si está bien"- Dijo Jasper mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

"Ella me dijo que se iba para un hotel, que Riley la iba a llevar y me prometió que me iba a escribir en lo que ya estuviera instalada"

En eso sonó mi celular con un mensaje de texto, me levanté corriendo del sofá y busqué mi teléfono dentro de mi bolso, lo tomé y lo abrí para leer el mensaje, era de Bella, gracias a Dios.

"_Hol__a Alice, estoy bien, Riley me ofreció quedarme en su casa y acepté, no te preocupes-B"_

"Bella por que no hablamos?, necesito saber que pasó, Edward está muy mal y me duele verlos así-A"- A los segundos volvió a sonar.

"_Mañana te llamo y te explico todo,__ vale? Hoy no quiero hablar de nada, ha sido un día muy largo, besos- B"_

"Esta bien, como quieras, no dejes de escribirme, besos- A"

Cerré el teléfono y volví a mi lugar en el sillón

"Era ella?- Preguntó Rosalie

"Si, que está bien, que se va a quedar con Riley"

"Gracias a Dios- Dijo Rosalie soltando un suspiro- Que fortuna que ella y Riley se hayan vuelto tan cercanos, me preocupaba mucho que estuviera sola por allí"- Dijo Mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara

"Si es un alivio de verdad, pero ahora hay otro problema que resolver- Dijo Jasper mirando a Emmett

"Edward"- Dijo Emmett suspirando y levantándose de su asiento.

Jasper me besó en la frente y siguió a Emmett hacia el cuarto de Edward, si alguien podía hacer que mi hermano hablara ese era Jasper. Rosalie se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, nos agarramos de la mano y nos quedamos viendo por la ventana fijamente, no teníamos nada que decirnos, solo podíamos esperar a que alguno de ellos decidiera hablar y dejarnos saber la verdad de lo que había pasado.

* * *

**EPOV**

Después que Alice salió de mi habitación me sentí peor, escuchar en voz alta lo que le había hecho a Bella me hizo sentir muy mal, y más al ver la cara de mi hermana, no sólo le hice daño a una mujer que significa más para mi de lo que quiero reconocer, sino también a mi propia hermana. Me sentía como un animal rastrero, si siguiera siendo el mismo de antes, al que no le importaba nada ni nadie, en este momento estaría por ahí, tomándome unos tragos con Dimitri y alardeando por ahí de lo que había hecho con Bella, pero no, ella había logrado cambiarme poco a poco, hacerme volver al Edward que era antes y eso me asusta mucho, porque no quiero volver a ser vulnerable, no me gusta la sensación de que otros puedan hacer conmigo lo que quieran. Mientras seguía reflexionando sobre mi vida, alguien tocó a la puerta.

"Quien es? No quiero ver a nadie"- Dije mientras me tiraba en mi cama y me arropaba hasta la cabeza

"Somos nosotros"- Dijo Emmett mientras abría la puerta y entraban ambos

"Váyanse, no quiero hablar con nadie"- Dije debajo de las sábanas, toda mi cama olía a ella, podía quedarme allí el resto de mi vida.

"Lo siento bro, pero tenemos que hablar"- Dijo Jasper mientras me quitaba las sabanas de un solo golpe y Emmett prendía la luz de mi habitación

"Hey! Es que ya no tengo ni privacidad en mi propio cuarto?"- Dije mientras me cubría los ojos de la luz, estaban muy sensibles y tenían horas sin recibir la luz del sol

"Que pasó Edward?, habla con nosotros"- Dijo jasper, mientras se sentaba en mi sillón

"No nos vamos a ir de aquí sin que nos digas que sucedió, por que Bella se fue de la casa, por que estás así"- Dijo Emmett mientras se sentaba frente a mi en la cama

"Está bien, está bien, una pregunta a la vez. Les voy a contar todo, pero por favor denme unos minutos primero"- Dije con tono frustrado.

Era hora de dejarlo salir todo, y quien mejor que con mis dos mejores amigos, mis hermanos. Les pedí que me dieran unos minutos, me metí en la ducha para quitarme el olor de Bella del cuerpo, me dolió hacerlo, pero era la única manera en que podía conseguir el valor para contarle a mis hermanos lo que había hecho, necesitaba relajarme, aclarar mis ideas y pensar muy bien lo que iba a decirles, no iba a ser fácil, sabia que no me iban a juzgar, pero sabia que no me la iban a poner fácil tampoco y que iba a recibir un poco de "Amor Fraternal" por llamarlo de alguna manera. Unos minutos después, salí de la ducha, me vestí con la misma ropa que me había puesto unas horas antes, y salí del baño para enfrentarme a mis hermanos.

"Ok…estoy listo"

* * *

**A/N: Hora de aclarar las cosas, pronto van a enteder muchas cosas y porque actúna de la manera en que lo hacen, denme cariño, necesito motivacion, besos.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26: Lamiendo las heridas**

**BPOV**

Cuando llegamos a casa de Riley quedé maravillada, era una casa hermosa, de dos plantas, pero pequeña, no era muy llamativa y se encontraba en una urbanización privada, me recordaba mucho a Wisteria Lane, cuando veía Desperate Housewives. Me gustaba mucho ese sitio, ya empezaba a sentirme mejor. Me bajé del auto y aspiré profundo el aire de la noche, ya se sentía la diferencia, aquí se respiraba paz, amor y tranquilidad, tal vez estoy siendo injusta con mis amigos al sentirme como me siento aquí y no haberlo hecho mientras estaba con ellos, pero Edward absorbía toda mi energía y no me lo hacia nada fácil. Entramos a la casa y todo sentimiento de culpa se disipó cuando vi la por dentro, toda la casa era de madera, pisos de madera, las escaleras de madera, las puertas de madera, las paredes pintadas de colores muy acogedores y grandes ventanales alrededor de la casa donde podía ver las casas de los vecinos, el patio delantero y el trasero, me encantaba este sitio, este era mi tipo de casa.

"Bienvenida a mi casa, te gusta?"- Dijo Riley mientras ponía mi maleta en el piso

"Me encanta, este es el tipo de casa que espero tener algún día"- Dije maravillada, mientras caminaba hacia adentro para seguirla admirando

"Ven, te voy a dar el tour"- Dijo mientras me agarraba la mano y me guiñaba un ojo

Me llevó primero hacia su mano derecha, allí había un salón abierto que tenía el comedor, una mesa para seis personas, perfectamente centrada en el medio del salón sobre una alfombra que tenia aspecto antiguo y seis sillas que hacían un juego perfecto con la mesa, se veían muy cómodas, algún día las probaría. Dentro del mismo salón había una mueble que tenia una vajilla que se veía muy fina y unas copas de cristal que nunca iba a tocar, con mi suerte no creo que durarían mucho en mis manos. Seguimos por una puerta y entramos a la cocina, era amplia y también estaba decorada en madera, todos los paneles de la cocina, las gavetas, los estantes, las puertas del closet de la comida eran de madera, tenia una isla central con suficiente espacio para preparar grandes comidas, el lavaplatos estaba frente a una ventana que daba hacia un lado de la casa y tenía una mesa pequeña de 4 puestos para desayunar o comer cuando viniera poca gente. Había una puerta de madera que conectaba con el patio trasero, un patio con un tamaño decente, con el césped perfectamente podado y flores y árboles de frutas sembrados alrededor, era perfecto para tener una mascota, debería pensarlo bien, debería adoptar una mascota que me haga compañía, ya que todos los hombres me hacen daño debería conseguirme una que me quiera incondicionalmente, como dice el dicho, mientras mas conozco a los humanos, mas quiero a mi mascota. Seguimos por un pasillo que queda detrás de las escaleras y llegamos el salón principal, el piso alfombrado en color claro, un sofá que nada mas de verlo quería saltarle encima y nunca levantarme, era impresionantemente mullido y acogedor, estaba colocado de espaldas a la entrada de la casa, frente a una chimenea y arriba de ésta un televisor de plasma, pantalla plana de 42' pulgadas, me sentía en la gloria.

Me condujo hacia las escaleras y me enseñó un pequeño baño que había debajo de las escaleras, por un lado, y del otro lado, un closet pequeño donde habían cobijas, sabanas y almohadas de emergencia. Agarró mi maleta y subimos al segundo piso donde estaban todas las habitaciones. En el descanso de las escaleras, había un pasillo largo con una puerta a la derecha, otra al frente de las escaleras y dos a mi izquierda, la primera de la derecha, era la habitación principal, su habitación. Al entrar lo primero que notas es el enorme ventanal en todo el frente y la enorme cama king size a un lado de la habitación y al lado del ventanal, estaba tendida con un hermoso cobertor negro con rojo, también estaba colocada sobre una alfombra de color negro y en frente, tenia un televisor tan grande como el del salón colgado en la pared, de un lado estaba la cómoda, en otro extremo estaba la puerta para entrar al closet, el cual era prácticamente del mismo tamaño que mi antiguo cuarto donde Alice, con todos sus trajes ordenados por color de un lado y la ropa casual del otro, y en el medio, una mesa con todos sus accesorios, corbatas, etc. Al otro lado, se encontraba otra puerta, que era la del baño, como era de esperarse se encontraba dentro de la habitación, estaba toda decorada en negro y rojo, con una ducha y una bañera que se veía bastante cómoda la verdad, su lavamanos, su espejo y la poceta, todas las piezas en negro y las llaves en platino, era bastante lujoso ese baño. Salimos de su cuarto y abrimos la puerta que estaba frente a la suya, era una habitación pequeña pero bastante acogedora, era su oficina, tenia un escritorio con un montón de papeles, un pequeño sofá diagonal al escritorio y una pequeña biblioteca en frente. Al lado de esa habitación, se encontraba otro baño, bastante agradable, todo blanco, con las piezas blancas y doradas, también con tina y ducha, y por lo que entendí, este iba a ser mi baño. Al llegar al final del pasillo, nos encontramos con la otra puerta, la que supuse, iba a ser mi nueva habitación.

"Bueno Bella, te presento a tu nueva habitación"

Abrió la puerta y quedé sin habla, era una habitación impresionante, a pesar que era de noche y no había encendido las luces, me di cuenta que era una habitación bastante amplia y luminosa. Riley encendió las luces y pude apreciarla en toda su gloria, al fondo habían unos ventanales tan grandes cono los de su cuarto, el piso también estaba alfombrado, pero con un color azul claro, la cama no era tan grande como la suya, pero fácilmente cabíamos tres personas allí muy cómodamente, y era toda de madera blanca con una colcha color azul marino y blanco, las paredes eran azul claras como la alfombra. Al otro lado estaba la puerta del closet, donde toda mi ropa iba a caber perfectamente y hasta espacio me iba a sobrar, también tenía un televisor mas pequeño pero igual de moderno que los anteriores, un sillón y una pequeña biblioteca con algunos libros y una lámpara de pie al lado, definitivamente este iba a ser mi paraíso personal.

"Que te parece?"- Pregunto mientras me ponía las manos en los hombros

"Es perfecta" – Dije maravillada

"Te dije que ibas a estar bien aquí y eres bienvenida de quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras y necesites"

"Muchas gracias de verdad"- Dije mientras le tomaba las manos- "No tienes ni idea de lo que esto significa para mi"

"Y no tienes ni idea de lo que significa para mi que hayas recurrido a mi cuando te sentías mal, quiero que de verdad me consideres tu amigo, sin ningún compromiso ni idea de que tienes que retribuirlo de alguna manera, como te dije la última vez, tengo la necesidad de protegerte como si fueras mi hermana y eso es importante para mi"- Dijo viéndome a los ojos y ya sentía como los ojos me empezaban a arder por las ganas que tenían las lágrimas de volver a salir, respiré profundo y las contuve

"Gracias por ser así conmigo, no se que hice para merecerte como amigo, pero te aprecio mucho y valoro lo que has hecho por mi"- Dije sonriendo

"Ni lo menciones, ahora te voy a dejar que te pongas cómoda, y yo voy a bajar a preparar la cena"- Dijo dándose media vuelta

"No, déjame a mi por favor, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer"- Dije mientras le agarraba la mano

"Tonterías, refréscate, y nos vemos en unos minutos en la cocina con la cena lista"- Me picó el ojo y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Me senté en la cama y respiré profundo, era extraño estar en un lugar desconocido como este, pero en vez de sentirme nerviosa o angustiada, me sentía relajada, todo era muy hermoso y acogedor, a pesar de que Riley vive solo, la casa me transmitía como una sensación de familia, eso me iba a caer bien. Abrí la maleta, saque ropa mas cómoda y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha y relajarme antes de exponer mi vida ante Riley y explicarle todo de una vez, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Unos 20 minutos después, bajé a la cocina y encontré a Riley, con las mangas de la camisa recogidas hasta los codos y escurriendo unas pastas en el lavaplatos, y una salsa de tomate en la estufa hirviendo, le di vueltas para que no se pegara y allí fue que se dio cuenta de que estaba allí

"Hey! Hice mi especialidad, pasta a la boloña"

"Uhmmm, huele exquisito"- dije oliendo la salsa

"Obviamente no se compara a lo que debes preparar tu pero con mi apretada agenda, eso es lo mas rápido que puedo cocinar jejejeje"

"No te preocupes, se que va a estar delicioso"

Nos servimos dos platos con dos copas de vino tinto y nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina a hablar un poco de nosotros. Me contó que siempre ha vivido en Seattle, que es hijo único, que fue muy difícil para él al principio reconocer que era gay, pero que después que lo asumió todo fue mas fácil, sus padres y su familia lo aceptaron y aprendió a apoyarse en ellos cuando tuviera problemas o se sintiera mal por algo o por alguien, para él la familia es muy importante y por eso a partir de este momento, ya me consideraba como parte de su familia, yo le conté como crecí en Forks, como conocí a mis amigos y que también era hija única y siempre viví con mi padre desde que se separo de mi madre, le conté como me inscribí en el instituto de cocina en Nueva York y como me gané la beca a París, dejé afuera la parte en como me relacioné con Jacob y como perdí contacto con Edward a propósito, porque eso era parte de la triste historia que dentro de poco le iba a empezar a contar. Después de un rato, nos levantamos de la mesa, limpiamos los platos y agarramos otra botella de vino y nos fuimos al salón, Riley encendió la chimenea y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, sirvió dos copas de vino y me dio una a mi, se reclinó hacia atrás, se relajó, tomó un trago de la copa y me miró, era hora.

"No se ni por donde empezar" – Dije mientras miraba el liquido tinto dentro de la copa

"Puedes empezar por el principio, como conociste a Jacob?"

"Jacob pertenece a una tribu india muy respetada en Forks, su padre siempre fue muy amigo del mío, y cuando mi madre se fué, mi papá siempre me llevaba a la reserva y me dejaba con él y Sue para que me cuidaran mientras el trabajaba, ellos tenían hijos pequeños y me trataban como uno mas de ellos. A medida que íbamos creciendo y ya teníamos edad para entrar a la secundaria, Jacob empezó a renegar de su herencia, no quería estar mas en la reserva, quería ir al pueblo conmigo, quería ver otras cosas, quería ver como nos desenvolvíamos los "caras pálidas" como ellos nos llamaban, quería vivir esa experiencia, así que entramos juntos a la secundaria de Forks, y allí conocimos a los Cullen, Alice y Edward. Jacob al ver que ellos tenían dinero, se vestían bien y tenían buenos autos, quiso que nos hiciéramos amigos de ellos inmediatamente, yo no me opuse, había algo en ellos que me llamaba la atención y se veían buenas personas, así que un día nos sentamos todos juntos en la cafetería y nos hicimos amigos instantáneamente. Al año siguiente, mi prima Tanya se peleó con su familia y se mudó a mi casa a vivir conmigo, éramos primas por parte de mi mamá pero a mi papá no le importaba que ella estuviera allí, el la quería mucho, así que la inscribió en el instituto y fuimos juntas, así fue que Edward y ella se conocieron, yo los presenté…"- Miré hacia el piso y tomé un sorbo de vino para tranquilizarme.

"Qué paso después?"- Preguntó Riley, respiré profundo y continué

"Los años pasaron y Edward y Tanya se enamoraron y se hicieron novios, al principio me molestó un poco, pero yo tenía a Jacob y el no estaba nada mal tampoco, así que me quedé tranquila y disfruté de mi relación con él. Siempre íbamos a mi casa o a casa de los Cullen, pero cuando ellos querían ir a la reserva, él siempre les decía que no, que estaba prohibido llevar a extraños, que el consejo los tenía que invitar y que eso era muy difícil, yo sabía que eso era mentira, que la verdadera razón, era que él se sentía avergonzado del lugar en el que vivía y no quería que ellos lo vieran, pero por supuesto yo no dije nada, no quería avergonzarlo ni hacerlo sentir mal, en esa época era muy joven y no entendía bien, pero ahora que lo pienso, esas no eran muy buenas señales."- Dije mientras tomaba otro trago de vino

" Que clase de persona reniega su herencia y no le presenta sus amigos a su familia? Allí ya estaba demostrando la clase de persona que es"

"Es cierto, pero en ese momento no lo vi de esa manera. La graduación fue muy dura para todos, Jacob estaba decidido a irse conmigo a donde yo me fuera así que por ahí no tenia problemas, pero me iba a separar de mis mejores amigos y eso era muy difícil, Edward se iba con Tanya a Darmouth, Jacob y yo a Nueva York y el resto se fue a Harvard a estudiar. Mi vida con Jacob durante la universidad fue bastante tranquila, vivíamos juntos en un apartamento, nos llevábamos bien, el con lo suyo y yo con lo mío, a veces no iba a dormir y me decía que era porque estaba con el grupo de estudio y yo por supuesto le creía, ahora es que lo dudo, si me estaba engañando de verdad lo escondía muy bien. Cuando le dije que tenia la oportunidad de ganarme una beca para irme a Francia, se emocionó muchísimo, me apoyo en todo, me ayudaba, siempre estaba allí, estaba muy entusiasmado. La noche que le dije que me había ganado la beca, fue la noche en que me propuso matrimonio y allí fue cuando empezó la locura hasta el día de la boda, que ya sabes lo que sucedió"

"Ese tipo es una joya, no?"

"Y lo que me falta por contarte"

"Que hay de Edward, por qué te odia tanto si ni siquiera se veían?"

"Esa es otra historia, ya te dije que fui yo quien los presentó, eso fue amor a primera vista, se volvieron inseparables y por eso terminaron yendo juntos a la universidad, durante la secundaria yo sabia que cuando Edward no estaba ella coqueteaba con los muchachos del equipo de fútbol y baseball, pero nunca vi nada fuera de lo normal, y ella me contaba lo que hacia y yo por supuesto moría callada, que podía hacer? Es mi prima. Cuando se fueron a la universidad, los padres de Edward le regalaron un apartamento cerca del campus y él le pidió a Tanya que se mudara con el, pero ella no quiso, ella quería vivir en los dormitorios, tener una compañera de cuarto y vivir toda la experiencia universitaria al máximo, él no la presionó y la dejo tranquila. Unos meses antes de mi boda, supe que él le había pedido matrimonio y que ella había dicho que si, así que le mandé la invitación a la dirección que me dio Alice de Edward asumiendo que como ya estaban comprometidos ella ya estaría viviendo allí pero nunca recibí respuesta, a los días Tanya me llamó para contarme que estaba destruida, que Edward había terminado con ella pero no quería decirme por que, ella solo me decía que no sabia por que, decidí llamar a Alice y ella me dijo la verdad, que Edward había ido al dormitorio de Tanya para mostrarle la invitación de la boda y la había encontrado con otro hombre."

"No puede ser, me imagino lo mal que se debe haber sentido él y mas si ya estaban comprometidos"

"Si, eso fue horrible, le gritó, le dijo de todo y desde ese día mas nunca la vió, la evitó lo mas que pudo y se mudó, se vino a vivir para acá con su familia."

"La parte que sigo sin entender es por qué te odia a ti? Tu no tuviste nada que ver, ni siquiera estaban en el mismo Estado"

"Según lo que me ha dicho Alice, porque él nunca se ha atrevido a decirme nada en mi cara, él me odia por habérsela presentado, por no haberle dicho que Tanya era como es y por haberlo dejado enamorarse así de ella, él odia a todas las mujeres de mi familia, y dice que todas somos iguales, que lo único que hacemos es engañar a los hombres para conseguir lo que queremos, que somos unas manipuladoras y unas zorras"- Dije mientras me acababa lo que quedaba de vino.

"Sabes qué? Puedo llegar a entender el nivel de rabia y frustración que sintió en ese momento, pero eso no le da derecho de culparte a ti por todo lo que le pasó, así como tu, el también estaba ciego y no vio las señales que estaban frente a él, tu no eres responsable de las acciones de tu prima"- Dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello

"Lo sé, pero si pude haberle dicho algo, advertirle, dejarle saber que había algo que no estaba bien con respecto a Tanya"- Dije mirándolo a los ojos

"Y te hubiera creído?"- Preguntó conociendo ya la respuesta

"Lo mas probable es que no"- Dije derrotada

"Bella, lo que realmente quiero saber es que fue lo que pasó hoy? Porque estabas tan mal y en ese estado cuando me llamaste?"

Aquí vamos, la hora de la verdad. Respiré profundo y me serví otra copa de vino

"Esta tarde estaba en casa revisando unos papeles y recibí una llamada en mi celular, no tenía el número registrado, pero atendí pensando que era un proveedor, cuando atendí… era Jacob"- Dije tomando un sorbo

"Y como consiguió tu número? Tu me has dicho que tienes mucho tiempo que no hablas con él"- Dijo sirviéndose otra copa

"No lo sé, pero algo me dice que fue Edward el que se lo dio, pero el punto es que me llamó para pedirme que le devolviera el anillo de compromiso, era la segunda vez que me llamaba para eso y ya le había dicho que no se lo iba a devolver, este vez le dije que lo había vendido y había utilizado el dinero para otras cosas"- Dije un poco sonreída mientras bebía mas vino

"Y de verdad lo hiciste?"- Preguntó divertido, lo ví a través de las pestañas y asentí, lo único que pudimos hacer fue reírnos- "Que te dijo cuando le dijiste eso?"- Aquí me empieza a cambiar la cara recordando todo lo que me dijo.

"Entre muchas cosas, se puso furioso y me dijo que no tenia derecho de hacer eso, que ese anillo era suyo y que le iba proponer matrimonio a Jessica, ella es la mujer por la que me dejó en el altar, me dijo que él solo había estado conmigo para salir de Forks, para probar que el valía mas que los demás por salir con la hija del jefe de la policía, que nunca me amo y que debieron haberle dado una medalla por haberme soportado todos esos años que pasó conmigo"- por más que traté no pude controlar las lágrimas, repetir esas palabras en voz alta me hacia mucho daño, pero tenia que dejarlo salir para poder seguir con mi vida.

"Cariño, cuanto lo siento, ese miserable merece estar muerto por decirte esas cosas"- Me decía mientras me abrazaba y me consolaba- "No le hagas caso, es un falso, no puedes dejar que te afecte toda la porquería que te dijo, tu eres una maravillosa persona y vales mucho Bella"- Dijo agarrándome el rostro y viéndome a la cara- "Pero algo me dice que hay mas"- Allí empecé a llorar mas fuerte, no pude contenerme, traté de calmarme un poco y me compuse para poder seguir con la historia

"Tienes razón, hay mas"- Le dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas

"Después que hablé con Jacob, estaba muy mal, estaba como ida y no me di cuenta que Edward había llegado a casa hasta que se sentó a mi lado y me pregunto que había pasado, yo estaba muy mal, estaba furiosa, me sentía engañada y burlada, así que la agarre contra él, le dije que para que quería saber que me pasaba, si quería seguir burlándose de mi y hacerme la vida miserable, que no se preocupara que ya su amigo Jacob lo había hecho por segunda vez, le pregunté que si se habían confabulado para hacerme la vida triste y el me decía que no, yo estaba en un ataque de histeria y él trataba de calmarme, hasta que llegamos a un punto donde le pregunté que quería de mi y el me dijo que me quería a mi"- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos

"En serio te dijo eso?"- Preguntó con sorpresa y yo solo pude asentir

"Yo me quedé paralizada, no sabia que pensar y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me besó, te lo juro que fue el mejor beso de mi vida, estaba lleno de tanta pasión y de tanta necesidad del uno por el otro que ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de separarse. Cuando él encontró la fuerza me pidió que por favor no sigueramos, que eso podía terminar mal, que no estábamos preparados, pero yo no lo escuché, me sentía muy mal y lo necesitaba, quería estar con él, no podía evitarlo, lo agarré y lo besé de nuevo y esta vez no había marcha atrás, subimos a su habitación e hicimos el amor"- Empecé a llorar de nuevo recordando ese momento maravilloso que acababa de pasar con él y que nunca se repetiría.

"Ow Bella, por que lo hiciste cariño?"- Dijo mientras me abrazaba

"No pude evitarlo, mi necesidad de él era muy grande, quería olvidarme de todo, sobre todo de Jacob y decidí que tenia que aprovechar el momento durara lo que durara. Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, me trató con tanto amor y cariño, fue muy gentil, de verdad sentí que me amaba, eso no se puede fingir"

"Y si tan maravilloso fue, por qué estas aquí y no allá con él?"

"Porque después que estuvimos juntos se sintió culpable, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo, pensó que se estaba aprovechando de mi porque estaba en un estado muy vulnerable, me dijo que eso nunca debió pasar y que tenía que olvidarlo, me dijo que él no era bueno para mi, pero que yo tampoco lo era para él, además, que no podía creer que hubiera estado con él estando contigo, el cree que tu y yo tenemos una relación y que te engañé con él y que eso me hace igual que Tanya"- Empecé a llorar mas fuerte

"Cielo y por que no le dijiste la verdad?

"Porque no me dejó, además, si me conociera bien él sabría que yo seria incapaz de engañar a mi pareja"

No podía dejar de llorar, después que había abierto mi corazón a un completo extraño ya no podía volver a atrás, tenia que dejarlo salir todo, era la única manera de que pudiera comenzar de nuevo. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, él consolándome y yo llorando sin consuelo, lo único que se es que al día siguiente amanecí en mi nueva cama, con una nota en mi almohada que decía**_ "Querida Bella, tuve que ir a trabajar, regreso temprano, por favor siéntete en casa, un beso, Riley"_**

**_

* * *

_A/N: Espero les haya gustado, hice lo posible por terminar este hoy y darles 2 capitulos, mañana no se si pueda publicar otro, no me odien please, espero les guste y como siempre, dejenme recuerditos , son buenos para mi salud ;)_  
_**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27: Asumiendo realidades**

**EPOV**

"Ok, estoy listo"

Salí del baño y me senté de nuevo en la cama, de frente a Emmett y a Jasper, era hora de asumir lo que estaba pasando y enfrentar las consecuencias, en esta familia no había secretos, y ya había guardado los míos por bastante tiempo, asi que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, sólo esperaba que fuera más adelante para prepararme mejor.

"Bro, que pasó con Bella hoy? Por qué se fue así?"- Preguntó Emmett bastante preocupado, respiré profundo y empecé.

"Ésta tarde, cuando llegué de la oficina, dejé mis cosas en la mesa de centro y me fijé que Bella estaba en el salón, estaba sentada en el sofá totalmente inmóvil, la llamaba pero no me respondía, así que me acerqué a ella, le puse la mano en el hombro y me senté a su lado, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, volteó a verme y me di cuenta de que había estado llorando, le pregunté que le pasaba, y de repente, su cuerpo se puso tenso y me miraba con odio, se paró de repente y me empezó a decir que que me importaba a mí lo que le pasara, porque quería saber, si me quería burlar de ella, yo le dije que no, que quería ayudarla y ella lo único que me decía era que si quería arruinarle la vida, ya Jacob me había ganado, que él y yo estábamos aliados para hacerle la vida miserable, yo no entendía nada pero no me dejaba hablar. Hubo un momento en que ella me preguntó que es lo que quería, que quería de ella… y yo le respondí que la quería a ella"- Dije mientras mantenía la mirada en el piso, no podía verlos a los ojos, me daba vergüenza reconocer ante ellos que quería a Bella.

"Oh Dios… Y que hizo ella?"- Preguntó Jasper con preocupación

"No pudo hacer nada, en lo que me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle, lo único que pensé fue en besarla y lo hice"

"Woohoo! Por fin!"- Gritó Emmett muy entusiasmado

"Emmett, esto es serio!"- Replicó Jasper

"Claro que es serio, el amigo aquí por fin está viendo la luz al final del camino!"- Decía muy risueño

"Que pasó después?"- Pregunto Jasper ignorando a Emmett

"Cuando la besé sentí que no iba a tener voluntad para dejarla, al principio ella no se movía, pero después se aferró a mi con tanta necesidad y profundizó el beso de tal manera que sentí que estaba perdiendo control de todos mis sentidos, sabía que teníamos que separarnos, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a hacerlo y ella tampoco quería, cuando por fin encontré un poco de fuerza para separarme, le dije que teníamos que dejarlo hasta allí, que no podíamos ir mas allá, que íbamos a terminar peor de lo que estábamos, pero a ella no le importó y se aferró mas fuerte a mi, me decía que me necesitaba, que no le importaba el después, pero que tenía que estar conmigo, al final cedí y me dejé llevar por toda esa locura, les juro que fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida"- Dije cerrando los ojos para recordar cada detalle del momento en que tuve a Bella entre mis brazos y le iba quitando la ropa poco a poco, ya sentía como mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar de nuevo al recuerdo, así que abrí los ojos para concentrarme en otra cosa-" Fue increíble, la traje a mi cuarto y le hice el amor como nunca se lo había hecho a nadie, ella me inspiraba tanta ternura, tanta fragilidad, ni siquiera Tanya me inspiraba las cosas que Bella me inspiró en ese momento. Con Tanya todo era placer, lujuria, deseo, había un sentido de pertenencia, necesitaba que todo el mundo supiera que ella era mia, en cambio con Bella fue diferente, ella es totalmente lo opuesto a Tanya, con ella mas que demostrarle al mundo que es mia y dejar mi marca, mi necesidad era de protegerla y cuidarla, pero sobre todo de amarla"

"Con eso me quieres decir que la amas?"- Preguntó Jasper mirándome fijamente a los ojos. No estaba seguro de cual sería mi respuesta, en estos momentos no se como definir lo que siento, pero si de verdad la amo, nunca lo reconocería delante de ellos de esta manera

"No, solo te estoy diciendo lo que sentí en ese momento, no te voy a negar que si siento algo por ella, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejar que esos sentimientos afloren, no es el momento, no es correcto"- Dije levantándome de la cama y alejándome de la mirada acusadora de Jasper

"Edward, que pasó después? Si fue tan maravilloso como dices por qué no están juntos?"- Preguntó Emmett, dándose la vuelta en la cama para verme a la cara

"Después que hicimos el amor, me sentí culpable, me sentí como si me hubiera aprovechado de ella, estaba en un estado vulnerable y yo la metí en mi cama, así que cuando despertó se lo dije, ella me dijo que no importaba porque ella me había utilizado a mi, se sentía mal por algo y me usó a mi como vía de escape, pero yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que habíamos estado juntos por primera vez y había sido asi, me di cuenta de que no estaba preparado para eso, no estaba preparado para sentirme de la manera en que me sentí, todos esos sentimientos me llenaron de confusión y de miedo y tenia que buscar la manera de alejarla de mi, tenia que salir de mi cama y de mi cuarto y si lograba que saliera de mi vida mejor, así que pensé en lo único que podía hacer que se fuera y le dije que era igual a Tanya, que mientras estaba con Riley se había acostado conmigo y que eso la hacia igual a su prima, trató de negarme que estaba con él pero no la dejé, no quería escuchar mas su voz"- Miré por la ventana hacia afuera, este era el momento en que el "Amor Fraternal" iba a empezar a trabajar

"Que idiota eres?"- Gritó Emmett

"Edward, como se te ocurrió decirle eso? Tienes idea del daño que le causaste?"- Dijo Jasper con tono paternal, de repente me recordé cuando era pequeño y mi papá me regañaba por romper las cosas en la casa y echarle la culpa a Alice para que la castigaran a ella y no a mí

"Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, necesitaba que se fuera"- traté de justificarme pero sabía que no iba a funcionar, era una excusa demasiado patética

"Idiota! Eso fue lo peor que le podías haber dicho, ella ya ha sufrido suficiente por culpa de Jacob, ahora tu también la haces sufrir? Sabes cuanto le ha costado superar lo que le pasó para que vengas tu y le digas eso?"- Dijo Emmett exasperado, yo sabia que el la quería como a una hermana, pero no sabia que podría a llegar a defenderla asi de mi

"Otra vez lo mismo de Jacob, porque no terminan de decirme entonces como fueron las cosas? Supuestamente yo tengo la versión equivocada de los hechos, porque no me iluminan de una buena vez!"- Estaba gritando, yo nunca gritaba sino cuando ya la frustración me cegaba

"Porque no es nuestro asunto, eso es parte del pasado de Bella y si ella lo quiere compartir contigo la hará, pero no está en nosotros decírtelo, y ese no es el punto realmente, aquí el punto es, qué sientes por ella? Y no me digas que nada, porque a pesar de que soy hombre y entiendo las necesidades cuando una mujer como ella se acerca, tu hasta hace nada la odiabas, te la pasabas insultándola y demás, y ahora te acuestas con ella?"- Preguntó Jasper

"Si, si siento algo por ella, ok? Pero no sé que es y no quiero saberlo, no quiero entender lo que siento, lo que quiero es olvidarme de ella, ella no es para mi, no podemos estar juntos!"- Ya comenzaba a entrar en estado de pánico, no dejaba de caminar por la habitación, me sentía como león enjaulado.

"Por qué no? Por que no puedes estar con ella?, nada lo impide"- Insistió Jasper

"Porque no!, porque es una Denali!, porque no es para mi…"

"Esas no son razones válidas, por qué no puedes estar con ella?"- siguió Jasper persiguiendome por la habitación, ya no pude con la presión y tuve que dejarlo salir

"Porque tengo miedo, ok? Tengo miedo de que lo que siento por Bella sea mas fuerte de lo que sentí por Tanya, tengo miedo de dejarla entrar a mi vida y que acabe conmigo, esta mujer me tiene de cabeza y si me engaña o me deja se que no lo aguantaría, asi que prefiero dejarla yo y salirme antes de que comencemos algo, si la quiero, si me importa, si la necesito pero no la puedo tener, no puedo dejarla entrar a mi vida, mi corazón esta muy débil para dejarla entrar porque si lo hago ella tendría completo acceso y no podría negarle nada y no quiero sentirme asi otra vez, no quiero sentir que no tengo control sobre mi vida porque se la entregué de nuevo a una mujer"- Por fin pude decirlo, esta sensación me estaba matando desde hace días y necesitaba decírselo a alguien, necesitaba quitarme este peso de encima. Levanté la vista y ambos me miraban fijamente, se acercaron poco a poco y me abrazaron, este es el "amor Fraternal" que necesitaba. Se separaron de mi y Emmett se atrevió a hablar después de unos minutos de absoluto silencio.

"Lo que sigo sin entender es como pudiste pasar de odiarla de esa manera a sentirte asi de la noche a la mañana"

"La verdad es que nunca la odié, lo que realmente sentía era celos de ella, no porque se fuera a casar con Jacob, no eran celos de hombre, eran celos porque ella iba a conseguir lo que yo siempre quise para Tanya y para mi, iba a tener la boda de sus sueños, se iba a casar con el amor de su infancia, iba a tener hijos con el amor de su vida y eso era lo que yo quería para Tanya y para mí y lo perdí de un dia para otro, y para mi fue peor cuando supe que había abandonado eso por otro hombre, como podía dejarlo plantado en el altar, pudo haberle dicho antes y no hacerlo pasar por la humillación de dejarlo plantado frente a toda su familia y amigos, allí perdí el respeto que tenia por ella, y no dejo de pensar en que fue tan fácil para ella olvidarse de Riley y decirme que quería estar conmigo que eso es lo que me impide estar con ella, no puedo estar con una mujer asi, por mas fuertes que sean mis sentimientos hacia ella"- Dije sentándome en el borde de la cama, estaba exhausto.

"Lo único que espero es que aprendas a mantener tu boca cerrada cuando te encuentres con ella de nuevo, no vaya a ser que algún dia te arrepientas de todo lo que piensas de ella y sea muy tarde"- Dijo Jasper muy seriamente y me recorrió un escalofrio por el cuerpo, de verdad estaré cometiendo un error a dejar a Bella fuera de mi vida?, de verdad ella es todas esas cosas que pienso de ella?

"Quien se anota para tomarnos unos tragos? Honestamente necesito uno como que ya"- Dijo Emmett levantándose de la cama, Jasper lo siguió a la puerta y les dije que los alcanzaba luego, necesitaba unos minutos solo.

En realidad estaba muy confundido, necesitaba pensar y aclarar mis ideas, a pesar de que ya me había desahogado y me sentía mas ligero, las ultimas palabras de Jasper hacían eco en mi cabeza, y si de verdad estoy equivocado sobre ella? Y si de verdad Jacob me engañó y cambio la historia? Realmente no conocía bien a Bella y no podía asegurar o desechar nada, asi que decidí que no iba a pensar mas en eso, mi decisión estaba tomada, no iba a ir tras Bella, no iba a dejar que hubiera nada entre ambos, ya vienen las navidades, voy a pasar tiempo de calidad con mi familia y luego, me voy para Londres, iba a poner distancia entre nosotros por tiempo indeterminado y eso me iba a ayudar a olvidarme de ella, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

**A/N: Corri para darles algo hoy, fue un dia agitado y el de mañana va a ser peor, por eso les quise dejar este capitulo porque mañana va a ser imposible que publique algo, no queria dejarlas 2 dias sin nada, gracias por los regalitos que me dejaron por los capitulos anteriores y espero que tambien me dejen algunos por este ;), besitos**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry que las hice esperar tanto, pero la verdad estuve bastante complicada y este capitulo lo escribi hoy como pude para poder dejarles algo. Gracias a todas las que me escriben y disfrutan la historia y la agregan como favorita y en sus alertas, mil gracias de verdad y espero que cada dia sean mas ;)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 28: Revelando verdades (Parte 1)  
**

BPOV

Después de leer la nota que me dejó Riley, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha, tenia una sensación agridulce, por un lado, me sentía feliz de haber dejado salir esta carga tan pesada que llevo conmigo desde hace años, y por otro lado, sentía una gran tristeza por haber tenido que recordar todos los momentos tristes que he pasado en mi vida y haber tenido que recurrir a un extraño por no tener a quien mas acudir, sigo dando gracias a Dios por Riley, por haberlo puesto en mi camino. Después de tomar una larga ducha, regresé a mi cuarto para sacar algo que ponerme de la única maleta que traje, lamentablemente pronto iba a tener que regresar a casa de los Cullen a buscar el resto de mis cosas, pero iba a tener que ponerme de acuerdo con Alice para hacerlo sin que Edward este en casa. Hablando de Alice, esa es otra conversación de la cual no puedo escapar, y como dicen por ahí, al mal paso darle prisa, pues mientras mas rápido le cuente lo que pasó, mas rápido podré dejar todo esto atrás y concentrarme en lo que de verdad importa. Me vestí y busqué mi celular para llamarla, pero al ver la pantalla me di cuenta que ya ella me había llamado, eso solo quiere decir que de hoy no pasa que hablemos, busqué su numero en mi lista de contactos, como pude, después de la rabieta que agarre por culpa de Jacob, la pantalla de mi celular se rompió, creo que me sale comprar uno nuevo, marqué Send y esperé a que repicara, lo cual no fue mucho

"Bella, por fin me llamas, he estado muy preocupada por ti, como estas? Como te sientes?, dormiste bien? Como te ha tratado Riley? No se ha propasado?.."

"Alice…Alice.. ALICE!"- Tuve que gritar, no paraba de hablar

"Qué?"

"Buenos días, como estás hoy?, yo estoy muy bien"

"Bella, no estoy para juegos, por favor dime como estás?"

"Estoy bien, de verdad, de hecho te llamaba para vernos"

"Claro que sí, dime donde y cuando?"

"Qué te parece si nos vemos como a las 12? En el restaurant de siempre, almorzamos y te cuento todo lo que pasó ayer"

"Perfecto, quieres que le diga a Rose?"

"No, por ahora solo puedo lidiar con una sola de ustedes, puedes ponerla al día después"

"Esta bien, nos vemos en un rato"

"Seguro"

Al terminar la llamada, desayuné algo rápido y salí al patio trasero de la casa, quería agarrar un poco de aire y pensar muy bien lo que iba a decirle a Alice esta tarde, tenia que ser muy cuidadosa, se trata de su hermano y no quisiera perder su amistad por culpa de una situación que se que nunca se va a repetir. Me senté en la grama y dejé que mis pensamientos me llevaran, me imaginaba viviendo en esa casa, sentada en este mismo sitio, mientras veía como dos niños como de 2 años y una niña como de 4 corrian por ese jardín, riendo mientras perseguían a un cachorro de Golden Retriever, inundando el espacio con sus risas, eran unos niños hermosos, con cabellos rojizos y marrones como los míos, eran una mezcla de Edward y yo, y mientras los admiraba, sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y me pasaba la mano por la cintura para acercarme a él, era Edward que llegaba del trabajo temprano y pasaba tiempo con nosotros, lo ví a los ojos, me besó en los labios y los niños empezaron a correr a sus brazos para saludarlo, gritando "Papá, papá, llegaste!" . El se levantaba y empezaba a correr con ellos para que no lo alcanzaran, hasta que se echó en la grama y dejo que le cayeran encima. De repente oí el tono de mi celular avisándome que tenia un mensaje, eso me sacó de mi sueño perfecto, lástima que era solo eso, un sueño perfecto, algo que nunca iba a tener con el hombre que ahora sé era para mi y que ya nunca lo será. Leí el mensaje y era Alice diciéndome que en unos minutos salía de su casa, cuando vi la hora eran las once y quince minutos, que horror!, cuanto tiempo estuve afuera divagando?, me levanté como un rayo, me puse mis jeans favoritos, un suéter delgado, ya estamos en octubre, pronto viene navidad y hace un poco de fresco, mis tacones favoritos y una chaqueta por si acaso, me eché un poco de maquillaje y llamé un taxi para que me fuera a buscar, menos mal que Riley me había dejado su dirección anotada por si acaso quería salir, si no hubiera tenido que irme caminando hasta la avenida principal, y no iba a estar nada fácil. Próxima tarea, después de conseguir departamento iba a necesitar un auto nuevo, definitivamente. Unos minutos después, agarré el taxi y llegué al restaurant cinco minutos después de las doce, y por supuesto ya Alice estaba allí esperándome.

"Tan puntual como siempre"- Dije mientras le pasaba por un lado para sentarme

"Bella!"- Dijo mientras se levantaba para darme un abrazo- "Amiga, como te sientes?"- Preguntó mientras me soltaba y se volvía a sentar

"La verdad, estoy bien, pero he estado mejor"- Dije mientras me sentaba y veía fijamente a la mesa, me avergonzaba mirar a Alice a los ojos.

"Bella, necesito que me digas que sucedió, me duele mucho verlos así y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos"- Dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la mía en la mesa, cuando subí la mirada para empezar a hablar, llegó la camarera pidiendo nuestras órdenes, vimos rápidamente el menú y ordenamos, ya conocíamos bien el lugar y no necesitábamos tanto tiempo para escoger, se retiró y continuamos la conversación

"No sé ni como explicarte lo que sucedió ayer, fueron muchas cosas, que fueron llevando a otras cosas y todo termino en lo que viste ayer, yéndome de la casa"

"Por qué no comienzas desde un principio? Ayer Edward me dijo muy por encima lo que paso y…"

"Edward te lo dijo? Te dijo que dormimos juntos?"- Pregunté mortificada, ahora me daba mas vergüenza, no tuve la oportunidad de decírselo yo, se lo tuvo que decir él, que va a pensar Alice de mi ahora

"Si, pero no te preocupes, no me contó detalles, solo me dijo eso porque lo presioné para saber que era lo que pasaba, pero me dijo que te había encontrado muy mal, que te había pasado algo y quiero saber que paso"

"Necesito saber que mas te dijo Edward"- dije nerviosa, necesitaba saber que tanto sabia Alice

"Vamos a hacer algo, cuéntame como fueron las cosas primero y luego yo te cuento lo que me dijo, esta bien?"

"Esta bien"- Respondí mas tranquila

En eso llegó la comida y empezamos a comer, decidimos que era mejor no empezar a hablar del tema mientras comíamos porque nos podía caer mal o podíamos perder el apetito, asi que después de hablar de cosas triviales, terminamos de comer y pedimos la cuenta. Salimos del restaurant y nos fuimos a un parque cercano, nos sentamos en un banco a la sombra de un árbol, respire profundo y me armé de valor para contarle toda la verdad a Alice.

"Ayer, mientras estaba revisando unos papeles para lo del restaurant, recibí una llamada en mi celular y era Jacob"- Dije bajando la mirada hacia mis manos, mientras jugaba con el borde de mi suéter.

"Cómo? De donde sacó tu número?"

"No lo sé"- Obviamente no le voy a decir que pienso que fue Edward, no quiero adelantarme a los acontecimientos- "Solo se que lo consiguió y me hizo la vida miserable de nuevo"

"Qué quería esta vez?"- Dijo mientras soltaba el aliento que estaba aguantando, a ella le molestaba esta situación tanto como a mi

"Lo mismo de siempre, pedirme de nuevo el anillo, pero esta vez fue diferente"

"Como diferente?"- Preguntó prestándome mas atención

"Esta vez si me creyó cuando le dije que había vendido el anillo, se puso como loco y empezó a insultarme y a decirme de todo"- Era muy difícil para mi recordar de nuevo la conversación, mientras mas la repito mas real se hace, pero al mismo tiempo, mientras mas la diga mas rápido la saco de mi sistema y puedo regresar a mi vida normal.

"Ese idiota! Con qué derecho te insulta, es una basura"

"Eso no es todo"- Aquí venia la parte mas difícil de todo y la que desencadenaría todos los hechos siguientes- "Me dijo que nunca me había querido, que yo solo fui una excusa para él para salir de Forks, yo fui su ticket de salida de la reserva, nunca me amo Alice, me engaño todos estos años y yo nunca lo vi!"- Sentí como las lágrimas caían solas y me llené de rabia y frustración pero conmigo misma, no podía entender como había pasado todo eso frente a mis narices y que yo no viera nada

"Ese miserable, como se atreve a decirte esas cosas!" –Se podía ver como la cara se Alice se transformaba de comprensión a odio y de odio de nuevo a comprensión y simpatía por mi y por mis lágrimas

"Alice fue terrible, a pesar de que ya no siento nada por él, igual me duelen todas las cosas que me dijo y me molesto conmigo misma por haber sido tan estúpida y haberle creído todas las cosas que me dijo, no es justo que haya jugado conmigo todo ese tiempo y sobre todo la manera en que lo hizo, como pudo engañarme por seis años, seis años de mi vida botados a la basura al lado de ese imbécil!"- Ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas ni la tristeza que me causaba toda esta situación, Alice se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

"Tranquila cariño, no solo te engañó a ti, nos engañó a todos, ninguno de nosotros vio nada extraño mientras estuvimos en la secundaria"- Me decía mientras me acariciaba el cabello con una mano y con la otra me sobaba la espalda

"Igual, espero que después de esto más nunca vuelva a saber nada de él"

"Yo sabía que había algo raro en él, algo no me terminaba de convencer, pero como te veía tan enamorada y tan contenta, no me quise meter y sembrarte la duda"- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos mientras seguía sobándome la espalda

"Te puedo pedir un favor?"

"Lo que quieras"

"La próxima vez que sientas algo extraño, por favor dímelo antes de que se me ocurra desperdiciar el resto de mi vida con el hombre equivocado, gracias"

"Jajajaja, seguro que si, ahora continúa porque se que hay mas"

Nos reacomodamos en el banco, me sequé las lágrimas y continué con la historia, ahora venia la parte mas difícil

"No se cuanto tiempo pasé llorando, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y era Edward, se acercó a mi y trató de consolarme, me preguntaba que pasaba y allí fue cuando reaccioné y exploté, le dije que a el no le importaba lo que me pasara, que lo que quería era burlarse de mi, que tanto él como Jacob querían arruinarme la vida"- Dije en susurros la ultima parte, después de lo que sentí cuando estuve con Edward ya no me creía tanto las palabras que le dije, hasta cierto punto sentí que de verdad sentía algo por mi- " El insistía que no era así, que él no me quería arruinar la vida, que de hecho lo que él quería era a mi"- Levanté la vista para mirar a Alice y esta tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos como platos y se había llevado las manos a la boca de la impresión

"En serio te dijo así?- Dijo susurrando, todavía impactada por lo que le dije

"Si, y me sentí exactamente igual a como te sientes tu en este momento, no sabia que decir, no podía ni pensar y sin darme cuenta, me tenia en sus brazos y me estaba besando"- Los ojos de Alice de nuevo casi se salen de sus cuencas y de nuevo se llevó las manos a la boca, pero esta vez su ojos reflejaban otra cosa, ya no era la impresión, era como esperanza, no sabia como interpretarlo, tanto ella como Edward me provocaban latigazos con sus cambios de humor, como se quedó sin palabras, continué con el relato- "Cuando nos separamos del beso, él lo único que conseguía decir era que teníamos que parar, que era una locura, que íbamos a terminar mal, pero mi cuerpo anhelaba sus caricias y sus besos, no podía pensar solo quería que me volviera a besar, y a pesar que lo escuchaba hablar no entendía nada de lo que decía, estaba concentrada en darle a mi cuerpo lo que quería y lo que necesitaba, después de todo, habían pasado tres años desde la ultima vez, así que era difícil no complacerlo, pero estaba totalmente en lo cierto, terminamos peor de lo que empezamos"- Miraba a lo lejos, no podía ver a Alice, me daba vergüenza confesarle como su hermano me hacia sentir

"Te entiendo, de verdad, no tienes porque avergonzarte de nada"- Dijo bajando la cabeza para que nuestros ojos se encontraran

"Lo sé, pero igual no es fácil para mi decírtelo"

"No te preocupes, que sucedió después?"

"Cedimos a la tentación y terminamos en su cama, fue el momento mas especial que he tenido en mi vida, ni siquiera se compara a la primera vez que estuve con Jake, Edward realmente me amó y me hizo sentir hermosa e importante, hasta que la magia pasó y volvimos a la dura realidad"- Dije con melancolía mientras recordaba esos momentos increíbles

"El me comentó que te había dicho cosas muy duras después"- Dijo susurrando

"Si"- Respiré profundo y recobrando el valor para repetir las palabras que me dijo- "Me dijo que no éramos buenos el uno para el otro, que estaba muy dañado y no podía estar conmigo, eso lo entendí, pero lo que mas me dolió fue que volvió a sacar el tema de Jake y la boda, y me dijo que era peor que Tanya, que tenia novio y ya lo estaba engañando con él"- de repente Alice se levantó de golpe y empezó a dar vueltas en el mismo sitio

"No! No lo hizo, dime que el idiota de mi hermano no te dijo eso!"- Veía como se le brotaba la vena de la frente, eso solo sucedía cuando estaba realmente molesta, es decir, cuando iba a una tienda y el único modelo del vestido que quería alguien se lo acababa de llevar.

"Alice, cálmate por favor"

"No! No me calmo nada, no puedo creer que ese idiota te haya dicho eso, sabiendo lo que sabe como se le ocurrió?"- Estaba furiosa, no me dejaba que la calmara

"Alice, escucha, el no sabe la historia verdadera, solo lo que le dijo Jacob y con respecto a Tanya, bueno el cree que Riley y yo tenemos una relación, cosa que no es cierta ni lo será nunca, pero no me dejó explicarle, por favor no te molestes con él"

"Como me pides que no me moleste? Lo que dijo fue horrible, es mi hermano y lo amo, pero a veces puede ser tan estúpido! El no tiene ningún derecho a tratarte como lo hizo desde que pisaste la casa y menos de decirte esas cosas, es que cuando lo vea, va a conocer la furia de Alice Cullen!"- Dijo mientras echaba humo por las orejas, estaba roja, no dejaba de dar vueltas en el mismo sitio, desistí de tratar de calmarla, no iba a llegar a ninguna parte

"Por favor, no le digas nada, no fue su culpa, además, el me lo advirtió, me dijo que las cosas entre nosotros iban a terminar mal y yo no lo escuché, lo utilicé para no sentir mas dolor por las palabras de Jacob, así que lo que pasó fue algo que yo misma me busqué y provoqué"

"Oh, Bella, o eres demasiado buena o demasiado tonta, pero igual te amo, y se que todo esto se va a arreglar"

Estuvimos un rato mas allí sentadas viendo a los niños correr y los animales en el parque, hasta que decidimos que era hora de irnos, Alice quiso dejarme en casa de Riley, quería ver como vivía y si estaba cómoda, pero se que mas que preocuparse por donde estaba viviendo, se que quería ver la casa. Cuando llegamos a la entrada se quedó maravillada de la casa por fuera y nos quedamos un rato admirándola desde el carro. Recordé que nuestra conversación no había terminado

"Alice, no me has contado que te dijo Edward de lo que pasó"

"Cierto, uhm, realmente no me dijo mucho, pero después de que te fuiste subí a su habitación y lo encontré tirado en la cama, con todo apagado, cuando me acerqué a hablar con el me di cuenta de que había estado llorando, le pregunté que había pasado y me dijo que había dormido contigo, me impresioné mucho, de verdad no me lo esperaba, por lo menos no ahora, lo único que me dijo es que eras igual que Tanya, de verdad no sabia que había sido tan malo todo, lo que si se es que está muy mal, anoche se tomó unos tragos con los muchachos y tuvieron que subirlo cargado a su habitación, lo único que hacia era repetir tu nombre"- Dijo mirándome a los ojos y pude ver una expresión de lástima, de verdad dijo mi nombre? Que significa eso? Será que después de todo no estoy equivocada y si siente algo por mí?- " Bella, que sientes tu por mi hermano?"- Ok, esa era una pregunta que no me esperaba, tenia la respuesta, pero no sabia si estaba lista para asumirlo y decirlo en voz alta, pero Alice es como mi hermana, así que quien mejor que ella para admitir mis sentimientos, así que sin pensarlo mucho lo dije

"Lo amo, Alice, estoy total y completamente enamorada de Edward Cullen"- Lo dije mirándola a los ojos y vi como sus ojos se iluminaban y su cara reflejaba la emoción que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios

"Lo sabia!"- Dijo gritando, dentro del carro se pueden imaginar como quedaron mis oídos

"Alice! Por favor! Creo que hasta el perro de la otra cuadra te escuchó"- Dije mientras me tapaba los oídos

"No me importa, ya vas a ver Bella, Edward y tu van a estar juntos, como que me llamo Alice"

"No te atrevas a decirle nada Alice!, te lo prohíbo, no quiero que te metas en esto, él y yo veremos como lo resolvemos, si es que algún día volvemos a hablar"

"Tranquila, no voy a hacer nada, pero todo se va a arreglar y se que algún dia van a estar juntos, como debieron estar desde un principio"

Me quedé mirándola, sorprendida por las últimas palabras que dijo,**_ desde un principio?_**, que quería decir con eso? Ahora me iba a dejar con la duda, si algo he aprendido con los años, es que contra Alice no se apuesta, tarde o temprano siempre tiene la razón, así que si ella dice que las cosas se van a arreglar así será, aunque no veo como. Nos despedimos, me bajé del carro y se fue, me sentía mejor de haberle contado todo a Alice, pero ahora no se si hice bien al decirle que estoy enamorada de su hermano, apenas ayer me di cuenta mientras hablaba con Riley, ese es un sentimiento que tengo que enterrar y olvidar, hay cosas mas importantes en mi futuro, que una relación que no existe ni existirá jamás.

* * *

**A/N: En el proximo capitulo por fin verán lo que tanto han estado esperando, otra verdad se revela pero desde el punto de vista de Edward, hay una pequeña posibilidad que pueda publicar ese capitulo mañana, así que si de verdad lo quieren leer dejenme recuerditos para motivarme ;) Besos a todas mis fieles lectoras, espero saber de ustedes pronto**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Han sido tan buenas conmigo y las quiero tanto que las complací, aqui esta el otro capitulo, espero les guste y lo disfruten ;)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 29: Revelando verdades (parte 2)**

**EPOV**

Hoy va a ser un día terrible, ya lo vi todo, la cabeza me da vueltas, no me puedo ni levantar, y lo peor de todo es que tengo que ir a trabajar, algún día montare mi propia editorial y si no me da la gana de ir no voy y nadie me dirá nada, pero mientras eso no suceda, me toca levantar el trasero de la cama, meterme en la ducha y hacer lo posible por quitarme esta resaca de mierda que me esta matando. Como pude me levanté y me metí en la ducha, necesitaba liberar un poco de tensión pero mi cerebro en este momento está durmiendo y no quiere colaborar y sin su ayuda, mi amigo aquí no se va a liberar nunca, solo mis manos no son suficientes. Después de bañarme, me vestí, y me dirigí a la cocina para agarrar algo de comer, pero escuché voces y no quise entrar, no quería enfrentarme a nadie ni ver a nadie de mi familia hoy, no quería preguntas, no quería nada, me puse mis lentes de sol y salí rumbo a mi trabajo.

Al llegar a mi oficina seguí de largo sin saludar a nadie, de verdad no estaba de humor para ser sociable con nadie, solo quería enterrar mi nariz en un manuscrito y desconectarme hasta que fuera la hora de la salida, me tiré en mi silla, agarré un manuscrito y empecé a leer, no entendía nada de lo que estaba escrito allí, mi mente lo único que hacia era pensar en Bella, desde el primer día que llegó a la casa, los pases de corriente que recorrían mi cuerpo cada vez que me rozaba, como se sentían sus labios en los míos cada vez que nos besamos, como su cuerpo y el mío se amoldaban perfectamente como dos piezas de un rompecabezas cuando hicimos el amor, porque eso es lo que fue, no fue sexo, fue amor. Se que apenas han pasado unas horas desde que pasó lo que pasó, pero la extraño, la extraño mucho y la necesito, mi cuerpo la llama, quisiera oír su voz, verla, tocarla, besarla, volverla a sentir unida a mi, pero eso no va a suceder, tengo que sacarme esas ideas de la cabeza porque no voy a volver a verla ni hablar con ella, ni tenerla cerca. El teléfono de mi oficina sonó y me sacó de mi trance, contesté y era Victoria pidiéndome que fuera a su oficina, tengo varios días que no la veo, seguramente su esposo está de vuelta y por eso no me ha llamado, pero si lo que quiere es un rapidito, pues se va a tener que buscar a otro, no estoy de humor, y por mas que necesite liberar estrés, no creo que ella sea la indicada, hay otra reina en la ciudad y esa es Bella.

Me levanté de mi escritorio y me dirigí a la oficina de Victoria, con paso lento pero seguro toqué la puerta y ella me dejó pasar.

"Edward, buenos días"- Dijo desde su escritorio y señalándome para que me sentara

"Buenos días" – Dije mientras me tiraba en la silla, no tenia ni fuerzas para sentarme como una persona decente

"Uy, te ves terrible, se puede saber que te pasó?"- Preguntó apoyándose sobre los antebrazos en el escritorio

"Tuve una mala noche"

"Eso es obvio, pero te importaría compartir?"

Resignado, tomé aire y me dispuse a compartir los por menores de lo sucedido la noche anterior, desde que llegué a casa hasta los tragos que tomé con mis amigos, y el no recuerdo de haber amanecido en mi cama y con la pijama puesta.

"En serio le dijiste todo eso?"- Dijo asombrada

"Si, tenia que hacer que se fuera y eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, aunque solo quería que saliera de mi cuarto, no de mi casa"

"No es para menos Edward, le dijiste cosas terribles, pobre chica"

"Si lo sé, y se que nunca me va a perdonar, pero yo no puedo estar con ella, tengo que olvidarme de ella"

"La amas, verdad?"- Me preguntó viéndome fijamente a los ojos, no podía seguir escondiéndolo, y se lo podía decir a Victoria, ella no se lo iba a decir a nadie, podía confiar en ella ciento por ciento

"La verdad, después de lo que pasamos ayer, no me queda la menor duda de que la amo, estoy totalmente enamorado de Isabella Swan"- Allí está, lo dije, por fin lo admití en voz alta y frente a otra persona que no fuera yo, pero por que no me siento bien?

"Yo lo sabia, yo te lo dije y no me lo quisiste reconocer"- Dijo mientras se reclinaba en su silla

"Lo sé, pero para ese momento estaba muy confundido, después de haberme conectado con ella de esa manera, créeme que no me queda ya la menor duda, pero tengo que olvidarme de ella, esto no pude ser"

"Por qué no? Nada te lo impide, ambos son solteros, no tienen compromisos, ya durmieron juntos"

"Porque no y punto, además, en poco tiempo me voy y no puedo tener una relación con alguien a la que voy a dejar abandonada quien sabe por cuanto tiempo"

"Por eso no hay problema, puedo asignarle ese trabajo a otro y tu te quedarías aquí"

"Ni se te ocurra!"- Dije mientras me levantaba de la silla- "Ese trabajo es lo único que me mantiene en pie, además, necesito irme de aquí un tiempo, necesito aclarar mis ideas y olvidarme de Swan"

"Bueno, como quieras, pero si me lo permites, voy a ser muy franca contigo, en todos los años que te conozco y créeme que te conozco muy bien, nunca te había visto así, por nadie, ni siquiera por la mujercita esa que llamas tu ex, estas muy enamorado de ella y no va a ser nada fácil que la olvides, es mas, estoy segura que no lo vas a lograr, lo único que espero es que cuando te des cuenta de que no puedes vivir sin ella no sea demasiado tarde y ya otro ocupe tu lugar en su corazón"

"Gracias por el voto de confianza"- Dije sarcásticamente- "Y ya vas a ver que si voy a lograr olvidarme de Isabella Swan, como que me llamo Edward Cullen"- Me di media vuelta y salí

"Buena suerte"- Gritó mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina.

Como lo predije, este día iba a ser bastante malo para mi, entré a mi oficina y lo único que hacia era dar vueltas alrededor, estaba impaciente, estaba ansioso, no quería estar allí, no quería estar en la casa, no quería estar en ninguna parte, me sentía como león enjaulado. Traté de relajarme, me senté en el sofá de mi oficina y continué con el libro que estaba revisando, la historia era terrible pero por lo menos me distraía un poco, cunado por fin pude relajarme me di cuenta que ya era hora de irme, me levanté cerré todo y me dirigí al estacionamiento, gracias a Dios el día terminó tranquilo, ahora iba a llegar a mi casa, me iba a dar una ducha, iba a comer algo, ya que no he comido nada en todo el día, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando pasó la hora del almuerzo. Me subí al auto y me dirigí a casa. Cuando llegué todo estaba tranquilo, Jasper y Emmett estaban en el salón jugando video juegos y Rosalie estaba en la computadora, me pregúnto donde estará Alice. Comencé a subir las escaleras hacia mi cuarto cuando escuché un frenazo en la entrada de la casa, cuando me di vuelta para bajar y ver por la ventana, Alice entró en la casa como una fiera, la vena de la frente la tenia brotada y sus ojos ardían como llamas de fuego, eso era malo, muy malo

"Edward Anthony Cullen!"- Oh oh, creo que es peor de lo que pensé

"Alice qué sucede, qué te pasa?"

"Como pudiste? Como te atreviste?"- Me gritó, estaba furiosa, pero la verdad no entendía que estaba pasando

"Alice de qué hablas? No te entiendo"- Dije acercándome a ella

" Estoy hablando de Bella! Acabo de verla y me contó todo lo que pasó, como te atreviste a decirle esas cosas, después de todo lo que ha sufrido!"- Me decía mientras me empujaba, nunca la había visto así, para ese momento ya todos estaba viendo nuestra discusión en la entrada de la casa, Jasper se acercó para tratar de calmarla pero ella se sacudió

"No tienes ni idea del daño que le hiciste"- me dijo entre dientes

"Yo se lo advertí Alice, le dije que íbamos a terminar mal, pero no me escuchó, igual quiso estar conmigo y yo que podía hacer, no podía rechazarla"- Dije justificando mis acciones mientras caminaba al salón para sentarme en el sofá

"Eso no justifica lo que pasó después, si tuvieron relaciones o no ese no es el punto, el punto es lo que le dijiste, como te atreviste a compararla con Tanya, como te atreviste? Ellas no son ni remotamente iguales, ella nunca te haría lo que hizo Tanya, ella sabe perfectamente lo que duele."

"Ella está con Riley y se acostó conmigo! Es lo mismo!"- estaba frustrado, estaba cansado de justificarme ante todos

"No es lo mismo, ella no está con él, es solo un amigo, no hay nada romántico allí"

"Cree lo que quieras, no voy a seguir discutiendo esto contigo"- Dije mientras me levantaba, quería irme a mi cuarto, quería poner todo esto atrás y olvidarlo

"Oh no! Tu no te vas para ninguna parte, tu vas a escuchar todo lo que voy a decir, porque ya es hora de que sepas muchas cosas"- Dijo agarrándome fuerte por el brazo, no se de donde un duendecillo como ella sacaba tanta fuerza

"Que mas me vas a decir que yo no sepa?"

"La verdad de lo que pasó entre Jacob y Bella, tal vez así te des cuenta de lo que hiciste!"

"Alice, por favor, no lo hagas"- Dijo Jasper acercándose, cual era el afán de mantener ese secreto, aparentemente todo el mundo sabe lo que paso menos yo

"No Jasper, ya es suficiente, yo entiendo el dolor de Edward por lo que le pasó, entiendo porque se comportó de la manera que lo hizo y porque trato a las mujeres así, pero ya es hora de que el sepa la historia de Bella, ella es mi amiga y no voy a permitir que mi hermano le haga daño"- Dirigiéndose a mi- "Ella nunca te va a contar esta historia, pero yo si, es necesario que entiendas el dolor por el que esta pasando"

"Esta bien, termina de hablar, pero no creas que lo que me digas va a cambiar mi manera de pensar"

"Eso ya lo veremos"- Se sentó frente a mi, respiró profundo y comenzó a hablar "El día de la boda de Jacob y Bella, ella estaba en una habitación esperando que la llamaran para comenzar la ceremonia, ella estaba feliz, radiante, era el día mas importante de su vida y su alegría nos contagió a todos, mientras estaba en ese cuarto, se asomó por la ventana y vio como Jacob se estaba besando con otra mujer, cuando se separaron, era Jessica Stanley, supongo que la recuerdas de la secundaria"- Asentí, era una loca que se la pasaba detrás de todos- " Ella se quedó en el sitio mientras veía el intercambio, luego vio como agarrados de la mano, se subían a la limosina que ella había rentado para que los trasladara ese día y se fueron muy felices, ella tuvo que salir sola de ese cuarto, y caminar hasta el altar y enfrentarnos a todos, sus familiares y amigos que esperábamos con ansias esa unión, sin una lágrima en el rostro y con un temple que nunca le había visto en la vida, ella se dirigió a todos los presentes y nos informó que no había boda, que el novio había decidido que era un buen momento para escaparse con una dama del cortejo y dejarla plantada, cuando terminó de hablar se desmayó, cayó al piso, así como así, como una hoja cayendo de un árbol, él fue el que la dejo plantada en el altar, él fue el que la abandonó, no al revés como el te hizo creer, la que sufrió la humillación fue ella, no él"- terminó mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, mi mente iba a mil por hora, como era posible que el le hubiera hecho eso a esa criatura maravillosa que lo adoró por años, como es posible que yo le haya creído que fue lo contrario, claro, estaba ciego por lo que me había pasado con Tanya, por eso le creí, pero como es posible que ella haya soportado eso y sea la persona que es hoy

"Alice, por que no me dijeron esto antes?"- Dije mientras veía hacia el piso y me agarraba el cabello fuertemente de la desesperación

"Porque nunca nos dejaste, además, esperábamos que Bella te lo contara, pero te creíste todo el cuento de Jacob, no le ibas a creer si ella te lo contaba"- Me dijo con frustración, y tenia razón, seguramente no le iba a creer nada

"Por dios, que hice? Que hice?"- Me levanté del sofá y empecé a caminar por alrededor del salón, vi la cara de mis amigos y estaba tristes, Emmett y Jasper miraban al piso y Rosalie lloraba.

"Yo te pedí que te alejaras, que no le hicieras daño y fue lo primero que hiciste"- Dijo Alice viendo al piso- "Y eso no es todo"

"Como es posible que haya mas?"- Dije desesperado

"Ayer, cuando la encontraste llorando, Jacob la había llamado para pedirle por enésima vez que le regresara el anillo de compromiso, para dárselo a Jessica, le iba a proponer matrimonio con el mismo anillo que uso para ella"

"Ese maldito!"- Dijo Rosalie entre dientes

"Cuando ella le dijo que no lo tenia porque lo había vendido, él se puso como una fiera y empezó a insultarla y le dijo que nunca la había amado, que solo la había utilizado para salir de la reserva, y que todos estos años habían sido una mentira y una farsa, que nunca la quiso y que la había estado engañando todo el tiempo"- Alice empezó a llorar y Jasper la abrazó y la consoló. Emmett abrazó a Rosalie y ésta empezó a llorar mas fuerte, yo no podía hablar, caí sentado en una silla y mis pensamientos se fueron con Bella, me sentía terrible, no podía creer todo lo que le había pasado y que yo me hubiera comportado como me comporté, ahora entiendo todo, ahora entiendo que ella nunca me va a perdonar

"Ahora entiendes todo?, ahora entiendes por que la protegemos tanto?"- Dijo Alice entre sollozos

"Alice, lo siento, lo lamento muchísimo, pero que puedo hacer?, es demasiado tarde, todo lo que le dije, todo lo que hice, jamás me va a perdonar"- Sentí como las lágrimas luchaban por liberarse

"Discúlpate con ella, es una excelente mujer, explícale que no sabias nada, dile que eres un idiota, que ya entiendes por el dolor que esta pasando y que quieres estar con ella"- Dijo acercándose a mi y agarrándome las manos

"Alice no puedo, ella nunca me va a perdonar y aunque lo hiciera no puedo hacerlo, se me cae la cara de vergüenza ante ella, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo!"- Dije levantándome de golpe y llevándome las manos a la cabeza

"Claro que puedes, Edward, que sientes tu por ella? Y no me digas que nada, porque se te sale por cada poro de la piel"- Presionó

"Alice…"- Gruñí

"Dímelo Edward, que sientes por Isabella?"

"La amo, esta bien?, la amo con cada fibra de mi ser, desde hace unos días lo único que hago es pensar en ella, no duermo, no como, no funciono si ella no esta cerca, y después de lo que paso ayer estoy mas que convencido que la amo, pero no puede ser!"- Dije frustrado, esto era demasiado para mi

"Díselo Edward, dile que la amas, tienen derecho a ser felices los dos, han sufrido mucho y se merecen ser felices juntos!"

"No puedo Alice, no puedo!"

"Por que no?"

"Porque me voy! Me voy del país y no puedo hacerle eso!"- Todos me miraban fijamente, sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir

"Co.. como que te vas?"- Preguntó Alice

"Si, me voy"- Dije mientras me sentaba- "Dentro de 2 meses me voy a Inglaterra por trabajo, por tiempo indefinido"

"Por que no habías dicho nada?"

"Me lo notificaron hace poco y han pasado tantas cosas que no encontraba el momento para decírselos"

"Edward, habla con Bella, dile lo que sientes"- Me dijo susurrando

"No puedo Alice, y menos ahora, aunque quisiera tener una relación con ella no es justo, me voy dentro de dos meses y no se cuando voy a regresar, no puedo dejarla sujeta a mi, no debo, no es justo"- Dije levantándome de nuevo

"Edward"-Dijo Alice agarrándome de la mano

"No Alice, las cosas se van a quedar como están, que me odie, es mejor para ambos, y te prohíbo, que bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni tu, ni ninguno de ustedes…"- Dije señalando al resto- "…le diga nada de lo que pasó aquí, esta conversación se queda entre nosotros"- Me di la vuelta y me fui a mi habitación.

Cuando entré a mi cuarto me tiré en la cama y dejé que las lágrimas salieran, era demasiada información para procesarla de una vez, después de lo que le hice a Bella ni yo mismo me podría perdonar, como es posible que Jacob le haya dicho todas esas cosas, esa rata miserable, pero yo también le hice mucho daño, así que yo no era mejor que él, también la hice llorar y la hice sufrir, y aunque no la engañé la hice que se fuera de la casa, no soportó estar bajo el mismo techo que yo, ahora en verdad entiendo la magnitud de lo que hice, el daño irreparable que causé, pero si algún día vuelvo a cruzarme con Jacob, le voy a enseñar a respetar a las mujeres como Bella, ya que no puedo golpearme a mi mismo, mi castigo será verla desde de lejos, ver como será feliz con otro, ese me parece un castigo muy justo para mi.

* * *

**A/N: Espero les haya gustado, se los prometí y lo cumplí, pronto termino clases y el trabajo empezará a disminuir y tendré mas tiempo para actualizar como antes, pero si les pido paciencia porque los proximos capitulos son muy delicados y debo escribirlos con calma, besitos a todas y gracias por el apoyo, y como siempre, espero por mis recuerditos de que pasaron por aqui, besitos ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Aqui estoy de regreso, espero me hayan extrañado, qui les dejo un pequeño regalito, disfrutem yo se que asi será ;)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 30 Pequeñas sorpresas**

**BPOV**

Después de contarle todo a Alice me sentí mucho mejor, realmente sentí que me había quitado un gran peso de encima, me sentía renovada y con ganas de trabajar, era hora de poner manos a la obra y seguir con mi proyecto. Las semanas pasaron y ya estábamos en noviembre, me había puesto de acuerdo con Alice y ella había recogido todas mis cosas y las había ido llevando poco a poco a casa de Riley, si todavía vivo con él, no quiere que me vaya y para ser sincera, yo tampoco me quiero ir, me siento acompañada y amo este lugar. Han pasado 3 semanas luego de lo que pasó entre Edward y yo y no he sabido nada de él, tampoco es que yo he hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano por hablar con él, pero lo poco que se, lo se por Alice y tampoco es que me dice mucho, casi nunca lo ve, está sumergido en el trabajo y casi no han pasado tiempo juntos. Realmente no podría criticarle nada, yo he hecho lo mismo, y tanto ha sido el progreso que ya para el próximo mes abriré oficialmente mi restaurant **"La Tua Cantante**", así se va a llamar, hace muchos años escuché una historia de vampiros en la reserva, donde cuentan que cada vampiro tiene su cantante, es decir, que la sangre de su victima lo llama de una manera tan poderosa que no se puede resistir, eso es lo que quiero que mi comida se convierta en esta ciudad, algo irresistible, así que me pareció que el nombre era perfecto. Durante estas tres semanas me he dedicado a contactar proveedores, contratar personal, y junto con Alice, el local esta casi listo, perfectamente decorado.

Decidimos crear una ambiente muy romántico, luces suaves, mesas no muy grandes para que las parejas puedan sentarse lo mas cerca que deseen el uno del otro, pusimos una tarima para contratar a un pianista para que ponga el ambiente musical, y si mas adelante funciona la idea y el local va bien, hasta podríamos contratar artistas para que vayan a tocar todas las noches,usamos mantelería de colores tenues, silla y mesas de caoba, grandes ventanales con cortinas de volantes, algo muy sublime y romántico. Estaba muy satisfecha con lo que había logrado, y hasta Riley se ofreció para ayudarme a manejar el negocio mientras conseguía a alguien de confianza, mientras yo trataría de pasar el mayor tiempo en la cocina, ese era mi lugar y era donde quería estar. Había decidido pasar navidades con mi madre en Phoenix y Año Nuevo con mi padre en Forks, así que pospuse la inauguración del restaurant para enero, para así empezar con buen pie y estar descansada y relajada, estos últimos días han sido de mucho estrés y mi cuerpo me ha estado pasando factura, duermo mas de la cuenta, me la paso cansada, con sueño y estos últimos días me he sentido bastante mal, como si me fuera a dar un resfriado, todas las mañana amanezco con el estomago revuelto y dolores de cabeza, nunca he sido muy amiga de las medicinas y me la he tirado de valiente muchas veces y no tomo nada, pero hoy estoy particularmente peor que otros días, hoy si no me puedo ni parar, no he podido sacar la cabeza de la poceta en toda la mañana, creo que es hora de ir al médico, pero como? No puedo ni caminar, como voy a ir?. En eso sonó mi teléfono, será esa mi salvación?

"Alo…"- Dije con mi voz moribunda, hasta yo me asusté por como me oía

"Bella? Estas bien?- Pregunto Alice con preocupación

"Alice, que bueno que llamas, necesito un favor"

"Lo que quieras"

"Me siento terrible, será que puedes venir?"

"Claro que si, necesitas que te lleve algo?"

"No, solo…"- Tuve que salir corriendo al baño, de nuevo fui a buscar refugio el lado de mi nueva amiga, la poceta

"Bella?... Bella?... estas allí?"- Escuchaba como Alice gritaba por el teléfono, pero mi boca estaba un poco ocupada en ese momento

"Si me estas escuchando, voy enseguida para allá"- Fue lo ultimo que gritó antes de colgar, estuve unos minutos mas allí vomitando lo poco que me quedaba de la comida de anoche, ya no tenia mas nada que vomitar, me levanté del piso, me cepillé los dientes, me eché un poco de agua en la cara y me recosté en el sofá.

Había dejado la puerta de la casa sin seguro para que Alice pudiera entrar sin yo tener necesidad de levantarme, estaba agotada, no tenia fuerzas para moverme. Cuando me estaba quedando dormida sonó el timbre

"Bella soy yo! Ábreme"- Gritaba Alice desde afuera

"Esta abierto, estoy en la sala"- Me dolía hasta hablar, que sensación tan mala

"Bella, cariño, como te sientes? Te ves terrible"- Dijo Alice arrodillándose a mi lado en el piso, tan bella ella, siempre sacando lo mejor en uno

"Te puedo decir que me veo como me siento"

"Uy, tienes fiebre"- Dijo tocándome la frente- "Desde cuando estas así?"

"Desde hace varios días, pero hoy ha sido el peor"

"Y no has tomado nada?"

"No, tu sabes que no me gustan las medicinas, pensé que se me iba a pasar solo pero no ha sido así, yo creo que es el estrés de todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas"

"Es la segunda vez que te enfermas en menos de dos meses, eso no es normal"- Dijo mientras me ayudaba a sentarme

"Cierto, pensé que los antibióticos que había tomado la primera vez me ayudarían, pero como que no son tan duraderos"

"Vamos a llevarte a la clínica, te puedo meter por emergencias, Carlslile esta de guardia y te puede ver"

"Esta bien"- Dije mientras me levantaba del sofá con la ayuda de Alice

"Wow, realmente debes sentirte mal, para que te levantes sin protestar"

"Realmente si"- Me apoyé en Alice, agarramos mi bolso y salimos en dirección al auto

Gracias a Dios durante el camino no me dieron mas ganas de vomitar, iba a ser un pequeño problema si lo hacia en el carro de mi amiga. Llegamos a la entrada de las emergencias y con la ayuda de Alice me senté en una silla en la sala de espera mientras ella buscaba a Carlslile.

"Bella, querida, como te sientes?"- Me preguntó Carlslile

"No muy bien realmente"- Me levanté lentamente y de repente todo se puso negro, cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo estaba acostada en una camilla, con una intravenosa en el brazo y Alice en la cabecera acariciándome el cabello

"Bella, volviste!"- Dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

"Que.. que me pasó?"- Todavía estaba muy confundida, no sabia lo que había pasado

"Te desmayaste, en lo que vistes a mi papá te desmayaste"- Dijo mientras se reía- "Creo que así reaccionan todas cuando lo ven"- No pude contener la risa y me uní a ella

"Te ha dicho que pasa conmigo?"

"No, todavía no, te extrajo sangre para una prueba y te puso una intravenosa con suero, dijo que estabas muy deshidratada, le dije que habías tenido unos días de mucho estrés y que tal vez era eso"

"Ojala sea eso, no tengo tiempo para enfermarme"

En eso entró Carlslile en el cuartito de emergencia donde me encontraba

"Bueno señoritas, estoy esperando los resultados del examen de sangre, pero todo lo demás se ve muy bien, como te sientes Bella?"- Dijo agarrándome la mano

"Me siento mucho mejor, pero igual estoy cansada"

"Me imagino, te apetece comer algo?"- En seguida que habló de comida se me revolvieron las entrañas, me dio una sensación de asco tan grande que fue demasiado obvia para ellos

"Por tu cara, creo que no, si quieren acompáñenme a mi consultorio, podemos esperar allá y así liberamos esta camilla para otra emergencia"- Buscó una silla de ruedas y me senté en ella, me llevaron rodando hasta su oficina nos sentamos a conversar un rato, en eso apareció una enfermera y le entregó un sobre.

"Ok, ok, vamos a ver"- Dijo mientras abría el sobre

"Esos son los resultados?"- Preguntó Alice antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo

"Si, vamos a ver..."- Mantuvo la vista fija en los papeles sin decir una palabra, su silencio me estaba matando, de repente la comisura de sus labios se curvó hacia arriba mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, en ese momento me recordó tanto a Edward que tuve que cerrar los ojos para no verlo- "Bueno bueno, creo que tengo muy buenas noticias"

"Que pasó, que tengo? Que puede ser tan bueno que me haga sentir tan mal?"- Pregunté con incredulidad

"Bueno, desde mi punto de vista es algo muy bueno, traer un niño al mundo es lo mejor que uno puede pedir"- Dijo muy sonriente y viéndome a los ojos

"Ppp…pe..perdón?- Necesitaba que lo repitiera, necesitaba estar segura de lo que estaba escuchando

"Estas embarazada Bella, felicitaciones!"- Dijo agarrándome la mano.

No pude formar palabra, lo único que pude hacer fue agarrar la mano de Alice y apretarla fuerte en búsqueda de apoyo, así seria la noticia de impresionante que ni ella podía hablar y eso era mucho decir. Tuve que cerrar los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, yo, embarazada? Ahora? Justo cuando todo empezaba a tomar su camino salgo embarazada y de paso soltera? Me van a matar, me van a matar, mi familia me va a matar, Alice y mis amigos me van a matar, me van a dejar sola, y Edward? Como le voy a decir a Edward que estoy esperando un hijo suyo? Si no me puede ni ver como va a reaccionar cuando le diga sobre esto?. La cabeza me daba mil vueltas por segundo, sentí que empezaba a hiperventilar, necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba moverme, esto era demasiado para mi, un bebé? Yo con un bebé?. Me levanté de la silla y empecé a caminar como loca por el consultorio.

"Bella, estas bien? No te alegra la noticia?"- Preguntó Carlslile mientras me veía pasearme por su consultorio

"Un bebé, un bebé, no es posible… yo no puedo tener un bebé, no ahora"- Me repetía para mi misma, deben haber pensado que estaba loca, pero en eso momento no me importaba nada.

"Alice que sucede? Por qué esta así?"- Preguntó el

"E…es es que es una sorpresa, no lo esperábamos"

"Y es que ella no tiene novio?"

"No, por eso es la sorpresa"- Dijo Alice y bajó la cabeza mientras yo seguí dando vueltas. Carslile se levantó y me tomo por los brazos y trató de tranquilizarme

"Bella, cariño, cálmate un poco por favor, quieres un poco de agua?"- Asentí con la cabeza y me senté, Alice se corrió y me agarró de las manos mirándome a los ojos y sonriéndome con ternura, eso me tranquilizó un poco, ella sabia lo que esto significaba para mi y para su familia

"Toma"- Me dijo extendiéndome el vaso de agua

"Como pudo pasar esto? Yo he estado tomando la pastilla, como es posible?"- Pregunté desesperada, estaba clara que el día que Edward y yo estuvimos juntos el no usó protección, estábamos tan concentrados en lo que estaba pasando que ninguno de los dos lo pensó, pero pensé que la pastilla era suficiente

"Primero, si tu pareja no se protegió, siempre hay un pequeño porcentaje de salir embarazada y con tu suerte, es posible que hayas caído en ese pequeño porcentaje, recurda que no hay nada 100% seguro"- En eso tenia razón, yo y mi nube negra somos inseparables- "además, por lo que puedo ver en los exámenes tienes aproximadamente unas 3 semanas de gestación, durante ese lapso tu viniste y me pediste unos antibióticos para una resfriado, eso contrarrestó el efecto del anticonceptivo"

"Ugh! No puede ser!"- Dije agachando la cabeza, y dejando que las lágrimas salieran, esto era mucho para mi, no podía soportarlo

"Alice que sucede? Por que están actuando así, no puedo creer que esta noticia no las alegre ni un poco, quien es el padre de este bebé?"- Preguntó. En ese momento levante la cabeza y miré a Alice, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar y mejor que lo sepa ahora. Asentí con la cabeza y silenciosamente le dije a Alice que le contara a su padre, que le dijera quien es el padre del hijo que estoy esperando

"El padre de este bebé es Edward"- Dijo muy suavemente

"Perdón? Edward? Mi Edward?, Mi hijo, tu hermano Edward?"- Alice asintió

"Eh.. esto es increíble, no sabia que estaban juntos"- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

"Ese es el problema, que no están juntos"- Dijo Alice

"No… no entiendo"- No podía seguir escuchando, tenia que intervenir, respiré profundo y le conté a Carlslile lo que pasó esa noche, con lujo de detalles

"Oh Dios mío, no puedo creer que mi hijo haya hecho eso, cuanto lo siento Bella"- Dijo mientras me abrazaba, mientras crecía siempre lo consideré como un padre, y en este momento eso era lo que mas necesitaba, un padre, así que en seguida comencé a llorar

"Tranquila cariño todo se va a solucionar, yo se que en cuanto él lo sepa las cosas van a cambiar, además, nos tienes a Esme y a mi para lo que necesites, nos estás dando nuestro primer nieto y no te imaginas lo feliz que eso me hace"- Dijo acunándome el rostro y limpiándome las lagrimas con los pulgares

"De verdad piensas eso?- Pregunté, era demasiado bonito para ser cierto

"De verdad pienso así y cuando Esme se entere se va a poner feliz"- allí entré en estado de pánico, como se lo voy a decir a los demás, quien debería saberlo primero, que me van a decir

"Carlslile por favor no le digas nada todavía, yo…yo necesito asimilar todo esto antes de que alguien mas se entere, por favor prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni a Esme ni a Edward, por favor, prométemelo"- le dije suplicándole, no podía hacer otra cosa

"Claro que si cariño, te lo prometo, no diré nada hasta que tu me digas. Te voy a dar el número de una excelente obstetra para que siga tu embarazo, ella se encuentra aquí y es muy discreta, así que no te preocupes, yo voy a estar aquí y cada vez que vengas me puedes buscar y puedo acompañarte en todo lo que quieras"- Dijo abrazándome

"Muchas gracias, de verdad te agradezco todo lo que has hecho"

"No tienes nada que agradecer, el que te tiene que agradecer soy yo por darme esta sorpresa tan grata y dejarme compartir contigo este momento, quiero que te cuides muy bien y que cuides muy bien a mi nieto o nieta, esta bien?"

"No te preocupes papá, yo me encargaré de que Bella esté bien"- Dijo Alice agarrándome la mano y saliendo del consultorio.

Fuimos al estacionamiento y nos subimos al auto en silencio, agarramos la vía para casa de Riley en total y completo silencio, era un silencio muy incómodo, no sabíamos que decir, la sorpresa era muy grande. Cuando llegamos a casa de Riley no soporté mas y rompí el silencio

"Alice, dime algo por favor"- Dije mirándola a los ojos, estaba luchando por decir algo pero como que no se atrevía

"Bella, puedo preguntarte algo? Pero por favor no me lo tomes a mal, si?"

"Claro"

"De… de verdad este bebé que estas esperando es de Edward?"

"Alice! Que clase de pregunta es esa?"

"Te pedí que no me lo tomaras a mal, es que estas viviendo con Riley y has estado deprimida y demás, yo entendería totalmente si te acostaste con Riley, yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, yo.."

"Alice! Detente, yo no he dormido con nadie a excepción de tu hermano, él es el único con el que he estado en los últimos tres años, bueno casi 4 ya"

"Bella de verdad…"

"No me he acostado con Riley, es imposible que este bebé sea de él porque Riley es…es gay"

"Como?"

"Riley es gay, el no se siente atraído por mi en lo mas mínimo al igual que yo por el, así que es imposible que este bebé sea suyo"- Tenia que aclararlo con Alice, no soportaba la duda que había en sus ojos, lamento haber traicionado la confianza que el depositó en mi, pero tampoco es que el no ha salido del closet, además, se que me va a entender cuando le cuente

"Oh Bella, lo siento, lamento haber dudado de ti"- Se abalanzó sobre mi y me abrazó

"Tranquila, te entiendo perfectamente. Por que no entramos a la casa? necesito tomar algo, todavía no salgo de mi asombro"- Dije abriendo la puerta del auto y bajándome, caminamos en silencio hacia la puerta de la casa hasta que Alice se paralizó en el sitio

"Alice, que sucede?"- Volteó a verme y dijo muy suavemente

"Voy a ser tía…. Voy a ser tia! !"

* * *

**A/N: Que tal la sorpresita? Diganme que les parecio o nunca llegaran a saber como Edward se va a enterar, besitos;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31: Apoyo**

**EPOV**

Las siguientes semanas al encuentro con Bella fueron muy difíciles, lo único que hacía era pensar en ella y en lo mal que la traté, hasta tuve pesadillas con todo lo que me contó Alice, la única diferencia es que en vez de ser Jacob el que la dejaba plantada era yo, las noches que soñaba con eso amanecía de muy mal humor, no quería que nadie me hablara ni se me acercara. Me separé de mi familia, realmente la estaba pasando mal y no quería hundirlos conmigo, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidarme de todo lo demás, las vacaciones navideñas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y sabía que tenía que cambiar la cara, iba a estar con toda mi familia y en enero estaría agarrando un avión para Inglaterra sin saber cuánto tiempo iba a pasar antes de volver a verlos.

En estas tres semanas no supe casi nada de Bella, Alice solo me contaba que estaba bien y trabajando mucho en su nuevo restaurant y que estaba muy próximo a abrir sus puertas, ojala pudiera estar allí para verlo hecho realidad, su sueño por fin se cumpliría y daría lo que fuera por estar con ella ese dia a su lado, pero eso era imposible, tenía que mantenerme alejado. Además, ha pasado tanto tiempo que seguramente ya estará con Riley y yo no tengo nada que hacer allí, él le va a dar todo el apoyo que ella necesite y la hará feliz como yo no puedo hacerlo.

Después de salir de la oficina decidí ir a casa y pasar tiempo con mi familia, no me quedaba mucho tiempo con ellos así que decidí que era hora de dejar la tristeza y estar con ellos, no podía permitir caer de nuevo en el foso en el que estuve con Tanya, ellos tenían razón, Bella no era para nada como Tanya y por esa razón no podía sentirme igual. Llegué al estacionamiento, me bajé del auto y entré en la casa, no había nadie todavía, así que subí a mi habitación, me cambie y luego prepare todo hacer una parrillada en el patio. A las horas, fueron llegando uno a uno y se unieron a mí en el patio, cuando Rosalie llegó, se acercó a mi y me abrazó, era algo totalmente inesperado pero fue agradable.

"Lo siento mucho, siento mucho haberme portado contigo como me porté"- Me dijo al oído mientras apretaba el abrazo

"No te preocupes, entiendo lo que pasó, además, me lo merecía"

"Te extrañamos, bienvenido de nuevo"- Se separó de mi, colocó su mano en mi mejilla y me sonrió, luego se dio media vuelta, agarró una cerveza y se sentó en el regazo de Emmett.

Se sentía bien estar de nuevo en paz con mi familia, estuvimos un rato conversando mientras la carne se cocinaba y en eso entró Alice, con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara, algo pasaba con ella hoy, estaba diferente.

"Buenas buenas, se puede saber a qué se debe esta reunión?"- Preguntó mientras se acercaba a Jasper para besarlo

"Nada en particular, solo quería pasar un rato con mi familia"- Dije muy tranquilamente mientras tomaba de mi cerveza

"Me parece muy bien, podemos decir entonces que estamos celebrando tu regreso?"- Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Jasper

"Vamos a decir que si, en unos meses me voy y quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con ustedes"

"Me parece excelente"- Se acercó, me besó en la mejilla y fue a tomar una cerveza

"Y a que se debe esa cara de felicidad que traes?"- Pregunté

"Nada en particular, que una chica no puede estar feliz sin razón alguna? Hoy fue un buen día, lleno de buenas noticias y está terminando con la mejor de todas, mi hermanito está de vuelta"- Dijo levantando la botella

"Brindo por eso!"- Gritó Emmett.

Todos chocamos botellas y bebimos, comimos y pasamos una noche muy agradable y divertida, a excepción de que faltaba alguien muy importante, todos estaba con sus parejas, abrazándose, haciéndose cariños, besándose, menos yo, aquí hacia falta Bella, pero no podía lamentarme, yo mismo la alejé de todo esto, espero que mientras yo esté fuera ella pueda volver y tener esto de regreso.

* * *

**BPOV**

Después de que Alice se fue empecé a sentirme un poco mejor, Carlisle me recomendó unas medicinas naturales para ayudarme con las nauseas y los mareos que serian los próximos síntomas en aparecer, decidí llamar a la Obstetra que me recomendó y cuadramos una cita para el día siguiente para saber con exactitud cuánto tiempo tenia y como iba todo. Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, hasta que no lo viera en esa pequeña pantalla o no escuchara su pequeño corazoncito no lo iba a creer. El pánico todavía no me dejaba, tenía que pensar cómo iba a darle la noticia a mi madre y a mi padre, me iban a matar y si les digo que el bebé es de Edward van a venir a matarlo a él también, me van a decir que soy una irresponsable, que como es posible que con 26 años haya quedado embarazada en una sola noche, que como se me pudo ocurrir acostarme con alguien que no es mi novio ni nada parecido, ugh iba a ser horrible, iba a necesitar ayuda, así que voy a tratar de convencer a Riley de que vaya conmigo, no se los puedo ocultar, eventualmente lo van a saber así que al mal paso darle prisa. Escuché unas llaves y salté de mi silla para recibir a Riley, es hora de que sepa que va a ser tío.

"Hey! Veo que te sientes mucho mejor"- Dijo mientras me abrazaba

"La verdad, físicamente me siento un poco mejor, pero emocionalmente soy un accidente de trenes sin sobrevivientes"- Dije mientras veía al piso

"Wow, que sucede cariño, por qué te sientes así?"- me preguntó con preocupación

"Ven, tengo algo que contarte"- Lo tomé de la mano y nos sentamos muy juntos en el sofá, me tomé mi tiempo para decirle las dos palabras más importantes de mi vida

"Bella, me estas asustando, que sucede?"- Preguntó con impaciencia, subí la mirada, lo miré fijamente y respiré profundo antes de decirlo

"Estoy embarazada"- Dije muy bajito, me costaba decirlo cuando yo misma no lo creía. Se quedó mudo, solo me miraba fijamente con la boca abierta, no podía articular palabra alguna- "Por favor di algo"- Imploré

"Q… co… cu… ah…."

"Riley me estas matando aquí"

"No puedo creerlo!"- Dijo todavía con la boca abierta

"Créeme que yo tampoco"

"Como te sientes?"

"Estoy muy sorprendida, la verdad no me lo creo, es todo muy irreal para mí en este momento"

"Me imagino, y ya se lo dijiste?"

"NO!, solo Alice y su padre lo saben, él fue el médico que me atendió y tuve que decirle que Edward es el padre"

"Oh! Y se lo piensas decir?"

"No lo sé, se que debería hacerlo, tiene derechos, pero en este momento estoy muy asustada, no se ni como decírselo a mis propios padres, como se lo voy a decir a un hombre que no puede ni verme de lejos, un hombre que me odia por algo de lo que no soy responsable"- Bajé la cabeza, toda esta situación era muy difícil de manejar

"Cariño, sea lo que sea que decidas yo te apoyo, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, y pase lo que pase, se lo digas o no, acepte a este bebé o no, yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti y para este pedacito de cielo que llevas dentro"- Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos y acariciándome la cara, sentí como caían las lagrimas, nunca me había sentido tan apoyada por nadie con en ese momento, tanto Carlisle como Alice como Riley me habían hecho sentir muy querida el día de hoy

"Muchas gracias, de verdad, no sabes lo que esto significa para mi"- Dije mientras lo abrazaba

"Lo que quieras, y ahora que voy a ser tío mas rápido"

"Jajajajaja si, vas a ser tío!"

"Voy a ser tío jajajajaja!"

Poco a poco voy cayendo en la idea de ser madre y poco a poco me va gustando mas la idea, sobre todo porque es un pedacito de Edward y de mi, ahora que sé que tengo el apoyo de mis amigos más cercanos me siento mucho mejor, creo que este bebé va a ser un pedacito de luz en mi vida y tal vez llene el vacio que Edward dejo en mi corazón al no querer estar conmigo, todo el amor que le pude haber dado a Edward se lo voy a dar a este pedacito de cielo que viene para alegrarme la vida.

* * *

**A/N:Este capitulo es un poquito como de relleno, por eso es tan corto, pero mas a delante vienen cosas interesantes :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Todavia no recibo suficiente amor por el capitulo del embarazo, eso no me motiva a dejarles saber la reaccion de Edward con respecto al embarazo, asi que denme regalitos ;)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 32: Navidades **

**BPOV**

El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido, han pasado tantas cosas que no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada, entre el restaurant, mis malestares por el embarazo y Alice detrás de mi para que se lo diga a Edward me tiene totalmente estresada. En estos días he pensado mucho en la situación, y si se lo voy a decir, no lo voy a dejar fuera de esto, tiene tanto derecho como yo a saber que va a ser padre, pero tengo que encontrar el momento indicado. Pensé que el mejor momento seria el próximo año, después que regrese de Forks, ya se lo habré dicho a mi familia para entonces y ya sabré a que atenerme de acuerdo a sus reacciones, ellos me van a preparar emocionalmente para lo que podría ser mi encuentro con Edward. Mañana agarro un vuelo hacia Phoenix, gracias a Dios Riley aceptó venir conmigo, necesito su apoyo incondicional, va a ser muy duro decírselo a mis padres.

No quería irme sin ver a mis amigas primero, Alice me dijo que no se lo había dicho a nadie, así que creo que será un buen momento para decírselo a Rosalie, se que puede sonar injusto que todo el mundo lo sepa antes que Edward, pero la verdad no estoy en condiciones de decírselo todavía, me causa mucho estrés y la Obstetra me recomendó que lo tomara con calma estos primeros tres meses que son los mas delicados, igual no se nota todavía, así que puedo esperar hasta el próximo mes. Las llamé y quedamos en vernos en el café de siempre, necesito un lugar tranquilo para contarle a Rose mi pequeña sorpresita.

"Bella!" – Se acercó a mi corriendo y me abrazó

"Rose, tanto tiempo, te extrañé mucho"- Dije mientras la abrazaba de vuelta

"Y yo a ti, eres una malvada, no has vuelto por la casa, los muchachos te extrañan mucho"

"Lo sé, pero sabes que hay ciertas circunstancias que me impiden ir"

"Lo sé"- Dijo agarrándome la mano

"Bueno chicas, que quieren tomar?"- Preguntó Alice mientras tomaba asiento

"Lo mismo de siempre"- Dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo.

Después de conversar un poco y ponerme al día con Rosalie, decidí que era momento de contarle a mi amiga

"Rose.."- Dije mientras veía a Alice buscando apoyo- " Hay algo que tengo que decirte, es muy importante"

"Bella, me asustas, que sucede?"

"Rose, eh… estoy embarazada"- Dije susurrando

"Co… como?"- Los ojos casi se le salían de sus orbitas de la impresión

"Estoy embarazada, tengo 8 semanas de embarazo, y antes de que preguntes, si, es de Edward"- Bajé la mirada a la mesa, era muy difícil para mí reconocer esto todavía, me di cuenta que Rose se había quedado con la boca abierta

"Rose, por favor, di algo, lo que sea"- Supliqué

"Bella por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Y tú?"- Dirigiéndose a Alice- "Tu lo sabias y no me lo dijiste tampoco"

"Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, nadie lo sabe, solo ustedes y Riley"

"Bella, que vas a hacer?, se lo vas a decir a Edward, cierto?"

"Si, pero no por ahora"

"Bella…."- Se quejó Alice

"Lo sé, pero ahora no puedo, me da mucho miedo y no se que haría si me vuelve a rechazar y ahora me dolería mucho mas porque no solo me estaría rechazando a mi sino a nuestro bebé también"- Sentí como las lagrimas querían salir, esto es lo único malo del embarazo hasta ahora, no puedo sostener una conversación tranquila sin ponerme a llorar

"Cariño.."- Dijo Rosalie agarrándome la mano- "Te entiendo, pero tarde o temprano se lo vas a tener que decir, además, el ha cambiado mucho estas últimas semanas, no es el mismo de antes"

"Que quieres decir?"- Por que Alice no me había contado nada? Que me estaba ocultando?

"Rosalie…"- Advirtió Alice

"Es hora de que lo sepa Alice, estoy harta de tantos secretos"

"Lo prometimos Rose"- Insistió Alice

"Que sucede? Díganme"

"Tu lo prometiste, yo no"

"Díganme que esta pasando?"

"Bella, Edward sabe toda la verdad"- Dijo Rosalie mirándome a los ojos

"Que… que quieres decir, que verdad?"

"Le dijimos toda la verdad sobre lo que pasó con Jacob el día de la boda y Alice le contó lo que pasó el día que estuvieron juntos, la llamada que te hizo Jacob"- Me quedé sorprendida, ya lo sabia todo, yo pensaba contárselo algún día, pero nunca pensé que ellas se adelantarían a mi

"Por qué lo hicieron?"- No estaba molesta, pero me sorprendió que no me lo dijeran antes o que por lo menos me preguntaran si podían decírselo

"Estaba muy molesta por lo que me habías contado ese día, y apenas llegué a la casa lo confronté"- Dijo Alice agachando la cabeza

"Alice…"

"Lo sé Bella, traicioné tu confianza, pero tenia que hacerlo, estaba harta de la situación entre ustedes, no quería verlos sufrir mas así que decidí que era hora que lo supiera y se pusiera los pantalones de una vez"

"Y como reaccionó?"

"Muy mal, se sintió terrible por como te trató, está muy avergonzado y ahora te entiende completamente"- Dijo mirándome a los ojos. Esto cambiaba un poco las cosas, tal vez si le decía que estaba embarazada me iba a aceptar de nuevo en su vida, íbamos a estar juntos por fin y tener una familia, aunque hay algo que todavía no me cuadra

"Si se siente tan mal, por qué no me ha llamado para disculparse conmigo o por lo menos para vernos y hablar?"- Las dos se miraron fijamente, como sin saber que decir, eso me creó mas ansiedad

"Eh… la cuestión es, que él no quería que te dijéramos nada, nos hizo prometer que esa conversación nunca iba a salir de la casa y aparte el decidió que se iba a alejar de ti, que no podía estar contigo y menos después de saber la verdad, esta muy avergonzado y quiere que seas feliz, pero con otra persona, con Riley"- Explico Rosalie, susurrando la última parte

"Alice, por que no me lo dijiste antes?- Estaba frustrada

"Se lo prometí, es mi hermano Bella, entiéndeme por favor"- Dijo agarrándome la mano

"Bella, tu y Riley tienen algo?"- Preguntó

"No Rose, solo somos amigos"

"Me estas diciendo la verdad?"- Me tiró una mirada inquisitiva

"Te lo juro, él y yo solo somos amigos"

"Esta bien, te creo, pero ahora que sabes esto con mas razon tienes que hablar con él y decirle lo del embarazo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

"Que quieres decir con eso?"- Ahora estaba intrigada

"Nada, solo esta siendo dramática"- Interrumpió Alice

Algo raro esta pasando y me lo están ocultando. Cambiaron el tema de repente y nos pusimos a hablar de nuestros planes para navidad y año nuevo. De camino a casa, les dije que iba a hablar con Edward después de las vacaciones, cuando regresara de casa de Charlie, ahora era imposible porque me iba al día siguiente y no quería tener esa conversación con el por teléfono, tenia que ser en persona, no estaban muy contentas pero no les quedo mas remedio que aceptarlo. Después que me dejaron en casa, me puse a repasar un poco la conversación que tuvimos y me dejó un rayito de esperanza, es posible que ahora que Edward comprende todo por lo que pasé quiera estar conmigo y entienda que si somos el uno para el otro. Me acosté a dormir emocionada, esperando que estos días pasaran rápido para verlo y darle la noticia de que vamos a ser padres. Sin darme cuenta el sueño me tomó por sorpresa y unas horas después ya estaba en el aeropuerto esperando para ir rumbo a Phoenix con Riley a mi lado, ya no me importaba lo que pensaran mis padres, Edward, nuestro bebé y yo íbamos a estar juntos.

* * *

**EPOV**

Es la mañana de navidad, al levantarme tenia unas ganas increíbles de llamar a Bella y decirle que entendía su sufrimiento y pedirle que me perdonara por ser tan estupido y haberla juzgado tan duro, pero de repente recordé que esta visitando a su familia, y esa era una conversación que quería tener con ella mirándola a los ojos, llámenlo espíritu de la navidad o lo que sea, pero no puedo evitar sentirme feliz cada vez que pienso en ella. Esta tarde íbamos a casa de mis padres para la cena de navidad, este año iban todos, los padres de Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper habían salido de la ciudad y otros se habían ido de vacaciones a otro país, así que este año la pasarían con nosotros. A las 6 de la tarde nos reunimos en el frente de la casa y nos fuimos donde mis padres. Nos reunimos todos alrededor de la mesa para cenar y pasar un rato muy agradable, de verdad iba a extrañar esto, me iban a hacer mucha falta mientras estuviera fuera, pero la que mas falta me iba a hacer era Bella.

Decidí que al día siguiente iba a comprarle un regalo de navidad, algo muy especial, me iba a reunir con ella y se lo iba a dar, le iba a decir cuanto lo sentía y que quería ser su amigo, obviamente quiero ser algo mas, pero lamentablemente no puedo, no soy suficiente para ella y no puedo atarla a mi, pero iba a tratar de estar a su lado aunque fuera como amigos. Unas horas después, nos fuimos a casa a descansar, a la mañana siguiente me levanté con una melodía en la cabeza, no podía sacármela y sabia que no era una canción que hubiera escuchado antes, era algo nuevo, me fui al salón donde se encontraba mi piano y empecé a tocar la melodía, sin darme cuenta, ya se había convertido en una canción, empecé a escribir las notas en un pentagrama y volví a tocarla, me recordaba mucho a Bella y en ese momento se me ocurrió que ese podía ser su regalo, una canción. Era una tonada suave, llena de armonía y amor, muy hermosa y tan melodiosa que parecía una canción de cuna, eso es! Una canción de cuna para Bella, así se va a llamar "Canción de Cuna para Bella", este es el regalo perfecto, se que le va a encantar. Hice unas llamadas y conseguí unas horas en un estudio para grabar la canción, no podía esperar a verla, necesitaba que se acabara el año y pronto, una semana mas y volveré a ver esos ojos marrones que me hipnotizan, solo espero que cuando hable con ella, acepte reunirse conmigo.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, tengo una pregunta para ustedes, escribo un capitulo donde vean la reaccion de Charlie y de Renne con respecto al embarazo o salto y traigo a Bella de regreso? ustedes deciden, escucho peticiones, besitos ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, traté de hacerlo al gusto de todas de acuerdo a sus comentarios, besitos ;)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 33: Encuentros**

**BPOV**

Llegamos al aeropuerto justo a tiempo para abordar el avión, se acabó el año y voy de vuelta a casa, un nuevo año y nuevos retos, un restaurant nuevo, un bebé en camino y el mas importante de todos, decirle a Edward que va a ser padre. He estado sufriendo y partiéndome la cabeza pensando como se lo voy a decir, no se como hacer para que nos veamos, no se que excusa darle, no se como decírselo, no se nada, pensé que iba a ser mas difícil decírselo a mis padres que decírselo a él, pero después de sus reacciones, creo que no fue tan difícil

**_Flas__h back_**

"_Mamá, tengo algo que decirte"- Estábamos los cuatro sentados a la mesa disfrutando de un perfecta cena navideña, era el mejor momento para decirle la verdad_

"_Qué sucede Bella?"- Dijo mientras se metía un bocado a la boca_

"_Mamá, estoyesperand__ounbebé"- Se lo dije lo mas rápido que pude y cerré los ojos esperando su reacción, un minuto después todo estaba en silencio y abrí un ojo para ver que estaba pasando, estaba en shock, abrí el otro ojo y mi madre seguía sin reaccionar_

"_Mamá?..."_

"_Vo… voy a ser abuela?"- Dijo en susurros_

"_Si…"_

"_Wow! Voy a hacer una abuela muy joven!"- Se carcajeó. Eso fue un tremendo alivio, nunca esperé esta reacción de parte de ella._

"_Felicidades muchacho"- Dijo Phil a Riley y lo palmeó en la espalda, éste volteó a mirarme como preguntándome que hacia_

"_Eh.. Riley no es el padre"- En el momento que hablé, tanto Phil como mi madre escupieron el trago que tenían en la boca_

"_Como que Riley no es el padre? Si están viviendo juntos y lo trajiste a casa"- Dijo mi madre, esta es una reacción mas propia de ella_

"_Es una historia muy larga, pero Riley y yo no tenemos nada, solo somos muy buenos amigos"_

"_Entonces quien es el padre?"- Preguntó mi madre_

"_Recuerdas a Edward, el hermano de Alice?... El ex novio de Tanya…"- La última parte la dije en susurros, sabia que esa era la descripción que iba a recordar._

Después de eso créanme que apareció mi verdadera madre en escena, tenia años que no me sentía tan pequeña mientras me descargaba recordándome todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos y como se me había ocurrido enredarme con el ex novio de mi prima, después de unas horas de gritos, llanto y entendimiento, mi madre se calmó y me dio todo su apoyo, estaba realmente contenta por tener de nuevo un bebé en la familia, habían pasado muchos años y le hacia falta una nueva adición a la familia, por lo menos se alegró que fuera de Edward y no del miserable de Jacob. Mi padre en cambio, fue otra historia

**_Flash back_**

"_Papá, estoy embarazada"- Dije mirándolo por debajo de las pestañas, para mi era muy difícil hablar de sexo con él, y aunque tenga 26 años de edad y estuviera a punto de casarme, el siempre me iba a ver como su hija pura y casta que nunca ha tenido relaciones, admitirle que estaba embarazada era demostrarle que ya alguien se había atrevido a desflorar a su pequeño capullo de rosa. Sin decir nada, se acercó a Riley y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó, pobre Riley, lo traje para que me apoyara y salió embarrado en esta historia. Me levanté de un salto y traté de separarlos_

"_Tu…." Le dijo a Riley_

"_Papá suéltalo!"- Le dije mientras trataba de separarlos_

"_Jefe Swan, por favor, escuche a Bella!- Decía Riley mientras le agarraba las manos a mi padre para liberarse_

"_Como te atreviste a tocar a mi niña? Porque eso es lo que es, una niña!"- Estaba furioso, no quería escuchar_

"_Papá, Riley no es el padre de mi hijo!" – Dije gritando a ver si así me prestaba atención y efectivamente lo logré, me miró, miró a Riley y me volvió a mirar_

"_Si este no es, entonces quien?"- Preguntó mientras lo soltaba_

"_Es Edward Cullen"- Dije agachando la mirada_

"_El hermano de Alice?"- Preguntó sorprendido, solo asentí y allí terminó la conversación, no pudimos decirnos mas nada al respecto._

Dos días después, aquí estamos, en el aeropuerto, a punto de regresar a la vida real. Charlie nos llevó y me dijo algo que me impresionó mucho, pero me aclaró una duda que tenia en mi cabeza desde que estuve con Edward.

**_Flash__ back_**

"_Bells, hay algo que necesito decirte"_

"_Que será?"- Pregunte y prestando mucha atención, estaba muy serio, así que debía ser importante_

"_Sabes que Jessica trabajaba en la estación, cierto?"_

"_Si…"- No sabia a que venia que la nombrara, pero me di cuenta que ya no sentía nada, eso quiere decir que ya estoy dejando todo en el pasado de una vez por todas_

"_Bueno, el otro día estaba ojeando mi agenda buscando un número telefónico y me di cuenta que habían arrancado la pagina donde estaba tu nuevo número, en estos días estaba revisando la factura del teléfono y me di cuenta que te habían llamado desde la estación, cuando me dijiste lo que pasó con la llamada que te hizo Jacob, até cabos y me di cuenta que había sido ella la que le dio el número"- Dijo avergonzado, sintiendo como si fuera su culpa, cosa que no es así, fueron esas alimañas. No podía decir nada, no sabia que decir, ya lo hecho, hecho está, lo único bueno es que me despeja la duda y ya se que no fue Edward el que se lo dio._

"_La confronté y me lo tuvo que reconocer, en ese mismo momento la despedí, eso era pasarse de la raya y no tuve contemplaciones, lo siento mucho__ cariño, lamento que haya ocurrido eso"- Dijo muy apenado_

"_No te preocupes papá, viéndolo desde el lado positivo, si esa llamada no hubiera ocurrido, seguramente este bebé no existiera"- Dije mientras ponía mi mano sobre mi vientre, tenia razón, si Jacob no hubiera llamado, lo mas seguro es que Edward y yo no hubiéramos estado juntos nunca y no tuviera un pedacito de él dentro de mi. Charlie me miró confundido pero no indagó mas._

Después de eso, aquí estoy , montada en el avión de regreso y muy ansiosa, mañana es la apertura del restaurant y luego mi tarea será decirle a Edward sobre el bebé.

* * *

**EPOV**

Estoy en mi oficina terminando algunos papeles, en 2 días me voy a Manchester y necesito dejar todo listo. Ya tengo el regalo de Bella, lo único que necesito es una excusa para verla y dárselo, disculparme con ella como un millón de veces e irme. Victoria me invitó a una cena de despedida mañana en la noche, me habló de un lugar nuevo que abría mañana y quería ir a la inauguración, le dije que si así que ya veremos que tal ese local. Alice me dijo que Bella llegaba esta noche desde Forks, así que prefiero dejarla descansar hoy y llamarla mañana para vernos el día siguiente, ojala me diga que si, si me rechaza no se que voy a hacer.

Al día siguiente estuve llamando a Bella pero nunca me contestó y no encontré el valor de dejarle un mensaje de voz o mandarle un texto, quería decirle personalmente que quería verla y hablar con ella. Después de unas horas, me concentré en otra cosa y se me olvidó volverla a llamar. Unas horas después, paré mi auto y le di las llaves al Valet, el restaurante era un espectáculo, "La Tua Cantante" se llama, un nombre interesante para un restaurant, esperemos les traiga mucha suerte y esté a la altura del nombre. Al entrar el local estaba repleto de gente, era un lugar muy romántico y acogedor, unos minutos después nos dieron una mesa y empezamos a hablar de muchas cosas mientras esperábamos nuestra cena, hablamos de nosotros, como nuestra relación había pasado de ser solo sexo a una amistad, me dijo como su esposo había cambiado y ella se sentía atraída por el nuevamente, yo le conté mis planes para con Bella, por cierto, tengo que intentar llamarla de nuevo, no puedo irme sin verla.

La cena llegó y todo se veía exquisito, los platos eran suculentos, olían a gloria, de repente recordé como olía la comida de Bella, será este su restaurant? Nooo, no creo, ya estoy paranoico, al probar el primer bocado, tanto Victoria como yo nos quedamos sin habla, era el plato mas suculento que había probado en mi vida y podía morir feliz comiendo ese plato toda mi vida, definitivamente este iba a ser mi lugar favorito de ahora en adelante. Después del postre, Victoria tuvo una brillante idea, mientras el camarero recogía los platos de la mesa.

"Disculpe, quisiéramos felicitar al chef, será que eso esta permitido?"- Preguntó

"Claro que si, enseguida la llamo"- Se dio media vuelta y se retiró

"Oh… es una mujer"- Dijo fascinada

"No hay duda de que es excelente"- Unos minutos después escuché pasos detrás de mi y al camarero que nos había atendido durante la noche

"La dama y el caballero aquí presentes quieren felicitarla"

"Cariño, tu comida es excelente"- Dijo Victoria, al subir la vista me encontré con el par de ojos marrones que tanto había anhelado ver desde hace tres meses.

"Muchas gra… Edward?"- Dijo sorprendida

"Bella? Este es tu restaurant?"- Pregunté mientras me levantaba de la mesa, sin dejar de mirarla, estaba mas hermosa que nunca y había algo en ella que brillaba

"Si, es mi restaurant"- Dijo sin quitarme la mirada y con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Ella es Bella?"- Dijo Victoria sorprendida mientras se levantaba de la mesa

"Eh… si, disculpa, Victoria, Bella, Bella, Victoria, mi jefe"- Se dieron las manos

"Bella, estoy encantadísima de conocerte, Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti"- No! Mentira que dijo eso! trágame tierra!

"Eh… lamento no poder decir lo mismo, pero también es un gusto conocerla"- Dijo apretándole la mano- "Bueno, si me disculpan, debo volver a la cocina, es una noche agitada"- Dijo y se dio la vuelta

"Bella espera"- Dije agarrándola por el brazo suavemente, volví a sentir ese pase de corriente que no sentía desde hace meses, de repente me volvía a sentir vivo- "Bella, estuve llamándote todo el día, necesito hablar contigo"

"He estado muy ocupada, como puedes ver ha sido un día importante, no he podido ver mi teléfono"- Se sentía incomoda, la ponía incomoda y esa no era mi intención

"Solo quería preguntarte si tenias un momento para reunirte conmigo mañana en la mañana, nos podemos ver aquí si quieres, o donde quieras, pero es muy importante que hablemos"- Le dije casi suplicando

"E… esta bien, nos vemos mañana aquí a las diez de la mañana, te parece?"- Me sonrió de nuevo y sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba, sobre todo mis pantalones, era increible como con solo una sonrisa pudiera lograr eso

"Es perfecto"- Dije con una sonrisa-"Por cierto, muchas felicidades"- Le guiñé el ojo y me fui detrás de el carro afuera y luego la llevé a su casa

"Es muy hermosa"- Dijo

"Eh? Oh! Si, es preciosa"- Dije mientras recordaba el momento en que vi su sonrisa de nuevo despues de tanto tiempo

"Edward, todavía estas a tiempo de quedarte"

"No Vicky, ya te dije que necesito poner distancia entre ella y yo, mañana hablaremos, me disculparé con ella y en la tarde agarro el avión, no hay nada que pensar, entre ella y yo no puede haber nada"- Dije sintiéndome un poco melancólico, iba a ser difícil decirle adiós

"Nunca había conocido a alguien tan terco como tu"

"Yo tampoco"- La miré y nos echamos a reír.

La dejé en su casa, y me fui a la mía a terminar de empacar, mi familia estaba en casa y querían ayudarme a terminar con mis maletas, Alice me comentó que habían ido a la inauguración del restaurant de Bella y le dije que acababa de venir de allí, pero que no sabia que era de ella hasta que la vi, le dije que al día siguiente me iba a reunir con ella para hablar y despedirme y la pequeña duende se emocionó muchísimo, mas de la cuenta diría yo, desde hace unos meses ha estado muy extraña, algo le pasa pero no he querido preguntarle porque cada vez que trato o digo algo me cambia el tema. Al rato, terminé con la última maleta y me acosté a dormir, estaba ansioso por mañana, estaba emocionado por el viaje, pero estaba mas emocionado por pasar un rato a solas con Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Espero les haya gustado, no se estresen, Edward va a saber que es padre, pero es posible que no sea como ustedes esperan asi que no me odien, las quiero a todas, falta poco para que esta historia termine y me da cosita, como siempre, espero sus regalitos, besos ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: saquen los pañuelos, lloré escribiendolo, espero que ustedes tambien moqueen aunque sea un poquito**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 34:Despedidas**

**BPOV**

Hoy es un día sumamente importante para mi y para mi futuro, hoy abre mi restaurant y se que voy a estar rodeada de toda la gente que quiero y que se que me quieren, daría lo que no tengo porque Edward estuviera a mi lado pero se que no va a ser posible. Tenia que hacer el compromiso conmigo misma de llamarlo mañana y ponernos de acuerdo para vernos, de mañana no puede pasar que le diga que estoy esperando a su bebé. A veces durante el día me paso la mano por el vientre y me pongo a pensar como será, será una niña o un niño? se parecerá a él o a mi?, la curiosidad me mata y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. El próximo mes es mi cita y sabré el sexo del bebé, solo espero que para ese momento él vaya conmigo y lo sepamos juntos, soñar no cuesta nada, verdad?. Horas después, estaba con mis amigos, en la puerta del restaurant cortando la cinta roja y celebrando, se tomaron unos cócteles y yo como niña buena, jugo de frutas para brindar. Rato después me puse manos a la obra y entré a mis dominios, la cocina, había tanta gente que mis ojos no lo podían creer, las órdenes seguían llegando una tras otra y notas de felicitaciones, creo que pasé mas tiempo fuera de la cocina que adentro saludando a la gente, ya entrada la noche me fueron a buscar de nuevo para recibir mas felicitaciones, y allí fue que vi a la persona que mas quería ver desde hace meses, Edward, allí estaba, con su cabello desastroso tal y como siempre me ha gustado, con su traje y sin corbata, al lado de una pelirroja, eso me desanimó, pero era de esperarse que no fuera solo, quien en su sano juicio no iba a prestarle atención a este hombre hermoso que esta parado frente a mi, a pesar de que me la presentó como su jefa igual la sensación de desasosiego no me dejó, hasta que me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo y que era importante, cuando vi en sus ojos la necesidad que tenia de hablar conmigo me sentí mucho mejor, su cara era diferente, sus ojos eran diferentes, eso me dio pie para decirle que si y de paso me facilitó el trabajo de tener que llamarlo yo y pedirle que nos viéramos. Como a las 12 de la noche, cerré el restaurant y me eché sobre el sofá en mi oficina, estaba muerta pero feliz, Riley estaba sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y los pies sobre el escritorio.

"Como te sientes?"- Me preguntó

"No tienes ni idea"- No podía dejar de sonreír- "Estoy increíblemente feliz, todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba"

"Por ahí vi a Edward, lo viste?"- Preguntó cauteloso

"Si, y por eso esta noche fue mas especial, me felicitó y me pidió que nos viéramos mañana, me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo"- Dije aun sonriendo, bajó los pies del escritorio y se echó hacia delante apoyándose en los brazos

"Y vas a verlo? Le vas a decir?"- Preguntó con mucha curiosidad

"Si, voy a verlo y voy a decirle lo del embarazo, algo en su cara hoy me dio la confianza que me hacia falta"

"Me alegro mucho, ya es hora, han pasado tres meses y pronto se te va a notar"

"Si, tengo que hacerlo antes de que sea tarde"

Apagamos todo y nos fuimos a casa, estaba agotada, pero no podía dormir, estaba demasiado emocionada por ver a Edward, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía ansiosa por contarle la verdad, no iba a ser fácil y menos después de tres meses, pero fuera lo que fuera y pasara lo que pasara se tenia que enterar. Sin darme cuenta el sueño me tomó por sorpresa y caí rendida, me desperté cuando un rayito de sol se coló por la ventana directo a mi cara, me estiré, me di la vuelta y me di cuenta que el reloj decía las 9 de la mañana, me paré de un salto, me metí en la ducha y me vestí, tenia que apurarme, Edward y yo quedamos a las 10 de la mañana y todavía tenia que ver como iba a hacer para llegar, todavía no he comprado auto, y con este bebé en camino, creo que el tipo de auto que quería va a tener que cambiar. Desayuné algo y me acerqué al teléfono para llamar a un taxi, al lado había una nota de Riley y las llaves de su auto

_**Bella,**_

_**se que te vas a levantar tarde y que vas a estar muy emocionada y no vas a pensar en mas nada, así que yo pensé por ti y te dejé mi auto, llévatelo con toda confianza y cuídate mucho, mucha suerte y mantenme informado,**_

_**Besos, Riley**_

Tan bello mi amigo, no tiene ni idea de lo que acaba de hacer por mi, agarré las llaves y salí disparada, ya eran las 9:45 y el trayecto no era tan rápido. Cuando llegué, estacioné el auto y me di cuenta que ya había llegado, su Volvo estaba estacionado y lo vi reclinado en la pared, Dios, me acababa de bañar y ya necesitaba un cambio de ropa interior, que divino es este hombre, y con estas hormonas a mil creo que hasta podría bautizar mi escritorio hoy con el

"Buenos días"- Me dijo con su característica sonrisa torcida, oh, oh, ahí va otro juego de ropa interior, Diosssssssssssss….

"Buenos días, tienes mucho rato esperándome?"- Dije mientras abría la puerta

"No, solo unos minutos"

Entramos y empecé a quitarme el abrigo y la bufanda para colgarlos, estábamos en enero, hacia un frío espantoso, menos mal que usaba ropa holgada, ya mi vientre se notaba un poquito abultado y quien me conoce bien sabe que he sido plana toda mi vida. El se quitó su chaqueta y me siguió hasta el bar, donde empecé a hacer un chocolate caliente para ambos

"Bella, de verdad quería felicitarte, este lugar es increíble, y la comida, mmm, de verdad no tengo palabras"- Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla

"Muchas gracias, de verdad es increíble ver este lugar, poder tocarlo y no solo tenerlo en mi cabeza"- me senté frente a él y le di una taza del chocolate con pequeños malvaviscos encima

"Bella, tengo algo para ti"- Se levantó de la mesa, buscó su abrigo y saco una pequeña cajita, era muy delgada

"Que es eso?- Pregunté

"Feliz navidad"- Dijo sonriéndome mientras me lo entregaba, era un CD

"Edward, que es esto? "Canción de Cuna para Bella""- Dije leyendo

"La compuse para ti"

"En serio? Edward, esto es increíble"- Sentía como las lagrimas se empezaban a formar en mis ojos

"Escúchala y espero que la disfrutes"

"Créeme que lo voy a hacer, de verdad"- Lo apreté fuerte contra mi pecho

"Bella, básicamente vine hoy porque quería disculparme contigo…"- Dijo agachando la mirada

"Edward, yo…"

"Déjame terminar, por favor, esto es muy difícil para mi y no quiero perder el poquito coraje que tengo en este momento"- Dijo pidiéndomelo con la mirada

"Esta bien"

"Hace unos meses atrás, hablé con Alice y me contó todo lo que sucedió con Jacob, al escuchar como pasaron las cosas y sobre todo lo último que te hizo, no pude evitar sentirme como una basura, después de todo por lo que pasaste yo te traté como te traté y de verdad no puedo ni imaginarme lo mal que te debes haber sentido, por eso quiero pedirte que me perdones, fui un inconsciente y un estúpido por dudar de ti de la manera en que lo hice, siempre demostraste ser una mujer íntegra y de valores y yo no vi mas allá de mis narices."- Dijo agarrándome la mano

"Edward, no tienes porque disculparte, se que te sentías mal por lo que te había pasado y me relacionaste con ella y por eso actuaste así"

"No hay justificación Bella, lo que te hice fue terrible, sobre todo el día que estuvimos juntos, quiero que sepas que fue un momento muy especial para mi, y a pesar que te dije que estaba arrepentido y que nunca debió pasar, la verdad es que no me arrepiento de nada, fue increíble y lamento con toda mi alma todas las cosas que te dije, entré en pánico y por eso reaccioné así, pero quiero que sepas que jamás voy a olvidar esa noche y lo que me hiciste sentir, eres una mujer muy especial para mi y quiero que seas muy feliz porque te lo mereces"- Bajó de nuevo la mirada y allí sentí que había algo mas que no me estaba diciendo

"Edward, por que me estas diciendo todas estas cosas? Pareciera que te estuvieras despidiendo de mi"- Me empezaba a sentir ansiosa, algo estaba pasando

"Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, me estoy despidiendo de ti"- Dijo mirándome a los ojos, se veía la tristeza y lo duro que era para él pero igual no entendía que estaba pasando

"Co… como que te estas despidiendo de mi? No entiendo"

"Bella"- Respiró profundo- "Esta tarde salgo para Inglaterra y no se cuando voy a volver"- En ese momento sentí como el mundo se me venia encima, pasé de un estado de felicidad extremo escuchando todo lo que me decía, para luego tumbarme de la nube diciéndome que se va, hay que ver que la vida es una mierda

"Por qué te vas? No te vayas por favor"- No pude contenerme y le rogué, no podía dejar que se fuera y menos así

"Es por trabajo, es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar,siempre he querido hacer algo asi y la oportunidad se presentó, créeme que me cuesta mucho irme y sobre todo dejarte pero tengo que hacerlo, tu y yo no podemos ser"

"Cómo que no podemos ser? Y todas las cosas que me acabas de decir?"- Estaba frustrada, la embarazada era yo y el con los cambios de humor.

"Las dije en serio y las siento en serio, pero tu mereces ser feliz y yo no puedo darte esa felicidad, sé feliz con Riley, te lo mereces, y al saber que eres feliz yo también lo voy a ser"- Dijo levantándose de la silla y acunando mi rostro y limpiando las lágrimas

"Edward, no me hagas esto, no ahora, por favor"- Dije sujetando el cuello de su camisa, aferrándome a el para que no se fuera

"Cariño, lo siento, pero es algo que tengo que hacer, por favor prométeme que vas a estar bien, que vas a ser feliz, si? Por favor"- Dijo mientras presionaba su frente contra la mía

"Te lo prometo"- Dije tratando de calmarme. Se levantó del piso y me levantó con él,. Estábamos frente a frente y yo todavía agarrándolo por la camisa

"Cielo, debo irme, mi vuelo sale en dos horas y debo despedirme de mi familia, cuídate mucho por favor"- Dijo besándome la frente y soltándose de mi agarre. Se dió media vuelta y fue a recoger sus cosas, yo estaba petrificada, no sabia que hacer

"Edward, espera, no te vayas"- El se volteó, se acercó a mi, me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó, lo hizo con tanta pasión, sus labios se amoldaron con los míos como si nunca se hubieran separado, estaba en el cielo, lo rodeé con mis brazos y profundicé el beso, no quería que acabara nunca, no podía dejarlo ir. Minutos después se separó de mis labios y pegó su frente contra la mía mientras recuperaba el aire

"Te amo Bella, nuca lo olvides, te amo"

Se dio media vuelta y se fue, me quedé estática, me dijo que me ama, como me dice que me ama y se va?, ni siquiera me dejó decirle que estoy embarazada, no pude contener las lágrimas mas tiempo y caí al piso a llorar desconsoladamente, me pidió que fuera feliz, pero como voy a serlo sin él y mas después de decirme que me ama.

* * *

**EPOV**

Tenia que salir de allí lo mas rápido posible, no aguanté ver su mirada de dolor al decirle que me iba, y cuando me llamó de regreso lo único que quería hacer era besarla y decirle que la amaba, no podía dejar que hablara ni me dijera nada, porque en el momento en que hablara, iba a ser mi fin, no iba a poder irme y eso iba a ser peor, yo necesito que sea feliz y que se olvide de mi, lo nuestro no puede ser. Llegué donde mis padres, me despedí de ellos y luego pasé por la casa a recoger mis maletas, los muchachos iban a venir conmigo al aeropuerto. El viaje fue muy silencioso, yo no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que nos dimos y como le dije lo que sentía en ese momento, fue mas duro de lo que pensé, pero era necesario, no podía irme sin que me perdonara y sin que supiera cuan arrepentido estaba, necesitaba su perdón para poder seguir al aeropuerto y pasé por el chequeo de las maletas, tenia todavía unos minutos antes del llamado de embarque.

"Hablaste con ella?"- Preguntó Alice

"Si, y fue mas duro de lo que pensé"- Dije viendo al piso

"Y ella no te dijo nada?"- Preguntó con curiosidad

"Trató de decirme algo, pero no la dejé"

"Pero por Dios, Edward!"- Gritó Rosalie con desesperación

"Que es lo que sucede? Por que se ponen así?"- estaba harto de que me tuvieran a oscuras

"_Señores pasajeros con destino a Manchester, Inglaterra, por favor abordar por la puerta número 6, abordar por la puerta número 6"_

"Ese es mi vuelo, debo irme"

"A veces puedes ser tan tonto y no ver lo que tienes enfrente"- Dijo Alice abrazándome

"Lo sé, créeme que lo sé"

Todos me abrazaron y se despidieron con lágrimas en los ojos, tomé mi equipaje de mano y caminé hacia la puerta de embarque y me paré en la cola para entregar mi boleto, no podia dejar de pensar en Bella y en el beso, queria regresar y besarla de nuevo, me sentia perdido

"EDWARD!"- Volteé al escuchar mi nombre y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

* * *

**A/N: NO se desesperen, el capitulo que estan esperando viene pronto ;), como siempre, espero regalitos, besos**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Sorry guys, no pude actualizar ayer porque no tenia internet, aqui tiene un capitulo y tratare de publicar otro despues. Gracias por todos su comentarios, de verdad me alegran mucho y me motivan a escribir mas capitulos y publicarlos rapido, me gusta saber de ustedes, besos ;)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 35: Desiciones**

**BPOV**

No podía creerlo, me besa, me dice que me ama y se va, esto es demasiado para mi, como se puede ir después de decirme que me ama y dejarme así? Eso no es justo, sentía como el corazón se me iba cayendo a pedazos, y ni siquiera me dejó decirle que vamos a tener un bebé, tal vez si lo supiera se quedaría, o tal vez no. Me desplomé en el piso a llorar, necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenia por dentro, la soledad, la desolación, la confusión, todo, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando alguien entró y me levantó del piso.

"Bella, cariño, que pasó? Por qué estabas en el piso?"- Era Riley, siempre él cuando mas lo necesito

"Se fué Riley, se fué!"- Dije apretándome contra su pecho y dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran sin parar

"Quien se fué, Bella? De qué hablas?"- Trató de levantarme la cara para mirarme a los ojos pero yo no podía

"Edward! Se fué! Se va del país y no pude decirle nada!"- Seguí llorando, mientras Riley me abrazaba fuerte y luego me llevó a la oficina

"Cariño, cálmate por favor, le hace daño al bebé"- Me dijo mientras me sentaba en el sofá

"Lo sé, pero es muy difícil, me siento terrible"

"Me imagino cielo, voy a buscarte un vaso de agua con azúcar para que te tranquilices y me cuentes que sucedió"- Se levantó y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba de vuelta- "Aquí tienes, ahora cuéntame lo que pasó"

Bebí unos sorbos del agua y empecé a contarle todo, desde que lo vi cuando llegué, el cd que me regaló, hasta cuando me dijo que me amaba y se fué, cada vez que recordaba el beso, su mirada de amor y ternura hacia mi y sus palabras, me sentía impotente y volvían las ganas de llorar

"Cariño, de verdad lo siento mucho"- Dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello

"Yo también, ahora se va a ir y nunca va a saber que es papá, y si se entera por otra persona me va a odiar, va a pensar que se lo oculté a propósito"

"Por qué no le escribes una carta y cuando sepas en donde va a estar se la envías?"

"Sabes? Tienes razón, voy a escribirle una carta hablándole de mis sentimientos, del bebé y de todas las cosas que siempre he querido decirle y no he podido"

"Me parece muy bien, después averiguamos donde va a vivir y se la enviamos"

"Oh, Riley, que haría yo sin ti?"- Le dije mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello

"Volverte loca"

"Tienes razón"- Sonreí

Riley me dejó sola en la oficina y decidí escuchar el CD que me regaló Edward, cuando la música empezó a sonar comencé a llorar de nuevo, era demasiado hermosa y tierna, era la perfecta canción de cuna, se la iba a poner a mi bebé todos los días para que la escuchara y cuando nazca le voy a decir que su papá la compuso para ambos. De repente sentí un toque de inspiración y comencé a escribirle la carta a Edward, tenia que decirle todo lo que tenia por dentro, como me sentía, como me hacia sentir él, que quería, tenia que explicarle lo del bebé detenidamente, no quería que hubiera lugar a malos entendidos. Sin darme cuenta había terminado la carta, la canción seguía sonando en repetición, y eso me dió otra idea, miré el reloj y decidí jugármela de todas, todas, agarré la carta, la doblé y salí corriendo de la oficina

"Riley!"- Grité mientras corría por el restaurant

"Que sucede?- Salio de la cocina

"Agarra tu chaqueta, nos vamos "- Me puse la mía y salí disparada por la puerta hacia el carro. Unos segundos después apareció Riley muy sonriente, ese era su modo de decirme que sabia lo qeu yo estaba pensando y que estaba de acuerdo con esta locura.

Después de manejar como una loca por la autopista, llegué a mi destino y me bajé como un rayo

"Disculpe srta. No puede estacionar aquí"- Me gritó un vigilante de seguridad

"Es solo un momento, por favor"- Le imploré

"Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo"

"Ve! Yo lo muevo, corre, corre!"- Gritó Riley montándose de nuevo en el carro

Le sonreí y corrí hacia la puerta, busqué la pizarra con la salida y llegada de los vuelos, lo único que sabia era que se iba para Inglaterra, pero no sabia a donde, habían como doce vuelos para diferentes partes de Inglaterra, así que miré la hora y me fijé en la hora de salida de los vuelos, seis de ellos estaban embarcando para salir, mierda! Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé, anoté mentalmente los números de las puertas de embarque y corrí a un mostrador para comprar un ticket a donde fuera, necesitaba pasar por el chequeo hacia las puertas de embarque y esa era la única manera. Pues si, como se lo imaginan, estoy en el aeropuerto, es ahora o é un boleto y corrí hacia el chequeo, de repente vi a Alice y a los demás caminando hacia mi, no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que nos vimos de frente

"Bella?"- Preguntó Alice sorprendida

"Alice, donde está?, dime por favor donde está"- estaba desesperada, tenia que verlo antes de que se fuera

"Bella, cálmate, ya está embarcando"- Mi corazón cayó al piso como un pedazo de iceberg que se desprende y cae al mar

"Alice, no me digas eso, por favor?"- Le rogué

"Puerta seis"- Dijo Rosalie, me sorprendí y me le quedé viendo

"Que estás esperando? Corre!"- Me gritó, le sonreí y fui corriendo al chequeo de seguridad.

Al pasar empecé a ver los números de las puertas, estaba en la doce, esto iba a ser difícil. Seguí corriendo y vi como iban pasando las puertas, once, diez, nueve…. Seis, SEIS!, me acerqué, pero había demasiada gente alrededor y no podía ver bien, cuando me acerqué mas lo vi, estaba entregando el boleto en el mostrador, tenia que hacer algo, no iba a llegar, así que hice lo único que podía hacer, gritar

"EDWARD!"

En seguida volteó y sus ojos conectaron con los míos, en lo que reaccioné corrí y me abalancé en sus brazos, me apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo y enterró su nariz en mi cabello, me colocó en el piso y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos

"Bella, que haces aquí?"- Me decía sonriendo

"Necesitaba verte antes de que te fueras, no podía dejarte ir así"- Dije tratando de recuperar el aire

"Bella, no tienes ni idea de lo que esto significa para mi, aunque ahora haces mas difícil que me vaya"- Dijo pegando su frente contra la mía

"Como crees que me siento yo cuando me dices que me amas y luego te vas?"-Dije en susurros, no queria reclamarle, pero no podia dejar de decirselo

"Lo siento, pero no me podía ir sin decírtelo, se que no es justo, pero no aguantaba mas, tenias que saberlo"

"Yo también tengo algo que decirte y no te puedes ir sin saberlo"- Dije mirándolo a los ojos

"Lo que quieras, dime lo que quieras"

"Yo también te amo Edward, siempre te he amado, no me había dado cuenta hasta hace unos meses atrás, pero te amo con todo mi corazón"- Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé. Lo besé con toda la pasión y el amor del mundo, tenia que transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él.

"Eh… disculpe señor, pero el avión esta a punto de despegar, va a abordar?"- Preguntó el encargado de la aerolínea. Edward me miró y vi el conflicto en sus ojos, no sabia que hacer, si quedarse conmigo o irse, por supuesto que quería que se quedara, pero esta era una oportunidad única en la vida para el como profesional, y esas oportunidades rara vez se encuentran dos veces en la vida, y no quería que en unos años recordara este momento y me resintiera por haberlo hecho que se quedara, así que hice lo único que podía hacer.

"Ve"- Susurré

"Pero…"- Le puse un dedo en los labios, si dejaba que hablara me iba a arrepentir

"Ve, yo voy a estar aquí esperándote cuando regreses, y puede ser que hasta te tenga una pequeña sorpresa"- Le dije sonriendo

"Estas segura?"- Preguntó cauteloso

"Totalmente, toma esto, léelo cuando estés en el avión, mucho de lo que está escrito allí te va a aclarar muchas cosas y te va a sorprender en otras, ve y entenderás porque quiero que vayas"- Le di la carta

"Esta bien, pero quiero que sepas que tengo todas las intenciones de llamarte todos los días, enviarte correos, etc. Quiero que sepas que voy a pensar en ti todos los días mientras esté lejos"

"Lo sé, pero ahora vete, no quiero que pierdas el avión"

"Te amo Bella, te amo muchísimo"

"Y yo a ti, y recuerda que voy a estar aquí esperándote"- Le dije sonriendo

Nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez no se sentía como un adiós, era solo un hasta luego. Se separó de mi y se dio media vuelta para abordar el avión, se despidió con la mano y la puerta se cerró detrás de él, sentí como una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla , pero no lloraba de tristeza, lloraba de felicidad, por fin Edward y yo íbamos a tener un chance, lo único era que iba a tener que esperar un poco mas para hacerse realidad. Me di la vuelta y caminé de regreso a la salida, sabia que mis amigos me iba a estar esperando y en este momento, realmente los necesitaba.

* * *

**EPOV**

Ver a Bella en el aeropuerto fue increíble, nunca pensé que la vería de nuevo, esto significaba que de verdad me perdonaba y eso me hacia el hombre mas feliz del mundo y el hecho de que me dijera que me amaba y que me iba a esperar el tiempo necesario me llenaba mas de alegría el corazón, estaba convencido de que ella era la mujer para mi, estaba decidido a conquistarla como se debe en lo que regresara a los Estados Unidos, íbamos a hacer felices, íbamos a construir una familia, iba a tener todo lo que pensé que quería tener con Tanya algún día, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre fue Bella, ella era la indicada y como me dijo Alice, nos merecíamos ser felices, era hora, habíamos pasado pro mucho y que mejor que nosotros para hacernos felices el uno al otro. Juro que a partir de este momento voy a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para conocerla mejor y hacerla feliz hasta el ultimo de mis días.

Me senté en mi asiento y saqué la carta que me dio, estaba ansioso por saber lo que decía, quería conocer sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos. Cuando estaba a punto de abrirla se acerco la azafata.

"Disculpe, Sr. Cullen?"

"Si, soy yo"

"Esto es para usted"- me entregó un sobre grueso con mi nombre y escrito URGENTE en letras rojas

"Muchas gracias"

"Desea algo de tomar?"

"Si gracias"

Se retiró y puse el sobre de Bella a un lado, procedí a abrir el sobre y me di cuenta que era un borrador de un libro que había escrito hace unos años atrás y una nota de Victoria diciéndome que iban a publicarlo, a parte me decía que me iban a ascender a editor en jefe de la firma, no podía creerlo, estaba un paso mas cerca de ser socio, no podía creerlo, este día no podía ser mejor!. Me tomé un trago de Whisky y miré por la ventana pensando en todo lo que podía llegar a ser y a conseguir con este nuevo puesto, esta oportunidad en Inglaterra, y con Bella a mi lado a mi regreso.

* * *

**BPOV**

Al salir por las puertas de salida, todos mis amigos estaban allí, incluyendo a Riley, a medida que me iba acercando a ellos sentí como las lágrimas empezaban a brotar mas fuertes, Alice corrió hacia mi y me abrazó y allí no pude contenerme mas y empecé a llorar. Podía ver la cara de preocupación de todos, se esperaban lo peor.

"Donde está Edward?"- Preguntó Rosalie mientras me acariciaba la cabeza

"Se fue"- Dije mientras me recomponía un poco

"Como que se fué? No le dijiste?"- Preguntó Alice

"No, no le dije, pero le di una carta explicándole todo"

"Bella, como pudiste dejar que se fuera?"- Preguntó Rosalie. La cara de confusión de Jasper y Emmett era muy divertida

"Yo sé porque lo hice, era lo mejor en este momento, pero no todo es malo"-Dije mientras sonreía

"Entonces por qué saliste llorando?"- Preguntó Alice

"Porque estoy feliz, Edward me dijo que me ama y yo también le dije que lo amaba y que lo iba a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario"

"Te dijo que te ama?"- Preguntó Alice con lágrimas en los ojos

"Si…"- Empezó a brincar de la emoción , me abrazó y empezó a brincar conmigo

"Hey, cuidado, recuerda que hay carga preciosa en ese cuerpecito"- Le advirtió Rosalie a Alice

"! Cierto, lo siento"- Dijo mirándome

"No entiendo nada"- Dijo Jasper

"Ya te lo voy a explicar"

Salimos todos del aeropuerto y nos fuimos a casa de Alice, ordenamos comida china y nos sentamos todos a comer. Le expliqué a Jasper y a Emmett todo lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo y la conversación que tuvimos hoy, al final les dije que estaba embarazada y no cabían de la emoción, fueron muy cariñosos conmigo y era bueno sentirse tan querida. Fue extraño volver a esa casa después de tantos meses, pero a pesar de ser inmensamente feliz en casa de Riley, este era mi hogar.

* * *

**A/N: Espero les haya gustado, se que están desesperadas por la reaccion de Edward por el embarazo, viene en el proximo capitulo asi qeu no me abandonen ;), besos**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Sorry por la espera chicas, me costó actualizar el fin de semana, pero esta semana si actualizo. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y espero no estén muy molestas conmigo por hacerlas esperar tanto por la reaccion de Edward, pero aqui está y espero la disfruten es tal vez un poco corto, pero ya estaba desesperada por llegar al punto, besos ;)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 36: Voy a ser que?**

**EPOV**

Después de recibir una de las mejores noticias de mi vida, me bebí el whisky con gusto y sin darme cuenta, dormí todo el viaje, me desperté cuando la aeromoza me tocó en el hombro para avisarme que ya íbamos a aterrizar, recogí mis cosas y me di cuenta de que no había leído la carta de Bella, ya no me daba tiempo así que la leería en lo que llegara a mi nueva casa por los próximos meses. Salí del avión, tomé mis maletas de la cinta de desembarque y me aproximé a la salida donde vi a un hombre con traje negro y corbata, con un cartel en sus manos con mi nombre, me acerqué a él y me dijo que era el chofer del Sr. Harrington, el hombre con el que voy a estar trabajando. Me subí al auto y comencé mi viaje por la ciudad, era muy hermosa y así como tenia muchas partes modernas, también tiene muchos edificios antiguos, lo que la hace mas fascinante.

Al llegar a la casa, me di cuenta que mas que una casa era como un castillo, era enorme, de puras piedras grises y se veía como las enredaderas iban creciendo alrededor de las paredes, tenia unos ventanales muy grandes y unos jardines que parecían un laberinto, era una casa muy hermosa pero al mismo tiempo un poco tenebrosa. Entré a la casa y fui recibido por la ama de llaves que me enseñó mi habitación, era muy cómoda y espaciosa, y tenia un escritorio donde podía poner todas mis cosas para trabajar cómodamente. Tomé un baño y luego bajé a cenar y conocí al Sr. Harrington, es un hombre muy agradable y atento y tiene muchas ideas para su libro que me parecen maravillosas, se que nos vamos a llevar muy bien. Después de cenar, subí a mi habitación a desempacar y encontré de nuevo la carta que me escribió Bella, ya era hora de leer lo que había allí escrito. Me senté en la cama, me recosté de la cabecera, la abrí y empecé a leerla.

**_Querido Edward._**

_Te escribo esta carta porque no tienes ni idea de cuantas cosas he querido decirte desde que nos volvimos a ver y el destino ha impedido que eso sea posible, sobre todo hoy, cuando me dices que me amas y luego te vas sin saber decirme cuando __volverás, no tienes ni idea de cómo me sentí cuando escuché esas palabras maravillosas de tu boca, pero al mismo tiempo no me diste la oportunidad de decírtelas a ti. _

_Después de que te fuiste me sentí muy mal y muy triste, no sabia que hacer con lo que me acababas de decir y sobre todo por el hecho de que me besaste de la manera en que lo hiciste y no me permitiste decirte algo muy importante que va a afectar nuestras vidas y espero sea para bien. Entré a mi oficina después de que te fuiste y me puse a escuchar el CD que me regalaste, esa canción tan hermosa y especial que compusiste para mi fue la que me motivó a escribirte esta carta y a decirte todo lo que llevo por dentro, si interrupciones, gracias por esa canción tan hermosa y gracias por pensar en mi cuando la compusiste._

_Voy a empezar desde el principio, desde que llegué a Forks High y te conocí, se que nunca dije nada y en ese entonces estaba con Jacob, pero siempre sentí una atracción hacia a ti, a pesar de que siempre creí que estaba enamorada de Jacob, me di cuenta que siempre había algo que me acercaba a ti cuando estábamos juntos, pensé que tu sentías lo mismo, hasta que Tanya llegó a tu vida y gracias a mi te enamoraste de ella. Al verlos tan felices me di cuenta de que estabas realmente enamorado de ella y ya no tenias tiempo para nosotros, así que me metí en la cabeza que Jacob era para mi y mi prima era perfecta para ti. Los años pasaron, todos nos separamos y fuimos a hacer nuestras vidas, pensé que todos éramos felices y estábamos con quienes debíamos estar hasta que sucedió lo de Tanya y tu y luego lo de Jacob y yo, y allí me di cuenta de que fui una estúpida por dejar pasar tanto tiempo con la persona equivocada._

_Quiero pedirte disculpas por haber metido a Tanya en tu vida, éramos jóvenes y nunca pensé que ella llegaría a hacer lo que te hizo, de verdad lamento mucho haber sido la causante de eso aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, entiendo muy bien el odio que sentiste hacia mi y te ruego que de verdad me perdones por haberte causado un daño tan grande por culpa de ella. _

_El día que llegué a tu casa y nos dijimos las cosas que nos dijimos, al principio lo entendí, pensé que de cierta forma me lo merecía, pero no te voy a negar que me dolieron en el alma, siempre te considere uno de mis mejores amigos y me dolía muchísimo el hecho de que no encontraras en ti un lugar para perdonarme y sobre todo que olvidaras la clase de persona que soy cuando le creíste a Jacob todo lo que dijo sobre mi, en vez de creerme a mi, pero bueno, ya me pediste perdón y me explicaste y quiero que sepas, ya que no me diste la oportunidad de decírtelo, que te perdono, te perdono todo lo que me dijiste y lo que has hecho porque te amo, y porque me has dado la razón mas grande que existe en la vida para seguir viviendo y amarte._

_La noche que estuvi__mos juntos, aunque fuera por las razones equivocadas y en el momento equivocado como bien lo dijiste, fue la noche mas especial y mas maravillosa de toda mi vida, esa noche me sentí amada, querida y apreciada, y hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, y lo mejor de todo fue que fue con la persona que mas he amado en toda mi vida, con la que siempre he soñado y fue exactamente como siempre quise que fuera con un hombre, esa noche cumpliste una de mis mayores fantasías, hacer el amor contigo. Esa noche me dejó algo extraordinario, que a pesar de que fue creado al principio con odio, con resentimiento y con necesidad, se transformó en la prueba de amor mas grande que puede haber entre un hombre y una mujer, lo que quiero decir con esto Edward, es que esa noche dejaste un pedacito de ti en mi y se transformó en lo mas grade que me ha dado la vida, estoy embarazada Edward, estoy esperando a nuestro bebé y eso era lo que estaba tan desesperada por decirte hoy en persona y no me diste la oportunidad. Hace casi cuatro meses que estuvimos juntos y traté de decírtelo pero la verdad necesitaba asimilarlo primero y prepararme para tu reacción, no sabia que iba a pasar y realmente no me sentía preparada para ninguna forma de rechazo, así que cuando me pediste que nos viéramos y vi como me pedías perdón por todo lo pasado, me armé de valor para decírtelo en ese momento, pero te fuiste y no me diste la oportunidad, así que decidí escribirte esta carta y enviártela cuando supiera donde ibas a estar, a lo mejor no es la mejor manera de enterarte que vas a ser padre, pero era la única que se me ocurrió, y tenias que saberlo, no podía pasar mas tiempo, no podía permitir que regresaras y te encontraras con un bebé que no sabes ni de donde salió._

_Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que Riley y yo solo somos amigos, solo Alice sabe esto, pero antes que dudes de lo que te estoy diciendo, Riley es gay, no hay absolutamente nada entre nosotros así que es imposible que este bebé sea de él y no he estado con nadie mas después de ti, quiero que sepas que sea cual sea tu reacción lo entenderé, se que no es fácil de aceptar esta noticia y menos ahora que has declarado tus sentimientos hacia mi, pero quiero decirte que es hora de que seamos felices, hemos sufrido mucho por culpa de otros y es hora de que seamos felices nosotros, juntos, y ahora mas que pronto nos convertiremos en una familia, espero de todo corazón que quieras eso, una familia, conmigo, te amo con toda mi alma, me has dado el mejor de los regalos y no me queda la menor duda de que eres el amor de mi vida. Espero saber pronto de ti y si no, no te preocupes que lo tomaré como tu respuesta a lo que te acabo de escribir, pero de verdad espero que nos des una oportunidad, yo se que a mi lado y al lado de nuestro bebé serias un hombre muy feliz._

_Te amo, Bella_

**_P.D: Mira dentro del sobre _**

No sabia que hacer o que decir, al terminar de leer la carta mi mente iba a mil por hora, me pedía perdón, me perdonaba, me decía que me amaba y de paso me decía que iba a ser papá, siempre quise ser padre pero nunca me imaginé que seria de esta manera y menos con Bella. De verdad quería esto? De verdad era hora de que ella y yo estuviéramos juntos y ahora con un bebé en camino ser una familia?. Leí la posdata y abrí el sobre, saqué otro papel y cuando lo abrí, era un ecosonograma, por detrás decía **_mi primer eco, cuatro semanas y media,_** por dios, era una foto de mi bebé, mi bebé y de Bella, la mujer que mas he amado en mi viday aunque a penas fuera una pequeña pelotita sin forma era nuestro bebé. Sentí como las lágrimas empezaban a caer por mis mejillas y caían en mis piernas, esta era la respuesta que necesitaba a mis preguntas, estaba listo para esto, quería esto, quería una familia y mas que nada lo quería todo con Bella.

Me levanté de la cama como un rayo y tomé mi teléfono, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos y llamé a la única persona con la que podía hablar en ese momento

"Alo?"- Con voz somnolienta

"Alice? Necesito que me ayudes con algo"

"Edward? Son las seis de la mañana, que te pasa?"

"Necesito un favor enorme y necesito que lo hagas lo mas pronto que puedas, no puedes decirle que no al futuro padre de tu primer sobrino o sobrina"- Dije con una sonrisa enorme en la cara

* * *

**BPOV**

Cuando regresamos a casa después de cenar con los Cullen, me sentía mas liviana, me sentía relajada de que por fin todo se había descubierto y tenia el apoyo de todos a mi alrededor. Subí a mi habitación y traté de dormir, pero mi mente estaba en un solo sitio, estaba con Edward, como habíamos pasado este día juntos, como me dijo que me amaba y como nos despedimos en el aeropuerto, pero no dejaba de sentirme nerviosa por el hecho de que a lo mejor cuando leyera la carta y supiera que estoy esperando un bebé se de cuenta de que no esta listo para nosotros y decida no regresar, se que igual no voy a estar sola, estan mi familia y mis amigos pero no será lo mismo si el padre no está, rezo porque el quiera esto tanto como yo.

Sin darme cuenta el sueño me tomó por sorpresa y cuando volví a abrir los ojos, eran las nueve de la mañana, en dos horas tenia que estar en restaurant para abrir y la verdad que a medida que pasan los días me siento cada vez mas pesada y con mas sueño, y eso que apenas se nota un poquito la barriguita, me pregúnto si Alice querrá acompañarme a comprar ropa de maternidad, ya casi no me queda lo que tengo, pero que digo, es obvio que me va a querer acompañar. Me metí en la ducha, me arreglé y cuando iba hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer, sonó el timbre.

"Hey! Que haces aquí?"- Pregunté al terminar de abrir la puerta

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti"- dijo Alice mientras entraba a la casa y me daba una pequeña caja

"Alice, que es esto?"- Dije mientras cerraba la puerta

"Solo ábrelo"- Dijo y se dirigió a la oficina, donde estaban todas mis cosas de trabajo, Riley había comprado otro escritorio para que ambos pudiéramos trabajar cómodos desde casa, se sentó en la silla y prendió mi laptop. No quise ni pensar en lo que quería hacer, así que tomé la caja y la abrí y me sorprendí con lo que había adentro

"Alice, una webcam?"- Pregunté extrañada, para que es esto- "Que se supone que voy a hacer yo con esto?"- Le dije mientras lo sostenía en mi mano

"Ah, ya verás, recibí una llamada internacional esta mañana, muy temprano para mi gusto, y estoy siguiendo órdenes, ahora dámela que la voy a instalar"- Me la quitó de las manos y empezó a conectar los cables y a configurarla en la laptop.

Para que quería yo algo así, además la laptop ya trae su cámara, seguí sin entender nada, empezó a preguntarme mis datos y veo que estaba como creando un perfil, aquí ya empecé a asustarme, será que me quiere buscar pareja por Internet? Y como es eso de que recibió una llamada internacional esta mañana? Edward la llamó y le dijo que no quería saber nada de nosotros y ahora me esta buscando un papá nuevo para mi bebé?

"Bella, siéntate aquí"- Me dijo mientras se levantaba, me tomaba de la mano y me sentaba

"Alice, que estas haciendo?"

"Solo dale clic aquí"- Me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo

Le di clic con el ratón a donde me dijo y frente a mi apareció la imagen mas hermosa del mundo y lo que tenia horas deseando ver, me llevé las manos a la boca de la impresión y sentí como se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, esto era mas de lo que hubiera podido pedir jamás.

"E...Edward?"- No podía ni hablar

"Hola cariño, estas hermosa"

* * *

**A/N: Les gustó? espero de verdad que si, faltan pococs capitulos y me da lastima que se acabe la historia, pero no se preocupem, ya tengo 4 mas en mente, si 4, y espro que se queden conmigo y las disfruten tanto como lo han hecho con esta, besos a todas, bienvenidas mis nuevas lectoras y dejenme regalitos como siempre, besos ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Capitulo 37: Gracias a la tecnologia**

**BPOV**

"_Hola Cariño, estas hermosa"_

No podía creerlo, lo tenia allí, frente a mi, y aunque no pudiera tocarlo, esto era mas de lo que esperaba, me conformaba con oír su voz por teléfono, pero verlo era otra cosa

"Como es esto posible?, como puedo verte así?"- Dije sin salir de mi asombro

"Pues dale las gracias a Skype y a mi hermosa hermanita que hizo todo tal cual se lo pedí"- Dijo mientras picaba el ojo a la cámara mientras veía a Alice

"De nada hermanito, ya vuelvo"- Se dio la vuelta y salió, dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos

"De verdad no puedo creer que pueda hablar contigo así, ya me había hecho a la idea del teléfono, eso si querías hablar de nuevo conmigo"- Dije mientras bajaba la mirada

"Bella, por qué no iba a querer hablar contigo?"

"Bueno, asumo que leíste la carta que te escribí, y se que había mucho que te iba a sorprender y no sabia como lo ibas a tomar"

"Cariño, tu carta ha sido lo mas hermoso que he leído en mi vida, y mira que he leído bastante en mis 28 años, pero lo que estaba escrito allí era de corazón, pude verlo en cada palabra plasmada en esa carta"- Me dijo con tanto amor que sentí como las lágrimas luchaban por liberarse

"Esa era la idea, que supieras todo lo que está pasando por mi cabeza y conocieras mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti, además de otras cosas"

"Hablando de otras cosas…"- Allí la cara le cambió y se puso serio, eso quiere decir que era hora de hablar sobre lo inevitable, nuestro bebé-" No tienes ni la menor idea de lo feliz, emocionado y contento que estoy por la noticia que me diste, no puedo creer que vamos a ser padres, tu y yo juntos"

"De verdad te alegra?"

"No te lo puedes ni imaginar, al principio tuve mis dudas y me sentí como en estado de pánico, pero cuando vi el ultrasonido de nuestro bebé casi me muero y eso disipó todas las dudas que haya podido tener, quiero esto Bella, de verdad lo quiero, quiero un nosotros, quiero una familia contigo"- Pude ver por la pantalla como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, era cierto todo lo que me estaba diciendo, quiere estar conmigo y nuestro bebé, eso me dejaba sin palabras- "Por favor cariño, di algo"- me dijo sonriendo.

"La verdad que en este momento no se ni que decir, me preparé para lo peor, no me preparé para una declaración de amor y mucho menos que nos aceptaras así"

"Lo sé, y la culpa es mía por haberme portado como me porté, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentido por todo y quiero estar contigo y con nuestro bebé mas que nada en el mundo"

"No te imaginas lo feliz que me siento al oírte hablar así, me muero de ganas por besarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo mil veces hasta que se me caiga la lengua"- Ahora si no me pude contener, malditas hormonas, me hacen llorar por todo

"Voy a ser lo posible por volver a ustedes lo mas pronto que pueda y por eso le pedí a Alice que te comprara esta cámara, necesitaba verte y saber de ti y aunque no pudiera estar allí a tu lado, de alguna manera necesitaba ver como el bebé va creciendo, por cierto, párate y enséñame esa pancita, necesito ver a mi bebé"- Me pidió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mas feliz no pude estar de complacerlo. Me levanté, me subí la camisa y le mostré mi pequeña pancita, me puse de lado para que pudiera apreciarla mejor.

"Que te parece?"- Le pregunté sonriendo

"Es lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida y me muero por sobarte la pancita y hablarle a mi bebe todos los días"

"Se que va a ser difícil, pero de verdad quiero que estés allá y termines tu trabajo, se que es importante y quiero que te sientas bien contigo mismo antes de que pienses en nosotros, yo también estoy empezando algo grande y necesito enfocarme en eso, cuando regreses tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar y pensar en nuestro futuro juntos"- Dije con una sonrisa que no me cabía en el rostro

"Me gusta como suena eso, un futuro juntos"- Dijo también sonriendo

"Con permiso, tengo algo para ti Bella"- Dijo Alice, entrando de nuevo al estudio con un ramo de flores mas grande que ella, y esta vez no eran rosas amarillas, esta vez era un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas

"Alice, que es esto?"

"Lee la tarjeta"- Me la dio- "Me voy, nos vemos luego, adiós hermanito"- Dijo despidiéndose de la pantalla

"Adiós"-Le dijo- "Lee la tarjeta"

"_Para la mujer que mas he amado en mi vida y me ha dado el mejor regalo que pude haber pedido, con amor Edward_, co… como lo hiciste?"- Otra vez a llorar, creo que podría llenar un tanque con tantas lágrimas que he soltado

"Ya te dije, mi hermana es una maravilla"- Me dijo guiñándome el ojo

"Edward, de verdad no te imaginas lo feliz que me siento en este momento, todo esto es mas de lo que hubiera podido pedir"

"Para mi también es así, te amo y nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo"- Me dijo mientras bostezaba

"Que hora es allá?"

"Son las siete de la noche, pero todavía tengo el horario de Seattle"- Dijo mientras miraba el reloj

"Quiero que vayas y descanses, yo tengo que ir a abrir el restaurant, cuando podré hablar contigo de nuevo?"- Dije haciendo pucheros, de verdad quería seguir hablando con el pero yo tenia que trabajar y el que descansar

"Cuando quieras, siempre me desocupo a eso de las 6 de la tarde hora de aquí y siempre estoy conectado, así que no va a haber problema"

"Pues mañana me levanto mas temprano y podremos hablar mas tiempo, tengo cita mañana en la tarde, otro eco, así que estaré enviándote las fotos y te diré todo lo que el médico me diga"

"Eso espero, y quiero que sepas que voy a estar pensando en ti y en el bebé todo el tiempo, ya los extraño"

"Nosotros también, descansa y sueña conmigo"- Le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo

"Eso tenlo por seguro, te amo cielo"

"Y yo a ti, hasta mañana"

Y así cortamos comunicaciones, me dio mucha tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía increíblemente feliz, no cabía de la felicidad, esta había sido la mejor conversación que había tenido con alguien en mi vida, y el hecho de que aceptara a nuestro bebé y a mi en su vida me hacia muy feliz, sobre todo por el hecho de que no dudó que fuera suyo, iba a contar todos y cada uno de los días que estuviera lejos hasta que supiera cuando iba a regresar y lo íbamos a recibir con los brazos abiertos. Me fui al restaurant y pasé el resto del día pensando en nuestra conversación y en como había cambiado mi vida de la noche a la mañana con este rayito de sol que llevo dentro, todo iba a estar bien, estaba segura de eso.

* * *

**EPOV**

No se imaginan lo feliz que me siento en este momento, hablé con la mujer mas hermosa del planeta, pude oír su voz, pude verla a los ojos, como si la tuviera al lado, lamentablemente no podía tocarla, pero pude ver a mi bebé, bueno la pancita de mi hermosa Bella donde crece nuestro bebé, un bebé, todavía no podía creerlo, no lo iba a creer hasta que no lo tuviera en mis brazos, o a ella, no le pregunté a Bella, si sabia el sexo o si no quería saberlo. No me había detenido a pensar en que quiero, una niña o un niño?

Si es niña, espero que salga tan hermosa como su madre, con sus ojos marrones que hipnotizan, su piel blanca y suave como la nieve, el cabello largo, marrón chocolate, y esa personalidad que cautiva desde el primer momento en que la conoces, si de verdad llega a ser niña, pobre del hombre que quiera acercarse a ella y hacerle daño, porque va a conocer la furia de su padre, y si es niño, saldrá como yo? Con mis cabellos rebeldes y mi ojos verdes? Y por lo que he pasado en los últimos años de mi vida, hasta donde se no estoy de mal ver tampoco, y se que tengo cierto encanto con las chicas, así que seguramente será todo un galán , solo espero que las trate mejor de lo que yo las traté los últimos años.

Después de tanto pensar e imaginarme como seria mi vida con Bella y nuestro bebé, me metí a la ducha a tomar un baño y a descansar, estaba exhausto y todavía tenia problemas con el cambio de horario. Caí en cama como una piedra, pero tuve el mejor sueño que he tenido en años, descansé como nunca y soñé con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, mi Isabella. Me levanté de muy buen humor, me vestí y bajé a desayunar, me encontré en el comedor con el Sr. Harrington y en seguida se dio cuenta de mi buen humor

"Buenos días, Edward"

"Sr. Harrington"- Hice un ademán con la cabeza y tomé asiento a su lado

"Veo que amaneciste de muy buen humor"- Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café

"Si, recibí muy buenas noticias y la felicidad no me cabe en el cuerpo"- dije sonreido cpomo un idiota, me iba a dar pulmonia en los dientes de tanto sonreir

"Ah si? Y te importaría compartir?"

"No, recibí la noticia de que voy a ser papá, mi novia esta embarazada"- Uhm, novia, me gusta como suena eso, necesito hacerlo oficial

"Excelente noticia, muchas felicidades para ti y tu novia, no sabes lo maravillosos que son los niños, traen una alegría inmensa al hogar, y mas cuando uno esta realmente enamorado de la madre"- Me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo en gesto cómplice

"Si, realmente la amo, es muy especial para mi"

"Aunque me sorprende oírte hablar de ella, cuando hablé con Victoria sobre tu contrato ella me dijo que eras soltero y que por eso podías venir sin compromisos a trabajar conmigo"

"En un principio fue así, esto fue como inesperado, pero no se preocupe que esto no va a alterar mi trabajo, ella quiere que esté aquí y que termine lo que vine a hacer"

"Eso es un alivio, además, creo que esta noticia nos da como un pequeño incentivo para acelerar las cosas"

"Tiene toda la razón, manos a la obra"

Terminamos de comer y nos pusimos a trabajar en el libro, ya quería que fuera de noche para poder hablar de nuevo con Bella, tenia su cita con el médico y quería que me lo contara todo, necesitaba saber que todo estuviera perfecto y la verdad, no me importa lo que tengamos, sea niño o sea niña, igual lo voy a querer y voy a estar allí siempre, lo único importante es que venga sano o sana y que sea feliz por el resto de su vida, y que algún día conozca a su alma gemela y no tarde tanto en darse cuenta como lo hice yo.

* * *

**A/N: En el proximo capitulo viene la cita con el médico, así que puede que haya la posibilidad desaber el sexo del bebé. Como siempre, espero les haya gustado y leo sus comentarios, besitos a todas ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Sorry por la tardanza, pero es que estaba un poco falta de inspiracion, espero no se note mucho en el capitulo, mañana les prometo uno mucho mejor, besos**

**

* * *

Capitulo 38: Que soy?**

**BPOV**

Estaba flotando en una nube, esta tarde iría al médico y me diría por fin el sexo de mi bebé, estaba loca por saberlo, quería saber como iba a decorar su cuarto, si azul o rosa, aunque violeta me gusta mucho mas, quería empezar a comprarle ropita, su cuna, pensar en nombres, hacer todas esas cosas que las madres hacen cuando están esperando a su primer bebé. Desde que hablé con Edward la última vez me sentí como en las nubes, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en él, en lo bien que tomó la noticia y eso solo me provocaba mas felicidad y ansiedad porque regresara y estuviéramos juntos con nuestro bebé.

Le pedí a Rosalie y a Alice que me acompañaran a mi cita, era un momento importante y no quería estar sola y el que ellas estuvieran allí era como si el estuviera conmigo. Quedamos en encontrarnos en la puerta del hospital a las 2 de la tarde y tan puntuales como siempre, allí estaban, esperando por mi.

"Bella!"

"Hola chicas"- Dije mientras me aproximaba

"Como te has sentido?"- Preguntó Rose mientras entrabamos al hospital

"La verdad, muy bien"

"Vamos a dejarnos de andar por las ramas, cuéntamelo todo"- Dijo Alice

"jajajaja de que hablas?"- Alice siempre tan directa

"Tu sabes muy bien de que hablo, de Edward y tu? Que pasó? Como tomó lo del bebé?"

"Alice tu estabas allí cuando hablamos"

"Si pero no escuché nada, además, no quiso contarme nada, anda Bella, tírame algo"- Dijo suplicando

"Ejem, TIRANOS algo"

"Después, en este momento hay algo mas importante y es saber que voy a tener"- Dije con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y entrando al consultorio.

"Buenos días Bella, toma asiento"- Me dijo la Dra. Montgomery, es mi obstetra desde que me enteré del embarazo y nos llevamos súper bien, me tiene súper cuidada y siempre esta pendiente de nosotros.

"Buenos días Dra."- Dije mientras tomaba asiento y Alice y Rose entraban tras de mi

"Veo que trajiste compañía"

"Si, ellas son como mis hermanas y hoy es un día importante, así que necesitaba apoyo"

"Me parece muy bien y tienes razón, hoy es un día muy importante. Como te has sentido desde tu última visita"- Preguntó mientras escribía en su computadora, me imagino para anotar estas cosas en mi historia médica

"He estado bien, la verdad si estoy mas cansada y quiero dormir mas, pero ya no vomito tanto ni me siento tan mal"

"Solo eso ha cambiado?"- Preguntó mirándome por debajo de las pestañas. Sabia a donde iba todo esto pero me daba pena comentarlo delante de mis amigas

"Bueno…últimamente me he sentido como mas… no se… caliente?"- No sabia como decirle que las hormonas me tenían como loca y me moría de ganas de cogerme a Edward, si, lo dije, no hacer el amor, no estar con él, no dormir juntos, no, cogérmelo en toda la extensión de la palabra, hasta que perdiera el sentido y olvidara hasta su nombre, asi de caliente estaba

"Caliente? Has tenido fiebre?"- Le preguntó Alice poniéndole una mano en la frente para comprobarlo, lo que causó que todas en el consultorio se echaran a reír.

"Lo que quiere decir con "caliente" es que su cuerpo le esta pidiendo sexo, es algo extremadamente común cuando se está embarazada y sobre todo cuando se está entrando en la etapa del tercer trimestre"

"Jajajajajaja mi hermano tiene que saber esto"

"Alice no te rías, es serio, además, no te imaginas lo frustrada que estoy por eso"

"Sabes que puedes tener relaciones tranquilamente, no? eso no va a dañar al bebé, al contrario, es bueno porque así liberas endorfinas y el bebé se encuentra en un área mas relajada"

"El problema no es que me de miedo tener relaciones, el grandísimo problema es que el padre no está en el país, ni siquiera se si va a estar para cuando nazca"- Dije mirando al piso, no me había detenido a pensar en que tal vez el bebé llegue y su padre no esté presente

"Tranquila cariño, yo sé que él no se lo perdería por nada del mundo, de eso puedes estar segura"- Dijo Rosalie sobándome la espalda, era buena para eso, consolando a las personas, aunque ustedes no lo crean

"Bueno señoritas, ha llegado la hora, vamos a pasar al cuarto de exámenes para ver que es lo que tenemos dentro de esa barriguita"

"Me muero de la emoción"- Dijo Alice mientras pegaba pequeños brinquitos de emoción

Pasamos a otro cuarto, me subí a la camilla, me abrí los pantalones y los enrollé por debajo de mis caderas para dar acceso al ecógrafo, me subí la camiseta que llevaba y me pusieron una manta en las piernas para cubrirme, me echaron el liquido gelatinoso y procedieron a regarlo por mi vientre, la Dra. Montgomery encendió la pantalla, y enseguida apareció la imagen de mi bebé, era algo increíble, ya era el segundo que me hacían pero se sentía igual que el primero, ahora si se distinguía una pequeña forma humana, se le podían ver los bracitos, las piernitas, los dedos, la carita, la naricita, todo, amo la tecnología, estos ecos tridimensionales me enseñaban todo acerca de mi bebé, era impresionante, voltee a ver a mis amigas y ambas tenían las manos en la boca de la impresión, y podía ver como les salían lágrimas en los ojos, ambas siempre habían querido esto, casarse y tener muchos bebés, sobre todo Rosalie, pero siempre pusieron sus carreras por delante esperando por el momento correcto. Devolví la vista a la pantalla y no podía dejar de sonreír escuchando como la Dra. Me decía parte por parte lo que estaba viendo y escuchando el corazón de mi bebé latir, cada vez mas fuerte y saludable.

"Ok, es el momento, queremos saber el sexo?"- Preguntó viéndonos a las tres

"Claro que si, Dra.!"- Gritó Alice, la miré fijamente como diciéndole, de quien es, tuyo o mío?- "Ups, perdón"

"Si queremos saber que es"- Dije concentrando mi atención de nuevo a la pantalla

"Bueno, Isabella, te informo que estas esperando una hermosa y saludable bebita, vas a tener una niña"- Me dijo mirándome a los ojos y lo único que pude hacer fue llevarme las manos a la boca de la emoción y llorar, solo llorar.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"- Gritó Alice emocionada

Era un momento muy importante en mi vida, era algo que quería pero que llegó de improvisto y ahora no podía estar mas agradecida con la vida de que me diera una niña, una hermosa bebita de Edward y mía para amar, querer y criar hasta el último de nuestros días. Al acordarme de Edward empecé a llorar mas fuerte, el debía estar aquí conmigo, no es que no aprecie el gesto de su hermana y de Rose, pero él es el padre y tenia que estar aquí y escuchar de primera mano que va a ser padre de una niña.

"Bella, cariño, por qué lloras así?"- Preguntó Rosalie

"Edward debería estar aquí"- Dije entre sollozos

"Cariño, no llores"- Dijo Alice

"Con permiso, voy a buscarle un vaso de agua para que se calme un poco"- Dijo la Dra y salio del cuarto

"Bella, sabes muy bien que si Edward pudiera, estaría aquí sin pensarlo dos veces"- Dijo Alice- "Además, nos tienes a nosotras mientras tanto"

"Lo sé, pero no dejo de pensar en que tenia que ser su mano la que tomara la mía mientras esperábamos saber que era, que estuviera aquí diciéndome palabras bonitas y diciéndome lo feliz que está por tener una niña, no saben lo mal que me siento por no haberle dicho del embarazo antes y el hubiera decidido quedarse aquí con nosotras"

"Cariño, no te tortures, sabes que Edward te ama y va a amar a esta niña como no te imaginas, además, algo me dice que esta no va a ser la única oportunidad en que pises esta oficina con un bebé, conociendo a Edward, vas a estar en esta oficina muchas veces y con él a tu lado"- Dijo Rosalie sonriendo

"Si, pero ya no será su primer hijo"

La Dra Montgomery regresó con un vaso de agua para mi, me limpio el pegoste del vientre, me senté y me bebí el vaso de agua, no me había dado cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba. Me bajé con cuidado de la camilla, me reacomodé la ropa, respiré profundo y me calmé. Ya la tormenta pasó, tenia tiempo que no me sentía así de triste, pero con la ayuda de mis amigas me tranquilicé. La Dra. Me dio una copia con el video de la ecografía y un récipe para unas vitaminas, al salir del consultorio me entro un hambre atroz y decidimos ir al restaurant, a esta hora el movimiento era un poco flojo e íbamos a poder estar tranquilas mientras conversábamos, sabia que a Alice no se le iba a olvidar el asunto de Edward y yo.

* * *

**EPOV**

He estado trabajando todo el día con el Sr. Harrington y estoy exhausto, pero mientras mas rápido termine con este libro mas rápido podre estar con Bella de nuevo y nuestro bebé, estoy desesperado porque llegue la noche y pueda hablar con ella. Anoche me dijo que tenia cita en el médico y que iba a averiguar el sexo del bebé, y la verdad estoy desesperado por saber, quiero saber que todo esté bien y saber que cosas le puedo comprar cuando nazca. Realmente la idea de ser papá me emociona muchísimo y mas si es con Bella, tal vez ya lo he dicho antes, pero no me cansaré de repetirlo, estaba demasiado ansioso por saber y por volver a casa.

Rato después, terminé mi trabajo con el Sr. Harrington y encendí la computadora, necesitaba saber si Bella estaba conectada, necesitaba verla y hablar con ella, entonces sonó mi celular con un mensaje de texto, era Alice

_Hermanito, te informo que Bella e__sta… como te lo explico…un poco "Calientita", así que haz buen eso de esa webcam, besitos ;)_

Ok… que clase de mensaje es este? Y como que Bella está caliente? Alice está loca. Decidí ignorarla, aunque el mensaje me quedó revoloteando en la mente. Abrí mi cuenta de email y encontré un correo de Bella, era un archivo de video, cuando iba a abrirlo, la imagen mas hermosa del mundo salió en la pantalla, mi hermoso ángel embarazado estaba allí, frente a mi.

"Hola amor!"

"Bella, no te imaginas las ganas que tenia de verte"- Dije con una sonrisa que no me cabía en el rostro

"Y yo a ti, estaba contando las horas para verte y hablar contigo"- estaba deslumbrante, a pesar de que estaba recién levantada se veía hermosa, estaba radiante y feliz y me preguntaba si de alguna manera u otra yo tenia que ver con tanta felicidad

"Cuéntame, quiero saberlo todo, como te fue en tu cita? Que te dijo el médico? Que vamos a tener?"

"Hey, para un poco, jajajaja, vamos con calma, una cosa primero y después la otra. La cita estuvo muy bien, nos encontraron muy bien y estamos en el peso correcto"

"Que alegría cielo, de verdad que no te imaginas que alivio me das con esa noticia. Y el sexo? Que vamos a tener?"- No podía aguantar la emoción, necesitaba saber

"Antes de decirte que es, recibiste el correo que te envié?"

"Si, lo iba a abrir antes de que aparecieras en pantalla"

"Ábrelo por fa"

"Ok…"- Que seria para que se emocionara tanto? Dividí la pantalla en dos para no dejar de verla mientras buscaba el archivo, lo abrí y era un video, cuando empezó a correr sentí como el mundo se me vino encima, no podía respirar, no podía parpadear, me quedé como lelo mientras el video rodaba, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

"Por el look en tu cara, creo que ya lo viste"- Dijo Bella mientras yo seguía embelezado mirando el video, no era cierto, era demasiado surreal para ser cierto

"E… es, es nuestro bebé?"- Pregunté con la poca voz que me salió, ella solo asentía frente a la cámara y pude ver como le corría una lágrima por la mejilla

"Conoce a tu hija, Edward Cullen, te presento a tu hermosa bebita de 12 semanas de edad"

No podía quitar los ojos de semejante criaturita, cuando se acabo el video le volví a dar para que rodara de nuevo, era increíble, no puede ser que con tan solo 12 semanas de vida ya peda verla tan detalladamente, sus pestañas, sus dedos, sus pies, sus brazos, su carita, todo su cuerpecito se estaba formando y yo podía verla. La imagen se me hacia borrosa y pensé que era el video hasta que senté algo húmedo en mi mano, allí me di cuenta que estaba llorando, era demasiado para mi, no cabía de tanta felicidad, una bebita, una bebé Cullen, y es mía.

"Cariño, estas llorando"- Dijo Bella a través de la pantalla

"No puedo evitarlo, es hermosa. Gracias, gracias por darme esto, de verdad no te imaginas cuanto te amo en este momento y cuanto lamento no poder estar allí contigo y con nuestra hija, no sabes cuanto me duele"- Dije bajando la mirada, no podía con el sentimiento de culpa

"Hey, no te sientas mal, no te voy a negar que hoy me afectó estar allí y que tu no pudieras estar, pero hay que pensar que esto lo estas haciendo por tu futuro y que a la vez implica un mejor futuro para tu hija"- Bella era la mejor, tan comprensiva, siempre sabia que decir y en que momento decirlo

"Sabes que eres increíble? Mi hija y tu son lo mas grande que me ha pasado en la vida y voy a dedicar el resto de mi vida a hacerlas felices a ambas"

"Lo se, te creo y no tienes ni idea como me emociona oírtelo decir"

"Sabes? Hoy recibí un mensaje un poco extraño de Alice"- Tenía que preguntar, la curiosidad me mataba

"Ah si? Y que seria?"

"Me dijo algo sobre una calenturita, no se, como que últimamente te ha dado como calor?"- Espero que mis pistas sutiles la hagan caer en cuenta sobre lo que estoy hablando

"Calor? Todavía no sufro de eso, me dijeron que mas adelante, pero… Oh, no, no, dime que Alice no te lo dijo?"- A través de la cámara se podían ver sus mejillas coloradas, era lo mas tierno del mundo

"Pues si me lo dijo, y créeme que estoy ciento por ciento dispuesto a ayudarte con eso"- Gracias a Dios ya todo el mundo se fue a dormir

"En serio? Y como vas a hacer eso a distancia?"- Estaba empezando a caer, ya hasta el labio se mordía, ugh, que impotencia no poder evitar que se lo muerda porque debería ser yo el que lo muerda

"Mi cámara es bastante poderosa, estoy solo en mi habitación y supongo que tu estas sola en la casa, o me equivoco?"- Trate de mirar a la cámara y poner la mirada mas seductora que pudiera poner, pero lamentablemente no podía verme así que no sabia si estaba haciéndolo bien o estaba haciendo el ridículo

"Pues creo que Alice me compró la mas poderosa que encontró, así que es hora de darle un buen uso"- Cerró un poco el zoom de la cámara, la levanto un poco en la mesa, se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada y se alejó de la cámara pero sin que la perdiera de vista

"Cielo…"- No podía hablar, no tenia ni idea de lo que trataba de hacer pero me moría de ganas de verlo

"Shhhh… sólo relájate en tu silla y no me interrumpas porque soy capaz de perder el poco coraje que me queda para hacer esto"

Se movió un poco fuera de foco, y escuché como prendía el estéreo, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, era Britney Spears "Lace & Leather", no, Bella me iba a hacer un striptease, morí y fui al cielo

* * *

**A/N: Que tal? dejé algo en suspenso para mañana, este capitulo con cibersexo tiene que ser bueno y me tomaré mi tiempo, gracias a dioda por el dato, besos a todas ;)**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Gracias a todas por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior y bienvenida a las nuevas. Este capitulo me costó horrores pero aqui está y espero haya quedado excelente, lo amerita**

**

* * *

Capitulo 39: Deseo**

**EPOV**

**"_French fingertips, red lips, bitch is dangerous…"_**

Oh, por Dios, esto es increíble, Bella se veía hermosa cuando apareció de nuevo en la pantalla, tenia puesta una bata de seda negra y no se veía que traia debajo, si es que llevaba algo.

**"_Cotton candy kiss, can't wait for my sugar rush…"_**

Me dió la espalda y empezó a menear las caderas de un lado a otro, podía ver como su hermoso trasero resaltaba por debajo de la bata, cada cierto tiempo volteaba y me veía por encima del hombro y me guiñaba el ojo, estaba demasiado interesado en saber que iba a pasar aquí, nunca me imaginé que Bella fuera capaz de algo así. Seguía moviendose al ritmo de la música, seguía de espaldas y se descubrió un hombro, se pasaba las manos suavemente y lo único que quería estirar mis manos y ser yo quien las pasara por esa piel nívea y sedosa, en eso vino el coro de la canción y me quedé paralizado

**"_Baby take a seat , eyes on me this is my show__"_**

Se volteó de repente y se abrió la bata de golpe, revelando un camisón de seda y encaje negro, y con sus nuevos pechos de embarazada, parecia que se iban a salir de su lugar en cualquier momento, esto me estaba matando, esta mujer me estaba provocando y no podía hacer nada al respecto, siguió al ritmo de la música, subiendo y bajando las caderas, mirando fijamente a la cámara y batiendo el cabello de un lado a otro, que no daria en este momento por sentir sus cabellos acariciarme el pecho. Me miraba directamente a los ojos, se veía la excitación, la pasion y la lujuria que sentía en ese momento, se nota que me necesitaba tanto como la necesitaba yo a ella.

**"_your one and only pleasure,all decked in lace and leather, _**

**_ fantasy courtesy of me,baby let's go,_**

**_ watch me apply the pressure, all decked in lace and leather "_**

Se pasaba las manos por el cabello, luego pasaba por el cuello, cuando llegó a los hombros, dejó caer la bata suavemente y montó la pierna izquierda en la silla donde había estado sentada antes, haciendo que el borde del camisón subiera hasta casi enseñarme lo que tenia debajo. Tenia puestos unos tacones de aguja color rojo, el negro era mi color favorito, pero después de ver esos tacones definitivamente, el rojo iba a ser mi nuevo color . Se pasó las manos por la pierna que tenia sobre la silla, se dobló dejando que el cabello cayera sobre la pierna y luego de un tiro se arqueó hacia atrás y dejó caer el cabello de nuevo en su sitio a su espalda, pasó las manos de nuevo por su cuello, y bajó a sus pechos, apretandolos suavemente contra la tela del camison y mordiéndose el labio seductoramente

"Bella, por dios, me estas matando aquí"

"Esa es la idea cariño"- me lanzó un beso a través de la cámara, lo que no daria yo por darle un beso en este momento

Siguió con el show, meneandose y volviendome loco. Agarró el borde del camisón y empezó a subirlo poco a poco, así como iba subiendo por sus piernas, y pasando por sus caderas, mostrandome la punta de su ropa interior, así iba subiendo mi erección en mis pantalones, cuando iba pasando por sus costillas hacía sus pechos, ya no podía aguantar mas, esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco, y de repente sus pechos salieron a la luz , eran mas hermosos de lo que recordaba, perfectamente redondos y erectos, se me hacia agua la boca, la imagen era hermosa, al mismo tiempo que pasaba el camisón por su cabeza, sus cabellos caían suavemente a su alrededor.

"Te puedes desvestir para mi?"- Me dijo, no estaba seguro de haber oído bien y me quede como gafo viendo la pantalla- "Edward, por favor, desvistete para mi"- Me dijo con la voz mas seductora que había escuchado en mi vida, si yo pensaba que Victoria era sexy, estaba muy equivocado, no habia conocido a Bella todavia

* * *

**BPOV**

Esto era una locura, pero lo necesitaba, ya no aguantaba las ganas de estar con el, y si esto era lo mas cerca que podíamos estar, pues te la calas y lo haces

"Edward, por favor, desvistete para mi"- Por fin me entendió y asintió

Observé como con sus manos temblorosas se levantaba de la silla y se quitaba los zapatos y las medias, y luego su camisa, no sabia si los temblores eran por la excitación o por los nervios, esto era algo nuevo para mi. Se quitó los pantalones y se quedó en boxers parado frente a mi y pude ver su ereccion a través de la tela de sus boxers, luchando por liberarse, y tal vez eran ideas mias, pero me pareció ver como un poco de humedad en la tela, donde se supone que debía estar la cabeza de su pene, no se de donde saqué tanta confianza para hacer esto, pero me agrada y voy a disfrutarlo al máximo.

"Qué mas quieres que haga? Tus deseos son mis órdenes" – Me dijo, poniendo esa sonrisa que hace que se me mojen las pantaletas, y por supuesto ya a este punto, estaban como si me hubiera metido a bañar con ellas puestas.

Mientras pensaba que mas quería que hiciera, no podía quitar la mirada de su abdomen perfecto, su piel pálida que brillaba con la luz de su habitación, como descendia a la perfecta V que formaban sus caderas acompañadas del perfecto camino de pequeños vellos que llegaban a donde mi boca quisiera estar en este preciso momento. Me levanté de la silla y removí mi ropa interior, le dí una pequeña vuleta en mis dedos, sonriendo de la manera mas sexy que pude y las solté, me doblé para quitarme los zapatos, pero el me detuvo.

"No, por favor, no te los quites, por favor dejatelos puestos"- Me suplicó, casi sin poder hablar, sus ojos se paseaban por todo mi cuerpo desnudo y la mirada que lanzaba hacia que mis ganas y me excitación crecieran cada vez mas.

No me pude resistir a su petición y me los dejé puestos, creo que alguien tiene un pequeño fetiche con los tacones altos, uh? Eso es increíblemente HOT. Después de cumplir su petición, enarqué una ceja hacia él porque todavía tenia sus boxers puestos, en este momento no tenia mucha paciencia, había visto su hermoso pene una sola vez y me moría de ganas de verlo, tocarlo, acariciaro y saborearlo de nuevo, pero en este momento me tenia que conformar con solo verlo, así que eso tenia que suceder pronto antes de que mi cuerpo hiciera combustión espontanea. Entendió la seña y se los quitó, dejándolos caer al suelo suavemente. Esta era la primera vez en que de verdad me tomaba mi tiempo para admirar su hermoso cuerpo, la vez que estuvimos juntos me di cuenta que era hermoso, pero el se dedicó a mi, a cubrir mis necesidades y a amarme, y yo estaba tan metida en mi mundo que en realidad no me detuve mucho a apreciar al dios griego que estaba frente a mi, este era el momento, aunque fuera a través de una cámara. Podía ver como con cada movimiento que hacia se contraian los músculos de su abdomen y de sus brazos, y me moría de ganas de pasar mis manos por allí y mis labios por los chocolates de su abdomen, estaba molesta por no poder hacerlo, pero eso solo me excitaba mas.

"No te vayas a asustar, voy a hacer algo, voy a ponerme mas cómoda"- Agarré la laptop y me dirigí al sofá del estudio, puse la máquina en la mesa frente a él y me recosté de lado en el sofá, él hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a su cama y se recostó contra la cabecera de la cama

"Muestrame como piensas en mi cuando te tocas"- Wow, de donde salió eso? no importa, cero inhibiciones y cero cobardias

"Eh… nunca me he tocado delante de nadie"- Se notaba que se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso, tenia que aprovechar esto.

"Edward Cullen, el encantador de mujeres nunca se ha tocado a si mismo delante de ninguna mujer?, eso no lo puedo creer"- No lo dije en tono de burla, solo quería provocar una reacción en el

"Tu si te has tocado delante de otro hombre?"- Había un tono como de celos en sus palabras, eso me gustaba

"No, pero siempre hay una primera vez, y pues quisiera que esta fuera la primera , así que si no te molesta, pues empezaré yo"

"Para nada nena"- Sonrió maliciosamente

Me imaginé que si yo empezaba el tal vez me seguiria la corriente, ya estaba preparado para mi así que no podía ser tan difícil. Mis manos temblaban un poco mientras viajaban lentamente a través de mi estómago hacia mis pechos. Mis pezones, erectos y ansiosos por la excitación, me dolían por las ganas que tenían de ser tocados y provocados, así que sucumbí a sus deseos y los estimulé, un pequeño gemido escapó de mis labios al momento en que los pellizqué entre mi pulgar y mi dedo indice. Abrí los ojos y miré a la pantalla para ver a Edward mirando fijamente a la pantalla, y sin darse cuenta, se estaba acariciando el miembro lentamente, de arriba abajo y pasando su pulgar por la punta.

"Te gusta lo que ves?"- Le pregunté. El asintió, no podía emitir palabras, y sinceramente no se como yo podía hacerlo-"Sabes que me estoy imaginando que son tus manos las que están acariciando mi cuerpo?"- Gemí de nuevo acariciando mis pezones de nuevo- "Quisiera saber que piensas en este momento"

"Tus labios"- Dijo en suspiros

"Que pasa con mis labios?"

"La manera en que se sintieron en mi… ese día que estuvimos juntos, tan suaves y acogedores"- Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y sus movimientos eran un poco mas rápidos en su miembro

"Mmmm, te gustó cuando lo introduje en mi boca y jugué con él?"- Asintio de nuevo- "Dimelo Edward"- Mientras esperaba su respuesta mis manos fueron encontrando su camino hacia mi estómago y mas allá.

"Quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo y… y lo introdujeras en tu boca… es increíble la sensación"- Al momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca, fue como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas y un gemido salió de mi boca y mis piernas se abrieron instintivamente hacia la cámara, como si mi cuerpo supiera que el estaba allí- "Oh por Dios…"

"Puedes ver lo que me haces? Ves la reacción que tus palabras tienen en mi?"- Estaba completamente mojada, era impresionante que desde tan lejos este hombre lograra ponerme así- "Qué me harias si estuvieras aquí conmigo?"

"Dios, luces tan increíble, me muero por enterrar mi cara entre tus piernas y comerte toda"- Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y como lo dijo y se llevó la mano a la boca, estaba un poco avergonzado y para ser sincera, yo también, pero no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita, que mas que por burlarme se que fue por los nervios

"Te informo que no hay nada que quiera mas en este momento que eso"- Dije casi sin aire mientras mis dedos se posaban en mi clítoris, miré a Edward y me di cuenta como sus movimientos en su miembro se asemejaban a los míos. Para lograr que esta experiencia durara mas y recordando lo que sentí el día que estuvimos juntos, introduje uno de mis dedos dentro de mi vagina, pero no era suficiente e iba a necesitar un poco de ayuda

"Tu sabes lo que me gustaría si estuvieras aquí?"- No hubo respuesta así que asumí que no sabia- "Me encantaria que me cogieras, que me tomaras con pasión y que me hicieras tuya una y otra vez hasta olvidar mi nombre"- Un gruñido salió de su pecho y me sonreí internamente, esto iba a ser fabuloso

"Créeme que en este momento nada me gustaria mas que eso Bella"- Sus movimientos se hacían mas acelerados –"He tenido sueños acerca de eso, te… te veo ese día que estuvimos juntos, gimiendo en mis brazos y me excita de una manera tan jodidamente increíble, yo…"

"Yo también…"- Dije mientras introducia otro dedo, nunca seria igual que tener a Edward dentro de mi, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer- "Amo como te sientes dentro de mi, como me llenas por completo, estoy tan mojada cada vez que pienso en ti"

"En verdad?"

"Mmmhmmm"- Ya no podía hablar

" No creo que mi pene se haya sentido nunca tan bien como se sintió dentro de ti"- Ya gemía las palabras, ambos estábamos entregándonos a la sensación

Sus movimientos se tornaron mas violentos al mismo tiempo que metia y sacaba mis dedos, sentía como el orgasmo se iba formando y arqueé la espalda y adelanté mis caderas mientras masajeaba mas rápido mi clítoris con la otra mano. Nada se comparaba con Edward, pero esto era lo mas cerca que podía llegar. Me moví un poco para poder ver la pantalla, el estaba recostado y podia ver una fina linea de sudor en su piel, que no hubiera dado por pasar mi lengua por todo su cuerpo, esto era insoportable. Caimos en un pequeño silencio, solo se podía escuchar el sonido de nuestras respiraciones y gemidos mientras nos perdiamos el uno al otro en las miradas.

Aunque masturbarse es algo tan básico, él era magnifico en eso, sus músculos se movian bajo su piel al tiempo que se tocaba y bombeaba su miembro arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, su cabello se movia la ritmo de sus movimientos y sus nudillos se ponian blancos por la fuerza en la que se estaba agarrando a el mismo, era hermoso, era lo mas sexy, hermoso y espectacular que había visto en mi vida.

"Oh… por Dios… Estoy tan… tu?"- Gemí, sentía como mi propio orgasmo crecía cada vez mas

"Si… maldición!"- Gruñó de nuevo

"Oh… maldición… Edward… oh Dios!"- Gemí con ganas mientras mi orgasmo recorria todo mi cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, aunque fuera algo temporal fue increíble. Abrí los ojos justo a tiempo para escuchar a Edward gemir al mismo tiempo que llegaba al clímax, su semen salió cayendo sobre su mano y su estómago. Su cuerpo convulsionaba por la liberación, luego se tranquilizó y tomó varios pañuelos de papel para limpiarse y luego los desechó. Timidamente miró de nuevo a la cámara y sus ojos se engancharon a los míos, pude reconocer la mirada de felicidad que había en ellos y mas que nunca deseé estar allí a su lado para acurrucarnos y dormir juntos, o tal vez probar otra cosa nueva juntos, pero lamentablemente no estaba, y me hice la nota mental de hacerlo cuando lo tuviera de nuevo a mi lado y en mi cama

"Alguna vez habias hecho algo así?"- Pregunté, ya la timida Bella estaba de regreso

"No, tu eres mi primera!"- Una hermosa sonrisa trepó por su cara y me hizo sonreír a mi también- "Amo tu cuerpo, te amo a ti, amo a nuestra bebé, lo amo todo"

"Jajajaja, yo también amo todo de ti"

En eso se abrió la puerta del estudio de repente y no me dio tiempo de nada, ya Riley había entrado, era demasiado tarde

"Bella cariño… OH! Mis ojos! Me voy a quedar ciego!"- Gritaba mientras se cubría los ojos

Aproveché ese momento y me levnaté para buscar la bata y ponermela encima para cubrirme

"Riley! Por que no tocas primero!"- Grité

"Nunca me imaginé que estabas teniendo cibersexo!, por cierto, hola Edward"- Dijo mientras de destapaba los ojos

"Riley, sal de aquí!"

"No me lo digas dos veces"- Salio corriendo del estudio y me senté de nuevo frente a la cámara, enterré mi rostro entre mis manos, estaba muerta de la vergüenza

"Que humillación!"

"Jajajajaja, tranquila cariño, no te estreses"

"No te rias!"- Dije destapando mi cara colorada- "Tu no tienes que vivir con él todos los días ni verlo todos los días, ahora cada vez que lo vea me voy a acordar qu me vio desnuda!"- Otra vez cubrí mi cara, el nivel de humillación no tenia escala

"jajajajaja, te amo Cariño"

* * *

**A/N: Que tal? No me odien por lo de Riley, pero necesitaba un poco de humor después del capitulo tan intenso jejejeje, espero les haya gustado y dejenmelo saber, quiero sus regalitos, estoy cerca de los 100 reviews y me gustaria alcanzarlos pronto, besitos ;)**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior y como fueron tan buenitas conmigo, aqui les dejo otro, besos**

**

* * *

Capitulo 40: Persona no grata**

**BPOV**

Han pasado ya cuatro meses, cuatro maravillosos meses, pero que fueran muchísimo mejores si Edward estuviera a mi lado. Hemos seguido hablando por Skype, cada vez que tengo una cita médica le mando el video de la ecografía, el restaurant va de maravillas, mejor que nunca, Riley ya trabaja tiempo completo conmigo, y contraté a un nuevo gerente llamado Seth, es la cosa mas cuchi que he visto en mi vida, pero a la hora de trabajar es un lobo feroz, las apariencias engañan.

Me he retrasado mucho esta mañana, ya estoy mas pesada y todo lo hago mas lento y de por si paso mas tiempo dentro del baño que en la cocina, vamos, ya tengo casi ocho meses de embarazo, es casi imposible moverse, además, estoy tan grande que ya no quepo en mi carro y debo moverme en taxi, a veces me pregunto si este bebé es de Edward o de Emmett por el tamaño, que no me oiga porque me mata. Mientras recogía mis cosas para irme, sonó el timbre.

"Un segundo!"- Me moví lo mas rápido que pude para llegar a la puerta y abrirla, cuando lo hice desee no haberlo hecho nunca

"Así que es cierto"

"Qué haces aquí Tanya?"

"Venía a comprobar con mis propios ojos tu traición"- Me dijo mientras se abría paso dentro de la casa, suspiré y cerré la puerta

"A que te refieres con traición? Como es posible que en mas de cuatro años que no nos hemos visto yo te haya traicionado de alguna manera?"- Le dije fastidiada, tenia calor, estaba pesada e iba tarde al trabajo, no tenia tiempo de lidiar con esto, ni ganas

"Es de Edward, no?"- Señalando mi pronunciada barriga

"Si, para que decirte que no. Quien te lo dijo?"

"Irina, tu madre llamó a casa y le comentó que vendría para estar contigo y ayudarte con el bebé, cuando le pregunté de quien estabas embarazada, se le salió que era de Edward. Como pudiste hacerme esto? Como pudiste traicionarme así?"

"Un momento, yo no he traicionado a nadie, y si a ver vamos, aquí la única traicionera eres tu, recuerdas? Tu traicionaste a Edward, si no lo hubieras hecho es muy posible que en estos momentos estuvieras casada con él, pero no, él no era suficiente para ti, querías más. Con que caras vienes a reclamarme nada!"- Ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y eso no era nada bueno

"Cometí un error y lo lamento todos los días de mi vida, pero eso no te daba derecho a acostarte con mi novio y mucho menos darle un hijo, eres una cualquiera!"- Estaba furiosa y lo único que hacia era gritar

"Tu novio? Tu novio? Hace mas de cuatro años que no es nada tuyo y lo que hay entre Edward y yo no es tu asunto, y si decidí darle un hijo tampoco es tu asunto, y aquí la única cualquiera eres tu, perdiste a un hombre maravilloso, cariñoso, que te amaba con locura y quería darte todo y a ti no te importó, así que tu pérdida es mi ganancia, ahora yo estoy con él, vamos a formar una familia y voy a tener todo lo que tu desperdiciaste, así que te agradezco que te vayas, ya viste, ya confirmaste ahora vete!"- Veía rojo de la rabia, como se atrevía a decirme esas cosas cuando fue ella quien la regó

"Yo sabia que siempre te había gustado, siempre lo supe, como lo veías, como te sentiste cuando te dije que éramos novios, yo lo sabia, eres una mosca muerta, ahora empiezo a dudar si de verdad Jacob te dejó en el altar o si no fue una treta tuya para quedarte con Edward, pero nunca vas a ser feliz con él, nunca, eso te lo juro, no te comparas ni un poco a mi, eres simple, no tienes gracia y así de gorda como estas, créeme que le debes parecer repugnante, cuando se canse de ti te va a desechar y yo que tu no me hago ilusiones, no creo que vaya a ver un anillo en ese dedo pronto"- Me decía entre dientes, ya esa fue la última gota que derramo el vaso

"En este momento te vas de mi casa, fuera de mi casa!"- La agarré por un brazo y la arrastré a la puerta

"Te salvas que estas embarazada porque si no te juro que… "

"Si no qué? Me vas a golpear? No soy la misma estúpida de antes, he cambiado y por mi bebé y por Edward hago lo que sea! Vete de mi casa y no vuelvas nunca, olvídate que existo, olvídate que somos familia y sobre todo olvídate de Edward, es mío, entendiste? MÍO!"

Le tiré la puerta en la cara y me pegué contra la puerta, me fui deslizando poco a poco hasta que me senté en el piso tratando de componerme, no podía creer lo que había pasado, como se le ocurria venir a mi casa y armar semejante escándalo, además, como me encontró?, nadie de mi familia ha venido, esta loca. Cuando me iba a levantar, sentí una punzada muy fuerte en la barriga, algo no estaba bien, me moví de nuevo y regresó la puntada, otra vez mas fuerte, definitivamente algo no estaba nada bien, como pude me arrastré y tomé el teléfono, el dolor era cada vez mas fuerte, era imposible que fuera el momento, era muy pronto.

"Emergencias 911"- Respondió la operadora

"Por favor… necesito una ambulancia… estoy embarazada, algo anda mal, es muy pronto, es muy pronto…"

* * *

**EPOV**

El día de hoy, el Sr. Harrington y yo decidimos tomarnos el día y quiso llevarme a pasear y conocer otros lugares de la ciudad, ya tenia casi 5 meses en la ciudad y por mi terquedad de llegar rápido con Bella no tomábamos tiempo libre, pero viendo como las cosas marchaban sobre ruedas con el libro, decidimos salir a pasear. Me llevó a conocer el parlamento, a pasear por el Támesis, paseamos por el London Eye, la vista era impresionante, me llevó al Palacio de Buckingham, a ver las joyas de la corona, fue muy entretenido, me hacia falta salir y el Sr. Harrington era muy parecido a mi padre en muchas cosas. Entramos a un pub a tomar unas cervezas y comer algo

"Edward, por qué no me cuentas algo de esta novia tuya? Cada vez que hablas con ella o sabes de ella la cara se te ilumina"- Preguntó

"Si"- Dije un poco avergonzado- "ella es muy especial para mi"

"Por qué no me cuentas de ella, como se conocieron, cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados, no creas que soy metiche, es solo que soy un romántico empedernido"

"Nos conocimos en la secundaria, era la mejor amiga de mi hermana, pero nunca tuvimos nada, ella tenia su novio y mi novia era su prima, realmente nunca vi a Bella como mas que una amiga"

"Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión?"

"Ella y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas, sufrimos mucho por amor, y de hecho cuando nos reencontramos la traté muy mal, en ese momento mi ex novia acababa de traicionarme y estaba molesto con todas las mujeres, y Bella cayó en ese pozo de odio, solo por ser su prima, pero al tiempo fui descubriendo quien era ella en verdad y fui enamorándome poco a poco"

"Suena como una mujer muy especial"

"Lo es, y desde que me dijo que estaba embarazada mi mundo cambió cien por ciento, me siento un hombre completo, amado, querido y respetado, a pesar de estar tan lejos"

"Y que van a tener?"

"Una niña"- Solté una pequeña carcajada- "Cuando me lo dijo lo primero que pensé fue que Dios me había castigado mandándome una niña, después de todo lo que hice con algunas mujeres en mi etapa 'odia mujeres', pero a medida que ha pasado el tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que no podía ser de otra manera, tenia que ser una niña, son lo mas hermoso y delicado de este mundo y era hora de que llegara un poco de belleza a mi vida"

"Veo como se te ilumina la cara cuando hablas de ellas y me da envidia, mi esposa era una mujer increíble, me dio tres hijos maravillosos y mis nietos son lo mas grande que he podido pedirle a la vida. Cuando conocí a mi esposa me sentía igual que tu, en la cima del mundo y valiente para luchar contra todo, hace tres años falleció y sentí que el mundo se me caía encima, nunca pensé que saldría adelante sin ella, pero cada vez que veo a mis hijos, la veo a ella y se que puedo esperar otro día mas para verla"

"Así quiero sentirme el resto de mi vida, quiero estar con ella y mi hija el resto de mi vida, amándolas y cuidándolas"

"Y se que así será muchacho"- En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea

"Sr. Harrington, le molestaría acompañarme a un lugar?"

"Claro que no muchacho, donde quieras"

Terminamos de comer, pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos al centro, caminando un poco conseguí lo que buscaba, Harrod's, aquí estaba la pequeña pieza que me hacia falta para completar la vida que sabia que quería tener, con Bella y con mi hija.

* * *

**BPOV**

Poco a poco fui viendo como la luz me cegaba, cada vez era mas y mas brillante, no podía distinguir nada a mi alrededor, en ese momento me di cuenta que había estado dormida, pero como? No recuerdo nada, no se donde estoy, no se que me pasó, lo único que recuerdo es a la estúpida de Tanya en mi casa, eso es todo.

"Está despertando"-Escuché al alguien decir-"Como te sientes Bella?"

"Alice? Que… que haces aquí? Que me pasó? Donde estoy?"

"Estás en la clínica, aparentemente te sentiste mal y llamaste a emergencias y te trajeron para acá"

"Quien te avisó?"

"Mi papá, el estaba de guardia cuando te trajeron"- Me dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello

"No recuerdo haber llamado a emergencias… Alice…Alice! Mi bebé, como esta mi bebé, dime que esta bien por favor?"- Empecé a desesperarme en el momento en que recordé los dolores, algo estaba mal

"Tranquila Bella, tu bebé esta bien, todavía esta adentro, tuviste un pequeño sangrado pero lo detuvieron a tiempo y la nena esta perfecta"- Sentí una ola de alivio que no se puede explicar, no podía perder a esta bebé y mucho menos podía salir ahora, no estaba preparada para nacer- "Bella, cariño, que sucedió?"- Me detuve un momento para recomponerme y empecé a recordar la conversación con Tanya, cuando la boté de la casa, y cuando empezaron los dolores y tomé el teléfono, respirando profundo le conté a Alice lo que había pasado

"Tanya apareció en casa"

"Cómo? Pe… pero como?"

"No lo sé, se apareció porque quería confirmar que estaba embarazada de Edward, aparentemente a Irina se le salió y esta se volvió como loca y apareció en la puerta de mi casa a gritarme, a decirme que era una traidora y una cualquiera, que como me atrevía a hacerle eso, que Edward se iba a cansar de mi y que me iba a botar, que yo nunca seria como ella, que era una simple y que Edward nunca me querria de verdad"

"Pero que perra! Como se atreve a decirte esas cosas? No le creíste verdad? Tu sabes que mi hermano esta loco por ti, mas de lo que nunca lo vi por ella"

"Si Alice, lo sé, no tengo ninguna duda de que él me ama, y menos si es ella la que me lo dice, pero igual me dio mucha rabia que viniera con su carota muy lavada a reclamarme, no tenia ningún derecho, allí perdí la compostura y la saqué de la casa, en ese momento fue que empecé a sentir unos dolores muy fuertes en la barriga y supe que algo andaba mal y llamé a emergencias"

"Así que fue esa perra la que te provocó esto, no? Cuando Edward se entere la va a matar"

"Alice, por favor no le digas nada, si?"

"Lo siento Bella, pero el tiene derecho a saberlo, pudo haber perdido a su hija y al amor de su vida"

Cuando iba a contestarle, Carlisle y la Dra. Montgomery entraron al cuarto

"Bella, como te sientes?"- Preguntó Carlisle

"Mejor, no me duele nada pero si estoy agotada"

"Nos diste tremendo susto, nunca pensé que te vería entrar por las puertas de emergencia así"

"Lo siento, como esta mi bebé?"

"La nena está muy bien"- Dijo Adisson, aka Dra. Montgomery- "La placenta se desvió un poco debido a algún esfuerzo que hiciste y eso provocó un poco de sangrado, pero ya todo está controlado y la bebé esta en perfectas condiciones"

"Oh… gracias a Dios"

"Pero… hay una mala noticia, vas a tener que pasar el resto del embarazo en cama y esta noche la vas a pasar aquí en observación"

"No me importa, con tal de que llegue a término y en perfectas condiciones"

"Yo la voy a cuidar, tengo unas vacaciones pendientes en el trabajo y creo que las voy a pedir"

"Alice, no hagas eso por favor"

"Como que no? Por ti y por mi sobrina hago lo que sea, además, a falta de Edward aquí estoy yo para cuidarte"- Me dijo mientras me abrazaba, se sentía bien tener una familia tan bonita

"Bella, que sucedió?"- Preguntó Carlisle

"Tanya"- Dijo Alice entre dientes y apretando los puños.

* * *

**A/N: Pronto viene la bebé Cullen , me emociona mucho, pero eso tambien significa que falta poco, unos pocos capitulos mas y se acaba, como siempre, dejenme regalitos, besitos **


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Me toca recordar que ninguno de nuestros amigos me pertenece, solo me divierto con ellos ;)

**

* * *

Capitulo 41: Noticias**

**EPOV**

Después del paseo con el Sr. Harrington, estaba exhausto, estaba realmente agotado y lo único que quería era tirarme en mi cama y dormir, pero para poder hacerlo con tranquilidad primero tenia que hablar con mi Bella. Habíamos creado esa rutina que a la hora que ella se levantara yo me iba a dormir, pero no sin antes hablar un rato. Su barriguita estaba cada vez mas grande y la fecha del parto ya se acercaba y mientras mas cerca estaba mas nervioso me ponía por no saber si iba a poder estar allí con ella.

Entré a la habitación y me conecté en Skype, estaba retrasado 15 minutos de la hora que habíamos acordado hablar, así que me extrañó mucho ver que ella no estaba conectada, eso era raro, pero al mismo tiempo no le di mucha importancia, tal vez no se ha levantado todavía, siempre me dice que esta muy cansada, que todo le pesa, que siempre esta en el baño, tal vez esta haciendo su rutina y esta mas lenta. Decidí que mientras la esperaba me caería bien una ducha, eso me relajaría y me ayudaría a dormir mas rápido.

Me levanté de la silla y fui al baño, me metí bajo la ducha y sentí como los músculos de mi cuerpo se iban relajando poco a poco, estuve bajo la ducha como unos veinte minutos, hasta que recordé que tenia una conversación pendiente con Bella y que ya tal vez se había conectado y estaría furiosa de no verme. Salté de la ducha, me sequé y Salí a la habitación, cuando fui a la computadora, me di cuenta de que no estaba, me sentí decepcionado, ya me había acostumbrado a tener estas conversaciones con ella todas las noches y el hecho de que esta noche no hubiera una me ponía triste, pero al mismo tiempo me preocupaba, en los cinco meses que llevaba aquí nunca habíamos dejado de hablar, a menos que fuera por alguna razón y era algo que ya sabíamos de antemano, pero la de hoy fue sin aviso, espero que no esté pasando nada y todo esté bien.

Me tiré en la cama y prendí la televisión para que me ayudara un poco a conciliar el sueño. Sin darme cuenta, el sueño me dominó y caí profundamente soñando con mi bebita y con el amor de mi vida. Durante el sueño, escuché un ruido muy molesto y realmente no cuadraba con el momento que estaba viviendo en el sueño, de repente reconocí el sonido y me di cuenta que era el tono que le puse a las llamadas de Alice, esta duende no me deja ni soñar en paz, al momento me di cuenta de que no era el sueño, sino que en realidad me estaba llamando, abrí un ojo para asegurarme y efectivamente, era mi celular, en la vida real, el que sonaba. Me terminé de despertar, tomé el celular, vi la hora, eran las tres de la mañana, por qué me estaría llamando a esta hora?. Me senté en la cama y contesté

"Mas vale que alguien se esté muriendo para que me levantes a esta maldita hora de la madrugada"- Definitivamente era una persona a la que no le gusta que la despierten de repente

"Bueno… nadie ha muerto, pero casi"- Respondió

"Que quieres decir?"- Eso me asustó y mucho

"Edward, sucedió algo con Bella y la bebé"- Sentí como se drenaba toda la sangre fuera de mi cuerpo, fueron las peores palabras que podía escuchar y mas estando tan lejos y sabiendo que no iba a poder hacer nada, no podía hablar, estaba paralizado, algo le había pasado a mi hija y a mi novia, me quedé unos segundos en silencio sin poder decir palabra

"Edward, estas allí? Contéstame por favor, oíste lo que te dije?"

"Alice, que sucedió con ellas?"- Trataba de calmarme y respirar profundo, pero me costaba

"Bella fue traída al hospital, con una pequeña hemorragia, hizo un mal movimiento esta mañana y la placenta se desvió provocando el sangrado, pero gracias a Dios llegó a tiempo y ambas están muy bien y en perfectas condiciones"- Sentí una ola de alivio al saber que estaban bien, pero necesitaba saber que había causado eso.

"Alice, por favor dime que pasó, y no omitas nada"

"Edward, no puedo, lo importante es que ellas están bien, Bella va a pasar la noche aquí para observación y mañana me voy a casa con ella para cuidarlas"

"Alice… habla ahora!"- No quería perder la cabeza con mi hermana, pero me estaba ocultando algo y tenia que ser grave para no querer decírmelo, además, se trata de la mujer mas importante de mi vida, no me iba a dejar con la angustia

"Esta bien"- Escuché como respiraba profundo y comenzaba a hablar-"Bella recibió una visita muy desagradable en su casa esta mañana"

"No me digas que fue Jacob porque lo mato… "- Dije con los dientes apretados

"No… Tanya"

"Como?"- No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Tanya? Como se le ocurre aparecer después de tanto tiempo

"Si, apareció en casa de Bella para reclamarle el que estuviera embarazada de ti, le dijo que era una traidora, una cualquiera, que como era posible que se hubiera acostado contigo, que ella no te merecía, que era muy poca cosa para ti, etc, fue muy ruda con Bella"

"Pero como se atreve? Aquí la única cualquiera es ella. Te juro que esto no se va a quedar así Alice"

"Edward no hagas ninguna locura por favor"

"Alice tu sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? Se metió con mi novia y con mi hija y me las va a pagar. Cuando me engañó yo no hice nada, le dije lo que le dije y me di la vuelta, pero esta vez llegó muy lejos, se metió con mi familia, con las dos personas mas importantes que tengo en mi vida y no voy a dejar que pase por debajo de la mesa"

"Como quieras Edward, es tu decisión, pero lo importante era que supieras lo que había pasado, Bella me pidió que no te dijera nada, pero me parecio que debías saberlo"

"Claro que si, hiciste bien, tenia que saberlo"

"Bella va a pasar el resto del embarazo en cama, no te preocupes que yo me voy a quedar con ella a cuidarla y se que papá va a estar encima de ella todo el tiempo"

"Gracias Alice, eres un sol, por favor comunícate conmigo por cualquier cosa y llámame cuando estés con Bella, quiero oír su voz y que me asegure de que está bien"

"No te preocupes, ahorita esta dormida, por eso no te la paso, pero cuando estemos en casa me voy a asegurar de que hables con ella".

"Gracias de verdad, te quiero mucho y por favor cuida a mis niñas"

"Seguro que si"

Terminamos de hablar y me sentí muy mal, a pesar de saber que estaban bien, me sentí terrible por no haber estado allí y protegerlas de la maldita de Tanya, tantos años después y se le ocurre reaparecer en mi vida para volver a hacerme daño, y ahora no solo a mi sino a mi novia y a mi hija, esto es pasarse de la raya y esta vez si me las va a pagar. Lamento que sea mujer y no pueda enseñarle a respetar como se merece, pero si le tengo unas cuantas cositas guardadas que he guardado por años para decirle, ya fue muy lejos. Obviamente no pude volver a conciliar el sueño, pensando en lo asustada que debe haber estado Bella en ese momento y sobre todo cuando empezó a sentirse mal, sola, sin mi a su lado para protegerla, que clase de cretino soy? Como se me ocurrió hacerle caso a Bella y no volver al minuto que supe que estaba esperando un bebé, Victoria lo hubiera entendido, pero no, tuve que hacerle caso a Bella, y ahora pasó un susto y no pudo contar conmigo, esto no puede seguir así, tengo que hacer algo. Sin darme cuenta, ya eran las ocho de la mañana, entre la conversación de Alice y mi mente divagando hacia Bella y mi hija no me di cuenta de cómo paso el tiempo. Me levanté de la cama, me vestí y bajé a desayunar, tenia que hablar con el Sr. Harrington, no podía estar mas aquí

"Buenos días Edward"- Me saludó cuando me vio entrar al comedor

"Buenos días"

"No te ves muy bien hoy, pasó algo?"- Respiré profundo y le comencé a contar

"Mi novia tuvo una emergencia ayer y tuvieron que llevarla al hospital"- Dije tirando de los cabellos, estaba realmente frustrado de no poder estar allí

"Oh, Dios mío, y están bien?"

"Si, mi hermana me avisó y me dijo que ambas estaban bien y que mi Bella necesitaba pasar el resto del embarazo en cama"

"Oh, Edward, cuanto lo siento, me imagino que te debes sentir muy impotente"

"No se imagina cuanto, yo debía estar allí"

"Bueno, no estuviste en ese momento, pero ahora si vas a estar"- Levanté la cabeza de repente tratando de comprender lo que acababa de decir

"Perdón, pero que quiere decir?"

"Que vas a irte y vas a estar con tu novia y tu hija. Ayer te conté lo especial que era mi esposa para mi y puedo ver en tu cara lo mucho que Bella y tu hija significan para ti, y después de haber pasado por una emergencia y no haber estado allí para protegerlas debe ser terrible el sentimiento, así que te estoy diciendo que agarres un avión en este momento y ve con tu familia que te necesita"- No podía creerlo, lo que no sabia como pedirle me lo estaba ofreciendo, pero no es tan fácil

"Y que hay del libro?"

"Edward, el libro esta casi terminado y lo que falte te lo puedo enviar por email para que le hagas las correcciones, seré viejo, pero no inútil, uno de mis nietos me puede ayudar y podemos terminarlo vía correo"

"Me está hablando en serio?"

"Lo mas serio que he hablado en mi vida, ahora vete, tu hija y tu novia te esperan"

"No tiene ni idea de lo agradecido que estoy, no se imagina lo que significa para mi este gesto"

"Ni lo menciones, se que tu harías lo mismo por mi si ese fuera el caso, vete, se te hace tarde"

"Muchísimas gracias por todo"

Le di la mano y subí corriendo a mi habitación a hacer mis maletas e irme al aeropuerto, no podía aguantar las ganas de ver a Bella y tocar a mi hija a través de su barriga, no había nada que quisiera mas que eso en este momento, pero antes tenia que hacer algo, era necesario que pasara a visitar al alguien antes de ir casa.

* * *

**BPOV**

Después de haber pasado la noche en el hospital, estaba desesperada por irme a mi casa, nunca me habían gustado los hospitales, y lo peor de todo es que me la pasaba metida en uno gracias a mi torpeza, espero que mi hija salga con la gracia de su padre y no con mi torpeza. Alice y Riley se turnaron para quedarse conmigo y a medida que pasaban las horas mas ganas me daban de salir corriendo de aquí.

"Alice, me quiero ir"

"Tranquila, lo único que falta es que nos den los papeles de salida"

"Necesito hablar con Edward, debe estar preocupado porque no aparecí ayer ni hoy tampoco"

"Yo… yo hablé con él ayer, mientras dormías"- Me dijo mientras veía hacia las sabanas de la cama

"Que le dijiste?"

"La verdad, le conté lo que te había pasado y el por qué te paso"

"Alice no debiste!"- Ahora se iba a preocupar mas de la cuenta y estaba a un océano de distancia

"Si debí, tenia que saberlo"

"Ahora debe estar todo preocupado, y seguro debe pensar que soy una irresponsable por haber arriesgado la vida de mi hija así como lo hice"

"Nada de eso, si es verdad, esta muy preocupado, pero no te culpa para nada ni va a pensar que pusiste en peligro la vida de la bebé, fue algo que paso y nadie tenia control sobre eso"

"Igual Alice, no debiste decirle"

"Buenos días!"- Dijo Rosalie entrando a la habitación

"Rose! Que haces aquí?"

"Como que que hago aquí? Vine a ver a mi amiga y a acompañarla a su casa"

"En serio? Gracias"

"Además, tu crees que yo iba a dejar que Alice y Riley se llevaran toda la diversión? No señor, yo también me voy contigo para cuidarte"

"Ow, chicas, no se molesten, yo voy a estar bien"

"Nada de eso, además, tenemos una noche de chicas planeada, vamos a hacer una pijamada!"- Dijo Alice dando pequeñitos brinquitos. La idea no me parecía tan mala, tenia tiempo sin compartir con ellas y podíamos hacer muchas cosas juntas, pasar la noche viendo películas, podían ayudarme con el cuarto del bebé, conversar, en fin, un millón de cosas, pero la verdad es que en este momento lo único que me interesa es hablar con Edward, necesito escuchar su voz y asegurarle que todo esta bien.

"Alice, préstame tu teléfono, quiero hablar con Edward"

"Aquí tienes"

Lo llamé y el teléfono sonó varias veces y nadie contestó, esperé un rato y volví a intentar y me mandaba directo a la contestadota, que está pasando? Por que no me quiere contestar?. Miré el reloj y eran las cinco de la tarde hora de allá, no entendía, debería estar despierto, pensé, bueno intentaría mas tarde cuando estuviera en casa o lo haría por video llamada. Unos minutos después llegó la enfermera con los papeles y la silla de ruedas para salir del hospital, Carlisle me acompañó hasta el auto de Rosalie, obviamente mi protuberancia y yo no cabemos en el auto de Alice, y dándome un beso en la mejilla mientras sobaba mi panza me dijo que iba a estar muy pendiente de nosotras y que iba a tratar de ir todos los días a chequearme. Así nos despedimos y por fin comencé el retorno a casa, a mi descanso obligado.

* * *

**A/N: Este capitulo fue como un poquito de relleno, pero muchas personas querian saber si Alice le iba a decir o no sobre lo que pasó, vamos, estamos hablando de Alice, obvio se lo iba a decir, espero les haya gustado. El proximo no va a ser de relleno, hay cosas interesantes y un pocible baby shower, besitos ;)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Capitulo 42 Reencuentros**

**BPOV**

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Rose y Alice me ayudaron a bajar del auto y a subir a la habitación, estaba un poco adolorida, pero me dijeron que era normal. Me recostaron en la cama y fueron a buscar las cosas en el auto. Que no daría porque Edward estuviera aquí conmigo, lo necesitaba muchísimo, no contestaba las llamadas y eso me hacia sentir peor, ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo y escuchar su voz todos los días, me hacia una falta enorme y me deprimía mucho estar pasando por esto sola, a veces me provoca golpearme a mi misma por haberle dicho que se fuera, debí haber sido egoísta y pedirle que se quedara conmigo y viviéramos esto juntos, pero lo hecho, hecho está y ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo único que espero es que pueda estar conmigo el día del parto, sin él no voy a poder hacerlo. Pensar en eso me deprimió aun mas y sentí como las lágrimas caían mientras yo contemplaba mi enorme barriga y pasaba mis manos por ella, sobándola como si estuviera realmente tocando a mi bebé, ya no podía esperar mas para conocerla.

"Bella? Por que lloras?"- Dijo Alice corriendo a mi lado

"Te sientes mal? Necesitas algo?"- Preguntó Rosalie preocupada

"Necesito a Edward!"- Allí las lágrimas empezaron a correr mas fuerte

"Aw, cariño, no llores"- Dijo Alice sobándome el cabello- "Ya verás que pronto vas a poder hablar con él"

"Sigue sin contestar el teléfono"- Dije llorando, no podía controlarlo, benditas hormonas, me tenían hecha un desastre

"Debe estar ocupado, dale tiempo"

"Que te parece si ordenamos algo de comer? Te parece? Tienes hambre?"- Preguntó Rosalie tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación

"Mmmm, la verdad si tenemos hambre"- Dije con una gran sonrisa en los labios y señalando mi barriga. Se echaron a reir y ordenaron comida china.

Cuando la comida llegó, me yudaron a bajar a la sala, para comer allí mas comodas y ver películas, las horas pasaban rápido y no nos dabamos cuenta de cómo pasaba el tiempo.

"Que les parece si jugamos a 20 preguntas?- Dijo Rosalie

"Qué tanto nos podemos preguntar que no sepamos las unas de las otras?"- Dije, éramos muy unidas, prácticamente sabíamos todo la una de la otra

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos la una de la otra"- Dijo Alice guiñándome el ojo, eso era mala señal-" Yo comienzo, Bella, desde cuando estas enamorada de mi hermano? Y no me digas desde que hablaron porque se que es mentira"

"Eh… bueno… la verdad es que desde que estamos en esto del bebé, me he puesto mucho a pensar en nuestra relación y me he dado cuenta de que he estado enamorada de tu hermano desde que lo conocí"- Dije avergonzada, enterrando mi rostro entre las manos

"Ja! Lo sabia!"

"Como que lo sabias?"

"Se te veía en la cara desde que nos conociste, además, yo nunca me creí ese cuento de que estuvieras realmente enamorada de Jacob, me parece que solo era para mantener apariencias delante de Edward"

"Bueno, realmente fue así, pero en ese entonces no lo sabia, ok, mi turno, Rosalie"

"Si?"

"Alguna vez Emmett y tu se van a casar?"

"Eh… espero que si, nunca hemos hablado de eso, como ya vivimos juntos desde hace uno años, no hemos pensado en eso, pero yo si quiero, quiero hijos, mi propia casa, quiero el típico sueño americano"- Dijo con una sonrisa pero con un poco de tristeza en los ojos, espero que algún día Emmett se decida y lo hagan realidad, si no yo me encargaré de darle unas pequeñas pistas- "Ok, Bella, que tal es Edward en la cama?"

"AH! Como me preguntas eso!"

"Mirala como se pone roja!"- Reía Alice

"De que te ries? Estamos hablando de tu hermano!"

"Créeme que no me importa, con tal de saber algo jugoso de su vida para usarlo en su contra después"- Seguía riendo

"Habla o te hacemos hablar"- Dijo Rose, era mejor hacerle caso, porque el hecho de que estuviera embarazada no la iba a detener

"Bueno, he estado una sola vez con él, como ustedes bien saben, y fue algo maravilloso, fue muy tierno…"

"Ay si, que bello es el amor,blah, blah, blah, quiero los detalles jugosos, como lo tiene, como lo usa, esas cosas"- Dijo Rose echándose a reir, lo único que quería era que la tierra se abriera y me tragara. Respiré profundo y empecé a hablar

"Bueno, la verdad es que es mas de lo que esperaba, siempre me imaginé como lo tendría, pero cuando lo vi… ah… era perfecto! Al principio pensé que iba a doler, ya saben, por el tamaño, pero al final, encajamos perfecto, esas manos, esa boca, sabe muy bien donde tocarte, que hacer con la boca, que hacer las manos, fue una locura, no te deja ni pensar!"

"Ahora ya sabemos como es que terminó embarazada!" – Dijo Alice y todas se echaron a reir

"Ok, mi turno. Alice, dinos algo de jasper que no sepamos"- Por hay la iba a agarrar, nunca hablaban de su realción, asi que era hora de sacarle algo

"Bueno, hay algo que nadie sabe..."

"Dinos, dinos!"- Empezó Rosalie

"Me propuso matrimonio!"- Sacó un anillo de su bolsillo si se lo puso en el dedo, Rosalie y yo nos quedamos paralizadas, no lo podiamos creer, Rosalie corrió a su lado y le agarró la mano para ver el anillo, yo, no salia de mi asombro

"Cuando fue esto?"- Pregunto Rosalie

"Hace dos dias"

"Y por qué no nos dijiste nada?"- Pregunté

"Porque fue la noche antes a tu emergencia, pensaba decirles al dia siguiente pero pasó lo que pasó y no me pareció correcto"- Sentí como los ojos se mellenaban de lágrimas y estiré los brazos, sentí que le habia robado su momento de felicidad haciendola pasar por esto en vez de compartir su felicidad por su compromiso, se acercó a mi y me abrazó

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho"

"De que hablas?"- Se separó de mi

"Estabas muy feliz por tu compromiso y de repente te lo quité haciendote pasar por esto, por culpa de una imprudencia mia"

"Ya te he dicho que no es tu culpa, lo que pasó no es tu culpa, grabatelo, además, ya se los dije, tampoco fue que esperé meses para decirles"

"Esto hay que celebrarlo, nosotras con champaña y la barrigona con jugo jejejeje"- Dijo Rosalie mientras iba a la cocina a buscar las copas

"Felicitaciones, no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que estoy por ti"

"Lo sé, muchas gracias"

Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando intimidades y realmente conociéndonos mejor, realmente necesitaba una noche como esta, con mis amigas, necesitaba tenerlas cerca y conversar, así no me sentía tan sola. Ya entrada la noche nos fuimos a mi cuarto y dormimos todas juntas, prácticamente les dejé mi cama, yo ya no podía dormir acostada porque me ahogaba, así que dormía medio sentada y agarré el sillón que tenia en el cuarto, era muy cómodo y me hacia sentir mejor, no me faltaba el aire, así que podia dormir tranquila. A la mañana siguiente, cuando me levanté me sentía como angustiada, tenia como un ataque de ansiedad, como si algo fuera a pasar, necesitaba que esta sensación se me pasara o iba a pasar muy mal el día.

* * *

**EPOV**

Después de cómo mil horas de vuelo, incómodo, sin poder dormir, sin poder tomar mi celular y llamar a Bella, por fin llegué a Seattle, ya estaba cada vez mas cerca de mi familia, por fin iba a estar con mi Bella y sentir por primera vez a mi hermosa bebita, pero antes, tenia que hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, confrontar a mis fantasmas del pasado y vivir de una vez en paz conmigo mismo y volver a ser el mismo que era antes de conocer al diablo en persona. Bajé del avión, tomé mi equipaje y me dirigí al mostrador donde rentan autos, no tenia el mío y si quería llegar a donde tenia que ir, lo mejor era en auto, así que renté uno, y en unos minutos ya estaban en camino a Port Angeles, hubiera dado todo por agarrar la salida a la ciudad, pero esto no podía posponerlo mas.

Recordé que después que Tanya se graduó de la universidad, un amigo en común me hizo la 'caridad' de decirme todos los movimientos de Tanya y me dijo que había conseguido trabajo en Port Angeles y que estaba viviendo allí, han pasado varios años, así que espero que todavía se encuentre allí, si no es así, voy a tener que buscar la manera de encontrarla, por supuesto ese 'amigo' ya no es mi amigo, a quien se le ocurre venirte a hablar de la zorra de tu ex novia cuando no la puedes ni ver, a nadie, cierto?, después supe que quería algo con ella y por eso me decía esas cosas para ver como reaccionaba, estúpido.

Llegué al área donde me dijeron que vivía, eran un conjunto de casas pequeñas pero muy bonitas, recordé el número de la casa y empecé a buscarla hasta que la encontré, me estacioné en el frente, me bajé y caminé a la entrada, me percaté que seguía usando el mismo auto, lo vi estacionado en el garaje, así que eso significa que está en casa, perfecto. Subí las pequeñas escaleras del porche y toqué la puerta 2 veces fuertemente, de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"Edward?"

"Donde está Tanya?"- No tenia tiempo para ser cortés ni mucho menos, necesitaba hacer esto rápido para volver con mis niñas

"Ella… ella no está"- Estaba nerviosa y veía para todos lados, así que ella sabia muy bien lo que pasó

"Irina, no me mientas, su auto esta afuera y ella no va a ninguna parte sin el"

"Edward, ella…"

"Sin excusas, donde está? Tu sabes lo que hizo y fuiste incapaz de detenerla"- Ya empezaba a sentir en veneno en la boca

"Te juro que no sabia lo que iba a hacer, la hubiera detenido, lo supe fue cuando regresó"

"Mentira, sabes que por culpa de ella Bella casi pierde al bebé?"- La cara de terror de Irina me dio a entender que todavía le importaba su prima, pero igual no fue capaz de detener a su hermana para evitar todo esto

"Lo siento… lo siento mucho"- Salian lágrimas de sus ojos

"Solo quiero hablar con ella"- En eso escuché pasos en las escaleras y apareció mi peor pesadilla frente a mi y de paso sonriendo, que descaro

"Edward!"- Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y corrió hacia a mi, abrazandome y apretándome contra su cuerpo, ugh asqueroso- "Viniste por mi! Lo sabia, sabía que no podías quedarte con ella, sabía que te ibas a dar cuenta que yo soy mejor para ti que esa poca cosa de Bella"- Decía con tanta emoción y convencida que había venido a buscarla a ella. Mi disgusto creció y la agarré por los brazos y la separé de mi lo mas que mis brazos me permitieron, su cara de asombro me sorprendió a mi

"Como te atreviste a buscar a Bella y decirle todas esas cosas? Que tenias en la cabeza, ah?"- Mientras hablaba, sentía como me iba hirviendo cada vez mas la sangre recordando todo lo que Alice me contó y cada vez la apretaba mas fuerte en los brazos

"Edward, suéltame, me haces daño"- Luchaba por soltarse de mi agarre

"No tienes ni idea del daño que hiciste, te metiste con mi novia y con mi hija y esa me las vas a pagar"

"Ella no se compara a mi en lo mas minimo, siempre me tuvo envidia, no es la mitad de exitosa que yo, ni la mitad de atractiva, ella no es nada a mi lado, por qué no te das cuenta de que tu y yo somos perfectos"- Trataba de acercase de nuevo a mi para agarrarme y la empujé, esta mujer definitivamente se volvió loca

"Tu te estas oyendo? Bella fue a París, tiene su propio restaurant, que tienes tu? Un escritorio con una silla en una oficina, donde trabajas para otro? Bella es hermosa, inteligente, trabajadora y sobre todo fiel, tú no le llegas ni a los talones, y lo mas importante, ella me tiene a mi y me va a dar el mejor regalo del mundo, una hija que espero que salga igual de hermosa, y especial como es ella. Tú en cambio no eres nada, te veo y me das asco, eres una cualquiera que nunca supo valorar el amor de un hombre, una mujer que tenia que tenerlos a todos para sentirse bien consigo misma, eres una cualquiera, una zorra y lamento enormemente haber perdido seis años de mi vida contigo cuando pude haberlos pasado con Bella y seguramente a estas alturas ya estaríamos casados, pero dentro de todo, te agradezco que me hayas abieto los ojos, que me dejaras ver quien eras realmente y me hayas liberado de una vida de miseria a tu lado, de verdad gracias por liberarme de tus garras"- Estaba histérico, no podía parar

"Edward, por favor"- Quiso acercarse de nuevo a mi con lágrimas en los ojos, perra manipuladora

"Tus lágrimas no significan nada para mi, eres una perra manipuladora, las únicas lágrimas que me conmueven y me duelen son las de Bella y muy pronto serán las de mi hija, así que guardate tus jueguitos para el próximo pendejo que caiga en tus manos, no quiero volver a verte nunca en mi vida, no sabes cuanto te odio"- Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la puerta, sentí como venia detrás de mi y empezó a gritar

"Nunca me vas a olvidar! Espero que cuando te des cuenta de que tu lugar es a mi lado, no sea demasiado tarde, eres un estúpido Cullen! Nadie te va a amar como te amé yo, nadie te va a hacer sentir lo que yo te hice sentir, y mucho menos la buena para nada de Bella, ella no es nada, ella no es nadie!"- Me detuve en seco, no podía creer esto, de verdad iba a seguir?, me volteé y caminé de nuevo hacia ella, lentamente y con paso seguro.

"Bella es todo, Bella es mi mundo, es mi mujer y la madre de mi hija y muy pronto será mi esposa, así que solo te voy a decir esto una sola vez y grabatelo bien en esa cabeza hueca tuya"- Le dije mientras le golpeaba la cabeza con mi dedo índice- "Alejate de mi familia, olvídate que existimos, tu y yo, mas nunca en la vida, te quiero fuera de nuestras vidas para siempre y si alguna vez se te ocurre aparecer de nuevo, o siquiera averiguar algo sobre mi familia, soy capaz de lo que sea, soy capaz hasta de matarte, entendiste?"- Asintió lentamente con los ojos como platos- "Bien"

Me dí media vuelta y me subí al auto, respiré profundo, lo encendí y me fui, sin mirar atrás, por fin me había liberado de años de carga emocional, por fin la confronté, por fin saqué todo lo que tenia por dentro, y me sentía bien, me sentía libre, ahora lo único que quería era llegar a casa. Tomé el celular y lo encendí, me di cuenta que tenia varias llamadas perdidas de Alice, entré en pánico y la llamé

"Por fin te comunicas!"- Así me recibió

"Lo siento, paso algo? Como está Bella, la bebé?"- Estaba nervioso

"Tranquilo, están bien las dos, Bella quería hablar contigo y le presté mi teléfono, donde estabas que no atendías? Ha estado muy triste porque tiene dos días que no habla contigo"

"Ya lo sabrás, donde están? En tu casa o en la de ella?"

"En la de ella"

"Dame la dirección"

"Para qué?"

"No preguntes, deja la curiosidad y dame la dirección"

"Ok"

Unas horas después, llegué a la entrada de la casa, estaba muy nervioso, iba a ver a Bella por primera vez después de cinco meses y estaba ansioso. Le había comprado un ramo de flores enorme en el camino y me moría de ganas por verla. Las saqué del asiento de atrás y me dirigí a la puerta, toqué el timbre y esperé que me abrieran, cuando escuché la puerta me puse las flores en la cara para taparme.

"Si, buenos días?"-Era Alice, así que decidí cambiar la voz

"Buenos días Srta. Traigo este ramo para la Srta. Isabella Swan"

"Eh.. ella no puede bajar a recibirlas, pero démelas que yo se las entrego"- Trató de quitármelas, así que me abrí paso y entré a la casa

"No se preocupe, tengo que entregárselas personalmente"- Bajé un poco el ramo para que me viera la cara y le guiñé el ojo, su cara era un poema, se había llevado las manos a la boca y luego salió una sonrisa mas grande que su cara, me abrí camino hacia las escaleras y salió Rose de la cocina, nos vimos y le sonreí, se quedó en el sitio. Seguí mi camino y vi una puerta abierta y escuché la televisión, me imaginé que estaba allí así que fui hacia alla, volví a ponerme las flores en la cara y entré

"Entrega especial"- Dije

"Pe… pero quien lo dejó entrar hasta aquí?"- Se notaba la vergüenza en su voz

"Una pequeña amiguita"- Bajé las flores

"Edward…"- Suspiró y se llevó las manos a la boca

Puse las flores en la mesa y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, me quebré, estaba hermosa, verla por la pantalla no se comparaba con el verla allí, de frente a mi en carne y hueso.

* * *

**A/N: Ya publiqué un capitulo de mi otra historia, espero pasen por alla y la lean, no voy a descuidar esta, ya le falta muy poco y le voy a dedicar mas a esta, espero que la otra les guste tanto como les ha gustado este, besos ;)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Capitulo 43: Sorpresas**

**BPOV**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Edward estaba aquí, parado frente a mi, viéndome, esto era demasiado, nunca me imaginé que vendría, nunca me dijo nada, no podía moverme , no podía hacer nada, estaba en completo shock, perdida en esos ojos verdes llenos de amor y cariño hacia mi y mas viendo como se llenaban de lágrimas

"Ven aquí"- Conseguí decir, él se acercó a mi, se agachó en el piso, puso sus manos alrededor de mi cara y me besó. Dios, como anhelaba esos besos, sentir sus labios sobre los míos, su aliento rozando mi cara, sus manos tocando mi cuerpo, sentí que habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que me besó. Fue muy tierno y amoroso, me sentía como en las nubes. Pasé mis manos por su cuello y me aferré a su cabello, la sensación me lleno de amor, había pasdo mucho tiempo, profundizamos el beso y eso provocó que alguien se emocionara y sentimos una pequeña patadita.

"Que fue eso?"- Preguntó con sus labios todavía en los míos

"Eso, fue tu hija, creo que también está feliz de saber que estas aquí"- Dije con una sonrisa en los labios

Me miró fijamente y luego desvió la mirada a la barriga, empezó a sobarla y darle muchos besos

"Hola bebé, soy tu papá, se que no me conoces la voz, pero ahora si me vas a conocer porque no voy a ninguna parte"- La bebé volvió a patear y Edward se paralizó, vi como caían lágrimas de sus ojos, estaba muy emocionado, no cabía de felicidad

"Creo que si reconoce tu voz"

"Pero como? Nunca le he hablado"

"Cada vez que hablamos ella oía tu voz, obviamente no tan nítida como ahora, pero si la escuchaba"

"Bebé, quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón, quiero que sepas que estoy increíblemente feliz de saber que vienes y no aguanto las ganas de conocerte"- Alli vino otra patadita y Edward besó la zona donde se sintió, se levantó del piso y se recostó a mi lado en la cama- "No tienes la menor idea de lo mucho que te extrañé"

"Y yo a ti, fueron los cinco meses mas largos de toda mi vida"- Dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro

"No mas espera, no nos vamos a separar de nuevo, no mas tiempo alejados el uno del otro"- Me tomó la cara y me besó, sentí que me estaba diciendo la verdad

"Y que hay con el trabajo?"

"Ya esta listo, vine para quedarme, para cuidarlas, lamento muchísimo no haber podido estar aquí cuando sucedió el accidente, pero no voy a dejarlas mas, siempre voy a estar a tu lado para cuidarte y protegerte"

"Lo sé y no te imaginas cuanto te amo por eso, te amo Edward, te amo con todo mi corazón"

"Y yo a ti cielo, con toda mi alma, por el resto de mi vida"

Nos volvimos a besar, mi cuerpo y mi alma lo necesitaban estuvimos mucho tiempo separados y estábamos necesitados el uno del otro, pero con la casa llena de gente y una enorme barriga de por medio creo que iba a ser muy difícil hacer algo al respecto, además, estoy de reposo absoluto, eso quiere decir, nada de esfuerzos físicos. Después una buena sesión de besos, quise enseñarle el cuarto de la bebé, no estaba terminado pero no le faltaba mucho, el papel tapíz era violeta con mariposas en las paredes, le había comprado una cuna de madera de caoba con sus sábanas que hacían juego con el papel tapiz, todo combinaba, pero no había arreglado los muebles, ni había guardado la ropita. Edward se acercó a las bolsas y empezó a sacar unos zapatitos, luego un monito, se veía mas pequeño todavía entre sus manos, se lo llevó a la cara y respiro profundo, inhalando la esencia en la ropita, la sonrisa en su cara era cada vez mas grande, hasta que de repente se puso serio

"Te gusta?"- Pasé mi brazo por su cintura para abrazarlo

"Si, es hermoso"

"Por qué tan serio?"

"Es que estaba pensando, montaste este hermoso cuarto aquí, y de verdad me encanta, pero que hay de nosotros?"- Se volteó para mirarnos de frente

"Qué pasa con nosotros?"

"Yo me imaginé que cuando regresara, íbamos a vivir juntos, en nuestra propia casa, pero viendo como ya decoraste este cuarto, es como si ya decidiste que aquí es donde quieres estar?, nunca pensaste en vivir conmigo?"

"Cariño, no hay nada que quiera mas en este mundo que vivir contigo, pero es que no sabia cuando ibas a volver y la nena necesitaba un lugar para ella, pero podemos ir a donde quieras"

"Es que no quiero que se pierda todo el esfuerzo que hiciste en este cuarto, además, se que amas esta casa, me lo has dicho muchas veces"- Viendo alrededor del cuarto

"Cariño, mírame"- Le dije mientras volteaba su cara para que viera la mía-"A donde tu quieras ir, nosotras iremos, donde tu estés ese va a ser nuestro hogar, es verdad, amo esta casa, pero mas te amo a ti, y por el cuarto no te preocupes, puedo decorar uno igual o mejor en donde tu quieras, lo único que quiero es que estemos juntos, como una familia, como debe ser"

"Te amo, te amo, te amo, me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo"- Trató de abrazarme, pero era como complicado

"Estoy enorme!"- Dije haciendo pucheros

"No, estas embarazada y con mi bebé"- Me sonrió y me besó

Rato después, bajamos, quería enseñarle el resto de la casa y el también se enamoró, cuando vio el patio se dio cuenta porque me gustaba tanto. Alice y Rosalie todavía estaban en casa, tenían muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con Edward y saber de su viaje. Al rato, nos sentamos a la mesa a comer y llegó Riley, saludó a Edward y se sentó a comer con nosotros, Riley era mi salvación, conseguimos un chef temporal mientras estaba de reposo y el se ha encargado de todo junto con Seth, se ha vuelto su trabajo de tiempo completo, y le debo de todo por eso.

"Hablé con mamá hoy"- Dijo Alice mientras se metía la comida en la boca

"Tengo que ir a verla mañana, sino me va a matar"- Dijo Edward

"De hecho quiere que vayamos todos mañana"

"Y eso para qué? Ella sabe que Bella no puede salir"

"Mamá vive cerca de aquí, solo quiere que vayamos a almorzar"

"Yo puedo salir, lo que no puedo es caminar mucho, ni pasar mucho tiempo parada ni hacer actividades físicas, pero no creo que de aquí al auto y del auto a la casa me vaya a pasar algo"

"Bueno, será, pero regresamos temprano para que descanses"

Después de cenar, nos fuimos a la habitación, Alice y Rosalie se despidieron y Edward insistió en quedarse conmigo, no quería separarse de mi y yo no iba a dejarlo tampoco, quería tenerlo pegado de mi todo el tiempo. Comenzamos a hablar un rato, me contó sobre el señor con el que estaba trabajando, y de repente se quedó callado, cuando volteé a verlo, estaba profundamente dormido, por increíble que fuera, nunca lo había visto dormir, tenia una cara angelical y solo me provocaba acariciarlo y acurrucarlo, así que me acomodé bien a su lado, como pude, y lo traje hacia mi, apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y pasó su brazo por mi barriga, nunca había estado tan cómoda en mi vida, y sin darme cuenta cai dormida en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, pero Edward seguía dormido como una piedra, me daba lastima levantarlo porque sabia que estaba muy cansado por el viaje, pero mi vejiga se estaba reventando, otra vez, como había pasado durante toda la noche, y necesitaba levantarme, pero me daba mucha cosita despertarlo.

"Estas pensando mucho, que sucede?"- Dijo con los ojos cerrados y con voz de sueño

"Es que tengo que hacer pis"- Dije mientras me mordía el labio inferior

"Y por qué lo estas pensando tanto?"

"Por qué no quería despertarte, ya me llevaste varias veces durante la noche y me daba cosa pedirte que me ayudaras de nuevo"

"Bella"- Dijo levantándose y viéndome a los ojos- "No he estado contigo en estos ocho meses, así que voy a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para que lo que falta de embarazo, lo pases lo mas cómoda posible, si me tengo que levantar mil veces para llevarte al baño, para acomodarte las almohadas, para traerte comida, lo que sea, lo voy a hacer, eres la madre de mi hija, lo que mas quiero en el mundo y voy a compensarte por todo el tiempo que no estuve a tu lado, así que deja de quejarte y vamos al baño"- Pasó sus manos por mis costillas y me ayudó a sentarme, y luego con un pequeño tirón, me levantó y me llevó al baño.

Unas horas después, decidimos tomar un baño, e insistió en entrar conmigo, menos mal que la bañera era amplia porque si no no habría forma de que cupiéramos los dos. Abrió la llave, dejó que se llenara y me ayudó a entrar, luego se desvistió y se metió conmigo, me ayudó a sentarme y luego el se sentó detrás de mi, recostándome contra su pecho.

"Dios Bella, había olvidado lo hermosa que eres"- Dijo mientras me acariciaba el rostro

"Solo lo dices porque todavía estas dormido"

"Para nada, eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida y no sabes lo afortunado que soy porque me hayas escogido, porque quieras estar conmigo"- Dijo mientras me sobaba la barriga y me echaba agua con las manos.

"No tienes ni idea de cuanto te extrañé y ahora que te tengo aquí, me muero por tenerte entre mis brazos de nuevo, pero la beba no me lo permite"- Dije haciendo pucheros

"Creo que hay otras formas de hacerte sentir bien"- Comenzó a besarme el cuello, y luego fue bajando a los hombros, mientras me acariciaba los brazos con las manos.- "Dios, como necesitaba olerte de nuevo, sentir tu piel suave en mis manos otra vez"

Me hablaba n susurros al oído, mientras me besaba el cuello, moví la cabeza a un lado para darle mas acceso, mis pechos dolían pero era por la necesidad de que los tocara, mis manos no eran suficientes, necesitaba que el me tocara por todas partes, y como si me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, puso sus manos sobre mis pechos hinchados y los apretó suavemente, causando que un pequeño gemido saliera de mi boca, eso lo animó y sentí como su erección crecía en mi espalda, siguió tocándolos y apretándolos, luego con una mano, bajó por mi pronunciada barriga y llegó a mi zona mas sensible

"Estás segura de que esto está bien?"- Me preguntó mientras mordía mi oreja

"Perfecto, no pares"- Susurré, no podía pensar

Siguió su camino hacia mi vagina, y cuando sus dedos encontraron mi clítoris, me agarré fuerte del borde de la tina, estaba lista para sentirlo y que me hiciera sentir, siguió jugando con mi oreja y besando mi cuello, mientras movía sus dedos en forma circular, enviando ondas de placer por todo mi cuerpo, pasé un brazo por detrás y agarré su cuello firmemente, enredando mis dedos entre su cabello y tratando de mover las caderas para conseguir mas fricción entre sus dedos y yo. Introdujo un dedo dentro de mi y sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba con la sensación, estaba listo para explotar en cualquier momento

"Dios Bella, que hermosa eres"- Susurró en mi oído e introdujo un segundo dedo, con su otra mano, apretó mi pezón izquierdo y eso fue suficiente para mi, la ola de calor que recorrió mi cuerpo me dejó exhausta, pero con ganas de mas.

"Gracias, necesitaba eso"- Dije con la respiración entre cortada

"De nada, siempre que quieras"- Volteé la cara para encontrarme con sus labios, lo besé con pasión y aproveche la posición para agarrar su pene en mi mano, era su turno, pero de repente me detuvo y me quedé paralizada, pensé que era lo que el quería- "Cariño, no pongas esa cara, por mas tentadora que es la oferte, tenemos que irnos, recuerda que nos están esperando"

"Tienes razón, pero me vas a dejar agradecerte después"- Le dije mientras me ayudaba a salir de la tina

"Por supuesto, voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras conmigo después"- Me envolvió en una toalla y me besó.

Salimos del baño, nos vestimos y nos fuimos a casa de Esme y Carlisle. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la casa, habían muchos carros estacionados en la entrada, pensé que era una almuerzo para la familia.

"Pensé que íbamos a ser solo nosotros"- Lo vi a la cara y el también se veía sorprendido

"Yo también lo pensé, hay mucha gente, bueno ya estamos aquí, vamos a ver de que se trata"- Se dio la vuelta para ayudarme a salir del auto, cerró la puerta y me ayudo hasta la puerta, tocamos y Esme abrió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Bella, cariño! No sabes como me alegra verte"- Dijo tratando de abrazarme- "Cada vez es mas difícil abrazarte"- Se rió

"La verdad si, gracias por invitarme al almuerzo"

"Tonterías, tu sabes que eres familia, lo has sido desde pequeña, así que tranquila. Y tu hijo mío, estas hermoso, me encanta verte tan feliz"- Abrazó a Edward

"Gracias mamá, de verdad estoy muy feliz"- Dijo, mientras me veía a los ojos y me ponía la mano en la espalda

"Bueno niños, adentro, vamos al patio, allí acomodé todo.

Nos llevó al patio trasero y casi caigo muerta de la impresión.

"Sorpresa!"

Gritaron todos, estaban todos nuestros amigos, y mi familia, no aguanté la lagrimas al ver a mi mama y a Charlie, vinieron corriendo a mi lado y me abrazaron, me besaron, acariciaron mi barriga, todo el mundo se acercó a saludarnos y abrazarnos, me habían preparado un Baby Shower sorpresa, no lo podía creer, estaba demasiado feliz, a pesar de que no me gusta ser el centro de atención, en este caso no se trataba de mi si no de mi hija.

Después de los saludos y demás comenzaron los juegos, tenia mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto. Después vino la ronda de regalos, nos dieron de todo, íbamos a necesitar por lo menos tres carros para poder llevar todos los regalos, cuando pensé que no habían mas regalos llegó el último.

"Bellita, tengo algo para ti, bueno, para ambos"- Dijo Riley, acercándose con un sobre en la mano y me lo entregó

"Que es esto?"

"Ábrelo"

Cuando lo abrí casi me muero de la impresión, no podía creer lo que tenia en mis manos, mi única reacción fue llevarme las manos a la boca, Edward al ver mi reacción me quietó el papel de las manos y vio a Riley

"Riley, esto es demasiado"- Dijo Edward

"Nada es demasiado para mi sobrina"- Dijo apretando mi mano

"Que es, de que se trata?"- Preguntó Alice

"Es el titulo de propiedad de mi casa, la puse a nombre de Bella y quiero que cuando mi sobrina crezca, sea de ella"- Dijo Riley. Todos se sorprendieron, no podían creer que me habían regalado una casa, honestamente yo tampoco- "Se lo mucho que amas esa casa, y no quiero que se vayan, quiero que sea de ustedes y que vivan allí como una familia"

"Estás seguro? Donde vas a vivir?"- Pregunté, no podía dejarlo en la calle, o hacer que comprara otro lugar

"Vamos a decir que Seth y yo nos estamos llevando muy bien y queremos vivir juntos, así que me voy a vivir con él"

"De verdad que esto es demasiado, déjame que te pague por la casa"- Dijo Edward levantándose

"No señor, ese es mi regalo para la bebé, y pueden considerarlo un regalo de bodas si algún día deciden casarse"

"Riley, no sabes lo que esto significa para mi, te quiero mucho"- Dije y lo abracé, nunca olvidaría todo lo que el había hecho por mi desde que nos conocimos.

Edward se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Riley, este gesto era demasiado pero estaba sumamente agradecida, ya iba poder estar tranquila, en el lugar de mis sueños, con mi familia. Después de comer postre decidimos que era hora de irnos, mi madre se iba a quedar hasta que diera a luz y Esme le ofreció su casa para quedarse, Charlie vivía en Forks, hacia que en cualquier momento podía venir y pasar tiempo con nosotros. Los demás nos ayudaron a meter los regalos en el auto, efectivamente, necesitamos varios para la cantidad de regalos, puedo decir sin ninguna duda, que fue el mejor día de mi vida hasta ahora.

* * *

**A/N: Espero les haya gustado, es posible que los capitulos que faltan sea desde el punto de vista de Bella, a menos que se me ocurra algo en particular que necesite en pundo de vista de Edward, pero igual se que les va a gustar, falta muy poco para que se termine y no puedo terminar de agradecerles el apoyo que le dieron a la historia, besos a todas y espero disfruten los capitulos que faltan ;)**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Gracias a todas por sus comentarios del capitulo anterior, me alegra que les haya gustado, ya falta muy poco para que esta historia termine, entre 2 y 3 capitulos más, he estado pensando en hacer unas escenas extras, si quieren alguna en particular, dejenmelo saber en sus comentarios ;)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 44: Es Hora  
**

**BPOV**

Han pasado ya dos meses, Edward se mudó conmigo y terminamos el cuarto de la bebé. Todo el mundo nos pregunta por el nombre, pero preferimos no decirle a nadie hasta que naciera, además, ni si quisiera lo hemos pensado, quisiera que Edward lo escogiera, no pudo pasar mucho tiempo conmigo durante el embarazo así que quiero darle ese regalo, que sea el quien escoja el nombre. Como dije antes, han pasado ya dos meses y llegó el día del parto, pero así como vino, pasó, esta niña no quiere salir y me esta haciendo la vida de cuadritos, tengo que reconocer que Edward es un ángel, esta niña me esta volviendo loca, no soporto estar un minuto mas embarazada y la estoy pagando con él, por todo peleo, no lo dejo en paz y le hago la vida imposible, pero allí está, al pie del cañón conmigo y calándose todos mis arranques y rabietas, todos los días le habla a la barriga y le pide que por favor salga. Ese día fuimos al consultorio a ver si estaba dilatada y para saber cuales eran mis opciones, no quería una cesárea, pero si no quedaba de otra, lo que fuera por sacar a esta niña de mi cuerpo.

"Como te sientes?"- Preguntó Edward

"Mal, me duele todo el cuerpo, tengo un calor que me está matando y estoy desesperada por sacar a esta niña de mi cuerpo"- Estaba histérica

"Tranquila Cielo, ya vamos a saber que podemos hacer"- Dijo mientras me sobaba la espalda, era lo único que podía hacer que no me provocaba molestia

"Bella, la Dra. Está lista para recibirte"- Dijo la secretaria. Me levanté y entramos al consultorio, me monté en la camilla con ayuda de Edward y esperamos a que la dra. apareciera.

"Bella, Edward, gusto en verlos"- Dijo mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla- "Como has estado?"- Dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi barriga

"De verdad tengo que responder a eso?"

"Uy, veo que ya no aguantamos mas, vamos a ver en que posición está y cuanto has dilatado"- Prendió el monitor del ecosonograma y pasó el sensor por la barriga- "Ok, aquí está la nena que no quiere salir, aunque por lo que veo aquí, ya está en posición, ya está de cabeza, has sentido presión?"- se volteó para preguntarme

"Si, antes iba al baño cada media hora, ahora voy cada 10 minutos, me está volviendo loca, sácala de allí Adisson, por favor"- Le rogué

"Tranquila Bella, esto es completamente normal con primerizas, déjame ver cuanto tienes de dilatación"- Apagó la máquina, me levantó las piernas, levantó la sábana que tenia encima, se puso unos guantes, se frotó una crema en los dedos y metió los dedos dentro de mi vagina, fue una situación sumamente incómoda, pero a este punto, soporto lo que sea con tal de que salga- "Ok"- Dijo quitándose los guantes- "Apenas tienes un centímetro de dilatación, eso no es nada, ahora, estas son tus opciones, te voy a dar tres días mas, si en tres días no ha habido cambios, no se te ha roto la fuente, ni has sentido contracciones, voy a tener que inducirte, no quería hacerlo porque siendo primeriza te va a hacer el parto mas difícil y mas doloroso y no quiero que pases por eso, y la cesárea no me gustaría tampoco porque la recuperación es mas lenta, pero si no queda otra alternativa, será"

"Que podemos hacer para acelerar el trabajo de parto?"- Preguntó Edward

"Bueno, hay ejercicios, pero con el problema que tuvo hace unos meses, no lo recomiendo, no quiero que se desprenda la placenta, pero mi recomendación sería que tuvieran relaciones"

"Como?"- No quiere que haga ejercicio pero que si tenga relaciones? Está loca?

"Tengan relaciones, el movimiento puede hacer que el proceso se acelere y logre que la fuente se rompa y eso te dilate mas rápido"

"Lo que sea para sacarla"- Dije resignada

"Quien te oiga jurará que es un sacrificio hacerlo conmigo"- Dijo ofendido, no era mi intención que sonara así, pero mi desesperación había llegado al limite

"Lo siento cariño, no fue mi intención herirte. Ahora, agarra fuerzas porque en los próximos tres días, vamos a tener mucho sexo, a esta niña hay que sacarla de aquí como sea"- Se echó a reír con mi comentario, Dios, como amaba esa risa.

"Bueno, váyanse de aquí, vayan a tener mucho sexo, cualquier cosa tienen mi número de emergencia, y me llaman cualquier cosa a cualquier hora, recuerden, no se estresen, las primerizas tardan a veces hasta dos días en dar a luz, así que no corran si se rompe la fuente, el bebé no se le va a salir de entre las piernas"

Nos despedimos de Adisson y nos fuimos a casa, cuando llegamos fui directo al baño, lo mas rápido que pude, cuando salí, Edward me estaba esperando en el cuarto.

"Quieres algo de comer?"-Preguntó

"No realmente, tengo ganas de otras cosas"

Me acerqué a él, y lo besé, como pude pegué mi cuerpo del suyo, pasando mis manos por su cabello mientras lo besaba, a pesar de que iba en una misión, sacar a este bebé, no podía dejar de derretirme con la forma en que me besaba, este hombre era mi perdición y sabia que siempre lo iba a desear como lo deseaba en ese momento. Me estaba quedando sin aire y me separé de el un momento y fui en búsqueda de su cuello, empecé a dejar un rastro de besos, hasta que sus manos sujetaron mi cara y me miró fijamente.

"Estás segura de esto?"

"Si, por qué? Tu no?"

"Claro que si, pero tengo miedo de hacerte daño a ti o la bebé"

"De verdad es eso o es que ya no me encuentras atractiva? Claro como soy una ballena, no te inspiro ni el mas mínimo mal pensamiento, no?"- Sentí como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas

"Claro que no cariño, tu sabes que siempre has sido y siempre serás la mujer mas atractiva para mi, y así como estas, con mi bebé dentro de ti, te encuentro increíblemente sexy, la cuestión es que creo que es algo que tenemos que pensar, tenemos que discutir que posición sería mas cómoda para ti, que podemos hacer y que no"- Dijo abrazándome y acariciándome el cabello

"Tienes razón, perdón que exploté así, pero es que de verdad estoy desesperada, y después de que Adisson dijo que podía llevarme hasta dos días el trabajo de parto, te podrás imaginar como me siento"

"No te preocupes cariño, yo también quiero que salga ya"

"Vamos a comer algo, ya me dio hambre"- Dije mientras lo sacaba del cuarto

"Jajajaja, vamos"

Almorzamos algo y luego nos sentamos a ver unas películas, ambos estábamos agotados y no teníamos ánimos de nada, al caer la noche nos fuimos al cuarto a dormir, o por lo menos yo a tratar de dormir, ya era imposible acostarme, así que pasaba la noche sentada y en el baño casi todo el tiempo porque el peso me apretaba la vejiga. Al día siguiente, Edward se fue a trabajar y mamá llegó a cuidarme, como siempre la hacia mientras Edward se iba, apreciaba su compañía, pero sus consejos dejaban mucho que desear, siempre fue mas una amiga que una madre y no creo que hubiera podido ayudarme mucho con la bebé. En la noche, mi madre se despidió y decidí ir a darme una ducha, necesitaba relajar los músculos, y ya que no me podía meter en la tina sola, me decidí por una ducha rápida. Me metí al baño, abrí las llaves y dejé correr el agua para que agarrara una temperatura aceptable para mi cuerpo, me desvestí y me miré al espejo, tenía ojeras y me veía cansada, no veía realmente lo que Edward veía en mi, de repente se abrió la puerta del baño y vi a través del espejo como Edward asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

"Hey, qué haces?"- Me preguntó mientras entraba al baño

"Nada, quería tomar una ducha"- Dije mientras lo veía por el espejo

"Quieres compañía?"- Me preguntó mientras se quitaba la camisa y se acercaba a mi, oliendo mi cabello, allí sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar como siempre, eso no se había perdido

"Si eres tu, claro que si"- Se terminó de desvestir, y empezó a pasar sus manos por mis hombros, bajando por los brazos hasta llegar a las manos y entrelazando los dedos, se acercó a mi cuello y respiró profundo

"Eres tan hermosa"

Empezó a darme besos en el cuello, y después de soltar sus dedos de los míos, recorrió mi pecho con sus manos, apretando mis senos y estimulando mis pezones, me recosté de su pecho, dejándome llevar por la sensación, se sentía increíble estar tan relajada, y mas dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera conmigo. Siguió acariciando mi cuerpo y besándome el cuello mientras pasé un brazo por detrás de mi y entrelacé mis dedos en su cabello, por detrás de su cuello, llegó a la zona donde mas lo quería tener y empezó a masajear mi clítoris con movimientos circulares y muy suaves.

"Esto está bien?"- Me susurró al oído

"Perfecto"- Dije casi de forma inaudible

Introdujo un dedo dentro de mi y luego introdujo otro, mientras que con la mano izquierda me acariciaba el seno izquierdo, cuando ya sentía como mi cuerpo se tensaba, le agarré la mano derecha, interrumpiendo sus movimientos, se paralizó en el acto

"Estás bien?"- Preguntó con preocupación

"Si, pero te necesito a ti… dentro de mi"- Dije sin respiración

Se separó un poco de mi, puso mis manos en el borde del lavamanos, me separó un poco, separó mis piernas muy suavemente y me penetró desde atrás, con movimientos suaves y cuidadosos, cerré los ojos por la sensación mientras él me agarraba por las caderas

"Bella, abre los ojos amor"- me dijo jadeando

"No puedo"- Dije gimiendo

"Si puedes, quiero que veas lo hermosa que te ves"

Abrí los ojos, y en ese momento sentí como el orgasmo iba creciendo, con movimientos involuntarios apretaba las paredes de la vagina y dejaba su pene atrapado dentro de mi por segundos, en ese momento se acercó y me mordió el hombro suavemente y ese fue el fin para mi, me tuve que agarrar mas fuerte del lavamanos y con un último movimiento sentí como él conseguía su liberación dentro de mi, lo único que podía hacer era jadear, gemir y repetir su nombre, había pasado mucho tiempo sin que el estuviera dentro de mi y necesitaba sentirlo de nuevo. Con un movimiento suave salió de mi y me ayudo a enderezarme, para ese momento estaba apoyada en el lavamanos.

"Te sientes bien?"- Preguntó, podía ver el sudor de su frente. Me voltee y le agarre la cara

"Excelente"- me acerqué para besarlo y en ese momento, sentó como caía agua a nuestros pies

"Se está desbordando la bañera?"- Preguntó Edward mirándome a los ojos

"Abrí fue la ducha"

Los dos miramos al piso y nos dimos cuenta que había un charco a nuestros pies, el resto del piso estaba seco

"Creo que se me rompió la fuente"- Dije con una sonrisa en los labios y mirándolo a los ojos

"Si! Vamos a tener un bebé"- Dijo mientras reía y me besaba, fue un beso dulce y apasionado al mismo tiempo. En ese momento tenia tantas emociones encontradas, me sentía feliz pero al mismo tiempo estaba muerta del susto, no sabia que esperar y mi vida iba a cambiar a partir de este momento.

"Vamos a darnos una ducha e irnos al hospital"- me tomó de la mano y nos metimos a la ducha.

Unos minutos después, empecé a sentir las contracciones, no eran tan fuertes ni tan seguidas, se parecían mucho a los calambres que me daban cuando tenia el periodo. Edward me ayudó a vestirme y nos montamos en el auto rumbo al hospital.

"Cariño, recuerda respirar, inhala y exhala"- me decía mientras tomaba mi mano, me daba cosa con el porque cada vez que sentía una contracción le apretaba la mano y sabia que lo estaba haciendo duro por su cara de dolor.

"Hay que avisarle a los demás"- Dije cuando la contracción pasaba

"No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos los llamo a todos, ahorita lo que me importa es llevarte al hospital"

Unos minutos después, paramos en la emergencia y Edward me ayudó a bajarme del auto, muy poco a poco llegamos a la entrada y una enfermera nos vió

"Mi esposa va a tener un bebé, necesita atención"- Dijo Edward, ya se le notaban los nervios, un momento, su esposa?

"En seguida traigo una silla de ruedas, no se muevan"- Se fue y nos dejó en el pasillo, ladee la cabeza para verlo y me perdí en sus ojos verdes

"Que sucede, te sientes bien?"- Me preguntó preocupado

"Me llamaste tu esposa"- Le dije sonriendo

"Porque eso vas a ser algún día para mi, mi esposa"- Me besó tiernamente en los labios

"Ok, aquí está la silla"- la enfermera regresó y me ayudó a sentar- "Voy a llevarla a la habitación 415"

"Enseguida voy, voy a llamar a los demás"- Me dio un beso en la frente y la enfermera me llevó, pude oír como decía al teléfono "_Mamá, voy a ser papá_" y con eso en mi cabeza, dejé que la enfermera me llevara y me preparara.

* * *

**A/N: Ya saben que hacer, dejenme regalitos ;)**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Me sentí inspirada y les traje un nuevo capitulo, no es que quiera terminar la historia rapido, pero es que quise hacerles el regalo, les presento la llegada de la bebé Cullen/Swan**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 45: 20 de julio de 2009, la llegada de la bebé Cullen-Swan**

**EPOV**

"Mamá, voy a ser papá!"

"Como?"- Dijo Esme al teléfono

"Como lo oyes, Bella rompió fuente y estamos en el hospital"

"Cariño que emoción, en seguida salgo para allá"

"Mamá, tengo miedo"- Sentí como las lágrimas caían, estaba aterrado por lo que estaba a punto de pasar y no quería que Bella me viera así, pero con mi mamá no podía ocultarlo

"Lo sé cariño, pero todo va a estar bien, su dra. Es excelente y todo va a salir muy bien"

"Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de ser padre, no se si estoy preparado, estoy aterrado"

"Cálmate cariño, vas a ser un padre maravilloso y esa niña te va a adorar, así que no te preocupes"

"Gracias mamá, por favor puedes avisarle a los demás, necesito estar con Bella"

"Ve tranquilo cariño, yo me encargo de todo, y por cierto, felicidades"

Mi mamá como siempre, calmándome y diciendo exactamente lo que uno necesita escuchar, todo iba a estar bien, Bella y mi hija van a estar bien y vamos a ser unos padres maravillosos, yo estaba convencido de que Bella iba a ser una madre excelente, así que si yo meto la pata, se que ella va a estar allí para corregir mis errores. Pasé por el puesto de enfermeras y le pedí que por favor llamaran al Dr. Cullen y le dijeran que su hijo estaba en la habitación 415. Caminé por el pasillo y antes de entrar a la habitación respiré profundo y me compuse un poco, no quería que Bella se sintiera nerviosa si me veía preocupado, quería estar bien y ser fuerte para ella. Abrí la puerta de la habitación, y la vi, recostada en la cama y con varios aparatos conectados a su cuerpo.

"Hola cariño, como te sientes?"- Pregunté mientras me acercaba a su lado en la cama

"Estoy bien, solo tengo dos centímetros de dilatación, pero las contracciones son ahora cada veinte minutos, me dijeron que iba a hacer un proceso bastante largo, así que mejor me voy acostumbrando"

"Lo que necesites por favor pídemelo, estoy aquí para ayudarte y pasar esto juntos"- Dije mientras la besaba. Vi como bajaba la mirada y se mordía el labio, eso solo quería decir una cosa, algo pasaba y no me lo quería decir- "Cariño, que sucede?"

"No pasa nada, por qué preguntas?"

"Porque estas evadiendo la mirada y te estas mordiendo el labio, habremos estado juntos solo dos meses pero te conozco muy bien"

"No es nada, es solo que…"-Desvió la mirada de nuevo y se quedó viendo hacia la ventana, la tomé por la barbilla e hice que me viera

"Que sucede?"

"Tengo miedo"- Me miró fijamente y entendí lo que quería decir, no era solo por el parto si no por lo que significaba, ella tenia las mismas dudas que yo- "Tengo miedo de no poder soportar el dolor, que algo salga mal de repente, tengo miedo cuando la llevemos a casa y nos encontremos solos con ella, tengo miedo de la clase de madre que voy a ser"- desvió de nuevo la mirada y vi como caían algunas lágrimas sobre la bata que llevaba puesta

"Cielo, es normal que te sientas así, es la primera vez que pasamos por esto, es algo nuevo y es normal sentir miedo de algo que no conocemos"

"Pero yo te veo tan tranquilo, tan seguro de ti mismo"

"Son puras apariencias, unos minutos atrás estaba llorándole a mi mami por teléfono diciéndole exactamente lo mismo que tu acabas de decirme, así que no te creas, porque tu novio aquí, no es tan seguro como aparenta"

Vi como se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y eso me llenó de mucha tranquilidad, amaba el hecho de que fuera tan fácil consolarnos y confortarnos el uno al otro con unas simples palabras, admitiendo nuestros miedos y temores y afrontando los nuevos retos juntos, y mas ahora que éramos una familia.

"Quiero que hagas algo por mi" – me pidió

"Lo que quieras"

"Quiero que seas tu el que escoja el nombre para la bebé"

Con esa petición me agarró completamente fuera de base, nunca pensé que quisiera que fuera yo quien le pusiera el nombre a nuestra hija, era algo muy importante, era el nombre que iba a llevar el resto de su vida y realmente nunca me detuve a pensar en lo que me gustaba, nunca me puse a pensar en nombres para niños y sencillamente asumí que Bella fuera la que escogiera

"Estas segura?"

"Si, no pudiste pasar conmigo gran parte del embarazo y quería que fueras parte importante de el, así que que mejor manera de incluirte que seas tu quien le ponga su nombre, de verdad quiero que lo hagas"

"Wow, no te imaginas lo que esto significa para mi, pero de verdad nunca me detuve a pensar que nombre me gustaría"- estaba realmente abrumado con todo lo que estaba pasando, en siete meses que llevaba el año me había enterado que iba a tener un bebé, me fui cinco meses a Inglaterra a trabajar, regresé, me mudé con mi novia y ahora estoy aquí, esperando que nazca y teniendo que pensar en un nombre para ella, muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo

"No te preocupes tanto por el nombre, en lo que la veas lo sabrás"- Me dijo sonriendo

Me sentí muchísimo mejor, me levanté de la silla, me senté al borde de su cama, le acaricié la cara y la besé, fue un beso tierno y cariñoso, en este momento lo único que quería era hacerla sentir bien, ella iba a hacer todo el trabajo, así que mi trabajo iba a ser ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera. En eso sentimos que alguien entró y se aclaró la garganta, cuando volteamos a ver, Carlisle estaba en la puerta de la habitación

"Así que mi nieta por fin decidió salir a conocernos?"- Dijo mientras se acercaba

"Si, ya el apartamento le quedó chiquito"- Dijo bella sonriendo. En ese momento sonó un pito en la máquina y vi la cara de dolor de Bella, era una contracción.

"Tranquila cariño, recuerda respirar"- Le dije al oído mientras le agarraba la mano.

"Bella, recuerda que este es un proceso largo y debes tomártelo con mucha calma, mas adelante cuando estés mas dilatada se te podrá poner la epidural, mientras tanto tienes que aguantar un poco, ya llamé a Adisson y viene en camino"- Dijo Carlisle

"Gracias Carlisle"- Dijo Bella respirando profundo, relajándose después de la contracción

Durante las siguientes horas, fueron llegando todos poco a poco, hasta Charlie apareció y mi mamá le ofreció quedarse en casa si quería, por supuesto que aceptó, no quería dejar a Bella sola y en ese momento entendí que así me iba a sentir yo con mi hija en el segundo en que la tuviera en mis brazos y viera su carita por primera vez. Llegó el día siguiente y las contracciones eran mas seguidas, pero a penas había dilatado hasta 5 centímetros, faltaban cinco mas, cada minuto que pasaba estaba mas y mas incómoda, Renee y Esme la ayudaban a caminar por los pasillos para acelerar el proceso, le daban masajes y le daban pedacitos de hielo para la sed. A medida que pasaban las horas veía su cara de dolor y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para ayudarla, mas que estar allí y brindarle mi apoyo. Hubo un momento en que tuve que salir del cuarto porque no podía verla así, pedía la epidural pero decían que era muy pronto, que tenia que dilatar aunque fuera un centímetro mas, estaba desesperado y me fui al pasillo a tomar aire. Me quedé sentado en la sala de espera, con la cabeza gacha y pasándome las manos por el cabello, me sentía derrotado, hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro y alguien sentándose a mi lado

"Tu madre habló conmigo y me dijo que tienes miedo"- Dijo Carlisle. Levanté la cabeza y respiré profundo

"Si, la verdad es que tengo miedo de todo esto, no se como criar a un bebé"

"Nadie lo sabe Edward, nadie nace aprendido en este mundo. Cuando tu mamá y yo supimos que estaba embarazada de ti, nos alegramos muchísimo y pusimos toda la ilusión del mundo en ti, cuando llegó el momento de tu nacimiento tu mamá y yo estábamos aterrados, tampoco sabíamos que hacer contigo, yo apenas estaba empezando la residencia y tus abuelas no estaba para ayudarnos, Esme tuvo que hacerlo todo sola y en lo que yo llegaba después de guardias de hasta 48 horas, hacia lo que podía para ayudarla contigo, fue muy difícil, pasamos muchos sustos, pero aquí estás, te sacamos adelante, tienes tu propio dinero, eres un profesional y ahora vas a tener una hija, yo creo que a pesar de todo saliste bastante bien"- Dijo sonriendo

"Gracias papá, de verdad que lo necesitaba"- Dije sonriendo

"Ahora ve con tu novia que te necesita"

Asentí y me levanté del asiento, me sentía renovado después de esa conversación, tenia mas fuerzas para ayudar a Bella a salir de esto y tenia mas confianza en mi mismo como padre, íbamos a poder hacer esto juntos. Cayó la noche y por fin pudieron ponerle a Bella la epidural, ya había vuelto a ser ella misma y estaba mas relajada, las contracciones eran mas seguidas pero casi no las sentía, ya tenia ocho centímetros de dilatación y pronto empezaría a pujar, ahora llegaba el momento de la verdad.

* * *

**BPOV**

Las horas pasaban y el dolor era cada vez mas fuerte, siempre me consideré una persona con una alta capacidad de resistencia al dolor, pero esto era ridículo, literalmente mi cuerpo se partía en dos cada vez que llegaba una contracción. No quería que me hablaran, no quería que me tocaran, odiaba a Edward en lo mas profundo de mi corazón por haberme puesto en esta situación, no puede ser que ese hombre me toca una vez y me embaraza y la segunda vez que estamos juntos me rompe la fuente y me hace pasar por este dolor tan jodido, hubiera preferido la cesárea, pero ya era tarde, ya había pasado por todo esto como para abandonar ahora, no podía darle ese ejemplo a mi hija. Unas horas después vi la gloria, me pusieron la epidural y fui feliz de nuevo, las contracciones seguían pero ya no las sentía y así pude recobrar fuerzas para cuando llegara la hora de pujar. Nadie de la familia se quería ir a descansar, como sabían que ya faltaba poco quisieron quedarse, algunos iban a casa a cambiarse o a comer algo y otros se quedaban haciéndome compañía. Algunos se quedaban un rato en la habitación, otros se quedaban en la sala de espera porque no se permitía a tanta gente en la habitación. Edward siempre estuvo conmigo y después que regresó de comer algo, lo vi diferente, lo veía mas calmado y mas seguro, era como si alguien le hubiera dicho algo que lo convirtió en otra persona, y me gustó lo que estaba viendo, me gustó ver a ese hombre seguro de si mismo, porque me transmitía esa seguridad y vaya que me hacia falta

"Y que nombre le van a poner a mi sobrina?"- Preguntó Alice

"Eso lo dejé en manos de su padre"- Dije mientras le agarraba la mano

"Y?"- Inquirió Alice

"No lo he pensado, lo sabré cuando la vea"- Dijo mirándome a los ojos y mostrándome esa sonrisa que tanto me derrite. En eso entró Adisson a la habitación

"Ok, señorita, es hora de ver como vamos, a ver si es hora de pujar"-Se puso los guantes, se frotó una crema e introdujo de nuevo los dedos, esta vez no fue tan incómodo, así que es posible que ya fuera la hora- "Bueno Bella, tengo el agrado de decirte que estas completamente dilatada, es hora de empezar a pujar y conocer a esta hermosa niña"

Se dio la media vuelta para ponerse la bata y llamar a la enfermera y allí fue que me di cuenta, iba a ser mamá, no había vuelta atrás, iba a conocer a mi hija y a partir del momento en que la tuviera en mis brazos, mi mundo iba a girar en torno a ella y nadie mas, y tenia que ser la mejor mamá del mundo porque ella no se merecía menos. Edward me agarró la mano derecha mientras me acariciaba la cabeza

"Llegó el momento cariño, es hora"- Me besó

"Llama a mi mamá por favor, necesito a mi mamá conmigo"- Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa y quien mejor que mi mamá para calmarme

"Yo la busco"- Dijo Alice saliendo de la habitación

Mi madre entró en el momento en que me estaban colocando en los estribos y me bajaban para colocarme en el borde de la cama.

"Cariño, aquí estoy"- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y poniéndose a mi izquierda

"Mami, tengo miedo"

"No te preocupes cariño, todo va a salir muy bien, ya pronto vas a tener a tu bebé en brazos"

"Muy bien Bella, a la cuenta de tres puja, 1…2…3… puja!"- Respiré profundo, contuve el aliento y pujé con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de no gritar- "Muy bien, aquí viene otra contracción, otra vez, puja"

"Mete la barbilla cariño, eso te dará mas fuerza"- Dijo Edward a mi oído, pero con el esfuerzo no escuché nada, lo único que quería era acabar con esto pronto

"Vamos Bella, otro pujo fuerte, ya viene la cabeza por allí, vamos!"

Me aferré fuerte de mi madre y de Edward y volví a pujar, me estaba quedando sin energías y ya sentía como venían los gritos.

"Ok Bella, en la próxima contracción quiero que pujes fuerte, ya la bebé esta coronando y quiero que salga la cabeza con el próximo, ok?"- Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir, estaba exhausta y no me quedaban fuerzas, cuando sentí la siguiente contracción pujé fuerte pero no pude evitar gritar

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! No puedo!"

"Si puedes, no grites porque eso te distrae, ya la cabeza está saliendo, vamos, necesito un pujo fuerte para que termine de salir"- Dijo Adisson

"No puedo, me duele mucho"- Ya estaba llorando, todo esto era muy fuerte para mi

"Cielo si puedes, has pasado por cosas muy difíciles en tu vida y te has levantado, están dando a luz a tu hija, estas trayendo un pedacito de nosotros a este mundo por favor haz el esfuerzo, estoy aquí para ayudarte"- Dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos y limpiando las lágrimas, lo miré fijamente y recuperé las fuerzas, esperé la próxima contracción y pujé con todas mis fuerzas

"Muy bien Bella, ya salió la cabeza"- Me dijo mientras la limpiaba

"Cariño es hermosa!"- Dijo Renee

"Un pujo mas y esta belleza sale, vamos Bella"- Respiré profundo, miré la cara de mi hija entre mis piernas y con un gran pujo, salieron los hombros y luego el resto del cuerpo.

Me desplomé en la cama y sentí como la ponían encima de mi barriga, la enfermera la frotaba junto con Adisson hasta que lograron que llorara, cuando la escuché por primera vez fue el sonido mas hermoso que escuché en mi vida y me quebré, si ella lloraba yo también lloraba, era lo mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida

"Lo hiciste mi niña, lo hiciste! Mi bebé tiene una bebé"- decía Renee entre lágrimas

"El orgulloso padre querrá cortar el cordón?"- Dijo Adisson dándole las tijeras a Edward. El las tomó y lo cortó, colocándose de nuevo a mi lado mientras la enfermera me daba a mi hija para que la tuviera en brazos por primera vez

"Hola cariño, soy tu mami, bienvenida al mundo"- Dije entre lágrimas

"Es perfecta, es perfecta"- decía Edward susurrando para no molestarla. Voltee a verlo y sus labios chocaron con los míos, era nuestro primer beso como padres, era perfecto

"Voy a avisarle a los demás"- Renee salió del cuarto y nos dió un poco de privacidad. Edward tomó a la bebé en brazos y se quedó embelezado mientras la admiraba

"Y como se llama la princesa?"- Preguntó la enfermera

"Amy… Amy Marie Cullen Swan"- Dijo mirándola a los ojos y luego mirándome a los ojos, era perfecto, era el nombre perfecto.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! por fin! Les gustó el nombre? haganmelo saber, a mi me parece muy tierno. Falta muy poco, todavia estoy pensando como terminar, pero me da mucho sentimiento. Dejemne regalitos para subierme el animo, besitos ;)**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Quiero agradecer a todas mis fieles lectoras por sus comentarios sobre los capitulos anteriores, no se imaginan lo que significan para mi sus comentarios y sus palabras tan bonitas. Niñas Mal ya esta publicada y espero que me quieran tanto con esa como me quisieron con esta, les agradezco enormemente y disfruten los capitulos que quedan ;)**

**

* * *

Capitulo 46: Propuesta**

**EPOV**

Había llegado la hora, por fin iba a conocer a mi hija e iba a tenerla en mis brazos, un pedacito de mi y de Bella, no podía creer que algo tan maravilloso podía salir de un momento de rabia y pasión entre dos personas que decían odiarse, definitivamente todos tenían razón, del odio al amor solo hay un paso, y en mi caso es un bebé. Después de mucho pujar y perder las fuerzas, Bella dio a luz a nuestra hermosa bebé, me sentí como el rey del mundo en ese momento, ella hizo todo el trabajo, pero fue maravillosa la sensación de verla salir y que se la pusieran en brazos, era perfecta, era la niña mas hermosa que hubiera visto en toda mi vida, sé que todos los padres deben decir eso de sus hijos, pero la mía efectivamente lo era, las mas hermosa de todas las niñas.

Cuando Bella me la dio y la tomé en brazos, mi mundo cambió para siempre, abrió sus pequeños ojitos y me miró fijamente y sentí como mi corazón se encogía en el pecho e hice una promesa silenciosa, nunca iba a dejar que le pasara nada, ni iba a permitir que ningún hombre la tratara como Jacob y yo tratamos a su madre, pobre del que se atreviera a provocarle sufrimiento. En ese momento la sentí tan tierna y tan indefensa que enseguida se me vino su nombre a la mente, tenia el color de cabello parecido al de su madre y sus ojos eran grises, como los de todo recién nacido, pero había algo en ellos que me decía que iban a hacer como los míos, se iba a llamar Amy, un nombre fácil y tierno y Marie como su madre, porque era lo mas importante del mundo para mi junto con ella. Cuando la enfermera me preguntó el nombre, eso fue lo que salió, Amy Marie Cullen Swan, era perfecto, y los ojos de Isabella me lo decían, era el nombre perfecto. Se la di a la enfermera para que la limpiara y la pesara y pudieran chequearla mientras que otra enfermera ayudaba a Adisson con la placenta y a limpiar a Bella, decidí que era buen momento para salir a ver a mi familia.

"Cariño, ya regreso, voy a la sala de espera un momento"- La besé en la frente

"No tardes por favor"

"No te preocupes, vuelvo pronto"- Salí de la habitación y el primer rostro que vi fue el de mi padre, que vino a abrazarme y felicitarme

"Felicidades hijo, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti"

"Gracias papá, de verdad que gracias por todo"

"Si aquí está el feliz padre!"- Dijo Emmett palmeándome la espalda

"Si, la verdad que si estoy muy feliz"

"Felicitaciones hermano, de verdad, te mereces todo lo bueno que te está pasando"

"Gracias Emmett"

"Y Bella? Como está? Cuando podremos ver a la bebé?"- Preguntó Riley

"Ahorita la están limpiando y pesando, y a Bella la están aseando, las dos están muy bien y saludables"

"Gracias a Dios"- Respiró Charlie

"Charlie, puedo hablar contigo un momento por favor?"

"Claro"

La hice señas para que me acompañara al pasillo, quería hablar con él en privado

"Charlie, se que no nos conocemos muy bien, se que me conociste cuando era pequeño y por mi situación con tu sobrina pues llegamos a tener una especie de relación, pero desde que Salí de Forks me convertí en una persona diferente y tu hija me ha hecho alguien mejor, y ahora esta niña se ha convertido en la luz de mi vida y todo mi universo gira en torno a ellas dos"

"Ahora vas a entender muy bien lo que se siente y porque me ponía tan sobre protector cuando ibas por Tanya, a pesar de que no era mi hija tenia que cuidar de ella, así que ahora me entenderás mejor"- Dijo Charlie

"Si, realmente, pero el punto aquí es que Isabella y mi hija son lo mas importante en esta vida para mi, y para hacerlo oficial necesito hacer algo primero, quiero pedirte la mano de Isabella en matrimonio"

"Wow, supongo que debí haberlo visto venir, pero igual me sorprende, y sobre todo tanta formalidad de tu parte"

"Vamos a decir que fui criado a la antigua, y antes de pedírselo a Bella, quería hablar contigo primero y que nos dieras tu bendición, quiero formar una familia con ellas, pero como Dios y la ley mandan"

"Que te puedo decir? Mi hija te adora, te acaba de dar una hija, que es la mayor prueba de amor que existe en el mundo, no tengo mas nada que decirte que adelante, hazlas felices a ambas, pero ya sabes que puede pasar si lo echas a perder"- Dijo extendiéndome la mano

"No lo voy a echar a perder, te lo prometo, gracias"- Dije tomándole la mano. Era algo que tenia que hacer para sentirme bien conmigo mismo y que Bella se sintiera orgullosa de mi.

Volví a la habitación y ya ambas estaban arregladas y listas para recibir a la familia, Bella estaba sentada en la cama y tenia a Amy en brazos.

"Lista para la estampida?"

"Mas que nunca"- Me sonrió. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y mi familia entró como una estampida, se reunieron todos alrededor de la cama y la apreciaron, tan pequeña y delicada que todos se quedaron quietos al minuto que la vieron.

"Familia, les presento oficialmente a nuestro nuevo miembro, Amy Marie Cullen Swan"

"Que hermoso nombre, cariño"- Dijo Esme, parándose a mi lado

Todos se quedaron extasiados viendo a la bebé, desde hace muchos años no había un bebé en la familia y todos estaban extasiados, se la pasaban de brazo en brazo, la acariciaban, la besaban, le sacaban fotos. Todas estas emociones de los últimos días me tenían agotado y abrumado, me senté un rato en el sofá y ya no supe mas nada de mi. Hasta el día siguiente que Bella me despertó para darme la noticia que nos íbamos, le habían dado de alta y estábamos listos para ir a casa. Me di una ducha rápida en el baño y mamá había llevado ropa limpia para ambos. Ayudé a Bella a vestirse, agarramos nuestras cosas y salimos del hospital rumbo a casa, cuando llegamos y pusimos a Amy en su cuna por primera vez, todo parecía muy irreal, era una bolita pequeñita nadando en un mar de violeta y rosa, se veía tan cómoda que me daba envidia, eso quería decir que necesitaba dormir, su cuarto estaba frente al nuestro así que encendimos el monitor y fuimos a dormir un rato aprovechando sus horas de sueño.

Era una bebé muy buena, dormía casi toda la noche y su primer día en casa fue muy suave, solo llora para comer, dormir y para que la cambien. Yo había pedido mis vacaciones atrasadas en el trabajo e iba a estar con Bella y Amy por lo menos cuatro semanas. Un poco mas de una semana después del nacimiento de Amy, las cosas en casa marchaban sobre ruedas, nos habíamos acoplado muy bien los tres y teníamos ayuda de nuestra familia, Charlie venia de vez en cuando a visitar, Renee pasó unos días con nosotros y se fue de regreso a Phoenix y mi madre venia todos los días, al igual que Alice después del trabajo. Una noche decidí preparar una cena muy especial, hoy iba a ser una noche importante, hoy se cumplía un año desde que Bella regresó a mi vida, cuando apareció en mi casa de la nada y aunque yo sé que ella no lo recuerda, yo recuerdo el día como si fuera ayer, ese fue el día que pensé que mi vida había cambiado para siempre y no me había equivocado. Dejé todo listo y preparado en el comedor y subí a buscar a mis dos amores al cuarto. Cuando entré, la encontré sacándole los gases, acababa de alimentarla y en eso soltó un buche de esos típicos asquerosos, pero como se trata de mi bebé, era lo mas cuchi del mundo, que ridículo soy, pero estoy enamorado de mi hija, que puedo hacer?.

"Bebé, te ensuciaste toda, mi corazón"- Dijo Bella con voz tierna

"Dámela, yo la cambio"- Me la dio y fui a su cuarto a cambiarla, tenia algo muy especial para ponerle, se lo había mandado a hacer y estaba esperando el momento oportuno. Le puse su monito y encima le puse una chaquetita para que no se viera todavía lo que le puse hasta que fuera el momento adecuado. La acomodé en mis brazos de nuevo y fui al cuarto a buscar a Bella- "Cariño, la cena está lista"

"Voy"- Salió del baño luciendo mas hermosa que nunca, Dios, era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y estaba conmigo, de donde saqué tanta suerte?

Pasó sus manos por mi cintura y nos fuimos juntos al comedor, senté a Amy en su silla a mi lado y le aparté la silla a Bella para que se sentara, saqué la comida y la serví.

"Todo esto está espectacular, hay alguna razón en especial?"- Preguntó mientras se llevaba un bocado de lasaña a la boca

"Necesito una razón especial para darle una sorpresa a mi amor?"

"No, para nada, sigue así que vas por buen camino"

"La verdad si hay una razón muy especial para esta cena"

"Ok? Qué será?"

"Estamos celebrando nuestro aniversario"

"Aniversario? De qué? Nuestra primera vez fue en octubre y estamos en agosto y nos hicimos novios oficiales este año, así que no entiendo"

"Hoy se cumple un año de tu llegada de vuelta a Estados Unidos, hoy se cumple un año de tu llegada a mi vida y a mi casa para ponérmela patas arriba y cambiarla 180 grados para mejor"

"En serio? Y como te acuerdas de la fecha? Dios, como no lo pensé antes?"

"Me acuerdo porque en ese momento me cambiaste la vida y me sacaste del hoyo negro donde estaba, aunque pasaron varios meses de intensas peleas entre nosotros, me di cuenta de que peleaba porque me resistía a reconocer que tu eras la mujer que me iba a cambiar la existencia por el resto de mi vida"

"Cariño, no te imaginas lo que tus palabras significan para mi, eres el amor de mi vida sabes?"- Dijo con su mano en mi mejilla y apoyando su frente con la mía

"Hay algo mas"- Dije mirándola a los ojos

"Que cosa?"- Me voltee en la silla, y saqué a Amy de su silla y se la di a Bella

"Ábrele la chaqueta"- La puso frente a si en su regazo y le quitó la chaqueta, cuando vio lo que tenia puesto se llevó la mano libre a la boca y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Le puse a Amy una camisita que decía "Te casarías con mi papi?". En lo que se compuso, saqué el anillo de mi bolsillo y me arrodillé frente a ella .

"Isabella Marie Swan, me concederías el privilegio de ser tu esposo para el resto de nuestras vidas?"- Me miró fijamente, miró de nuevo la camisita de Amy y me volvió a mirar.

"Claro que si, claro que si!"- Le puse el anillo en el dedo y la besé tiernamente en los labios, sentí como las emociones me consumían en ese momento, estaba seguro que me diría que si, pero siempre hay un dejo de duda que es el que se apodera de uno en esos momentos. La levanté de la silla con delicadeza y la abracé por un costado porque tenia a Amy cargada del otro.

"Sabes? Me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo"

"Y tu a mi el hombre mas feliz"

La besé y luego tomé a Amy y la llevé a su cuna, se había quedado dormida y eso me dio luz verde para otra cosa. Bella me acompañó a acostar a Amy y luego me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la habitación, como que ella estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, pero ya podía?

"Se lo que estás pensando y si, tengo luz verde, Adisson me dio permiso y no pienso pasar mi primera noche con mi prometido de otra forma que no sea así"

Me agarró el rostro y me besó, era un beso suave y apasionado al mismo tiempo, sentía como quería transmitirme todo su amor a través de ese beso. Pasé mis manos por su cintura y tomé el borde de su camisa y se la quité, muy suavemente, cuando paso por su cabeza vi como su hermoso cabello chocolate caía como una fuente sobre sus hombros, Dios esta noche iba a ser memorable. Sus pechos quedaron expuestos junto con su brassiere de maternidad, muy sexy por cierto, tengo que darle las gracias a Alice, mientras yo observaba sus grandes senos, ella pasaba sus manos por mi pecho y abría todos y cada uno de los botones de mi camisa, y cuando ya los tenia todos abiertos, pasó sus manos por mi pecho hasta llegar a mis hombros y bajó la camisa para que cayera suavemente al piso junto con la suya. Se acercó mas a mi pecho y empezó a besarme muy suavemente, pasando su lengua por mis tetillas y provocándome pequeños gemidos de placer, aproveché la cercanía y removí el cabello de su cuello y lo ataqué, con pequeños besos mojados y suaves mordisquitos que la excitaban y la hacían devorar mi pecho con mas fuerza. Me separé un momento de ella y pude ver sus ojos marrones llenos de lujuria, y era por mi, le abrí el botón de sus jeans, luego el cierre y le bajé los pantalones, ya había bajado bastante peso del embarazo, y estaba hermosa, no es que me molestara que estuviera con unos kilos de mas, ella me gustaba como fuera e igual la amaba, flaca, gorda, retaca o encorvada, lo importante es que estaba allí, frente a mi, en su ropa interior y no se sentía cohibida, nunca como la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

Ella se acercó a mi, sacando los pies de los pantalones y me quitó mis jeans, en un movimiento rápido ya estábamos los dos en la cama, ella debajo de mi y acariciando mis brazos y los hombros.

"No tienes ni idea de cuanto te amo Isabella"

"Edward Cullen, eres el amor de mi vida y quiero que esta noche me hagas el amor como la primera vez"

"Créeme que será mucho mejor"

La besé en los labios, pasando mi lengua por el borde y dejándola con ganas de atacar mi boca, me dirigí al cuello y bajé las tiras del brassiere mientras besaba sus hombros, ella pasaba sus manos por mi espalda y llegaba a mi trasero, apretándolo fuertemente contra sus manos, eso provocaba movimientos involuntarios en mis caderas que hacían que mi erección chocara con su centro caliente, a través de la tela de nuestra ropa interior se podía sentir el calor que emanábamos ambos

"Edward te necesito"- Decía mientras me mordía la oreja

"Y yo a ti, pronto resolveremos eso"- Le quité el brassiere y admiré sus senos inflamados por la maternidad, eran hermosos, pero eran la fuente de comida de mi hija.

"No pienses en eso, para ella es su comida, pero para ti son otra cosa, tienes permiso de tocarlos"

"Dije eso en voz alta?"- Solo asintió y me agarró por la nuca y me acercó a ellos, no pude resistirme y empecé a acariciarlos

Tan suaves como los recordaba, tenia que tocarlos con calma porque estaban sensibles al tacto, pasé la lengua por uno de ellos y ella gimió al contacto mordiéndose el labio inferior, las sensaciones le llegaban al doble y tenia que aprovechar eso, pasé mi lengua de nuevo y jugueteé un rato con ellos, ya ella no aguantaba mas y se sentó frente a mi y me bajó los boxers, dejándome expuesto ante ella, se bajó de la cama, me agarró la mano y me la llevó al borde de sus pantaletas y me dijo muy suavemente

"Quítamelas"- Obedecí en el acto y se las bajé

No me dejó ni siquiera admirarla, me llevó de nuevo a la cama, me acostó sobre la espalda y se me sentó arriba, se acercó a la mesa de noche que estaba del otro lado, poniendo sus pechos en mi cara mientras se estiraba a sacar algo de la gaveta, aproveché la `posición y metí uno de sus pechos a mi boca, eso provocó un gemido que temí que despertara a Amy, pero no pasó, sacó un condón y rompió el envoltorio.

"No puedo tomar pastillas porque estoy amamantando, no tengo forma de protegerme, y este amigo"- Dijo pasando su mano por mi pene, causando un movimiento involuntario en mi cuerpo- "Hace milagros, en este momento no quiero otro bebé, no quiero otra cosa dentro de mi que no seas tu, así que "- sacó el condón del envoltorio y lo desenrolló a través del largo de mi pene- "Vamos a tener que usar esto por ahora"

Se acercó a mi y me besó, introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca y la masajeó con la mía, mis caderas tenían vida propia y mi pene necesitaba encontrar su hogar, en cuestión de segundo, Bella levantó sus caderas, sin dejar de besarme e introduje mi pene dentro de ella, se separó de mi para poder soltar el gemido que estaba aguantando

"Estas bien?"- Le pregunté

"Perfectamente"

Apoyó sus manos en mi pecho y empezó a cabalgarme, era una sensación indescriptible, a pesar de que había dado a luz hace una semana estaba tan estrecha y calida que me volvía loco y en esa posición estaba tan profundamente dentro de ella que sabia que no iba a aguantar mucho, cambié de posición y quedé encima de ella, todavía dentro, ella pasó sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y empecé a embestirla suavemente

"Te amo Edward"- Decía jadeando

"Te amo Isabella"

Unos movimientos mas y sentí como sus paredes internas se contraían, en su cara se veía que estaba cerca, yo también lo estaba pero quería que llegara conmigo

"Vamos Bella, vamos a llegar juntos"- Dije jadeando tras cada embestida

Solo asintió y cuando vi en su cara que no podía mas, di una última embestida y llegamos los dos, el orgasmo en conjunto fue mágico, no salieron palabras, los dos nos quedamos con la boca abierta, mirándonos a los ojos fijamente y luchando por recuperar el aire, el nivel de conexión entre ambos fue algo que nunca habíamos vivido, me sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo en ese momento.

"Eres increíble"- Le dije pegando su frente contra la mía

"Te amo Cullen"

"Te amo, Sra. De Cullen"

* * *

**A/N: Solo un capitulo mas y el epilogo y se acaba :'(, me da trsiteza pero todo lo bueno siempre acaba. De nuevo les agradezco a todas por seguirme y espero sigan conmigo en las proximas, besos ;(**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Bienvenidas al último capitulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten, les agradezco a todas por haberme acompañado hasta el último dia, se les quiere**

**

* * *

Capitulo 47:Finales Felices**

**BPOV**

"Me muero de los nervios"

"Tranquila Bella, todo va a salir bien, te ves hermosa"- Dijo Alice, mi Madrina de bodas

"No puedo evitarlo, y si me deja plantada en el altar, y si ve a otra y decide irse con ella? No soportaría que me sucediera algo así de nuevo"

"Bella, respira, estamos hablando de Edward, no de Jacob. Hay algo que puede que haga hacerte sentir mejor"

Estábamos en la habitación de la iglesia, si, es el día de mi boda con Edward y estoy muerta de los nervios, es el día mas feliz de mi vida, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar en el día en que Jacob me plantó y eso me pone los nervios de punta. Alice estaba conmigo tratando de calmarme, pero no me iba a quedar tranquila hasta que no viera a Edward en el altar esperando por mi.

"Que cosa puedes decirme que me haga sentir mas tranquila?"

"El otro día estuve hablando con Charlie y me contó que se encontró a Jacob en el supermercado y que estaba muy mal, su taller se fue a pique, lo perdió todo en apuestas y Jessica lo dejó, me dice que parece alma en pena, eso es lo que yo llamo Karma"

"Alice, por mas que quiera sentirme bien con el sufrimiento de Jacob, no puedo, me hizo mucho daño pero no puedo alegrarme de su desgracia, aunque se la merezca"

"Tu siempre tan buena"- En eso alguien tocó la puerta y era Charlie asomando la cabeza

"Estas lista cariño?"

"Mas lista que nunca"

Alice salió de la habitación para tomar su lugar fuera y arreglarlo todo, ella se encargó de la ceremonia, de los vestidos, de la recepción, de todo. Habíamos decidido casarnos en Forks porque allí fue que nos conocimos, Esme y Carlisle conservaban la casa y decidimos celebrar la recepción allí, no éramos muchos invitados. Lamentablemente la iglesia tenia que ser la misma, debido a que es la única en el pueblo, pero era todo diferente, me dieron otra habitación y Alice la decoró totalmente diferente a la última vez.

"Bella, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, has hecho de tu vida algo muy bueno, saliste adelante por ti misma y te levantaste ante cada adversidad que te presentó la vida, eres lo mas importante en mi vida y mi nieta es la mayor alegría que me has dado. Edward es un buen muchacho y estoy muy feliz de que lo hayas escogido como tu pareja, se que te va a hacer muy feliz"

"Papá me vas a hacer llorar, pero gracias por estar allí siempre para mi y por apoyarme, te amo papá"- Dije abrazándolo

"Y yo a ti, cariño, ahora vamos que tu futuro esposo te esta esperando"

Salimos de la habitación y nos preparamos frente al pasillo antes de que abrieran las puertas hacia el altar, Alice y Rosalie me dieron los últimos toques y se acomodaron al lado de sus parejas, Alice con Jasper adelante, luego Rosalie con Emmett y luego mi padre y yo, abrieron las puertas de la iglesia y Alice y rosalie comenzaron a caminar, mi padre y yo esperamos un poco.

"Tranquila cariño, te ves hermosa"- Me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y en eso escuchamos la marcha nupcial, era el momento

Comenzamos a caminar y lo único que pedía era no caerme, no quería hacer el ridículo, hasta que levanté la mirada y encontré los ojos mas hermosos del mundo y me entró una calma y una paz que no puedo describir, se podía ver en su rostro la felicidad que sentía de estar aquí y hacer esto, exactamente un año después de su propuesta de matrimonio, aquí estábamos, frente a Dios y nuestros familiares y amigos para hacer oficial la unión de nuestra familia. Cuando llegué al altar no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y no podía borrar la sonrisa de mis labios, me dolía la cara de tanto sonreír pero no podía evitarlo, era el día mas feliz de mi vida.

"Quien entrega a esta mujer en santo matrimonio?"- Dijo el padre

"Su madre y yo, respondió Charlie"- Me quitó el velo de la cara y me besó la mejilla- "Te amo pequeña"- Le entregó mi mano a Edward y le dijo muy suavemente- "Cuídalas muy bien"- Edward asintió, tomó mi mano y me sonrió, estábamos listos para empezar

"Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de Edward Anthony Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan en santo matrimonio. Esta hermosa pareja se ha querido presentar hoy delante de Dios y de ustedes para profesarse amor eterno y formar una familia. A esta hermosa pareja los conozco desde que eran muy pequeños, y se por todas las circunstancias difíciles que tuvieron que pasar cuando eran niños y después durante su adolescencia, pero les quiero decir que estoy muy feliz de verlos tan felices y unidos como siempre pensé que lo estarían y hoy aquí, frente a todos nosotros, esa union se va a convertir en realidad. Si hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de este hombre y esta mujer, que hable ahora o calle para siempre"

Cuando el padre dijo esas palabras pensé que me iba a desmayar, que tal si Jacob aparecía e interrumpía la ceremonia? El sabia que me iba a casar aquí, que tal si venia y lo arruinaba todo? Me mataban los nervios y edward se dio cuenta, así que me apretó mas fuerte las manos y trazó pequeños círculos alrededor de ellas para calmarme, me perdí en sus ojos y de repente escuché un ruido y me paralicé, pensé que mi peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad, pero no, era el sonido mas hermoso del mundo, era la risa de mi hija en brazos de su abuela Esme, estaba muerta de la risa y contagió al resto de los presentes, respiré aliviada y continuamos con la ceremonia

"Muy bien, los novios decidieron hacer sus propios votos y compartirlos con nosotros, así que adelante"- Dijo el padre. Edward se aclaró la garganta y habló

"Durante mucho tiempo, pensé que había encontrado el amor, pensé que lo que sentía cuando tenia 15 años era amor de verdad, pero después me sumí en una depresión que me llevó por caminos muy oscuros y me llevó a hacer cosas de las cuales no estoy para nada orgulloso, pero hoy en día le doy gracias a Dios por eso porque te puso en mi camino, sin esos momentos tristes y duros, no me hubiera dado cuenta de que el amor de mi vida eres tu y que contigo de verdad aprendí lo que es amar de verdad, como hombre, como ser humano y como padre, y por eso te voy a estar eternamente agradecido y es mi voto solemne, que voy a hacerte feliz hasta el último de mis días."- Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y estaba a punto de quebrarme, pero tenia que ser fuerte porque era mi turno.

"Edward, al igual que tu, también pensé que sabia lo que era amar a alguien, pero también me di cuenta de que el verdadero amor lo conseguí contigo, me has llenado de amor y de cariño desde que estamos juntos y no te imaginas lo infinitamente agradecida que estoy por eso, eres mi compañero de vida, el padre de mi hija y no puedo pedir mas, te amo como nunca pensé que llegaría amar a nadie y es mi voto solemne que voy a estar a tu lado, amándote, protegiéndote y cuidandote por el resto de mi vida."

"Muy bien, es hora de intercambiar los anillos"- Jasper le dio los anillos al padre y este los bendijo y le dio uno a Edward

"Con este anillo, símbolo de mi amor infinito y mi fidelidad, prometo amarte y respetarte, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe"- Lo besó y me lo puso en el dedo, luego el padre me dio el otro

"Con este anillo, símbolo de mi amor infinito y fidelidad, , prometo amarte y respetarte, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe"- Lo besé y se lo puse en el dedo.

"Lo que Dios ha unido hoy, que no lo separe el hombre, los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia"

La sonrisa que se dibujó en nuestras caras no tenia comparación, me acunó el rostro en sus manos y me besó con tanta ternura que pensé que iba a llorar de la emoción en ese momento, pasé mis brazos por su cuello y lo besé con todo lo que tenia, nuestro primer beso como esposos. Escuchamos los aplausos y las risas pero no podíamos dejar de besarnos, así que el padre tuvo que intervenir.

"Bueno, les presento a los esposos Edward e Isabella Cullen, pueden ir en paz"

Entrelacé mi brazo con el de Edward y salimos de la iglesia, nos felicitaban en el camino y cuando llegamos fuera Edward me tomó en sus brazos y me volvió a besar, definitivamente éste, era el mejor día de mi vida. Nuestros familiares y amigos salieron de la iglesia y nos felicitaron, nos tomamos fotos y luego subimos al auto que nos llevaría a casa de los Cullen. En el camino bebimos champaña, brindamos, nos besamos, nos reímos y nos volvimos a besar, el viaje fue corto pero entretenido. Llegamos a la casa y comenzó la recepción, la abrimos bailando el vals

"Tienes idea de lo hermosa que estas Sra. De Cullen?"

"Si, pero me gusta que me lo digas"

"No puedo creer que por fin te tengo en mis brazos como mi esposa"

"Yo tampoco, tengo miedo de que todo esto haya sido un sueño y que en cualquier momento despierte"

"No estas soñando, esto es completamente real, te amo Bella, te amo con todo mi corazón"

"Y yo a ti"

Lo besé y seguimos bailando. Nos sacamos fotos con toda la familia, unas él y yo solos y otras los tres juntos, no iba a poder esperar a verlas. Luego de cortar el pastel, Edward lanzó el liguero y le cayó a Emmett, y a la hora de lanzar el bouquet le cayó a Rosalie, creo que este era el momento para tener una pequeña conversación.

"Así que eres el próximo en casarte?"- Le dije mientras me sentaba

"Así parece"- Me dijo mientras sorbía el vino

"Emmett, una pequeña recomendación, no esperes mucho para decirle a Rosalie lo que verdaderamente sientes, tu sabes el tipo de temperamento que ella tiene, se va a cansar de esperar y tu sabes perfectamente bien, que ustedes son el uno para el otro, no lo eches a perder con miedos e inseguridades, no sabes cuando puedes perder lo que mas amas en la vida"- Emmett me miró con atención y luego desvió la mirada hacia Rosalie que estaba en la pista con Carlisle

"Tienes razón, pequeña Swan, es hora de decirle verdaderamente como me siento y lo que quiero para ambos"

"Así me gusta"- Me dio un abrazo y luego alice apareció para llevarme a cambiar el vestido, ya llegaba la hora de irnos de luna de miel y no podía irme así. Nos íbamos directo al aeropuerto, así que íbamos a pasar la noche volando, Edward no me quería decir a donde íbamos, solo m dijo que me iba a encantar, así que no protesté y lo dejé todo en sus manos, nos despedimos de todos y le di un fuerte beso a mi hija, Esme y carlisle la iban a cuidar mientras estábamos fuera y sabia que la iba a extrañar profundamente. Salimos al porche de la casa donde nos esperaba el coche y nos despedimos de todos, diciéndoles que los veríamos pronto y que los amábamos, nos montamos en el coche y emprendimos viaje al aeropuerto.

"Ahora si es el comienzo de nuestras vidas"- Dijo Edward susurrándome al oído

"Para siempre"- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos

"Para siempre"- Me besó.

* * *

**A/N: Y asi termina esta historia que disfruté tanto escribiendo, queria darle las gracias a todas mis lectoras fieles que me acompañaron desde el principio, SerenitySey, Claudhia Lady Cullen, Dioda; Hermione-Malfoy35, Supattinsondecullen, SidneyPatt, Carmen Cullen, DeMorcef, Xelatwi, Pao-Cullen, y las mas recientes, Tania Solis, Edith Cullen 71283, aymel1806 y Tathita, ustedes fieron quienes me impulsaron a terminar la historia y espero sigan conmigo en las venideras. Como regalo final, estaré subiendo un epilogo y escribiré unas escenas extras, si quieren leer sobre algo en especifico dejenmelo saber, como siempre, dejenme regalitos, un beso ;)**


	48. Chapter 48

Capitulo 48: Epilogo

**BPOV**

La boda fue espectacular, tal y como soñé que seria y mas con Edward a mi lado, y la luna de miel, mejor imposible. Nos fuimos a una isla privada en el medio del Caribe, los dos solos, pasamos las dos semanas mas increíbles de nuestras vidas juntos, haciendo deportes acuáticos, conociendo la isla y haciendo el amor todas las noches, todos los días, a toda hora!. Compensamos el tiempo que perdimos mientras estuvimos separados. Al regresar, todo volvió a la normalidad, Edward regresó a la firma, sigue siendo editor en jefe, pero muy pronto podría llegar a ser socio y eso lo tenia muy emocionado, yo volví al restaurant a encargarme de él, Riley y Seth habían hecho un trabajo increíble, el restaurant estaba mejor que nunca, prácticamente lo único que yo tenia que hacer era firmar los cheques para lo proveedores, así que decidí volver y encargarme de mi cocina. Sam era el cocinero encargado mientras estuve en casa cuidando de Amy y era tan bueno que lo hice Asistente de Chef, así que cuando yo no pudiera ir por cualquier razón, el tenia total control de la cocina, hasta habilité una pequeña salita de juegos en el restaurant para Amy y contraté a una niñera medio tiempo que la cuidara mientras yo estaba en la cocina, así no la dejaba en casa y podía estar con ella en los descansos.

Emmett siguió mi consejo y le propuso matrimonio a Rosalie, Una semana después de que nos fuimos de viaje, la llevó a su lugar favorito en todo el mundo, la exposición de autos de Detroit, debí imaginarme que iba a hacer algo así, la llevó a ver sus autos favoritos y le dijo que se montara en el Aston Martin y abriera la guantera, ella lo hizo dudosa y encontró una pequeña cajita negra y un pequeño sobre blanco con su nombre, cuando lo abrió, la tarjetita decía "Hay pocas oportunidades en la vida para apreciar las cosas mas finas y hermosas, no quiero dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Quieres ser mi esposa? Emmett". El dice que abrió la cajita y sacó el anillo de diamantes y pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, no pudo hablar y solo asintió, para el fue suficiente, la sacó del auto en brazos y la abrazó muy fuerte contra él. La colocó en el piso y le puso el anillo en el dedo y empezó a gritar como loco que le había dicho que si y la gente en la exposición se volvió como loca y los aplaudió. Cuando llegamos del viaje vimos el video que les tomaron y de verdad fue muy original y hermoso.

Alice se casó en mayo del año siguiente a nuestro matrimonio, fue una boda hermosa, quiso casarse en la ciudad y rentó el salón de fiestas del Four Seasons, era un salón como para 400 personas, no pensé que fuera a invitar a tantas, pero en su línea de trabajo tiene muchas conexiones, Llevaba un vestido strapless con escote en forma de corazón, arruchado en el busto y con pedrería fina debajo del busto, caía ajustado hasta sus caderas y después se abría suavemente en una fina tela color blanco lavanda con una cola de tres metros, exagerada, si, pero se trata de Alice. Llevaba una tiara de platino y cristales y un velo de fino tul, que casi podía deshacerse al contacto con las manos, estaba hermosa y ese día estaba especialmente radiante, era la novia mas linda del mundo. Edward fue el padrino de la boda y Rosalie la madrina, eso quería decir que yo seria la madrina de Rosalie.

Meses después, para diciembre, vino el matrimonio de Rosalie y Emmett y fue una boda navideña, quiso casarse en víspera de navidad y quiso hacerla muy pequeña, así que nos fuimos todos a Disney World, Emmett le había dado la propuesta de sus sueños y ella quiso darle la boda de sus sueños, junto a Mickey y Minnie Mouse, al principio nos sorprendimos muchísimo, pero una vez allá, con todas las decoraciones navideñas del parque entendimos porque no había mejor lugar que ese, solo fuimos la familia mas cercana y algunos amigos. La ceremonia fue en el castillo de Cenicienta y de verdad fue una boda de cuento de hadas. Pasaron su luna de miel allí y nosotros nos quedamos hasta año nuevo para celebrarlo diferente. Tanto Jasper y Alice como Rosalie y Emmett decidieron seguir viviendo juntos en la casa, si cuando tuvieran hijos no había suficiente espacio pues entonces decidirian buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir.

En los últimos meses todo ha sido maravilloso, nuestra relación va de maravilla y mas nunca volvimos a saber de Tanya ni de Jacob, y tampoco me interesaba volver a verlos. Unos meses después, llegó el cumpleaños de Edward y decidimos celebrarlo a lo grande, cumplía 30 años y eso era importante. Alice me ayudó a decorar la casa mientras Rosalie se dedicaba a comerse todos los pasapalos que encontraba, excusándose con que estaba embarazada y necesitaba alimentar al pequeño monstruito que llevaba en su vientre. Al cabo de unas horas, todos los invitados llegaron, menos él, era una sorpresa y le habíamos pedido a los muchachos que se lo llevaran por ahí, mientras decorábamos la casa. Cuando vimos unas luces en la entrada nos escondimos todos y nos quedamos en silencio. Cuando oímos la puerta abrirse, saltamos todos

"Sorpresa!"- Gritamos, su cara de susto no fue normal, pero quedó para el recuerdo

"Feliz cumpleaños cariño!"- Me acerqué y lo besé con Amy en brazos

"Gracias amor, de verdad que me sorprendieron, no me lo esperaba"- Dijo quitándome a la niña de los brazos y besándola en la frente

"Ven para que saludes a los demás"

Todos se acercaron y lo felicitaron, estábamos todos muy felices celebrando, riendo y pasándola bien. Llegó el momento de picar el pastel y cantar cumpleaños

"Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños querido Edward, cumpleaños feliz!"- Cantamos todos, y cuando iba a soplar las velas, Amy se le adelantó y las sopló por él, para ser una niña de casi tres años, tenia pulmones. Todos nos reímos y nos fuimos al salón a abrir los regalos, le dieron libros, ropa, zapatos, artículos electrónicos y un sin fin de cosas.

"Y tu regalo?"- Me preguntó Alice

"Ese se lo va a dar cuando nos vayamos todos"- Dijo Emmett picándome el ojo

"En realidad, no, se lo voy a dar ahora"- Me levanté del sofá donde estaba sentada a su lado, me paré frente a él y empecé a desabotonarme la camisa.

"Wo… Bella, creo que podrías esperar a que nos vayamos"- Dijo Emmett sorprendido

"Tranquilo"- le piqué el ojo y me concentré en Edward, estaba sorprendido de que me abriera la camisa delante de todo el mundo, hasta que vio lo que llevaba abajo. Cuando leyó lo que decía mi camiseta, se paró de un brinco y me acunó el rostro.

"Es en serio?"- Susurró

"Totalmente"- Le sonreí. Me tomó mas fuerte y me besó profundamente, sus besos era iguales al primer día que nos besamos, con la misma pasión y el mismo amor, esa era mi confirmación de que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre

"Que sucede? Queremos saber"- Dijo Alice impaciente. Nos separamos del beso con una sonrisa en la cara, me puse a un lado y el me pasó el brazo por el hombro.

"Familia, sus regalos fueron lo máximo, me encantan todos, pero ninguno supera al regalo de mi esposa"- Me miró a los ojos y me volteé a ver a la familia.

Me abrí la camisa de nuevo y dejé que todos leyeran lo que decía mi camiseta, todos se sorprendieron, se llevaron las manos a la boca y otros gritaron de emoción. " Bebé Cullen en camino" Con una pequeña flecha apuntando mi vientre. Se levantaron para felicitarnos y abrazarnos, esta vez esperábamos que fuera un varón para tener la pareja, pero lo que sea que fuera estaba bien e iba a ser igualmente bien recibido y amado.

Un año y medio después, ya Amy habia cumplido 4 añitos y le habían regalado un Golden Retriever, el perro de sus sueños, me encontraba sentada en las escaleras que llevaban al patio trasero y veía como ella y el pequeño Anthony jugaban en el jardín, corriendo detrás del perrito y riendo cuando caían al piso. Sentí unas manos en los hombros y cuando subí la cara, me encontré con los ojos verdes mas hermosos del mundo, el amor de mi vida estaba en casa, se sentó a mi lado a ver como jugaban los niños y se reía con ellos, me dio un beso en los labios y se fue a jugar con ellos

"Llegó papá!"- gritó Amy y todos salieron corriendo a recibirlo con abrazos y besos y luego se echó en la grama para que le cayeran encima. Allí fue que recordé la imagen que tuve la primera vez que llegué a esta casa, esta era la viva imagen de ese sueño y me sentí bendecida por tener la familia que siempre quise tener. Me levanté para ir a jugar con ellos y disfrutar de mi familia. En ese momento llegué a la conclusión que cuando uno de verdad quiere algo, lo puede lograr

* * *

**A/N: Ahora si se terminó, estoy muy contenta con este capitulo y espero que ustedes tambien, de nuevo gracias a todas y nos vemos en las proximas historias. Recuerden que Niñas mal ya está publicada y en proceso, besos**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Hola a todas, decidí poner los extras aqui para que les fuera mas facil conseguirlos, creo que voy a hacer entre 3 o 4 extras, este se lo dedico a Claudhia Lady Cullen, que quizo saber como se conocieron Edward y Bella, aqui se los dejo**

**

* * *

Extra 1**

**Cuando Edward conoce a Bella**

**BPOV**

Hora de entrar a la secundaria, ya no soy mas una niña, ya soy una adolescente, ya escucho a mi mamá y a mi papá rezongando, 'ya va a empezar a tener novios, ya va a traer muchachos a la casa, va a querer ir a fiestas, etc' Que no saben que todos pasamos por eso?. Jacob y yo fuimos amigos desde pequeños, nos criamos juntos, así que lo mas normal era que nuestros padres decidieran inscribirnos juntos en la misma secundaria, era un alivio porque no conocía a nadie, todos mis amigos de la primaria se mudaron o se fueron a escuelas privadas en otra zona, así que tener a Jacob a mi lado el primer día fue lo máximo. El primer día, mi papá fue a buscarlo a casa y nos llevó juntos a clases, me sentía un poco intimidada, mientras que en la otra escuela era la mayor de todos aquí íbamos a ser los menores y eso me asustaba, pero Jacob siempre iba a estar allí para mi. Mi padre nos llevó a la oficina de la directora para que nos dieran nuestros horarios, casi todas las clases las teníamos juntos menos español y biología.

Nos separamos y fui a mi clase de español, casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados menos uno, al lado de una niña un poco extraña, tenia cabellos cortos y parados, color negro con una cinta en la cabeza, vestia un poco raro pero no se veía mal, me arriesgué y me senté a su lado.

"Hola, soy Bella"- Dije timidamente

"Alice, mucho gusto"- Me extendió la mano

"Que edad tienes?"

"Tengo 12 y tu?"

"También"

"Mi hermano también estudia aquí, tienes hermanos?"- Me preguntó

"No, pero mi mejor amigo vino conmigo así que no estoy sola"

"Pues Bella, quiero que seas mi mejor amiga"

"Está bien"

La clase comenzó y le prestamos atención, a la hora del almuerzo me fui con Jacob a la cafetería, ese lugar me intimidaba, había mucha gente grande y yo me sentía como una mosca en la pared, él tomó mi mano y fuimos a buscar la bandeja de comida, cuando estábamos buscando una mesa vi a mi nueva amiga Alice y nos sentamos con ella, le presenté a Jacob y se cayeron bien enseguida, unos minutos después, otro niño se sentó en nuestra mesa, era un poco flaco y desgarbado, pero había algo en el que lo hacia ver como diferente, tenia el cabello rojizo alborotado y los ojos mas verdes que hubiera visto en mi vida, en eso levantó la vista y sus ojos chocaron con los míos y por mas que traté de desviar la mirada no podía.

"Bella, te presento a mi hermano Edward"- Dijo Alice

"Hola, soy Bella"

"Edward"- Dijo levantando la mano, en eso una niña rubia se sentó a su lado

"Y ella es Rosalie, somos amigas desde que nacimos"- Dijo riendose

"Hola"- Dijo. Jacob y yo la saludamos y nos presentamos. El almuerzo siguió sin mucho problema hasta que sonó el timbre y volvimos a clases, me tocaba biología pero mientras buscaba el salón me perdí, llegué unos minutos tarde y me disculpé con el profesor.

"Muy bien Srta. Swan, tome asiento al lado del Sr. Cullen"- Me señaló el puesto y apenas lo vi reconocí a Edward, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y por ende en el mío también, me caía bien este niño. Quedamos como compañeros de laboratorio e íbamos a trabajar juntos todo el año. Cuando sonó el timbre era la salida y Edward me acompañó afuera.

"Como te vas a casa?"- Me preguntó

"Mi padre viene a buscarnos a Jacob y a mi"

"Jacob es tu novio?"

"No, solo es mi amigo"- sentí como me sonrojaba

"Que bueno"- Dijo murmurando

"Como?"

"Que que bueno que tu padre los viene a buscar"- En eso apareció Jacob

"Lista para irnos?"- Dijo mientras me ponía un brazo en el hombro

"Si"

"Hasta luego Edward"- Dijo Jacob

Me despedí con la mano y caminé hasta donde estaba el auto de mi padre, pero antes volteé hacia atrás para verlo de nuevo, no se porque pero este niño me provoca algo raro.

Los meses pasaron y nos volvimos cada vez mas amigos, nos queríamos mucho y siempre compartíamos, cuando se acabó el año escolar no nos quisimos separar así que los Cullen nos invitaron a pasar el verano con ellos y encantados dijimos que si, nuestros padres estaban encantados porque tenia que trabajar y no nos podían llevar a ninguna parte, así que no pusieron objeción. Los siguientes años fuimos los mejores amigos del mundo, pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, nos divertíamos e íbamos a los bailes de la escuela en grupos y la pasábamos increíble. Cuando cumplí los 16 mis padres me hicieron una fiesta y por supuesto los invité a todos, mi padre bailó el vals conmigo y luego Jacob, lo que me sorprendió fue cuando Edward apareció y pidió bailar conmigo, cuando me tomó por la cintura algo cambió en mi, ya no era tan cómodo estar a su lado, sentía algo extraño y no sabia que era pero me gustaba, mientras bailábamos me decía lo hermosa que estaba y cuanto le alegraba que fuéramos amigos, eso me decepcionó un poco.

Unos meses después, cuando estábamos por terminar el curso, Jacob se me acercó un día y me dijo todo lo que sentía por mi y eso me sorprendió mucho, sobre todo por el hecho de que yo lo veía como un amigo, si, físicamente había cambiado mucho, tenia mas cuerpo y todas las niñas de la escuela se me acercaban para saber de él o de Edward, aparentemente era la chica mas envidiada por tenerlos como amigos, pero nunca pensé en Jake de esa forma, le pedí un poco de tiempo y accedió a dármelo. Edward y yo seguimos siendo compañeros de laboratorio y cada momento que pasaba con él me sentía mas confundida, no sabia lo que estaba sintiendo hacia el, pero pude notar que el también se sentía un poco incomodo conmigo, no era como antes, ahora me miraba mas y se acercaba mas a mi cuando estábamos juntos, pero casi no hablaba siempre lo descubría mirándome y eso en vez de hacerme sentir incomoda, me hacia sentir bien. Luego de pasar el verano juntos de nuevo, recibí la noticia de que mi prima Tanya iba a venir a vivir con nosotros e iba a cursar el ultimo año con nosotros en la secundaria, ella y yo siempre fuimos muy unidas, a pesar de que éramos muy diferentes, pero igual me alegraba que viniera, no podía esperar a que Alice y Rose la conocieran, pero si dudaba un poco de Edward, ella era muy hermosa y a su lado, yo era totalmente insignificante, y si se enamora de ella antes de que yo pueda decirle lo que siento por él?


	50. Chapter 50

**Extra 2**

**Cuando Edward y Tanya se conocen**

Unas semanas antes de comenzar el último año de secundaria, Bella nos dijo que su prima iba a ir a vivir con ella, nos dijo que eran muy cercanas cosa que me pareció extraña porque nunca hablaba de ella, y habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que pensé que lo sabia todo sobre ella, pero ya me di cuenta que no, nunca deja de sorprenderme. El primer día de clases Alice, Rosalie y yo llegamos primero y luego vimos que Jacob llegó solo, cosa que me pareció extraña porque siempre llega con Bella.

"Hola chicos"- Dijo mientras se acercaba

"Hey! Donde está Bella?"- Le pregunté

"Viene en camino, pasé por su casa pero su prima se estaba arreglando todavía"- Dijo mientras torcía los ojos, se nota que no le caía muy bien.

Jacob y yo éramos buenos amigos, nos llevábamos bien, a pesar de que había algo en él que no me convencía mucho, pero no era mala persona. Un día se acercó a mi pidiéndome consejo, según él, yo era un imán para las chicas y allí fue cuando me dijo que le gustaba Bella y que no sabia como decírselo. Me sorprendió mucho porque yo sabia que eran muy unidos, se conocían desde pequeños y pensé que podían decírselo todo, pero el hecho de que viniera a mi para pedirme que lo ayudara que perturbó un poco, yo sabia que me sentía atraído hacia Bella, pero como no sabia si el sentimiento era mutuo nunca lo perseguí, nunca vi nada en ella que me dijera que estaba interesada en mi, así que lo mejor que pude hacer fue decirle a Jacob que hablara con ella de corazón y le dijera lo que sentía. De eso hace varias semanas y no vi que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos, así que o no se lo dijo o ella lo rechazó. En ese momento vi como se acercaba la camioneta de Bella y de él se bajaba una diosa rubia, de ojos miel, mucho mas claros que los de Bella y de piel tan blanca como la de ella. De acercaron ambas caminando y sonriendo una al lado de la otra, eran la personificación de un par de ángeles, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la rubia

"Hola chicos, disculpen la tardanza, pero esta señorita aquí acaparó el baño"- Dijo Bella haciendo gestos hacia su prima

"Bueno y tu crees que esto se logra sin esfuerzo?"- Dijo sonreída mientras se señalaba a ella misma

"Tonta, chicos ella es Tanya, mi prima de Alaska"

"Mucho gusto a todos"

"Es un placer"- Dije tomándole la mano y mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella me sonrió y pude ver un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Bella la acompañó a retirar su horario y teníamos varias clases juntos, así que me dediqué a conocerla y me parecía una persona sumamente interesante, la verdad no tenia punto de comparación con Bella, eran como el aceite y el vinagre, mientras bella era una muchacha sencilla, de gustos simples, que no le gustaba llamar la atención ni que le dieran sorpresas, Tanya era todo lo contrario, era una muchacha que le gustaba arreglarse, llamar la atención de los chicos, era extrovertida y siempre a la moda.

Al pasar de los meses pasábamos mas tiempo juntos, nos habíamos alejado un poco del grupo pero era porque nos sentíamos muy cómodos juntos, un día, yendo al estacionamiento para buscar mi auto, me encontré con la mirada de Bella y pude ver… Dolor? Tenia la mirada triste, algo le pasaba pero no se que era. Abrí la puerta del auto para que Tanya entrara y llevarla a casa, siempre lo hacia y eso nos daba mas tiempo para estar solos. Un día, cuando ya estábamos en la entrada de su casa, apagué el motor del auto y nos sentamos relajados, en cuestión de segundos la tenia sentada encima de mi, con las piernas alrededor de mis caderas y el trasero apoyado en el volante, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me tomó el rostro entre sus manos y me besó, fue un beso pasional, lleno de deseo y pasión, se sentía muy bien, sabia besar, así que me dejé llevar y empecé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, era perfecta, cuerpo perfecto, cabello perfecto, boca perfecta.

Al rato nos separamos en busca de aire y me dijo

"Me gustas Edward y mucho"

"Créeme que tu a mi también"

"Lo hacemos oficial?"

"Lo que tu quieras"- la tomé por el cuello y la volví a besar apasionadamente.

Después de ese día la buscaba todos los días a su casa, le ofrecía un aventón a Bella pero nunca quiso, decía que prefería manejar su auto por si acaso ese día tenia que salir mas tarde. Íbamos por los pasillos agarrados de las manos, nos besábamos en todos los rincones, éramos la pareja a envidiar en toda la escuela. Unos días después de formalizar nuestro noviazgo, supe que Bella le había dado el si a Jacob y ya eran novios formales, me alegré por ellos porque merecían ser tan felices como lo era yo, pero al mismo tiempo sentí como un poco de celos porque el iba a besar y a tocar algo que siempre quise para mi, pero ya tenia a Tanya y ella era la perfección. Los meses seguían pasando y ella se había unido al equipo de porristas de la escuela, así que la veía menos, siempre estaba practicando o en campeonatos pero igual siempre hablábamos y nos veíamos en clases. A veces recibía notas anónimas en el locker que decían que Tanya era infiel y me estaba poniendo los cuernos con el equipo de fútbol, pero hacia caso omiso, hay que ser bien cobarde para decir esas cosas y no dar la cara. Cuando llegó la graduación, Tanya y yo decidimos ir juntos a Darmouth, estaba feliz de que quisiera ir conmigo, pero cuando le pedí que viviera conmigo se negó

"Vamos cariño, mis padres me alquilaron un departamento cerca del campus, tu te imaginas todo lo que podemos hacer tu y yo solos allí?"- Le dije mientras le rodeaba la cintura con mis brazos

"Lo se cielo, pero no me quiero aprovechar de ti, además ya me registré en los dormitorios, quiero vivir la experiencia completa de la universidad, vivir con una compañera de cuarto, las fiestas de fraternidad, estar en el campus de noche, todas esas cosas, si me voy a vivir contigo voy a sentir que nos estamos enseriando y todavía no es el momento"- Dijo mientras jugaba con los botones de mi camisa.

"En eso si tienes razón, esta bien, pero si te cansas de vivir allí, las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas"

"Gracias cariño"

Y así fue, nos graduamos y lamentablemente tuvimos que separarnos todos, ir a diferentes sitios y vernos de vez en cuando, la que mas me dolió que se fuera fue Bella, siempre la consideré una de mis mejores amigas y se que a partir de este momento todo iba a cambiar.

* * *

**A/N: Pobre iluso. Viene otro extra por ahi, se les quiere, besitos;)**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Volví con otro extra y se que les va a gustar mucho, me tardé porque tenia que leer la historia de nuevo para poder savçcar mas extras y este es importante, espero les guste ;)**

**

* * *

Extra nº 3**

**Cuando Edward y Jacob se encuentran**

**EPOV  
**

Estoy a punto de terminar las clases, estoy loco por graduarme y salir de aquí, necesito alejarme de Tanya lo mas pronto posible, no soporto tenerla cerca de mi, me da asco. Hace un buen dia para dar un paseo, así que me vestí y me fui al Starbucks mas cercano al campus, estoy de humor para un café de esos que te repotencian el alma y te tiene hiperactivo todo el día. Entré y no había mucha gente, eso era bueno, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo en la cola e iba a poder sentarme en donde quisiera, me gustaba la ventana para poder ver a la gente pasar y sobre todo a las chicas, así era como las conseguía, y debo decir, era muy fácil. Pedí un súper café y me di la vuelta para buscar asiento, cuando fui en busca de mi asiento favorito, había alguien sentado allí, me parecía muy conocido, pero no lograba recordar de donde, cuando me acerqué me di cuenta de quien era, era Jacob, mi viejo amigo de secundaria, pero si el estaba aquí, estaría Bella también? Que pasaría si la veo? Estoy muy resentido con toda esa familia, será que podría controlarme? Después de todo ella fue la que me la presentó, en cierto modo fue su culpa lo que me pasó. Decidí acercarme a la mesa y saludar a Jacob

"Disculpa, está ocupado?"- Le dije, cuando volteó le pude ver la cara de sorpresa

"Edward? Tanto tiempo"- Me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y se levantó para darme un abrazo

-Si vale, que haces por aquí? Yo te hacia en Nueva Cork- Dije mientras me sentaba

-Si, estuve allá un tiempo, ya me gradué, vine a acompañar a mi novia que está haciendo el tour del campus, quiere estudiar en Darmouth

-Bella quiere estudiar aquí? Que pasó con lo de ser Chef?

-Eh… no estoy con Bella, no lo sabias?

-No, para nada- Realmente estaba sorprendido, a estas alturas ya deberían ser esposos

-Nadie te dijo nada de lo que paso entre nosotros?

-No, no he hablado con nadie en algunos meses

-Bueno, Bella y yo íbamos a casarnos, pero ella decidió cancelar la boda, el mismo día

-Qué? Eso no es posible

-Pues si, Ya estábamos en la iglesia y me llamó antes de comenzar la ceremonia y me dijo que no podía casarse conmigo porque se había enamorado de otro, que lo que tuvimos fue solo porque no quería estar sola, pero que sabia que podía conseguir a alguien mejor que yo y que de hecho lo había conseguido, y así como así me dejó, plantado en el altar

-No lo puedo creer! Como pudo caberte eso?, me imagino que te debiste haber sentido muy mal

-Realmente si, me destrozó el corazón, me costo mucho recuperarme, pero luego conocí a Jessica y me enamoré de nuevo

-Esa familia es una asco, todas esas mujeres merecen un hombre que las trate mal y las haga sufrir como nos hicieron sufrir a nosotros

-La verdad si, y le he estado pidiendo que me devuelva el anillo de compromiso para venderlo y comprarle uno a Jessica y no me lo quiere devolver

-Osea, que de paso ladrona, ese anillo es tuyo, lo compraste tu, debería devolvértelo

-Si, pero no quiere, eso es pelea tras pelea. Pero que hay de ti, que pasó con Tanya.

-Salió igual o peor que la prima,

-Qué quieres decir?

-Le propuse matrimonio y resultó que me estaba engañando quien sabe con cuantos tipos

-En serio? No puede ser

-Si, fui a buscarla a su dormitorio para enseñarle la invitación de tu matrimonio y la encontré con otro hombre

-Por Dios! Y que hiciste?

-Le dije de todo, que era una zorra y que no quería verla mas nunca en mi vida, y después de lo que me contaste, creo que fue lo mejor, si me hubiera pasado lo que a ti creo que hubiera quedado peor de lo que quedé

-Que tiene esas mujeres en la cabeza? Por qué nos hicieron eso? Nosotros lo único que hicimos fue quererlas y amarlas, y nos pagaron así

-Así es hermano, las mujeres no sirven, por eso no pienso comprometerme mas nunca con ninguna, no valen la pena, a ellas hay que disfrutarlas y utilizarlas, no amarlas, no se lo merecen, no se como puedes confiar de nuevo en ellas y comprometerte de nuevo, cuando hay tanta mujer hermosa alrededor

-Así soy, amo a las mujeres aunque mal paguen- Nos reímos

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato de los viejos tiempo y demás hasta que le legó la hora de irse a buscar a su novia. Me sorprendió muchísimo que me dijera que Bella lo dejó plantado, me parecía increíble, ella me parecía diferente, y pensar que cuando éramos adolescentes me sentía atraído por ella y resultó hasta peor que la zorra de Tanya, definitivamente esa familia está maldita, ahora con mas razón las quiero lejos de mi vida, a todas.

* * *

A/N**: Les gustó? Vienen otros, pero paciencia que los tengo que pensar, ahorita estoy actualizando Niñas Mal y abri una cuenta en inglés para publicar las traducciones, asi que estoy tratando de hacer lo mas que puedo porque dentro de dos semanas empiezo la universidad, mi ultimo año y va a ser duro, asi que paciencia, las extraño a todas, me hacen falta sus comentarios, asi que espero saber de ustedes, besos ;) **


End file.
